


Slipping off the page into your hands [Traducción al español]

by Kate_Eli



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Drama, Early in Canon, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Romance, Secret Identity, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 69,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Las almas gemelas tienen las primeras palabras que se dirán, escritas en sus muñecas. Ello debería hacer sencillo el asunto. Sin embargo, para Steve y Tony, es todo lo contrario.El inconveniente de Steve es que el futuro en el que ha despertado, cuenta con algo que no imaginó: ahora tiene un alma gemela. El cual parece ser un robot. Y si su alma gemela es Iron Man, ¿cómo puede sentirse tan atraído por Tony Stark? Debería ser imposible.El inconveniente de Tony es que él es Iron Man, su alma gemela es un hombre al que no, de ninguna manera, se merece, y luchará contra su propio corazón y hará todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Steve nunca descubra toda la verdad.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Slipping off the Page into Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626499) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Este fanfic no me pertenece, es de Sineala en AO3; quien me ha dado el permiso para traducirlo al español; se titula: Slipping off the page into your hands [Escapando de la página en tus manos /tomará un sentido metafórico en el fic, aunque yo le daría esta interpretación: Escapando de las palabras en tus manos, pero decidí respetar el título original].
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a Sineala por dejarme traducir esta hermosa historia!  
> Puedes dejarle kudos [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626499)
> 
> Portada para la traducción [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768366).
> 
> También disponible en wattpad [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/story/159279332-slipping-off-the-page-into-your-hands-traducci%C3%B3n).
> 
>  
> 
> **Aclaraciones importantes de fanfic:**
> 
> Este es un AU de Soulmates y está ambientado en el canon principal, tierra 616 (cómics principales), de los tiempos primaros [específicamente, desde Avengers vol. 1 (1963)].
> 
> La tecnología es moderna, incluido el equipo (Quinjets, identicards, repulsores, varias características que ocultan la identidad de la armadura) con los que el equipo en realidad no comenzó, en los 60’s varios avances tecnológicos eran solo sueños.
> 
> Algunos de los eventos mencionados aquí, siguen la línea secuencial del canon; algunos no.  
> Algunos retcons más actuales están incluidos; como reconstrucciones modernas del canon antiguo “Captain America: Man out of time” y “Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes” (Serie limitada de Casey/Rosado). También cuenta con la suposición de que Tony prácticamente deja de construir armas después de convertirse en Iron Man, porque, de alguna manera, culturalmente tiene más sentido basándose en un punto de partida moderno, ya que no estamos en plena Guerra Fría (por ese entonces, sí).
> 
> Ships de fondo: Hank/Jan e implican un guiño al futuro del Bucky/Natasha.
> 
>  **Sineala** es la magnífica persona que escribió esta hermosa historia, y estoy honrada de que me dé la oportunidad de traducirlo. ¡Sería hermoso que les dejaran sus kudos, el escrito lo merece!
> 
> Artes inspirados en esta historia que aparecerán en el texto por **Etakyma** (en Tumblr)/ **amakav** (en AO3). [[aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627066)]
> 
> Créditos a **Niki** de livejournal [[aquí]](https://niki-chidon.livejournal.com/) proporcionó el encabezado y las caligrafías que aparecerán en el texto.

 

 

**Escapando de la página en tus manos**

 

** … **

** … **

Las palabras aparecieron en la muñeca de Steve cuando tenía seis años.

Por un momento, había estado de pie ahí, de puntillas, ayudando a su mamá a alistar la mesa para la cena, y al siguiente momento, su muñeca izquierda comenzó a picar ferozmente, más que cualquier sarpullido o picadura de insecto que hubiera tenido alguna vez, pero no lo lastimaba, al menos, nunca tanto como la vez que se rompió la muñeca, cuando Hutch lo empujó por las escaleras, en la escuela.

Retiró su brazo para ver qué pasaba y giró su mano para examinar el interior de su muñeca, donde picaba más.

Se formaron letras en su piel, de un charco de tinta oscura que parecía un hematoma, pero fluyó por su brazo como si se hubiera derramado un tintero y hubiese frotado su muñeca en el charco. Mientras las palabras se escribían y tomaban sentido, el resto de la tinta se desvaneció, y luego no había nada más que las palabras, limpias y negras, en su delgada muñeca.

Las palabras estaban impresas en grandes mayúsculas —¡él podía leerlas!— Y Steve las leyó, cuidadosamente, en un susurro:

 _"¡Eso es lo que íbamos a preguntarle!_ _"_ La última palabra estaba subrayada dos veces.

Eran sus palabras especiales. No estaba seguro de lo que realmente significaban, excepto que la mayoría de los niños y suponía que también los adultos, porque probablemente no se borraban, las tenían; y la gente educada no hablaba de ellas, una vez que aparecían, siempre debían ser cubiertas. A veces los niños mayores hacían bromas que él no entendía. Todos los demás obtuvieron las suyas cuando tenían cinco años. Steve sabía que las había obtenido un año después, pero él era más pequeño que todos los demás niños, por lo que pensó que, tal vez, tuvo que crecer un poquito más, primero.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, querido? —su mamá preguntó. Había dejado de cortar las patatas, golpeaba la tabla de cortar con el cuchillo grande, y se inclinaba para mirarlo.

 

—Tengo palabras —dijo, y estaba extendiéndole el brazo sin pensarlo—. En mi brazo. Mis palabras especiales.

 

Extendió su muñeca por un poco más de tiempo, y luego, recordando lo que era correcto, metió la mano en su bolsillo. No estaba bien mostrar sus palabras así. Se suponía que no debía mostrárselas a nadie, eso decían los otros niños; pero era su madre, y tenía que enseñárselas a su madre, ¿no?

 

—Oh —su madre susurró y luego ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo, abrazándolo y temblando como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Steven, cariño, eso es... eso es maravilloso, eso es... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Ella preguntó.

 

Él sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

 

—No.

 

—Significa que, por ahí, hay alguien que va a amarte —dijo, y lo besó en la mejilla, húmedo, como cuando era un bebé.

 

Steve frunció el ceño y pensó en ello.

 

—¿Así como tú me amas?

 

Su madre se rio, pero él no entendió qué era lo gracioso.

 

—Tal vez no sea exactamente como yo te amo, pero ese alguien te amará de todos modos, a su manera. Crecerás, y algún día conocerás a tu persona especial. Alma gemela, así se les dice. Y sabrás si es ella, o él, porque esas palabras serán lo primero que tu alma gemela te dirá.

 

Miró hacia abajo, en su muñeca, con renovado interés. La frase parecía grande, maravillosa y atemorizante a la vez, la idea de que había alguien esperando por él, con sus palabras en su propia muñeca, aquellas que Steve le diría por primera vez; quizás, esté esperando ahora, pero sin saber que era él.

 

—¿Mi alma gemela me amará?

 

—Por supuesto. —Ella sonrió—. Tu papá, en paz descanse, era mi verdadera alma gemela, y desde la primera vez que nos vimos, nos enamoramos. No todos se casan con su alma gemela, quiero que sepas. A veces solo llegan a ser buenos amigos; pero todos se aman, cada pareja, de distintas formas.

 

—Y- —La idea se le ocurrió, de repente—, ¿eso significa que amo a mi alma gemela?

 

Su madre sonrió de nuevo.

 

—Lo harás, lo harás. Quizás no de la misma manera que tu padre y yo nos amamos, o quizás sí. Eso lo verás. Lo sabrás cuando estés cerca de tu alma gemela. No se tratará solo de decirse las palabras en sus muñecas, ambos estarán tan felices cuando pase.

 

—¿Puedo conocer a mi alma gemela ahora? —preguntó, impaciente.

 

Ella rió.

 

—Sucederá cuando tenga que suceder. No se puede apresurar. Ahora, termina de poner la mesa, haré hervir el guiso y luego me podrás ayudar a coserte una muñequera para que puedas ir de manera correcta mañana a la escuela, ¿qué te parece?

 

—Sí, mamá —dijo Steve, pero no podía dejar de mirar las palabras en su muñeca, emocionado.

 

>

_[¡Eso es lo que íbamos a preguntarle!]_

 

**... **

  **...**

 

Cuando Steve tenía nueve años, Hutch casi lo empuja por las escaleras de la escuela, otra vez. Steve se tambaleó y se sostuvo contra la pared para no caerse, y cuando se viró, vio a otro niño empujando a Hutch hacia atrás. El otro niño era alguien que nunca había visto, y eso era imposible, Steve conocía a todos.

 

—¡Oye! —gritó el niño—. ¡Si quieres meterte con alguien, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

 

Hutch corrió.

 

Steve miró. Nunca nadie lo había _ayudado_ antes.

 

—Arnie —dijo el niño, sonriéndole—. Arnie Roth. Mi familia acaba de mudarse por aquí. Es mi primer día de clases.

 

—Soy Steve.

 

—Encantado de conocerte.

 

—Te haré un dibujo —espetó, y Arnie lo miró un poco divertido. Steve supuso que tal vez era algo extraño decir eso cuando acababas de conocer a alguien—. Me gusta dibujar cosas —dijo—, todo tipo de cosas. Lo que quieras. Me has ayudado, y es lo que puedo hacer en agradecimiento.

 

—Astronave.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Nave espacial —aclaró Arnie—. Si te agrada dibujar naves espaciales, me gustaría un dibujo de una.

 

—Está bien —aceptó, y entonces sonó la campana.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Arnie parecía impresionado cuando Steve le mostró su dibujo, con colores y todo.

 

—Esto es realmente bueno —dijo, y sonó como si de verdad lo hubiera dicho en serio—. Me gustan más las aletas traseras. ¿Quieres ser artista cuando crezcas?

 

—Sí —respondió Steve al instante, y luego se mordió el labio—. No, quiero decir, tal vez.

 

Arnie estaba sonriendo.

 

—¿Sí o no?

 

—Sí, pero... quiero ser un soldado — confió Steve—, como lo fue mi papá. 

 

Y Arnie no se rió de él, no le dijo que estaba loco y que nunca lo dejarían serlo. Solo asintió, lentamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo, y Steve supo, en ese momento, que iban a ser amigos.

 

—Se ambos —dijo Arnie.

 

**... **

**... **

 

La habitación se veía un poco tambaleante. Podía caminar una línea más o menos recta, todos sus muebles estaban allí hace no mucho, y cuando levantó la vista hacia Arnie, solo contó uno de ellos. Bueno, pudo haber sido peor.

—Caray, Stevie —dijo Arnie, frunciendo el ceño hacia él—, sé que han pasado unas pocas semanas desde que Bill te dejó ese ojo morado, pero eso no significa que tenías que buscar que te dejen el otro ojo igual para que haga juego. Te pude... Te hubiera ayudado si hubieras esperado, ya lo sabes...

Pero mientras él le regañaba, le estaba pasando una toallita fría, de todos modos. Steve se lo puso en la cara, medio agradecido y medio avergonzado por necesitar ayuda, los dos sentimientos juntos se agitaron de manera incómoda en sus entrañas. Arnie siempre había sido un buen amigo, desde que eran niños, pero ya no eran niños, tenían diecisiete años y su madre acababa de...

No podía pensar en su madre, simplemente comenzaría a llorar, y él tenía que ser valiente ahora, como ella le enseñó a ser...

Y, de todos modos, una gran cantidad de conocidos de Arnie intentaron ayudarlo. Ellos siempre habían sido generosos, Arnie siempre había sido generoso, pero era demasiada caridad como para solo aceptarla.

Steve presionó la toallita con fuerza contra el moretón, cubriéndose el ojo, para que, si fuera a llorar, al menos Arnie no se daría cuenta.

—Gracias —dijo—, pero puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta. —Sabía que era huraño de su parte, incluso grosero, pero no podía obligarlo a preocuparse.

Arnie lo miró por un largo rato en silencio y luego se pasó las manos por su oscuro cabello y sonrió, como si siempre hubieran sido mejores amigos, como si siempre hubieran hablado entre ellos, como si no se estuvieran alejando lentamente, incluso ahora. 

—Dime, Steve, tengo una idea. Si tu cara se ve mejor para el próximo sábado por la noche y no estás ocupado, ¿te gustaría tener una cita doble? He estado viendo a esta chica, su nombre es Mary, y ella tiene una prima, que tiene unas piernas como no te imaginas...

Sacudió su cabeza, en negativa, tan rápido que la habitación comenzó a girar. Por eso habían dejado de hablar, recordó; Arnie siempre intentaba presentarle chicas, y él no estaba interesado en eso. ¿Por qué querría ello? ¿Por qué alguien querría ello?

Él tenía un alma gemela, y él la conocería, pasará cuando tenga que pasar. ¿Por qué querría salir con mujeres que, probablemente, no serían su única especial? ¿Cuál era el punto? De alguna manera, lo percibía deshonesto, equivocado e injusto.

—¿Por qué sigues tratando de forzarlo?

Steve ni siquiera se percató de que había dicho algo hasta que Arnie levantó una ceja.

—¿Forzar qué?

—El conocer a tu alma gemela. Todas esas chicas con las que sales.

La boca de Arnie se torció, y algo amargo y embrujado le cruzó la cara.

 

—Tal vez es así como encontraré a mi alma gemela, en una de estas fechas. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?

 

La respuesta fue dicha, y fue extraña; Arnie nunca había sido malo con él, nunca. Simplemente él no era de esa manera.

Pero aún así, fueron muchísimas las mujeres con las que Arnie había salido, y Steve apostaría hasta su último centavo a que Arnie había hecho mucho más que besarlas.

 

—¿No te preocupa que a ella... le importe? ¿A tu alma gemela? ¿Si has visto a todas esas otras chicas primero?

 

Él estaba preocupado. Por eso nunca lo había hecho... se dijo a sí mismo. Eso, y el hecho de que estaba bastante seguro de que nadie iba a querer al escuálido Steve Rogers, con dos pies izquierdos y sin encantos de los que alardear. Entonces, realmente, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Su alma gemela probablemente ni siquiera se sentiría atraída por él, no así. No todas las almas gemelas eran pareja. A veces eran amigos. Ese era, posiblemente, el tipo de interacción al que estaba destinado. Había pensado mucho en ello desde hace un tiempo. Y no iba a quejarse.

 

La carcajada de Arnie fue prácticamente triste.

 

—Diablos, no. No me importa si le molesta. —Apartó la vista y murmuró el resto de la oración—. Espero que le importe.

 

¿Qué?

 

—Arnie, ¿por qué-? —No tiene ningún sentido.

 

Arnie cerró los ojos y dijo.

 

—Mi alma gemela, él es un hombre. Va a ser un hombre—. Él se veía miserable—. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. Es-está muy claro. Y no se lo digas a nadie. Por favor.

 

Steve parpadeó, confundido, con el ojo que no estaba hinchado. 

 

—No hay problema con eso. Muchos muchachos, también tienen almas gemelas que son hombres. Solo significa que serán buenos amigos, eso es todo. —Así era como funcionaba. Todos sabían que eso era lo que sucedía.

 

Arnie comenzó a reír de nuevo, infeliz, como si estuviera llorando, y cuando levantó la vista hacia Steve, tenía los ojos húmedos. 

 

—¿Qué tan tonto eres? —espetó bruscamente, como si estuviera a punto de combatir, después de todos estos años en el que él había protegido a Steve de los abusones, como si estuviera tratando de pelear consigo mismo y Steve estuviera en su camino.

 

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición, desarmado.

 

—Arnie, yo-

 

—Eso no es lo que significa para todos, y no soy... no puedo, significa que voy a estar con un hombre, y simplemente no soy... —Pero no terminó ninguna de sus oraciones.

 

No tenía idea de qué decir. Nadie le había dicho que eso era posible, que los hombres se amaran de esa manera. _Estaba bien_ , quería decir. _Todavía sigue siendo amor_. Arnie era su amigo, y quería que Arnie fuera feliz, había alguien que lo amaría y ¿qué importaba si era un hombre?

 

Ninguna de las palabras que quiso decir, salió; solo pudo observar mientras Arnie le devolvía la mirada, fría; y Steve ahora lo veía, aterrorizado bajo el desdén. Quería abrazar a Arnie, pero sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría.

 

—Voy a demostrar que está mal —dijo Arnie, levantándose de manera inestable y moviéndose hacia la puerta—. Tal vez las palabras que tengo, o lo que sea, solo suceden una vez. Pero son un error. Voy a encontrar a una chica, me voy a casar con ella y seré normal. Ya lo verás.

 

—Arnie... —dijo, sin poder hacer nada, pero Arnie ya se había ido.

 

**... **

**... **

 

Sabía por qué lo habían elegido para la Operación Renacimiento, en los términos más generales. Él se había ofrecido como voluntario. Él lo había intentado. Quería unirse al esfuerzo de la guerra de una manera más significativa que recolectar estaño y dibujar carteles. Él realmente no había esperado que fuera él. Le dijeron que le darían un nuevo cuerpo, un cuerpo mejor, para estar al servicio de su país, y eso le parecía muy bien. Sin embargo, se preguntó por qué no habían elegido a alguien que ya estaba en forma y era fuerte.

 

Steve medía 1.87 ahora, pero eso era todo lo que tenía a su favor: había crecido pero no se había hecho fuerte, era flaco como un palo y además enfermizo; sin embargo aquí estaba, un espantapájaros y 4-F* para empezar. Por supuesto que ha sido rechazado. Pero se había ofrecido como voluntario para el Proyecto Renacimiento cuando se lo pidieron —por supuesto, se había ofrecido voluntario— y cuando el doctor Reinstein —a quien más tarde llegaría a saber que en realidad se llamaba Erskine— había estado leyendo una serie de insulsas consultas —nombre, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de nacimiento— se había detenido muy significativamente antes de hacer la última pregunta, que era por supuesto, increíblemente personal y por completo inesperada.

 

—¿Tienes un alma gemela? —preguntó, con mucha precisión, las palabras precisas; mientras Steve, sentado allí con sus chalecos, intentaba con mucho esfuerzo no sonrojarse, porque, caramba, uno solo no podía _preguntar_ eso como si nada. Su mano fue directo a su muñequera por reflejo, cubriéndola aún más.

 

Sin embargo, tal vez el ejército siempre había preguntado eso; ¿cómo podría saber él? Nadie más ha contado algo al respecto, pero eso no significaba que no lo preguntaran. Quizás si él no les decía sus palabras, no lo dejarían seguir adelante. Pero él solo... no podía. Tal vez había otra manera. El General Phillips ya había estado dispuesto a dejarlo continuar en este proyecto especial, a pesar de que era un 4-F ***** ; tal vez podrían dejar una pequeña línea en blanco.

 

—Con todo respeto —empezó Steve, finalmente—, las palabras en mi muñeca son personales y preferiría no divulgarlas a menos que me sea absolutamente necesario.

 

Ahí estaba. Él lo había dicho. Pero de todos modos, tenía una mano sobre el cordón de su brazalete, todo el tiempo con el estómago revuelto, horrorizado ante la idea de que quisieran ver sus palabras y anotarlas, impersonalmente, así de simple; de la misma forma que habían anotado su peso y altura, se imaginó sus palabras terminando en un archivo, y todos las _sabrían_. No podían preguntarle ello, algo tan personal ¿verdad?

 

Las siguientes palabras de Reinstein fueron una negación apresurada.

 

—¡No, no! —Negó, antes de que Steve pudiera remover la cadenilla—. No queremos saber cuáles son las palabras. Por supuesto que no. Solo necesitamos saber si ya conociste a tu alma gemela, ¿lo entiendes?

 

Él no lo había entendido así, pero...

 

—No he conocido a mi alma gemela, no —admitió, y el otro hombre se relajó y... ¿se alivió?

 

—Bien, bien, eso es excelente —dijo, y siguió adelante, mientras Steve trataba de dejar atrás la confusión.

 

Después de eso, todo sucedió muy, muy rápido. Al parecer, el ejército quería a sus súper soldados tan pronto como fuera posible, y él sería el primero.

 

Fue en el momento exacto en el que a Steve le inyectaban el suero, bajo la mirada aprensiva de una docena de científicos con bata blanca, que se dio cuenta de por qué había sido elegido para ese experimento y por qué Reinstein había preguntado si había conocido a su alma gemela: era una garantía, una promesa. Él no había encontrado a su alma gemela. Pase lo que pase ahora, significaba que iba a sobrevivir porque él tenía que encontrarse con su alma gemela. Esto no lo mataría. No podía.

 

 _Voy a vivir_ , pensó Steve, esperando encender nuevamente en él, y apretó los dientes contra la quemadura de los Vita-Rayos. _Funcionará. Voy a pasar por esto. Y lo sé porque voy a encontrarte. Seré fuerte y te encontraré_.

 

No recordaba gran parte del procedimiento después de eso.

 

Reinstein murió en el piso del laboratorio, y en su nuevo cuerpo, Steve lo miró y se dio cuenta de que necesitaban más garantías.

 

** … **

**... **

 

Harán un cómic sobre ese mismo momento, más adelante. Y cuando Steve lo lea, porque lo hará, leerá una copia prístina y casi menuda del Capitán América #1, lo atesorará amorosamente durante décadas que, por lo visto, valdrá más que todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, tal vez a excepción de su escudo o tal vez no, ni siquiera eso. —Este hecho lo impresionará y horrorizará en igual medida—. Y luego verá ese panel, y se reirá tanto que accidentalmente doblará las páginas en sus manos, y mientras, se disculpará profusamente por arruinarlo, el hombre que le habrá entregado el cómic se negará a escuchar las disculpas, le dirá que el libro era suyo, de todos modos, y le dirá que valió la pena verlo sonreír.

 

 _'No estaba mal, exactamente_ ', Steve dirá. ' _Pero nunca fue así, y eso no fue todo lo que dijimos_ '. Y luego él dirá toda la verdad. Y no va a doler tanto hablar de Bucky como creía.

 

Pero eso es más tarde. Mucho, mucho más tarde de lo que jamás había pensado.

 

Esto era ahora. Y así fue como realmente sucedió:

 

—¡Mierda! —Dijo alguien detrás de Steve, con la voz alta y conmocionada, rompiéndose—. Eres el Capitán América.

 

Iba a ser muy difícil salir de esa.

 

Steve estaba a medio camino de su uniforme, pantalones azules brillantes y la camisa enredada alrededor de sus brazos; entonces levantó la vista para ver al niño en la puerta, en la entrada, con la boca abierta. Steve estaba seguro de que había cerrado la puerta, y de todos modos, era una llamada para cenar, sin duda, y ¿cómo se llamaba? El niño debería de haber cenado sin fisgonear en las puertas de otras personas. Steve estaba comenzando a sentirlo un poco sospechoso. ¿Tal vez el niño era un espía?

 

Steve entrecerró los ojos y lo reconoció, finalmente. Se lo había visto una o dos veces, el chico que mantenían por los alrededores porque el General lamentaba que la familia del niño hubiera muerto. La mascota no oficial del Campamento Lehigh. Bucky Barnes, ese era el nombre del niño. Steve no sabía mucho sobre él.

 

Pero parecía que Bucky ahora había descubierto bastante acerca de _él_.

 

Él no podía negarlo. El niño ahora lo sabía.

 

Tiró del resto del disfraz sobre su cabeza y asintió.

 

—Supongamos que lo soy. Pero si quieres decir algo más al respecto, no lo digas afuera, no para que todo el campamento se entere. —Pensó que hizo un buen trabajo con su voz, para evitar que el niño no se enojara. Se suponía que era un secreto, información clasificada, y este chico acababa de husmear y lo arruinó todo.

 

Bucky tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero él entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 

—Yo no-... No se lo voy a decir a nadie, lo prometo.

 

—¿No vas a presumir ante tus amigos?

 

—¿Qué amigos? —Bucky resopló—. No.

 

—Entonces qué. —No podía pensar en una forma de decirlo sin que pareciera que tenía las de perder, y el niño podría fácilmente chantajearlo. _¿Qué es lo que quieres para guardar silencio sobre esto?_ Diablos.

 

Desgraciadamente para él, parecía que Bucky deducía lo que estaba pensando sin que él lo dijera aún. Bucky se acercó, levantando la barbilla desafiante, para tratar de mirar a Steve a los ojos. Steve casi recuerda haber sido tan bajo, antaño. 

 

—Los rumores dicen que te están enviando al extranjero, Cap. Quiero apuntarme en tu grupo.

 

—Eres un _niño_. —Steve lo miró con incredulidad. Él no podía hablar en serio. Realmente no pensaba que hubiera alguna manera de que fuera a funcionar, ¿o sí? Incluso si Steve estaba de acuerdo, ¿qué iban a hacer, acudir al general y pedirle que enviara a la mascota del campamento al frente?

 

—Tengo dieciséis años* —dijo Bucky, a la defensiva, lo cual no lo hacía parecer mejor—. ¿No crees que hay otros chicos de mi edad que se alistan para ir a la guerra? 

 

—No legalmente —señaló Steve, poniéndose los guantes mientras hablaba, poniendo el izquierdo sobre el puño—. Y no eres un soldado. No estás entrenado para esto.

 

El temor previo en los ojos de Bucky se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en fría y obstinada determinación, un lago que se nublaba con hielo.

 

—Hago lo que puedo. Entreno. Y me dejan usar el campo de tiro. Soy mejor que cualquiera de los tiradores. —Incluso suplicando, permanecía orgulloso.

 

—Prefiero no usar armas. —La mirada de Steve se dirigió automáticamente al escudo en la esquina.

 

—Exactamente. Es por eso que necesitas a alguien que las use. Ya sabes, protección.

 

Steve parpadeó. Eso era... en realidad no era un mal punto, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que ser Bucky quien lo respaldara.

 

—Bucky —dijo Steve, levantando una mano—. Tienes un buen plan, chico, reconozco eso, pero-

 

Y luego se detuvo, porque Bucky estaba remangando su manga izquierda para revelar una muñequera negra, que luego comenzó a destrabar sin mirar hacia arriba. La boca de Steve se secó. El chico iba a mostrarle las palabras en su muñeca... podría ser Bucky; no, no, no lo era, si fuera así lo recordaría, habría sabido si Bucky hubiese dicho sus palabras cuando se conocieron; y él no las había dicho; entonces, por qué él estaba... ¿y si Steve simplemente no lo recordaba? ¿Y si lo hubiera pasado por alto? 

 

—Relájate —dijo arrastrando las palabras, jalando la cuerda a través de los ojetes, como si fuera algo completamente normal, como si mostrar el brazo desnudo era algo que la gente hacía sin pensar en si era correcto—. No eres tú.

 

Quería decirle que _no_ le mostrara o _detenerlo_ , pero no parecía poder decirlo realmente.

 

—Bucky-

 

—La manera en que lo percibo... —Bucky continuó, aun deshaciendo el brazalete—. Conozco tu secreto ahora, ¿no? Así que parece justo que debas saber algún secreto sobre mí. Y, bueno, solo tengo uno.

 

Steve sabía que debería desviar la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía apartar los ojos del brazo de Bucky. Él nunca había visto las palabras de nadie más. Simplemente no debías, a menos que fueran las palabras de tu alma gemela. Se sentía como un completo depravado, irrespetuoso al mirar las palabras de otra persona, el secreto de alguien más; pero no podía dejar de mirar, la curiosidad, mientras Bucky recogía el cordón por completo y luego se quitaba la tela oscura para revelar las letras debajo.

 

No era inglés, Steve no sabía qué idioma era. Era cursiva, fuerte y segura, pero las letras no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Parecía que algunos caracteres eran ingleses, pero el resto era como bucles y palabras que parecían olas oscuras del océano, moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre la muñeca de Bucky, algunos con pequeños ganchos debajo de las líneas.

 

De repente, Steve se sintió profundamente afortunado y agradecido de poder entender las palabras en su propia muñeca. Nunca se le había ocurrido estar agradecido por ello antes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de quiénes tenían peor suerte; aquellos que no entendían el idioma ni los caracteres de las palabras en sus muñecas; o aquellos que decían que sus muñecas solo tenían una palabra, y ésta era 'hola', todo el mundo podría decirte 'hola' en menos de un día.

 

—¿Qué _es_ eso?

 

Bucky se encogió de hombros, y cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos miraban con tristeza.

 

—No lo sé. Intenté buscarlo una vez cuando era niño. Creo que es ruso, pero bueno, no puedo preguntárselo a nadie, así que no sé si alguna vez lo entenderé. Probablemente ni siquiera las entienda cuando las escuche.

 

—¿Así que no sabes lo que dice en absoluto?

 

—No. —Bucky lo miró fijamente—. Y estoy seguro de que no lo voy a averiguar si me quedo aquí en Virginia, ¿verdad?

 

Steve le devolvió la mirada, pero sabía que había perdido la batalla.

 

—Está bien —dijo, pero cuando Bucky comenzó a sonreír, levantó una mano de nuevo—. Pero vendrás conmigo para explicarle esto al general. No creas que es tan simple.

 

Bucky todavía estaba sonriendo.

 

—¿Quién crees que me dijo quién eras y dónde encontrarte?

 

Luego explicó sobre el SAS*, el entrenamiento y todo, cómo habían estado planificando esto y, a medida que avanzaba, Steve comenzó a tener la sensación de que todo había sido armado; y que cada acto desde que Bucky 'accidentalmente' lo descubrió, había sido una actuación. No estaba seguro de que le agradara la idea.

 

—¿No podrías haberme dicho simplemente que ya estabas asignado? —preguntó, cuando Bucky terminó.

 

—Claro, podría haberlo hecho. —La sonrisa de Bucky era irreprimible—. Pero entonces no hubiera podido ver esa épica mueca en tu cara.

 

Una risa inesperada burbujeó en el pecho de Steve. El niño era buena onda.

 

—Quédate conmigo, chico. Seremos un gran equipo.

 

—Eso pensé. Espera a que veas mi nuevo uniforme de batallas.

 

** … **

**... **

 

Establecieron un perímetro justo después de que Jim y Toro se hubieran extinguido por la noche. No es que ninguno de sus poderes fuera demasiado bueno, pensó Steve, mirando hacia el crepúsculo nublado; parecía que llovería pronto. Entonces el dúo en llamas estaba durmiendo y Namor estaba... en algún lugar cercano, Steve esperaba que vigilando. Namor no era muy bueno para obedecer órdenes, a veces; pero Steve supuso que ese no era el tipo de habilidad que tenías la oportunidad de cultivar cuando eras el príncipe de la Atlantis.

 

Él y Bucky fueron los primeros en vigilar, y la sombra de los árboles crecía tanto que, incluso con la vista de súper soldado, difícilmente habría sido capaz de ver a Bucky si no fuera por la brillante punta de su cigarrillo.

 

—¿Lo encendiste con la colaboración de Jim? —Steve preguntó, mientras Bucky se sentaba junto a él con pasos perfectamente silenciosos; el cigarrillo se consumió lo suficiente como para que pudiera haberlo comenzado durante el rato cuando los dos Invasores inflamables todavía estaban encendidos.

 

—Nah, fue Toro —dijo Bucky, tomando un arrastre lento—. ¿Quieres uno?

 

Steve negó con la cabeza, como Bucky debió haber sabido que lo haría, y se quedaron allí en la tranquila noche, vigilando, de regreso al campamento, mirando hacia el bosque. Las ramas temblaron y susurraron sobre ellos, y Steve levantó la vista, asimilando el ambiente. Todo estaba bien. Ordinario. Silencioso.

 

—¿Oye, Steve? —La voz de Bucky era baja, sin prisas, curiosa. Él no había visto nada malo por ahí, entonces.

 

—¿Hmm?

 

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que vas a hacer cuando termine la guerra?

 

Él miró hacia arriba; una vez que su visión se ajustó a la oscuridad, vio que Bucky estaba apoyado perezosamente contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su rifle descansaba junto a él.

 

—No a menudo —dijo Steve, igual de silencioso—. Siento que debemos asegurarnos de que todo esto terminará, antes de tener un futuro en el cual pensar.

 

—Capitán América todo el tiempo, ese eres tú. —Era la réplica familiar, y Bucky se rió entre dientes cuando lo dijo.

 

Él resistió la tentación de desenvolver su escudo de su espalda y mostrarlo.

 

—Será mejor que lo creas.

 

—Yo... sé lo que voy a hacer. —La voz de Bucky era callada e intensa—. Voy a encontrarla, a mi alma gemela. Algunas noches me quedo despierto, y me digo, ¿estará pensando en mí? Me pregunto si yo solo sigo, ella estaría allí, esperándome; si solo tengo que seguir adelante para encontrarla.

 

Steve sonrió en la oscuridad. Bucky tenía dieciocho años; por supuesto, era romántico con su alma gemela. No era como si Steve no hubiera hecho lo mismo cuando fue adolescente, soñando despierto con las palabras en su muñeca. Su única oración: una réplica fácil, escrita con una mano ordenada, una mano dibujante. Tal vez era un arquitecto, pensó. Los arquitectos escribían sobre los planos de esa manera ¿no? Su futuro mejor amigo, un arquitecto, lo que significaba que era un hombre; no existían arquitectas mujeres, era una profesión para hombres. Le había agradado la idea de eso, había imaginado a un hombre que era un diseñador, un soñador, bastante inteligente; había imaginado escenarios a medio formar de su alma gemela, tocándolo, abrazándolo, incluso besándolo. No había pensado en eso como algo romántico, no había pensado en eso como algo más complicado, solo algo que él quería, anhelaba; hasta que todo el lío con Arnie sucedió y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaban esos pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que, incluso si quería eso con su alma gemela, no sabía si realmente él lo haría cuando se conocieran; era probable que su alma gemela no lo quisiera de esa forma, si era lo suficientemente extraño como para que Arnie fuera el único hombre que había conocido, que era consciente de que estaría enamorado de su alma gemela masculina. Las probabilidades estaban contra él.

No iba a molestarlo, a su alma gemela, se dijo a sí mismo Steve. Claro que no. Él estaría feliz de solo encontrarlo. Serían amigos. No era como si tuvieran que besarse.

 

—Estamos yendo hacia el este en este momento —señaló Steve—. Si ella está en Rusia, es _probable_ que la encuentres.

 

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Bucky, sonando melancólico—. ¿Pero no piensas en encontrar la tuya?

 

No quería hablar de eso, no mientras sus pensamientos aún giraran sobre lo que no podía ser. Algo en la pregunta tocó una cuestión cruda en él, un nervio expuesto, y supo que si seguía pensando en ello, su mente no iba a concentrarse en las siguientes misiones.

No tenía sentido vivir en la soledad. Pensó que quizás la soledad vivía en todos hasta que encontraban a sus almas gemelas. No había nada que hacer, excepto encontrarlas; y ahora había cosas más grandes por las que preocuparse.

 

Entonces desvió la pregunta.

 

—No escuchas a los otros Invasores hablar sobre eso.

 

Estaba seguro de que Bucky estaba levantando una ceja. Prácticamente podía imaginarse aquella mirada dudosa.

 

—La mayoría de ellos no tienen motivos para quejarse. —Los guantes rojos se movieron en la oscuridad, cuando Bucky comenzó a marcarlos con los dedos—. Jim no es humano, así que no tiene alma gemela. Toro, bueno, no lo ha dicho, pero la forma en que se arroja sobre cada dama que ve, me hace pensar que está esperando encontrar la suya, al igual que yo. Y Namor, sé que es mitad humano, pero le pregunté una vez y me dijo que los atlantes no tenían, lo que personalmente considero una suerte, porque, el alma gemela de Namor, ¿te imaginas lo que haría esa pobre chica...?

 

—Puedo oírte, lo sabes —dijo una voz imperiosa desde algún lugar en el árbol sobre Bucky.

 

Para su crédito, Bucky no se sobresaltó, casi nada sobresaltaba al niño, en vez, levantó la vista y sacó la lengua.

 

—No estaba hablando contigo, Subby*.

 

Las ramas crujieron con más fuerza, y luego Namor, una figura pálida en la oscuridad, se lanzó desde el árbol y voló alto por el campamento para asentarse en otro árbol, reanudando la vigilancia en otra dirección.

 

—¿Sabías que él estaba allí?

 

Steve no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se retorcía en las comisuras de su boca.

 

—Síp.

 

—¿Me ibas a avisar?

 

—Nop.

 

El ruido que hizo Bucky estaba entre un suspiro resignado y una risa burlona.

 

—De todos modos. Como estaba por decir, todos los demás están tratando de encontrarlas o están exentos. No me quejo. Y es bueno pensar en encontrar a tu alma gemela. Es bueno hacer planes. Es bueno intentarlo. Y no solo para despejar la mente... —Agitó su mano—, todo esto. Puedes ser el Capitán América, pero eres tan humano como el resto de nosotros, ¿no _quieres_ conocerla?

 

Claro que sí, por supuesto que sí, pero ahora todo en lo que podía pensar, ya que lo mencionaba, era en esas inocentes fantasías adolescentes, confusas y, ahora lo sabía, inalcanzables. Y fue solo un despeje de frustración el querer algo como eso.

 

—Tengo tiempo. Es el destino, ¿no es así? —Señaló discretamente su muñeca, a pesar de que no creía que Bucky lo vería—. Voy a vivir para conocerlo-la. Eso es seguro. Así que no hay nada que yo necesite hacer para que ese momento llegue. Va a suceder.

 

—¿Vas a esperar? —Bucky preguntó, horrorizado—. Cap, no creo que eso signifique lo que crees que significa. Solo te asegura que estarás vivo. No quiere decir que la situación te vaya a gustar.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Bucky extendió sus manos en la oscuridad.

 

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te eligieron como un súper soldado porque no habías conocido a tu alma gemela? ¿Porque eso significaba que ibas a sobrevivir con seguridad? Bueno, supongamos que no hubiera funcionado, ¿eh? Todo lo que tenías seguro, era que no morirías. Eso era todo lo que significaba. Tal vez el procedimiento te hubiera lastimado, te hubiera vuelto loco, te hubiera paralizado. Quizás entonces hayas conocido a tu alma gemela y ella, de repente, era una enfermera en el pabellón del hospital, la encargada de cambiar tus vendajes.

 

—Dios, Bucky. —Qué cosa para contemplar—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en...?

 

—¿Cómo es que no podrías haberlo pensado? —Bucky replicó.

 

Todo iba a estar bien. Él lo sabía en sus huesos. Iba a encontrarse con su alma gemela, y no importaba lo mucho que su alma gemela quisiese, o no quisiese, de él; iba a ser perfecto. Incluso si estuviera en una sala de hospital. ¿Cómo podría no serlo?

 

—Lo sé —dijo Steve, sin poder hacer nada—. Y aunque fuese así, aún así hubiera valido la pena, sin importar qué. Yo estaría vivo. Estaría agradecido.

 

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles y vio que Bucky sonreía sombríamente. 

 

—Y es por eso que te hicieron el Capitán América. —Él llevó su rifle al hombro—. Yo, me puedo imaginar muchas cosas peores que la muerte. Preferiría no vivirlas, y si puedo hacerlo así, preferiría conocerla antes que me vea en una horrible situación.

 

Y luego pasó por el árbol y siguió adelante, un soldado de guardia.

 

Steve miró a Bucky por un largo rato.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

El avión-

 

Cayendo-

 

Lo habían alcanzado, pero no quedaba nada.

 

Y cayó-

 

La mano extendida de Bucky, perfilada por una flor de fuego-

 

Y cayó-

 

Él había estado equivocado. Todo estaba mal. Él no iba a lograrlo. Bucky no iba a lograrlo. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos había conocido a su alma gemela.

Todo había sido una mentira. Fue lo último que Steve recordó haber pensado, mientras el agua corría, a su encuentro. Entonces el mundo fue frío y oscuro, y luego no hubo nada.

 

**... **

**... **

 

 

Incluso a los cinco años, Tony sabía que era especial. Tenía un don, dijo su madre con orgullo, e incluso entonces, su padre lo seguía mirando como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

 

Él nunca esperó que las palabras en su muñeca fueran especiales también. Oh, él sabía todo sobre almas gemelas, había leído libros sobre eso, pero ninguno de ellos había dicho que las palabras fueran tan _grandes y largas_.

 

Jarvis lo arropó en la cama, le deseó buenas noches y salió de la habitación; fue ahí cuando comenzó. Tony observó, con asombro, cómo las palabras comenzaban desde su muñeca derecha y seguían bajando por su brazo, un signo de interrogación en el medio, otro signo de interrogación, acurrucado en la cara interior de su codo derecho. Y luego siguió aún más arriba, una última pregunta en su brazo. ¡Tres preguntas! ¡Su alma gemela tenía mucho que decir! Y ni siquiera podía leer nada de ello, porque la letra era tan elegante, cursiva, incluso más elegante que lo que le enseñaban en la escuela. La caligrafía no era como la de alguien que soliera escribir ahora, en estos tiempos; excepto, pensó, era como la caligrafía de las personas mayores. ¿Su alma gemela era tan vieja? ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué _decían_?

 

Él luchó para salir de las sábanas y caminó hacia la puerta. Tenía que encontrar a su padre. Su padre seguro sabría lo que significaban sus palabras. Él tenía un alma gemela. Su padre finalmente estaría orgulloso de él.

 

Jarvis todavía estaba en el pasillo.

 

—¿Qué hace fuera de la cama? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y arrodillándose para estar a nivel de Tony—. Es hora de dormir.

 

Sin decir nada, Tony extendió su brazo.

 

—Ah —dijo Jarvis, y durante un largo rato estuvo callado, como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que decir, pero estaba sonriendo—. Felicidades.

 

—Quiero ver a mi papá. —No podía preguntarle a Jarvis lo que decían sus palabras.

 

—Tu padre está muy ocupado en este momento, no estoy seguro de que sea bueno-

 

—Quiero verlo —repitió Tony, y Jarvis, suspirando, se puso de pie y le tomó la mano para guiarlo por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras hacia la oficina de su padre.

 

—¿Señor? —Preguntó Jarvis, y su padre dijo algo indistinto en respuesta—. Su hijo quiere verlo. —Su padre dijo algo que no alcanzó a entender—, no, le informé que estaba ocupado. Fue muy insistente.

 

—Está bien —dijo su padre, y Tony entró corriendo a la habitación.

 

—¡Mira, mira! —Tony dijo, sonriendo—. Papá, mis palabras.

 

Sin embargo, su padre no se veía feliz. Su padre parecía enojado. ¿Qué había hecho?

 

Su padre se volvió hacia Jarvis.

 

—¿María todavía está despierta?

 

—Eso creo.

 

—Tráela.

 

Jarvis inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

 

Su padre no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, sirvió un trago del licor de mal olor que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio, lo bebió, se inclinó hacia atrás y siguió mirándolo, su rostro se oscureció, como si estuviera enojado.

 

Tony intentó no llorar, pero las lágrimas le brotaban en los ojos. No era justo. ¡No había hecho nada malo! Él tenía un alma gemela. ¿No debería, su padre, ser feliz?

 

—Jesucristo, niño —graznó su padre—. Confía en que lo arruinarás todo sin siquiera intentarlo. Eso requiere algo de talento.

 

Entonces su madre ya estaba en la puerta, con el rostro preocupado, y su padre sacudió la cabeza en su dirección.

 

—Muéstrale.

 

Su madre comenzó a sonreír.

 

—¡Howard, esto es tan emocionante! ¡Tony ya tiene sus palabras!

 

—No es emocionante —gruñó su padre—. Tony, vete a la cama.

 

Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando a agruparse de manera incontenible.

 

—Pero-

 

—¡Vete!

 

Corrió hacia el pasillo, donde Jarvis aún lo estaba esperando. Detrás de él, podía escuchar retazos de la conversación de sus padres, e incluso más que retazos, cuando la voz de su padre se alzaba.

 

—¡Mi único hijo, y tiene palabras de alguna vieja caligrafía subiendo por su brazo! ¡Eso no es normal! ¿Cómo va a cubrir eso? ¿Cómo va a dirigir la empresa así, eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo alguien podrá tomarlo en serio si tiene esa cosa?

 

—Solo está más allá del codo. Hay muchas posibilidades de que su brazo crezca, ya lo sabes. Y existen guantes...

 

—¿Quieres que use guantes de ópera femeninos y mangas largas por el resto de su vida? ¿Nuestro _hijo_?

 

—Howard, no será tan malo.

 

—¡Es un bicho raro!

 

Tony se alejó. Solo quería volver a la cama, a algún lugar donde no podía oír nada de eso, y fingir que no había pasado, fingir que había salido como él imaginó en su cabeza. No era justo.

 

—No hice nada malo —murmuró—. No.

 

—Lo sé —dijo Jarvis, y sostuvo su mano todo el camino de regreso a su habitación—. Sé que no lo hizo.

 

_[¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién es usted?]_

**... **

**... **

 

Tony había pensado en sus palabras. Por supuesto que sí. Había soñado con su alma gemela, hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para investigar un poco, y para Tony Stark, eso no llevó demasiado tiempo. Se enteró de que formaba parte del dos por ciento de los estadounidenses, cuyas palabras no encajaban bajo una muñequera de tamaño promedio, y con sus palabras más allá del codo, definitivamente estaba en el extremo de la distribución normal. Y luego, por desgracia, había investigado la escritura: la caligrafía Spencer, que, como había descubierto, era la letra cursiva estándar en los Estados Unidos desde mediados del siglo XIX hasta mediados de la década de 1920.

 

Entonces, dejando a un lado la muy remota posibilidad de que esta alma gemela suya solo tuviera un fetiche por la escritura anticuada, él o ella iba a estar muy confundido y muy, muy vieja, incluso haciendo el cálculo más optimista de que podría haber sido de los últimos veinte niños que aprendieron Spencer en la escuela.

 

Una vez que se había dado cuenta de ello, bueno... había entendido un poco mejor la decepción de su padre. No es que no hubiera sido una decepción, de todos modos. Era tal vez incluso más extraño que aquellos pocos desafortunados que nunca tuvieron palabras en sus muñecas, cuyas aspirantes para ser almas gemelas, habían muerto demasiado jóvenes para que siquiera se pudieran conocer.

 

Tony tenía veintiún años ahora, y saber que eso era a lo que estaba destinado, lo hizo más complicado de esperar. Su alma gemela estaría prácticamente muerta cuando la conociera. Y esas palabras, ' _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién es usted?_ ' probablemente sería la senilidad hablando. El sueño era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ese sueño perfecto que todos los libros, todas las películas, todas las amorosas y felices parejas —demonios, incluso todos los felices amigos platónicos que no eran pareja—, habían prometido, ilusionándolo. Su alma gemela probablemente se encontraría con él y luego moriría allí mismo.

 

Eso aplastó sus sueños e ilusiones.

 

Ya había estado alrededor del mundo. Intentó festejar todo, vivir el momento, tomar todo lo que podía, incluso si no era amor verdadero o siquiera amor. No le ayudó en nada. Había visto en otros, todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Era lo único que no podía comprar con dinero, y no iba a suceder.

 

Bien. Realmente no había creído que se merecía algo mejor, ¿o sí?

 

Llamaron a la puerta. Se sirvió otro whisky. Probablemente era la hora feliz en alguna parte, solo brindaría en nombre de desconocidos. 

 

—¿Sí? —Él no se molestó en levantarse—. Está abierto.

 

Jarvis estaba parado allí, serio y embrujado.

 

—Hubo un accidente.

 

** … **

**... **

 

Lo último de la morfina se había acabado ayer, y Tony ya no podía recordar cómo era el no sentir dolor. Estaba empezando a sentir su pecho húmedo, demasiado húmedo para solo estar sudando, como si estuviera sangrando a través de las vendas otra vez, pero realmente no quería mirar hacia abajo para comprobar. Había problemas más grandes. Tenían quizás diez minutos antes de la fecha límite, antes de que sus captores les preguntasen dónde estaban las armas que les habían prometido; y Tony sospechaba, con seguridad, que no les iba a gustar la respuesta: "Instaladas en un exoesqueleto blindado que estoy planeando usar para escapar de aquí".

 

—Casi terminado —dijo Yinsen, haciendo algo intrincado el su único soldador, en el interior de lo que iba a ser la placa pectoral del traje—. Solo una calibración más. Esta es la parte más delicada.

 

Tony se apartó el cabello empapado de sudor, respiró hondo y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y se aturullaba, un ritmo aterradoramente irregular y doloroso que parecía como si alguien se lo estuviera arrancando del pecho. La metralla se estaba acercando. Era ahora o nunca. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo de muchas formas.

 

Levantó la vista hacia donde habían suspendido la mayor parte del armamento del traje. Había hecho las forjaduras y soldaduras más pesadas hacía dos días, construyendo y dando forma a todas las placas, porque alguien tenía que hacerlo y había estado lo suficientemente drogado con opio y derivados, que balancear un martillo casi no le había dolido. Había estado planeando comprobar el ataque de nuevo, pero simplemente no había _tiempo_. Dios. Sus manos le temblaban.

 

Dio media vuelta y Yinsen tendió la placa pectoral terminada, con el interior reluciente de circuitos. No era nada elegante. Era feo como el diablo, obviamente iba a ser incómodo, y definitivamente necesitaba un rediseño una vez que llegara a casa. Pero iba a funcionar. Iba a sacarlos de aquí.

 

—¿Es eso?

 

Era algo así como un marcapasos externo, más o menos, con una batería recargable, lo suficientemente robusta como para alimentar el traje de la armadura, asimismo, su corazón. Bueno, como invención, sin duda tenía la ventaja de ser una novedad, al menos.

 

Hablaron de eso mientras Tony estaba diseñando frenéticamente el traje, y lo habían estado construyendo. La placa pectoral lo salvaría, pero tendría que usarla de manera permanente. Nadie debía saber sobre eso. ¿Cómo podría comenzar a explicarlo, siquiera? Tony tendría que renunciar a todo: las fiestas, la vida despreocupada que había construido, sus conquistas casi románticas.

Él ya era un tipo que llevaba lo que era prácticamente una "muñequera" hasta los hombros a tiempo completo, lo cual era bastante malo; ahora él nunca sería capaz de quitarse la camisa por el resto de su vida, en la parte superior. Y parecía que su vida no iba a ser muy larga de todos modos.

 

—Eso es todo. Póntelo. Tienes muy poco tiempo.

 

La enorme pieza del cofre, que contenía la placa pectoral para salvarle la vida, se posó sobre sus hombros, más pesada de lo que había esperado, y Tony jadeó. Estaba desequilibrado y se esforzó por sostenerlo —Dios, estaba tan débil, podía sentir su corazón palpitando y luchando— mientras Yinsen alcanzaba la placa trasera que lo contrapesaba. Las dos mitades se juntaron, presionando sobre sus hombros, y... no pasó nada.

 

—No funciona-

 

—No hemos acabado todavía. —Yinsen le estaba dando enérgicamente piezas de armadura, en dobles puños—. La placa del cofre alimenta todo el sistema, y no la encenderé hasta que esté todo en su lugar. La carga ya es lo bastante baja como para que nos demos el lujo de desperdiciarla. Date prisa. No hay tiempo suficiente.

 

Tony se observó a sí mismo. El metal plateado era extraño, alienante, como mirar algo raro, una máquina, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía... a salvo. Como una segunda piel, protegiéndolo. Dentro del traje, detrás de la máscara, ya no tenía que ser Tony Stark. Él podría ser alguien mejor. Hacerlo mejor. Fue un pensamiento embriagador. Si no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, bien podría hacer algo bueno con el tiempo que le quedaba. Siempre le había gustado esas historias sobre el Rey Arturo, sobre el Capitán América; héroes valientes y nobles, ambos igualmente míticos y remotos. Estaba temblando mientras deslizaba la armadura sobre sus extremidades, ajustando las conexiones en su lugar. Su visión comenzaba a tener gris en los bordes.

 

Yinsen tuvo la cortesía de alejarse mientras Tony se quitaba la muñequera ensangrentada de su brazo derecho, deslizando el brazo sobre su antebrazo y observando cómo las dos primeras preguntas sobre su piel estaban cubiertas de metal. Se sentía extrañamente solo, como si no tuviera aquellas palabras, en absoluto, como si estuviera encarcelando la parte de sí mismo que todavía anhelaba y soñaba algo. Sostuvo el pauldron hasta su hombro, casi bloqueando la última pregunta en su brazo que decía: ' _¿Quién es usted?_ '

 

 _Soy Iron Man_ , pensó Tony, aturdido, un poco delirante, y colocó el pauldron en su sitio. Ahora las palabras ya no se veían. _Y Iron Man no puede tener un alma gemela_.

 

Yinsen pasó un cable de la fuente de alimentación de la placa pectoral a la computadora portátil en la esquina y presionó algunas teclas. Hubo un zumbido, y luego el corazón de Tony latió a un ritmo sinusoidal; él tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa. Estaba funcionando; todavía dolía como el infierno, pero al menos ahora podía respirar y pensar con un poco más de concentración.

 

—El resto del sistema está arrancando ahora —informó Yinsen, en voz baja, entregándole el casco, su tono acerado con determinación—. Y aún necesitarás un poco más de tiempo. Sepa que ha sido un privilegio y un honor, Stark.

 

No entendió hasta que Yinsen recogió el arma semiautomática en la esquina, una de las pocas armas que no habían desmantelado para el traje. Y luego Yinsen salió por la puerta.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo inferior inmovilizada por el traje, no había nada que Tony pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

 

Mientras sonaba el eco de los disparos, se puso el casco. Él se aseguraría de que el sacrificio sea valorado. Iba a hacer que su vida significara algo. Esta era su oportunidad. Él no era Tony Stark. Él era Iron Man.

 

**... **

**... **

 

Frío.

 

Eso era todo lo que sentía. Steve se sentía terriblemente frío, y no podía decidir si eso dolía o si estaba demasiado adormecido como para sentirlo. Estaba oscuro, y o bien sus ojos estaban congelados, o no tenía la energía para abrirlos. Nada se sentía bien. Él estaba acostado; la superficie era fría e inflexible. En algún lugar, en la oscuridad, se oían ruidos, se escuchaban susurros bajos y luego ruidos lejanos. Ninguno de los sonidos tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido, y no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para entender algo. Había estado... había estado... ¿qué había estado haciendo? ¿Dónde estaba él?

 

Entonces recordó.

 

 _Bucky_.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, fuera de congelamiento, y luego, vio sobre él unos cuantos rostros sorprendidos. Había dos hombres con trajes estrafalarios, uno de ellos era un hombre enorme con una capa, una armadura y un gran martillo, y el otro llevaba puesto un extraño traje rojo. Había algo en aquel que asemejaba a un hombre metálico —¿un robot? ¿Los nazis tenían robots?— reluciente y brillante. Y había un flash rápido de algo que podría haber sido una mujer, si no hubiera tenido menos de cinco pulgadas de alto, flotando en el aire. Él estaba alucinando. Tenía que estarlo. ¿Lo habían drogado? Seguro que lo habían drogado.

 

Y además, seguro capturaron a Bucky. ¿Qué habían hecho con él?

 

Se levantó y los empujó a todos lejos, balanceándose y dando un golpe al hombre más cercano, que parecía ser más grande de lo que había sido hace apenas unos segundos. Steve estaba gritando, pensó que estaba gritando el nombre de Bucky, pero no estaba seguro de que su boca funcionara bien, así que podría haber estado gritando cualquier cosa.

 

Alguien estaba gritando, llamando a otros, palabras que no podía entender, y luego se le escapó el aire cuando alguien cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda, sobre él, tratando de inmovilizarlo. Aturdido, luchó y luego-

 

El avión. La explosión. Bucky estaba muerto.

 

—Es inútil. —Se dijo a sí mismo, lentamente—. Lo recuerdo ahora. Está muerto, ¡lo está! Y nada en el mundo puede cambiar eso.

 

Pero Steve estaba vivo. Él había sobrevivido. Sus palabras en la muñeca habían mantenido esa promesa: tenía que vivir para conocer a su alma gemela. Eso significaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, Bucky podría haber sobrevivido también. De algún modo. En algún lado.

 

Dondequiera que estuviese Bucky, si estaba vivo, estas personas no lo tenían.

 

Steve se quedó sin fuerzas, se dejó caer, y quienquiera que lo había estado sosteniendo, relajó su agarre. Entonces, no pretendían hacerle daño.

 

Parpadeando un par de veces, Steve miró alrededor de la... ¿la habitación? El lugar era estrecho, con paredes de metal, como dentro de un barco. Y fuera quien fuera esta gente, no eran nazis y no eran de Hydra, al menos nadie que Steve conociera. Tal vez eran aliados. Quizás eran confiables.

 

Se puso en pie, inestable, sintiéndose irreal, como si estuviera caminando por un sueño y en cualquier momento se despertaría, como había sentido después de Rebirth, aquella vez que se había mirado a sí mismo y había visto el cuerpo de un extraño. Mareado, aturdido, miró a las personas a su alrededor, que le devolvieron la mirada, igual de sorprendidas. Se frotó los ojos otra vez cuando vio a la pequeña mujer voladora; todavía estaba flotando allí cuando él los abrió de nuevo; ella le devolvió la sonrisa alegremente y le saludó.

 

Steve se viró hacia la silueta final, el robot, que brillaba impecable, rojo y dorado, tan fantástico como algo de "Amazing Stories", elegante como el maquinista de _Metrópolis_. ¿Podría el robot entenderlo? No se veía tan avanzado como Jim, que siempre se había visto perfectamente humano, pero ¿quién sabría qué clase de maquinaria había en el interior de este?

 

Él podría intentar hablar con él. Probablemente estaba soñando con todo esto, de todos modos. Se despertaría pronto, y estaría en Londres, esperando la próxima misión.

 

El robot inclinó la cabeza. Esa cabeza había sido construida como la de un humano.

 

—¿Dónde estoy? —Steve preguntó—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién _es_ usted?

 

Y el robot se detuvo de repente, espasmódico, como si uno de sus engranajes se hubiera aflojado o uno de sus hilos internos se hubiera desenrollado. Tal vez había algo funcionando erróneamente en él. ¿Steve lo habría golpeado en el forcejeo anterior? O quizás el robot no sabía inglés. Quizás él no podía hablar, después de todo.

 

—¡Eso es lo que íbamos a  _preguntarle_! —dijo el robot. Su voz mecanizada sonaba casi humana, y de verdad, completamente asombrada, y- y-

 

Había algo que estaba olvidando. Había algo muy importante-

 

Querido Dios.

 

Esas eran sus palabras. Las palabras escritas en su muñeca.

 

Finalmente había sucedido, y su alma gemela... era un robot. Un _robot_.

 

Él no estaba soñando. Él no habría podido soñar esto. Esto era real.

 

¿Él estaba feliz? ¿Estaba feliz? Si fuera su alma gemela, debería estar feliz de encontrarla. Todo estaba entumecido. El robot lo estaba mirando. ¿Era así? Él no tenía idea.

 

Sintiéndose como si alguien más estuviera hablando con su boca, explicó que era el Capitán América. Les dijo lo último que recordaba. Él les mostró su escudo. Uno de ellos lo desafió a un combate de práctica; ganó fácilmente. 

 

El robot lo miró y no dijo nada. Steve se preguntó, en algún pequeño e inexplicablemente tranquilo rincón de su mente, cómo se suponía que debería lidiar con esto. Cómo se suponía que alguien debería lidiar con esto. Tal vez era una coincidencia y otra persona más le diría las palabras de su muñeca; éstas no podrían ser tan poco comunes. Tal vez su verdadera alma gemela estaba en otro lado.

 

—Escucha, esto te va a sorprender —dijo la mujer. Ella era, de algún modo, de tamaño normal ahora; Steve consideró este desarrollo y decidió que estaba física y mentalmente incapaz de sorprenderse por cualquier otra cosa que pasara hoy. Él ni siquiera iba a preguntar—. Pero es importante. Tenemos que decirte algo. Es que... el mundo ya no es como lo recuerdas, Capitán. La guerra ha terminado. Ganamos. Has estado congelado en el hielo. Así fue como sobreviviste. Has estado congelado durante décadas. Más de medio siglo. Más cerca de las tres cuartas partes de un siglo.

 

Ella se quedó allí, sonriendo alentadoramente. Ella estaba esperando que él dijera algo.

 

—Oh —dijo Steve, finalmente.

 

En el futuro, la gente podría tener almas gemelas que fueran robots, supuso. Nunca antes había pensado en ello, menos como una posibilidad; él sabía que Jim no había tenido una. Quizás ahora podían crear... ¿almas humanas? No, eso no tenía ningún sentido. La sola idea era más que un poco inquietante. Y el robot, sin embargo, no tenía palabras plasmadas en su brazo; ¿cómo era posible, si no tenía palabras? Quizás el robot no era su alma gemela. Se suponía que a uno iba a gustarle su alma gemela. Se suponía que habrían de sentir algo. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, para ser sincero. La confusión nubló todo. ¿Acaso estaba realmente despierto, después de todo?

 

El robot todavía estaba mirando, y los ojos de Steve se encontraron con esa brillante mirada mecánica. _Háblame_ , pensó. _Di algo_. Había un extraño sentimiento en lo profundo de sí, podría haber sido esa emoción que todos decían que venía, cuando veías a tu alma gemela por primera vez. Steve negó con la cabeza, aturdido. Solo quería que el robot hablara con él, quería... quería algo. No sabía exactamente qué. Él estaba sonriendo, pensó. Quizás estaba sonriendo. ¿Era él su alma gemela? Sintió que el mundo se le inclinaba y entonces se estremeció. Él no podía parar; estaba sintiendo todo, de alguna manera: demasiado, y no suficiente.

 

¿Por qué el robot no le decía nada?

 

Se dio cuenta de que la mujer seguía esperando que él dijera algo más.

 

Todos los que él conocía, seguramente estaban muertos o estaban a punto de morir. Steve contempló esto aturdido. La observación parecía remota, como la sensación que acababa de sentir al salir del hielo, como si nada pudiera afectarle.

 

—Eso es... inesperado —dijo Steve, tan cortésmente como pudo.

 

—¿Estás bien? —ella preguntó, y... ¿cómo podría comenzar a responder eso, siquiera?

 

Ella sonrió de nuevo —estaba empezando a verse tensa ahora— parpadeó un par de veces y luego se volvió hacia el hombre de traje rojo detrás de ella.

 

—¿Crees que está en estado de shock? ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo lastimé? ¡No quiero lastimar al Capitán América!

 

 _Demasiado tarde_ , pensó Steve.

 

**... **

**... **

 

Su alma gemela era el Capitán América.

 

Oh, _joder_.

 

La única gracia salvadora acerca del traje de Iron Man, era que nadie podía ver su cara. Tony estaba seguro de que no quería que nadie supiera cómo estaba en este momento. Él tampoco quería saberlo.

 _Capitán América_. Debe de ser un error. El universo estaba equivocado, tenía que ser un error. Oh Dios. Él quería reír. Había estado en lo cierto cuando supuso que su alma gemela estaría muy confundida y sería muy vieja, pero no así. Él nunca podría haberse imaginado esto.

 

Dios, ¡había tenido pósteres de él en su habitación cuando era niño! ¡Les había dado un beso de buenas noches! Y cuando creció un poco, bueno, ¿podrían culparlo por unas cuantas fantasías, en serio? El tipo estaba muerto, era un enamoramiento inocente e inofensivo que, bueno, nunca se había desvanecido realmente.

 

Y ahora estaba parado aquí mismo. Vivo. Y él era el alma gemela de Tony.

 

Tony tragó saliva cuando todo dentro de él se orientó hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, en súbitos y abrumadores sentimientos: felicidad, necesidad, cuidado y, sobre todo, una gran calidez; como si todo aquello que estaba vacío dentro de él, todo lo que alguna vez se sintió roto y lastimado, hubiese desaparecido. Él nunca estaría solo otra vez, eso le transmitía la sensación. Él siempre sería amado. Él siempre amaría a este hombre.

Recordó que una vez, borracho y cínico, se había burlado de la forma en la que un compañero de clase lo había descrito. 'Nada como eso podría ser real', había dicho. Nada tan perfecto era real.

 

La sensación lo atravesó, se fijó en él como la armadura que envolvía su cuerpo, incluso alrededor de su corazón, arrastró la sensación como una brújula hacia el norte magnético. Él no podía dejar de mirarlo. Al menos con el casco puesto, nadie se daría cuenta. Cap estaba mirándolo fijamente también, estupefacto.

 

Tal vez eso explicaba por qué las palabras eran tan grandes, pensó, estúpidamente. El Capitán América era un hombre grande, por lo que las palabras de su alma también eran grandes. Tenía sentido. _Él seguro es grande en todo, ¿eh?_ Aquel pensamiento flotó en la mente de Tony, y contuvo una carcajada, incluso cuando un breve calor lo recorrió, por la sola idea de pensar algo así.

 

Thor había dicho algo y Cap había dicho algo a cambio, y luego estaba tomando su escudo y colocándolo en su brazo, demostrando algunos movimientos en aquel espacio pequeño, la velocidad con la que podía evadir un ataque. Tony vio como él hacía una expresión y todos los sentimientos de Tony se deslizaron de repente hacia una dimensión completamente nueva, la forma como que se había sentido: la atracción abrumadora. Los destellos de piel desnuda bajo el azul uniforme desgarrado, eran fascinantes, la forma de sus músculos, aún más. Quería besarlo, tocarlo, pasar sus manos por aquel cabello rubio y comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. Quería respirar cuando él respiraba y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que podían ser una sola alma en dos cuerpos.

 

Sin embargo, no podía, reflexionó, y todo se derrumbó a su alrededor.

 

Él no podía tener esto.

 

Incluso si hubiera sido alguien que remotamente se merecía al Capitán América; porque el Capitán América, sin duda, no merecía un traficante de armas cuyas manos estaban empapadas en más sangre de la que podía pensar, más de lo que jamás podrá expiar; tampoco había manera de que él viviera lo suficiente como para que el Cap se apegara a él, no era una buena idea. Si uno de los muchos enemigos de los Vengadores no acababa con él, seguramente, su dañado corazón lo haría. Ya había tenido bastantes situaciones así de cercanas, con la placa de cofre en su pecho.

 

Y luego sería el tipo que murió, rompiendo así el corazón del Capitán América. El tipo que nunca había sido digno de eso, en primer lugar. No podían hacer esto. Él no tenía que encariñarse. Tenía que alejarlo. No debería ser tan difícil. Lo había logrado con casi todos los demás. Tony Stark, el imbécil. Eso fue lo suficientemente fácil por lo cual optar. Y solo tenía que manejarlo en una sola identidad, Iron Man, porque si lo hacía lo suficientemente bien, Cap nunca iba a saber quién era bajo el traje. No tendría motivos para sospechar que Tony Stark era algo de él; las palabras no coincidirían ninguna segunda vez.

 

Era lo mejor.

 

Bloqueó los parlantes externos para que no pudiera emitir ningún tipo de sonido delatador, y huyó apresuradamente del lugar, cuando Jan comenzó a tratar de explicar que ese era el futuro. Lo último que vio fueron esos ojos azules y confusos, todavía siguiéndolo.

 

Había dejado al resto del equipo con Cap. Eso no significaba que no pudiera escuchar; había una terminal de parlantes cerca, y fue un trabajo fácil y rápido el hackear y enlazar la alimentación del audio de seguridad en su casco.

 

—¿Hambriento? —Giant-Man estaba diciendo, con incertidumbre.

 

—Ciertamente debes de estarlo, amigo —dijo Thor—. Déjanos brindarte alimento después de tu largo sueño.

 

Hubo un traqueteo, el ruido de pasos en dirección hacia la cocina, y luego el zumbido del microondas.

 

—Aquí —dijo Jan—. Es solo sopa de pollo enlatada. No hay lujos.

 

—Yo- —La voz vaciló, y él ya podía imaginar la mirada azulina, el Capitán América tratando de declinar.

 

—Al menos sostén la taza aunque no la consumas —sugirió Giant-Man, con una voz llena de amabilidad poco común—. Está templado, el ambiente está frío.

 

Hubo una pausa y luego un sordo sonido.

 

—La entibiaste bastante rápido.

 

Jan soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—Bienvenido al futuro. Hay más si lo deseas —agregó, con apresuro—. Hay tanta comida como quieras. No —su voz subió, un poco incómoda—, no tienes que preocuparte por estar hambriento. Todo esto va por cuenta de Tony Stark, y oh, tal vez ¡deberíamos empezar de nuevo y explicar las cosas de manera correcta!—. Ella hizo una pausa—. ¿Alguien aparte de mí quiere comenzar?

 

—Somos los Vengadores —empezó Thor, y su voz resonó con orgullo—. Su gente nos llama superhéroes.

 

—¿Mi gente? —Cap dijo, incrédulo.

 

—Es un poco complicado. Nosotros... bien, protegemos la Tierra, cuando necesita ser protegida de cosas que son un poco más difíciles de lo que las personas normales pueden enfrentar. Thor aquí es un dios nórdico del trueno, viene de otro reino —intervino Jan.

 

—¿Un Dios? —Tony pensó que tal vez la voz de Cap sonaba un poco débil.

 

Mjolnir sonó contra las planchas; Tony podía adivinar que Thor estaba demostrando su divinidad. 

 

—Sí —dijo Thor—. Es un honor conocerlo, buen capitán.

 

—Del mismo modo. —Llegó la respuesta, aturdida.

 

—Yo soy Wasp y este es mi compañero Giant-Man o Ant-Man, dependiendo de la situación. Has visto que nuestros poderes implican cambiar de tamaño.

 

—Debido a una aplicación de partículas de Pym.

 

—Que Giant-Man puede fabricar y te hablará de ello, más tarde seguro, en una fecha posterior —dijo, y Tony podría imaginarla sonriendo con cariño—. Encantados de conocerlo, Capitán.

 

—Steve —ofreció—, Steve Rogers.

 

 _Steve_. Conocía el nombre real del Capitán América, por supuesto; no era del conocimiento común, pero todos los contratos de Stark Industries lo habían metido en todo ese embrollo de las desclasificaciones parciales después de la guerra. Se había sentido extrañamente presuntuoso usar aquel nombre él mismo. No había hablado con él, exactamente, más que decir las palabras de alma gemela, que había complicado más las cosas. _Mi alma gemela_ , parte de la mente de Tony, contento, y luego, _oh Dios, no_.

 

—Steve, entonces —dijo Jan—. Entonces, los Vengadores, esos somos nosotros tres, más Iron Man.

 

—¿Iron Man? ¿Era aquel? ¿Era aquel que estaba de rojo y dorado?

 

Ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para percibir la esperanza en la voz de Steve, la creciente excitación. Tony cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza con casco en una de sus manos enguantadas. Esto iba a matarlo. Y ellos no sabían que él los estaba escuchando, y realmente no quería saber lo que ellos dirían de él cuando no estaba presente.

 

—El único. —Ese era Giant-Man—. No estoy seguro de a dónde se tenía que ir, siempre está escapándose, no te preocupes por eso, él es nuestro otro compañero de equipo. Estoy seguro de que volverá pronto.

 

—Iron Man... su diseño es magnífico. —La voz de Steve era baja y atemorizada, y no se parecía en nada a los habituales elogios que Tony recibía por la armadura, de aquellos colegas ingenieros que estaban impresionados con lo que él había hecho, o personas quienes gustaban del tema; no, Steve sonaba como si estuviera medio enamorado de él; y Dios, Dios, él era su alma gemela, definitivamente lo era en realidad—. Nunca he visto algo como Iron Man. Es hermoso.

 

Tony quería llorar. No era justo. No lo era.

 

—Dile eso a Tony cuando regresemos a Nueva York —sugirió Giant-Man—. Le harás el día. Tal vez su año. Estará tan emocionado cuando le digamos que encontramos al Capitán América...

 

La risa amarga de Tony resonó dentro del casco.

 

—¿Tony?

 

—Tony Stark —aclaró Jan—. ¿No mencioné antes? CEO, propietario de Stark Industries. Él hizo a Iron Man. Técnicamente, Iron Man es su guardaespaldas, pero él nos lo presta. Tony, básicamente... bueno, él hace muchas cosas por nosotros.

 

—Lo que ella está tratando de decir —dijo Giant-Man—, es que Tony es un genio, ingeniero, es muy rico, y él es el tipo que hace posible a los Vengadores. Nos financia, hace el equipo para nosotros, mantiene a Iron Man en buen estado, y nos deja vivir en su mansión. 

 

—Es un tipo rico que solo quiere... ¿dar dinero a los superhéroes? —Steve sonó escéptico.

 

—Bastante. —La voz de Jan era feliz y completamente acrítica—. Realmente, ha cambiado mucho ahora último, después del... bueno, ese es otro tema. No es que las fiestas que solía hacer hace tiempo no fueran fabulosas, pero ahora es un hombre nuevo.

 

—¿Mencionamos que es un multimillonario? Este submarino también es suyo —dijo Giant-Man, un poco inepto, demasiado ruidoso, y gracias a Dios, porque realmente no podía soportar más de Jan elogiándolo tanto porque ahora hacía cosas mejores, porque él... Cristo, casi podía saborear la sangre, la arena y sentir el ruido de la mina terrestre que le había quitado todo; no era diferente, no era mejor, seguía siendo el mismo hombre. No pudo haber hecho esto.

 

—¿Estoy en un submarino?

 

—De hecho, buen capitán, viajamos rápidamente bajo las olas —dijo Thor—. Un buen modo de viajar, ¿no es así?

 

—Estábamos realmente buscando... a alguien más —dijo Jan, y Tony se sintió agradecido por haber omitido mencionar a Hulk. El mundo probablemente era lo suficiente de complicado—. ¡Nunca imaginamos que te encontraríamos!

 

—Nunca pensé- —Steve no terminó su frase, y Tony podía imaginar exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Que hoy encontraría a su alma gemela—. Nunca pensé que pasarían tantas cosas hoy. Es mucho para asimilar.

 

—¿Entonces te dejamos solo por un rato? —El Hombre Gigante ofreció, y escuchó los pasos de los Vengadores que pasaban y pasaban por la otra puerta.

 

En la habitación silenciosa, Steve suspiró y Tony finalmente cortó la comunicación.

 

Tal vez podría convencer a Steve de que no era cierto en absoluto. Demonios, Steve apenas había estado despierto. Podía simplemente evitarlo, fingir que nada había sucedido. Las palabras no eran tan específicas o exactas, no mencionaban el nombre de nadie; quizás si él nunca hablaba de eso, Steve concluiría que fue un error, y cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sentido cuando se conocieron, podría pasarse como parte de la conmoción de haber despertado varias décadas en el futuro.

 

Era un plan.

 

Él podía hacerlo. Él tenía que hacerlo. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba si se sentía como si le arrancaran el corazón?

Prácticamente ya había pasado por eso una vez. Él sobrevivirá.

 

** … **

**... **

 

Mañana por la mañana estarán en Nueva York, le había dicho Giant-Man, durante la cena. La comida consistió en una variedad de alimentos provenientes de latas y paquetes, de cuya calidad los Avengers no paraban de disculparse. Fue mejor que cualquier cosa que Steve haya comido recientemente. Siguió mirando hacia la puerta, preguntándose si Iron Man se uniría a ellos.

Iron Man no llegó, pero sospechaba que Wasp estaba colocando más comida de la que Steve había querido llevar a su plato, mientras se distraía buscando a Iron Man.

 

Y entonces fue de noche, o al menos eso dijeron; no podría asegurarlo. Colocando un petate encima, la mesa en la que lo habían tendido antes, era un lugar mucho más cómodo para dormir, había dormido en una serie de lugares bastante más incómodos, y al menos dicho petate estaba limpio. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera dormir. Miró el metal remachado que tenía encima y pensó en cómo esta mañana Bucky había puesto una sonrisa arrogante que le dirigió durante la sesión informativa de la misión, doce horas, una capa de hielo y toda una vida atrás. Cerró los ojos y el avión estalló detrás de sus párpados en interminables penachos de llamas. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y sabía que no debería tener frío, pero estaba temblando. El sudor frío se acumulaba en el hueco de su garganta. Y si dormía... ¿y si se despertaba mañana otro siglo en el futuro?

 

Steve extendió la mano, sin saber qué estaba buscando, pero solo hubo aire a su alrededor. Sintió que- solo se sentía _solo_. Si solo Iron Man hubiera regresado, pensó, sabiendo que era egoísta pensarlo y se resintió consigo mismo por ello. No sabía por qué debería estar pensando en ello. Iron Man no tenía un deber con él, no estaba obligado a verlo. Seguramente se estaba recargando, o lo que sea que hacían los robots por la noche.

 

 _Significa que él no es tu alma gemela_ , algo en él susurró ello, tranquilo e inexorable. _Esas eran las palabras en tu muñeca, pero no dijiste las de él_. Probablemente porque era un robot, después de todo, no las tenía. Porque si Iron Man hubiera sido su alma gemela, si Iron Man hubiera sospechado lo mismo, habría venido a verlo. 

Él no lo habría dejado solo. Nadie le hacía eso a su alma gemela. Entonces él debía estar equivocado; eso era todo, y simplemente tenía que dejar de complicarse con eso.

 

Steve suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez.

 

En sus sueños, el avión explotó y Iron Man cayó por el cielo con él y fue Bucky quien lo miró mientras yacía sobre la mesa.

 

 _'Oye, Cap, lo lograste, sobreviviste'_ dijo Bucky, alegremente, pero algo con él estaba mal, y entonces Steve parpadeó nuevamente, la sangre goteó de la boca de Bucky y él abrió su propia boca para gritar.

 

Entonces despertó, aterrado.

 

Tal vez se quedaría despierto toda la noche.

 

**... **

**... **

****

 

Tony tenía la intención de mantenerse alejado de Steve. Él tenía un plan. De acuerdo, tal vez eso era cobarde como el infierno, pero seguía siendo un plan e iba a funcionar.

 

Su resolución se evaporó tan pronto como vio a los Avengers desayunar. Tampoco había planeado verlos para el desayuno, después de todo, no podía comer puesto el traje, pero los vio desde el otro lado del pasillo, Giant-Man y Wasp riendo hombro con hombro y Thor demoliendo lo que parecían ser varios melones enteros. Y Steve se sentó allí apretando con sus manos una taza de café, con los nudillos blancos y los ojos nublados, sin enfocarse en nada. Mierda.

 

Fue al pasillo y luego a la habitación antes de que realmente tomara la decisión consciente de entrar.

 

—Oye, Shellhead —dijo Giant-Man, y Tony resopló y esperó que ese apelativo no englobara más de lo que ya tenía—. ¿Quieres desayunar, o el café te va a freír los circuitos?

 

—¿Luzco como si pudiera tomar una taza de café con todo esto? —Tony replicó, y la cabeza de Steve se alzó en su dirección, en el instante en que comenzó a hablar.

 

—¿I-Iron Man? —inquirió Steve, con el tono un poco tambaleante, sus ojos llenos de tanta esperanza; y Cristo, ¿cómo podría Tony siquiera contemplar hacerle esto? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir que sí, quitarse el guante de la armadura, mostrarle las palabras en su muñeca, y hacer que ambos fueran felices...

 

Era el vínculo el que hablaba, Tony se recordó a sí mismo. Los malditos neuroquímicos querían que fuera feliz, pero sabía que había cosas más importantes que su propia patética felicidad, como evitar que el Capitán América fuera herido y lastimado por su muerte en el próximo inevitable infarto. Estaba pensando a largo plazo, eso era todo.

 

—Ese soy yo —dijo Tony, tan rápido como fue posible—. Perdón por haberlo dejado ayer, Capitán, tuve que informar al señor Stark de las noticias recientes.

 

Steve sonrió como si el solo escuchar la voz de Tony fuera el mayor favor que alguien le hubiera hecho en toda su vida y Dios, esa sonrisa iba a ser difícil de resistir, solo quería besarlo, tanto, hacerlo sonreír así y nunca parar.

 

—Sin formalidades —dijo Steve—. Dime Steve, por favor.

 

Tony podía sentir que se derretía todo en él, solo quería ceder. Debió haber anticipado esto.

 

—Estaba pensando —comenzó, preguntándose por qué estaba abriendo la boca cuando en realidad no había estado pensando en nada—, sobre lo que sucederá cuando lleguemos al puerto. Estoy pensando que podríamos subir, los Vengadores, saludar a la prensa, dar el comunicado de prensa habitual, y luego, cuando el alboroto se calme, vamos a... —hizo un gesto— hacer que salgas desde las cubiertas inferiores, instalarte en una de las habitaciones libres, te serviremos más comida, te dejamos dormir un poco más en una cama de verdad — _como la mía_ —, y dejarte asimilar un poco más nuestro nuevo mundo, y luego podríamos hacer todos los anuncios formales sobre el Capitán América más tarde, ¿qué dices?

 

Steve se relajó visiblemente, pero luego frunció los labios.

 

—Odiaría ser una carga.

 

—Estoy seguro de que el señor Stark te dará una habitación en la mansión —dijo Tony—. Hay muchas. Puedes tener más de una, si quieres derribamos una pared.

 

Posiblemente, decir ello no fue adecuado. Steve pareció angustiarse más. 

 

—Realmente no me gustaría imponer-

 

—Créame —Tony le dijo—, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que al Sr. Stark le encantaría su compañía.

 

Claro que sí.

 

No tenía la intención de... bueno, de decir nada de eso, y realmente no había planeado ser amable al respecto. Tenía que esforzarse más. Él podía hacer esto.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

Nada salió según el plan, por supuesto.

 

Tal vez demasiado optimista, Steve había pensado que el futuro quería sorprenderlo. Y luego, después de esperar en las entrañas del submarino durante mucho más tiempo de lo que le habían dicho, trepó a la luz del día para encontrar que había estatuas de los Vengadores, justo allí en el muelle, capturadas como si hubiesen estado en movimiento un segundo antes.

 

El futuro era muy, muy extraño.

 

Nueva York era tan brillante y ruidosa como siempre, incluso si los edificios eran más nuevos, más elegantes: era carne diferente sobre viejos huesos, y Steve se preguntó si debería estar más desorientado o menos. Luego hubo una habitación de hotel, y luego estaba Rick Jones, la misma imagen de Bucky, que simplemente lo lanzó por completo a un ciclo. Y luego había un extraterrestre con una pistola de rayos y resultó que había hecho que los Vengadores _fueran_ las estatuas y- y-

 

Habían sido las órdenes de Namor, dijo el alienígena, encogido de miedo, y Steve se estremeció. ¿Había visto a Namor, qué, el mes pasado? Habían estado peleando juntos. Y no solo estaba vivo Namor, tenía una especie de resentimiento contra los Vengadores, y Bucky, no, _Rick_ , era Rick, parado allí mirándolos con asombro, porque Bucky estaba muerto-

 

Steve echó hacia atrás la capucha y se frotó la cara con las manos, sintiéndose más desconcertado que nunca. O el futuro era demasiado diferente, o no era lo suficientemente diferente.

 

Los Vengadores parecían agradecidos de haber sido descongelados. Tres de ellos lo estaban, de todos modos; Iron Man solo lo miró, impasible.

 

—Gracias, Cap —dijo Iron Man—. Veremos si podemos sacarle más provecho. Lo que sea que Namor planee, no puede ser bueno.

 

 _Namor solía ser bueno_ , Steve quería decirle, pero claramente eso no importaba. Esperó a que Iron Man dijera algo más, volviera a ser amistoso, le mencionara de nuevo que el señor Stark le estaba ofreciendo un lugar para vivir, invitarlo...

 

Nada.

 

Regresó a la habitación de hotel. ¿Qué más se suponía que iba a hacer?

 

Acurrucándose en la cama, no pudo evitar esa sensación de que había alguien a su lado, se suponía. Era un asunto del alma gemela, eso decía la sabiduría común.

Uno lo sabía. Pero no podía ser correcto, no podía ser Iron Man, incluso si él quisiera que así fuera.

 _¿Querías que fuera un robot?_ La mitad de su mente lo dijo con incredulidad, mientras que la otra mitad se encogía de hombros y decía, _no te habría importado si Jim hubiera sido tu alma gemela, ¿o sí?_ No importaba, de todas formas. Él debió estar equivocado. Pero no se sintió mal cuando se encontró con Iron Man...

 

Steve se despertó en la mañana de una pesadilla que no podía recordar, desagradablemente, por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. La abrió, con el escudo en la mano, para encontrar a Bucky, no, Rick, se llamaba Rick, parado allí sin aliento —en verdad se parecía mucho al niño—. Todavía le tomó unos segundos recordarlo, y luego tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta, con la alegría abortada, solo quedó una sensación de dolor.

 

—Los Vengadores te están buscando —dijo Rick, colocando el pulgar detrás de él, señalando una dirección completamente indeterminada—. Pero ellos no sabían dónde estabas, así que les dije que te encontraría.

 

Los Vengadores todavía tenían que ayudar al alienígena y encontrar a Namor. Steve aún tenía una misión. Él podía hacer esto. Le debía mucho a los Vengadores por rescatarlo, como mínimo. Tal vez no tenía derecho a seguir siendo el Capitán América, ya que no había podido evitar que Bucky muriera, pero sería un error no terminar lo que había comenzado.

 

—Y me has encontrado —dijo Steve, tratando de sonreír, arreglando su uniforme todavía destrozado—. Llévame con ellos, hijo.

 

Así fue cómo terminó con un equipo de buceo, listo para salvar una nave espacial alienígena.

 

El equipo se unió con facilidad. Había esperado que los Vengadores trabajaran bien juntos, por supuesto; había visto la forma en que se comunicaban, la forma en que habían hecho su informe informal de él en el submarino, suave y fluido, a pesar de que era no ensayado. Él supo que eran buenos.

 

Cuando él y Giant-Man no habían podido mover la nave espacial a mano, el equipo no tardó en formular un nuevo plan: Iron Man había delineado un esquema acerca de la construcción de una plataforma sobre los lugares rotos, usando el poder de Mjolnir para levantar la nave del agua. Él incluso tenía la madera lista. Estaba preparado, observó Steve, con admiración, y el equipo se dedicó a construir sin quejarse, solo intercambiaban bromas y risas mientras trabajaban.

 

Lo que le sorprendió fue que lo incluyeron.

 

—¿Me pasas el martillo? —Preguntó Wasp, desde el otro lado de la terraza a medio completar.

 

Thor frunció el ceño. 

 

—No puedes levantarlo —dijo el asgardiano.

 

—No ese —dijo, sonriendo—. Uno normal, el que usamos los mortales, estará bien, gracias.

 

Hombre gigante, no tan gigante como lo había sido antes, deslizó el martillo por las tablas.

 

—Tus deseos son órdenes. —Estaba sonriendo, tan feliz como cualquiera; y Steve, recordando cómo habían sido el día anterior, comenzó a preguntarse si había algo más entre ellos dos.

 

—Pásamelo cuando hayas terminado —dijo Iron Man, y la voz robótica sonó extrañamente impaciente. Steve no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido dentro de él ante el sonido. _Espera, detente. No es real. No es lo que crees_ , apresuró Steve en pensar. Iron Man estaba sentado en el afloramiento, golpeando los soportes en la torre de madera con un puño carmesí curvado. Clang, clang, clang—. Esto es un infierno para mi pintura.

 

¿A Iron Man le importaba cómo lucía? ¿Todos los robots eran vanidosos en el futuro? Parecía una cosa extraña que fuera un robot. No era como si realmente necesitaran impresionar a alguien con su apariencia, ¿verdad?

 

—Puedes seguir, Tin Man —replicó Wasp, con una sonrisa—. Yo necesito esto. Tú no. Tienes opciones. Incluso tienes repulsores en tus uñas, ¿no? —Steve se preguntó qué significaba eso.

 

Incluso el silencio de Iron Man sonó agudo, y luego comenzó a tararear. Steve no reconoció la canción, lo cual no lo sorprendió, pero tanto Giant-Man como Wasp comenzaron a reír.

 

—¿If I have a hammer*? —Giant-Man dijo—. ¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu plan?

 

Cuando Steve volvió a mirar, vio a Iron Man encogerse de hombros con indiferencia exagerada, un movimiento tan humano.

 

—Iba a molestar al Capitán América con canciones populares comunistas, hasta que se sintiera motivado a intervenir en mi nombre. O intervenir para callarme, cualquiera que sea. —La voz de Iron Man era ligera, burlona e invitaba a una broma compartida, incluso si Steve no la entendía. Algo en el pecho de Steve se sintió brillar y tintinear.

 

—¿Molestarme con qué?

 

—Pete Seeger* —dijo Iron Man, y luego empezó a cantar palabras con la misma melodía que había estado tarareando—. Si tuviera un martillo, golpearía la mañana, martillearía la noche, martillo... Olvidé lo que seguía. —Tal vez su memoria de androide tenía lagunas ¿Por qué su creador le haría eso?

 

—No, sigue —dijo Steve. Iron Man podía llevar una melodía sorprendentemente bien, en especial para un robot, y cualquiera que fuera la música moderna, sonaba reconfortante, como una canción que pudo haber sabido alguna vez.

 

Wasp todavía se estaba riendo.

 

—No creo que tu plan esté funcionando, Shellhead; creo que le estás agradando —Steve intentó con ahínco, no sonrojarse—. Y, de todos modos, apuesto a que Cap disfrutaría de la canción. Y estoy segura de que a Thor le va a encantar, también. Me acuerdo toda la letra. —Y comenzó a cantar, con una voz alta y agradable, martilleando el ritmo a medida que avanzaba. La canción tampoco era mala, era alegre y optimista, era ese tipo de canción cuyo objetivo era unir a la gente.

 

Steve se inclinó para trabajar y se vio sonriendo. Le _gustaba_ esta gente. Ellos no eran los Invasores. Rick no era Bucky. Pero tal vez podría ser algo genial. Quizás todavía podía ser el Capitán América. Tal vez él podría ayudar. Si solo lo dejaran...

 

—Saben —empezó Steve, después de que habían construido la plataforma, luego de que Thor usara su Mjolnir para ajustar la nave—, ¡ustedes los Vengadores hacen un gran equipo! De hecho, me preguntaba si-

 

Luego hubo una explosión, y él estaba volando, estaba cayendo, y el agua que estaba debajo de él, cada vez más cerca, más cerca, y _oh, no otra vez_ , pensó, mientras caía bajo las olas.

 

** … **

**... **

 

No podían perder contra Namor. Nunca pasarían por eso.

 

Tony se retorció desesperadamente en el aire, tratando de obtener suficiente espacio entre él y Namor para usar sus repulsores. No estaba funcionando. Tony aterrizó con fuerza, con las manos extendidas, y sintió algo en el crujido de su armadura. Y luego Thor estaba intentando atinarle; Namor había tomado a Rick Jones como _rehén_ por el amor de Dios, y... ¿dónde estaban los demás?

 

Giant-Man, ahora enorme, salió del agua con dificultad, con los puños balanceándose, pero Namor era demasiado fuerte, y luego...

 

— _Detente_ , Namor. —Una voz gritó, comando puro; y Tony se quedó con la boca abierta, al ver al Capitán América izarse fuera del mar, con el agua corriendo a través de las escalas de las escamas, en riachuelos, a través de las rasgaduras que dejaban al descubierto su piel desnuda; y Dios, este no era momento para distraerse—. Y deja que el chico se vaya.

 

Namor se detuvo.

 

—Capitán América —dijo Namor, y Tony podía sentir sus cejas tratando de arrastrarse por su frente. Había algo de historia aquí—. No esperaba verte.

 

—Podría decir lo mismo —respondió Steve—. Por favor, Namor, lo que sea que estés haciendo-

 

Los labios de Namor se curvaron.

 

—Si peleas al lado de los Vengadores, sufrirás su mismo destino.

 

Y luego la isla explotó.

 

Tony estaba realmente muy cansado de las explosiones. Por el lado positivo, cuando todo terminó, Namor ya no estaba. Y todos los demás parecían estar todavía enteros, así que eso fue... bueno. Sí. Lo mejor. Sus oídos estaban zumbando.

Se arrastraron hacia arriba, Tony avanzando un poco más lento que los demás, algo se había rajado en el guante derecho, probablemente cuando Namor había estado tratando de apagarlos. Y gradualmente, los Vengadores se reunieron formando un círculo. Tony miró todas esas caras conocidas y vio la misma mezcla de emociones que lo atiborraban —alivio, emoción, esperanza, con la vertiginosa descarga de adrenalina que no había desaparecido— y sabía lo que tenía que decir.

 

—Tenemos una oferta que hacerle, Capitán América —dijo Tony, y detrás de la máscara, sonrió, sintiéndose a medio camino de empezar a delirar, con la alegría de decir aquello, incluso cuando sabía que esta no era la única oferta que deseaba hacerle.

 

Él no podía resistirse a él. No podía permanecer alejado, no del todo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era... no decirle toda la verdad. Él se lo había ocultado a todos los demás. Él podría manejarlo. Él tenía que.

 

Cuando todos extendieron sus manos y las juntaron, la mano enguantada de Steve rozó su mano en la armadura y luego, solo por un segundo, se aferraron fuertemente.

 

** … **

**... **

 

Se preguntó qué debía esperar de Tony Stark.

 

Cuando regresaron a Nueva York, los Avengers se separaron de forma poco ceremoniosa, con Giant-Man y Wasp yéndose juntos, y Thor prometiendo estar en la mansión mañana, antes de irse volando. Rick, nervioso y atemorizado, le aseguró a Steve en repetidas ocasiones que estaría bien, _'¿Intentando adoptar otro huérfano de nuevo?'_ dijo algo que sonaba muy parecido a la voz de Bucky en su cabeza; y luego eran él y Iron Man, y Steve se preguntó si podría consultarle, se preguntó si tal vez estaba equivocado, o si tenía razón, y solo deseaba que todo dejara de ser tan condenadamente _confuso_.

 

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Iron Man, disculpándose, antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo—. Deberes de servicio. Le he avisado al señor Stark que usted está aquí, y pronto habrá un auto que lo llevará hacia la mansión. Lo veré mañana para la reunión del equipo.

 

Y luego, en un resplandor de luz, Iron Man se elevó hacia el cielo. Steve inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró, su boca se abrió. ¿Iron Man podía _volar_? Eso fue... eso fue maravilloso. Increíble, en serio, la forma en la que solo voló. Tendría que, bueno, felicitar al inventor de Iron Man cuando lo conociera.

 

Un automóvil oscuro, con vidrios polarizados, se detuvo junto a él. Un hombre que le mostró una tarjeta de identificación de Stark Industries lo llamó.

 

Cuando el automóvil se encajaba lentamente en el tráfico —eso era algo que nunca cambiaría en la ciudad—, Steve pensó en lo que sabía sobre el misterioso benefactor de los Vengadores. Era rico, una especie de ingeniero, y Wasp había mencionado algo sobre fiestas. Fuera lo que fuera que él hubo inventado para poder construir a Iron Man, para hacerlo volar, probablemente lo había patentado y hecho más fortuna con eso. Steve conocía a los de ese tipo, ¿no? Sin duda había conocido un poco de esa clase de personas y había hecho lo suficiente para su causa. Se imaginaba a un millonario de mediana edad, con el cabello veteado de gris, mujeres en cada brazo y una bebida en una mano, disoluto, su elegante traje en desorden, aferrado a su poder y a su dinero como un dragón enroscado en oro acumulado, tratando de mitigar un poco el vacío de su alma al dar un poco de suficiente colaboración, al esfuerzo del país en la guerra, para sentirse mejor. Ellos siempre habían sido el tipo de hombres que querían conocerlo, estrechar su mano, solo para decir que lo habían conocido, tomarse una que otra foto, para obtener algún tipo de empuje político al estar al lado del Capitán América, y Steve había odiado eso. Y ahora prácticamente se inscribió para vivir con uno, en casa de uno, sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Con suerte, podría mudarse pronto y no tendría que aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, o tal vez no tendría que verlo demasiado.

 

Giraron en la Quinta Avenida y el automóvil se detuvo junto a la acera; el conductor salió, mantuvo la puerta abierta, y Steve se encontró de pie frente a una enorme mansión cerrada, revaluando rápidamente la culpa por haber comido demasiadas provisiones en el submarino, preocupándose si los dejaba con gastos considerables. Estaba empezando a pensar que el submarino era solo una gota en el cubo proverbial de un hombre que poseía algo como esto. La mansión se extendía ante él, elegante, en un estilo que al menos le resultaba familiar a Steve, incluso cuando consideraba más riqueza de la que nunca había sentido lógica. 

 

Un mayordomo abrió la puerta —por supuesto que había un mayordomo— y Steve se tensó, comenzando a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar cuando ingresó al gran vestíbulo. De repente, fue muy consciente de que su uniforme estaba desgarrado, colgando de él en algunos lugares, y todavía húmedo; y ahí estaba él, necesitaba dejar una buena impresión al hombre que financiaba a los Vengadores. Miró a su alrededor tempestivamente, virándose para mirar el techo abovedado, la alfombra de felpa, los relucientes paneles de madera.

 

—Hola —dijo una cálida voz detrás de él—. ¿Capitán América? Soy Tony Stark.

 

A toda prisa, Steve se giró y entonces olvidó todo lo demás que estaba pensando, los pensamientos volaron lejos.

 

 _Oh_ pensó, estúpidamente. _No me dijeron que era guapo_.

 

El hombre que estaba frente a él era joven, y ese fue el primer shock. No podría ser mucho más viejo que Steve; incluso podría ser más joven. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la estatura de Steve, lo que significaba que Steve miraba impotente a los brillantes ojos azules del millonario sin siquiera tener que intentarlo. El cabello negruzco se curvaba desordenado sobre la frente de Stark, era lo único que estaba fuera de lugar en su aspecto impecablemente profesional; su bigote estaba pulcramente recortado y llevaba un traje, que complementaba muy bien. Y su sonrisa... ¡Dios, su sonrisa! Le estaba sonriendo a Steve como si no hubiera nada en el mundo excepto él, como si cada detalle de su atención se centrara en él, en este momento.

 

Steve trató de recordar _cómo_ respirar. No tenía idea de qué expresión había en su rostro. Oh, había pensado en hombres de vez en cuando, y aún más frecuentemente después de descubrir que su alma gemela era probablemente uno, pero la mayoría de los hombres —la mayoría de la gente, en realidad— nunca lo conmocionaron. Claramente, él había encontrado la única excepción. Su corazón latía con fuerza. No pudo pensar en nada que decir. Él no podía dejar de mirarlo.

 

Stark extendió una mano, y de memoria, Steve extendió la mano para estrecharla, luego se estremeció cuando se tocaron; sentía como un rayo corriendo por su espina dorsal, sus deseos recién despertados se encendían en él como si hubiera puesto los dedos en llamas. El agarre era firme, fuerte, y la mano sobre la suya era cálida y callosa, la piel un poco marcada, nada de lo que había estado esperando de un multimillonario. Este hombre trabajaba con sus manos.

 

Aún estaban tomados de la mano. Steve quería sostener su mano para siempre. Esto iba a ser un problema.

 

Steve soltó la mano e intentó decirse a sí mismo que solo había imaginado un destello de remordimiento en los ojos del otro cuando lo hizo.

 

—Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Stark —dijo Steve, finalmente recordando que debería decir algo—. Steve Rogers, Ejército de EE.UU. Uh. Posiblemente. No estoy realmente seguro, si técnicamente sigo en el ejército...

 

Necesitaba callarse. Sonaba como un _idiota_. Decía cosas tontas.

 

—Lo averiguaré —dijo el otro hombre—, pero, por favor, dime Tony.

 

Tony. Todo bien.

 

—Tony —dijo Steve, y Tony sonrió más ampliamente—. Dime Steve, entonces. Quería agradecerle por, bueno, encontrarme. Dijeron que como yo era un Vengador, ahora tendría un lugar donde quedarme. —Una posible complicación se le ocurrió. Tal vez no le habían consultado a Tony; Iron Man había sonado como si estuviera asumiendo que lo acogería—. Pero supongo que, como eres el dueño del lugar, querrías aprobar-

 

—No, no —dijo Tony, rápidamente—, eres un Vengador si te dicen que lo eres, con habitación y comida incluidas. Tienes control sobre la casa. No tengo absolutamente ningún poder de veto. Simplemente pongo el dinero en efectivo. Todos los Vengadores son bienvenidos. No es que tú no seas bienvenido de todos modos —agregó, con otra sonrisa, y una parte salvaje de Steve esperaba que le estuviera coqueteando.

 

—Me alegra oírlo.

 

¿Qué le pasaba? Desde el suero, la gente prácticamente se arrojaba a él todo el tiempo, pero nada de eso parecía sincero, nada de eso era lo que él quería. Todos lo miraban y solo veían su cuerpo. Tony no lo estaba mirando así, no lo había estado mirando como un trozo de carne. Se movía con una energía ansiosa y medio desesperada, mirándolo como si lo único que quería fuera que Steve fuera feliz, y Steve... no tenía idea de qué hacer con eso, excepto que estaba bastante seguro de que no debería hacerlo, ni tomarlo ni besarlo.

 

¿Otras personas sienten esto por cualquiera? ¿Era así como se suponía que debías sentirte con tu alma gemela? Si así es como te sentías con las personas que no eran tu alma gemela, ¿cómo diablos sobrevivió en la misma habitación con su alma gemela real? Tony no era su alma gemela. Las palabras no habían coincidido. Todo lo que Tony había dicho primero fue ' _hola_ '. Debería... lo que sea que sintiera, debería dejar de pensar en ello. Entonces tal vez se llevaría bien con Tony. Eso era todo lo que debía significar.

 

—Entonces —dijo Tony, dando un paso atrás, prácticamente saltando sobre sus pies—, ¿quieres un pequeño tour?

 

Steve no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

 

—¿¡Podría!? No tengo dinero.

 

—Sabes que soy yo quien _te paga_ , ¿verdad, Avenger? —Tony preguntó, y, casi sin tocarlo, condujo a Steve a una escalera—. Vamos. Realmente querrás ver los niveles del sótano primero.

 

La mansión fue impresionante, Steve tuvo que reconocer. Solo en este sótano había un gimnasio, un estanque, una especie de sala de entrenamiento de combate y un área médica llena de más suministros y equipos de los que Steve creía haber visto en un solo lugar.

 

—Hay dos niveles más debajo de este —dijo Tony—. Los Vengadores tienen una habitación táctica allí abajo, estoy seguro de que les gustaría mostrártelo ellos mismos, y de todos modos ya vas a ver suficiente, pero en su mayoría es solo espacio para almacenamiento, un estante para los servidores, o lo que sea que fueran; y un área de fabricación. Un laboratorio. Talleres. Para mí y Giant-Man, en su mayoría, pero puedes venir si tienes ganas de crear algo.

 

Steve se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se inquietó y luego los sacó de nuevo.

 

—¿Qué quiere decir con fabricar? ¿Para tu empresa?

 

La sonrisa de Tony era un poco torcida, su tono gracioso.

 

—Stark Industries tiene suficientes fábricas. Nah, esto es todo para los Vengadores. Iron Man siempre necesita partes nuevas. Por alguna razón la gente sigue _rompiéndolo_. Muy inconveniente.

 

Sorprendido, Steve lo miró.

 

—¿Lo arreglas tú mismo?

 

—Sí, por supuesto. —Tony arqueó las cejas—. ¿Quién más crees que debería hacerlo? Yo inventé el traje.

 

—Yo... —No podía encontrar una forma de decirlo que no pareciera horriblemente ofensivo. Había pensado que seguramente el rico benefactor de los Vengadores, bueno, solo pondría el dinero y se iría. Contrataría a alguien para ensuciarte las manos—. Supongo que no estaba pensando. Entonces... ¿eso es lo que haces? ¿Construyes cosas?

 

—Mi corazón está donde está la ingeniería. —Estuvo de acuerdo Tony, y se rió un poco, como si hubiera algo muy privado y gracioso en lo que había dicho—. Construyo lo que sea que los Avengers necesiten, y en mi copioso tiempo libre, administro Stark Industries. O tal vez es al revés. —Él sonrió, sus ojos brillantes—. Solo patéame o algo si empiezo a hablar sobre diseño de circuitos integrados. Voy a romper el límite de cinco nanómetros este año, a ver si no.

 

Steve no estaba seguro de que Tony estuviera hablando inglés, no más.

 

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. —Aun así, Tony obviamente era un apasionado del tema, y Steve estaba disfrutando de verlo mientras gesticulaba, mientras hablaba.

 

Tony se compadeció de él.

 

—Oh. Por supuesto. Entre otras cosas, diseño... ¿equipos que usan transistores muy pequeños?

 

—¿Qué es un transistor?

 

Ahora era Tony quien le miraba, pero luego miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera tratando de pensar en algo

 

—1947 —murmuró para sí mismo—. Sí. Lo siento. Son parte de muchas cosas ahora. Electrónica. Principalmente computadoras.

 

La mente de Steve fue instantáneamente a los soldados que computaban las soluciones de disparo para la artillería. Eso no podría ser correcto. 

 

—Yo- uh-

 

—¿No computadoras? —La voz de Tony fue tan gentil que Steve no se sintió estúpido por no saber—. Los Aliados las estaban desarrollando durante la guerra, para romper los códigos alemanes, pero... supongo que no te informaron sobre ninguno de los proyectos clasificados realmente divertidos, en esos momentos.

 

Steve ya estaba formando una impresión del tipo de cosas que Tony consideraba _realmente divertidas_.

 

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo Steve, inexpresivo—. Me gustó el proyecto clasificado en el que estuve.

 

Tony se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa era glorioso, y Dios, Steve sólo quería dar un paso un poco más cerca, inclinarse, tomar la mandíbula de Tony, sólo tendría que inclinar la cara de Tony un poco, y luego _besarlo_.

 

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Tony, todavía riendo, caminando hacia las escaleras—. Aquí, vamos, hay mucho más que mostrarte.

 

De vuelta en el primer piso, había una biblioteca bien equipada, un comedor formal y un jardín inmaculado que no podía ver mucho con el crepúsculo. Era todo lo que habría esperado de una mansión semejante, a diferencia del contenido en el sótano. El mayordomo, cuyo nombre aparentemente era Jarvis, se quedó impasible y los observó mientras Steve, perplejo, seguía a Tony a través de una enorme cocina que parecía la de un restaurante.

 

—¿Te gusta? ¿La mansión? —Preguntó Tony, y había una extraña nota de ansiedad en su voz, como si esto fuera muy importante para él, el que Steve disfrutara este lugar.

 

—Es encantador —dijo honestamente, y Tony pareció relajarse un poco.

 

Tony lo miró; una sonrisa volvió a arrugar su rostro, desgarradoramente hermosa.

 

—Bien, bien —dijo, con voz suave—. Me alegra escucharlo.

 

Treparon por la escalera principal hasta el segundo piso.

 

—Esta planta tiene todas las habitaciones —dijo Tony—. Te mostraría el tercer piso, pero no hay nada ahí ahora, excepto el espacio vacío del hangar. No es muy emocionante —dijo esto como si fuera completamente normal tener un hangar construido encima de una mansión.

 

—¿Hangares? ¿Para aviones? —¿Era algún tipo de broma?

 

—Para aviones —confirmó Tony—. Bueno, quinjets. Aviones realmente excelentes. Te gustarán, son fabulosos. Estamos esperando uno nuevo. Los Vengadores son tremendamente rudos con ellos.

 

—¿Diseñas aviones? —Estaba empezando a pensar que cuando Giant-Man había llamado a Tony genio de la ingeniería, era muy poco. Este hombre es brillante.

 

—¿Los quinjets? No, son Wakandianos. Pero sugerí algunas, mmm... mejoras.

 

No había ningún rastro de modestia en la voz de Tony, ninguna bravata, como si decir ‘ _por supuesto también puedo diseñar aviones’_ , fuera algo perfectamente razonable, tan obvio que no necesitaba molestarse en decirlo.

 

—¿Te gusta cómo lograste que Iron Man pudiera volar? —Steve no pudo evitar preguntar—. Eso fue... eso fue realmente otra cosa. —Sabía que sonaba intimidado, demasiado excitado.

 

Tony se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo; su sonrisa era orgullosa, pero la forma en que miró hacia otro lado, evidenció tal vez un poco de bochorno.

 

—Te gusta él, ¿eh?

 

—Sí —respondió Steve. Su lengua se sentía espesa en su boca; todo su cuerpo de repente parecía enorme y torpe—. Sí, realmente me gusta. Mucho.

 

Realmente no había una buena manera de decir _'me preguntaba si tu guardaespaldas robot es mi alma gemela_ ', por lo que no lo hizo.

 

Tony sonrió a medias, todavía sin mirar a Steve a los ojos—. Estoy contento. Él, la armadura, es lo mejor que he hecho. Lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. —Su voz era cruda, demasiado honesta, y Steve no supo qué decir. Pero luego Tony se puso de pie y pareció sacudirse—. Bien. Déjame mostrarle tu habitación.

 

El resto de su paseo por el pasillo fue extrañamente silencioso; nadie parecía estar en ninguna de las habitaciones.

 

—¿Todos los Avengers viven aquí?

 

—Tienen habitaciones. —Algunas de las puertas que Tony señaló con una mano estaban etiquetadas—. Vienen y van. Ninguno de ellos vive aquí a tiempo completo en este momento. Giant-Man tiene un laboratorio en algún lugar donde se amanece más noches que no, y Wasp tiene, bueno, varias casas propias. —Las palabras parecían ser cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Ella era millonaria también, entonces—. No creo haber visto a Thor quedarse aquí más de un par de días a la vez, pero hay un médico en la ciudad, Donald Blake, que sabe cómo contactarlo cuando los Vengadores lo necesitan. A veces Don llama a la casa. Es un buen tipo.

 

—¿Y Iron Man?

 

—Ah. —Tony parecía un poco incómodo—. Se queda fuera de las instalaciones. Precauciones de seguridad. —Tal vez había una instalación para robots, pensó Steve—. Pero de todos modos, él viene mucho, tal vez más que yo. Podrás ponerte en contacto con él cuando haya asuntos de Vengadores, sin preocupaciones. No es como si lo necesitara cuidándome todo el tiempo. —Él sonrió un poco—. Comparto mis juguetes. De todos modos, aquí estás. Te daré una habitación al otro lado del pasillo, pero siempre puedes mudarte si prefieres tener una habitación diferente.

 

—Estoy seguro de que esta estará bien.

 

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta al final del pasillo. Había una mesa de madera junto a la puerta; en él estaban apiladas unas finas cajas rojas, que Tony ignoró, empujando la puerta y guiándolo hacia adentro.

 

—Tu habitación —dijo Tony, hablando rápido, como si quizás estuviera nervioso, aunque Steve no podía imaginar por qué—. No es mucho, y siempre puedes reorganizarla, obtener muebles nuevos si no te gusta esto. Ni siquiera debes quedarte aquí. Puedo encontrarte un lugar donde quieras, cuando quieras, solo dilo.

 

En lugar de la llamativa opulencia que había estado esperando, Steve descubrió, para su sorpresa, algo mucho menos llamativo. Los colores eran pálidos y los muebles de madera solo tenían un acabado liviano, pero la cama parecía lo suficientemente grande para que realmente cupiera en ella, había un pequeño sofá que le gustaba, y aunque los estantes junto al escritorio estaban un poco desnudos y solitarios, parecían hacer juego, una habitación en la que estaría feliz de vivir. Se sentía como... como si alguien que lo conocía la hubiese elegido.

 

—No, esto es perfecto —dijo, y pudo sentir que sonreía—. Muchas gracias.

 

Tony agitó una mano.

 

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el Capitán América.

 

—No tienes que hacer nada de esto.

 

—No hay problema. Había espacio. —Los ojos de Tony recorrieron la habitación, como si hubiera algo de lo que estaba abochornado—. Entonces, esto puede sonar un poco raro, pero, bueno... tengo algunas cosas que solían pertenecerle. Papeles, recuerdos, una imagen o dos, ese tipo de cosas. Están almacenadas en este momento, y no he tenido la oportunidad de sacarlas, pero bueno, son tuyas, y sé que no tienes nada excepto el escudo y la ropa, así que si querías...

 

—Eso sería genial —dijo, honestamente, ridículamente agradecido de que alguien, cualquiera, hubiera querido guardar algo en absoluto—. Realmente lo apreciaría. Aunque tengo que decir, parece un poco extraño que la gente se aferre a mis cosas muchos años después.

 

Tony parecía no ser capaz de lidiar con la gratitud; él encogió sus hombros y no se encontró con los ojos de Steve.

 

—No tienes idea de lo famoso que eres, ¿verdad? ¿Lo que significas para m- para la gente? —él murmuró. Luego se puso de pie más recto: agudo, nítido, compuesto—. Sus medidas estaban en los archivos, por lo que hay ropa en el armario que puede quedarle. No es un ropero completo; pensé que sería mejor si eligiera sus ropas, usted mismo, más tarde. Estoy trabajando en la reconstrucción de su uniforme, pero eso es personalizado, demorará un poco más en estar listo. Tal vez mañana, tal vez en un par de días más. Sin embargo, será solo un recurso provisional, porque hay tantas telas a prueba de balas en estos días, que sería prácticamente criminal si su uniforme no cuenta con un rediseño de alta tecnología con... oh, claro, eso me recuerda, la tecnología. Espera.

 

Tony salió un momento, y cuando regresó en sus brazos estaba lleno de cajas que habían estado al lado de la puerta. Había tres, de diferentes tamaños, y a juzgar por las imágenes en ellos, todos contenían algún tipo de rectángulo de vidrio ennegrecido; el más grande se parecía, de alguna manera, a una máquina de escribir.

 

—¿Qué son esos?

 

—No sabía si te iría mejor con una computadora portátil o con una tablet —dijo Tony, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta y entregándole las cajas, una por una—, así que cuidado, son delicados. Toma ambos. Aquí tienes tus nuevos vicios. StarkPad, StarkBook, y el pequeño es un StarkPhone.

 

Steve podría no haber entendido lo que eran, pero-

 

—¿Tú también los hiciste?

 

—La compañía, sí.

 

—Me extraña de que no hayas insistido en nombrar al equipo como los StarkVengers —dijo Steve, suavemente, y Tony esbozó una sonrisa.

 

—Debería haber pensado en eso. De todos modos, esto es lo que vendemos. Bueno, algo de lo que vendemos. Habrá videos tutoriales, eh, algo así como películas, cuando los enciendas. Todo lo que necesitas saber acerca de cómo usarlos está allí, es bastante auto explicativo, y una vez que entiendas lo básico, el resto debería ser fácil. Pero si hay algo que de verdad no puedas entender cómo hacerlo, házmelo saber y definitivamente voy a anotar eso a la división del departamento de UI-

 

—Tony.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Qué debo hacer con ellos?

 

—Un montón de cosas. —Tony extendió sus manos, como un vendedor que pregonaba el futuro—. Pero para tus propósitos actuales, te permitirán comunicarte con otras personas, y puedes leer o mirar las cosas que sucedieron en todos estos años. Trataré de compilar algo de material de lectura para ti y ponerlo allí. Simplemente no he tenido la oportunidad todavía. Y el teléfono es... Uh... también es un teléfono. Hace llamadas telefónicas, todavía las hacemos. Algunas cosas en realidad no han cambiado.

 

Steve frunció el ceño.

 

—¿No hay un teléfono en la casa? —No debería necesitar uno en su habitación.

 

—¿En la casa? Sí, pero... oh, ahora todos tienen el suyo propio. Portátil, inalámbrico. Es realmente genial. ¿Cómo solían decir en tus tiempos, "las rodillas de la abeja"*? Te encantará.

 

Todavía estaba tratando de grabar todo eso en su mente. 

 

—¿Entonces lo uso para llamar a los Vengadores si los necesito?

 

Pero Tony sacudía la cabeza, ofendido.

 

—Maldición, sabía que olvidé algo. No, no, esto es para uso civil. Los Vengadores tienen tarjetas para comunicarse, pero tendré que hacerte una desde cero, no tengo ningún extra en este momento. —Frunció los labios, miró el reloj y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Steve estaba empezando a ver por qué su cabello estaba desordenado—. Eso tomará cerca de cinco horas. Esas tarjetitas son pequeñas cosas finitas. Puedo tener uno para ti mañana por la mañana. Lo querrás lo antes posible. ¿Quién necesita dormir, verdad?

 

—En serio, no vas a hacer eso —dijo Steve, horrorizado ante la idea de que este hombre que acababa de conocer, este capitán de la industria que probablemente tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer con su tiempo, iba a gastar toda la noche encorvado sobre un banco de trabajo construyendo algo con sus propias manos para él. Solo para el—. No necesitas dejar de hacer nada. —Miró alrededor de la habitación, hacia la pila de cajas que Tony le había dado; adivinó que todas esas cosas también eran caras—. Estoy bien. No necesitas desvelarte o preocuparte. No necesitas hacer todo esto por mí.

 

La cabeza de Tony se levantó, sus ojos azules lo miraron, y su mirada era intensa, penetrante, transfigurada.

 

—Necesito hacerlo —dijo Tony, en voz baja, pero había fortaleza en su voz. Miró hacia otro lado, cerró los ojos por un momento, con el rostro arrugado por algo así como la vergüenza, y luego miró a Steve a los ojos otra vez—. No soy un Vengador. No puedo luchar. No puedo salvar al mundo. Pero esto sí, puedo hacerlo. Me aseguro de que los Vengadores tengan todo lo que necesitan para que hagan lo que necesitan hacer. Un techo, comida, equipos, lo que sea que necesiten. Eso es lo que hago. Es así como lucho. Déjame hacer esto por ti.

 

No había sonido en la habitación sino sus respiraciones. La cara de Tony estaba fija, valiente, decidida, y había una tensión en su postura, como si estuviera listo para debatir si Steve lo contradecía. Y eso solo... hizo que Steve quisiera besarlo aún más, sentir el cuerpo de Tony presionado contra el suyo. Se preguntó si Tony se rendiría, si Tony lo dejaría tomar la delantera, o si lo empujaría contra la pared, aún con esa mirada en sus ojos, y...

 

Había algo mal con eso. Tony era un extraño. Tony no era su alma gemela. Se suponía que no debería sentirse así.

 

—Todo bien. —Steve tragó saliva—. Gracias.

 

 _'¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?'_ Steve quería preguntarle. ' _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? ¿Por los Vengadores?_ ' Pero recién acababa de conocer al hombre; él no podría preguntar eso. No ahora, y tal vez nunca.

 

Tony apartó la mirada, medio sonrió, y el hechizo se rompió.

 

—De acuerdo. Voy a necesitar una foto, para la tarjeta de Vengador. ¿Si pudieras volver a ponerte la capucha...?

 

Mientras Steve se ponía la capucha sobre su cabeza, Tony sacó algo de su bolsillo que era oscuro y metálico, tal vez del tamaño de un paquete de cigarrillos, pero más delgado. Mucho, mucho más delgado.

 

—¿Esa es una _cámara_?

 

—Esto —dijo Tony, sosteniendo el dispositivo en alto—, es un teléfono, una cámara, y muchas otras cosas. El tuyo está en esa caja de allí. Retrocede, justo contra la pared allí, claro.

 

El dispositivo parpadeó un poco e hizo clic como el obturador de una cámara, y luego Tony asintió con aprobación y buscó en su otro bolsillo, hurgando un poco, antes de sacar una especie de bolígrafo.

 

—Bien —dijo, presionándola en la mano de Steve, se estremeció cuando sus dedos se tocaron, y luego presionó en la pantalla de la cámara... teléfono... cosa—. Aquí, firme su nombre en la pantalla. Lo copiaré en la tarjeta de identificación.

 

Steve lo hizo, y se lo devolvió, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo cuando empujó la capucha nuevamente.

 

—¿Algo más?

 

Tony lo miró y se mordió el labio. Steve tuvo la extraña sensación de que tal vez Tony también quería besarlo. Pero si él quisiera eso, ¿no lo habría pedido? Seguramente él era el tipo de hombre que podía tener a quien deseara, el tipo de hombre que solía flirtear, solía pedir lo que quisiera.

 

—Es una tontería, pero... —La voz de Tony se apagó, y él miró hacia otro lado.

 

—¿Hmm?

 

—Me preguntaba si podría tomar otra foto. Uh. Con nosotros dos. —La sonrisa de Tony era nerviosa, modesta, y volvió a acariciarse el pelo—. Sería... significaría mucho para mí.

 

Oh. Tony era un _fan_. Eso lo explicaba. Eso era lo que él quería. No... nada más. Él no iba a sentirse triste por eso. Él no lo estaba.

 

—Bueno, claro, por supuesto —Steve le mostró su mejor sonrisa de noticiario, ya que eso era lo que quería, ¿verdad?— ¿Eso tiene algún tipo de temporizador?

 

—No del todo. Aquí, te mostraré-

 

Y entonces Tony estaba parado junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca para que Steve pudiera percibir su aroma, una combinación extraña e intrigante de metal caliente, aceite de máquina y colonia costosa, sosteniendo la cámara con una mano, con el brazo extendido. Él había hecho algo que mostraba una pequeña película de ambos, donde señalaba, pero no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que ambos estuvieran completamente encuadrados.

 

—¿Cerca?

 

—Sí —dijo Tony. Se movió un poco, pero no se acercó lo suficiente.

 

Steve extendió un brazo, detrás de los hombros de Tony, una parte retorcida en él medio esperando que pudiera usar esto como una excusa para abrazarlo, para tocarlo. 

 

—Aquí —dijo, bajando el brazo—, si vienes aquí por un segundo...

 

Antes de que Steve pudiera siquiera tocarlo, Tony saltó fuera del camino como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo. Levantó su mano libre de forma rara, con la palma hacia atrás, y lo miró aterrorizado, con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué había hecho Steve?

 

—Lo siento —dijo Tony. Tomó una respiración entrecortada y luego otra, aparentemente calmándose por pura fuerza de voluntad, y bajó la mano—. No, no me gusta que la gente me toque, en absoluto. No es personal; lo siento, debí haberlo dicho.

 

Avergonzado, Steve miró hacia otro lado.

 

—No, debí haberlo supuesto.

 

—No pasa nada. No pudiste haberlo sabido, dijo Tony, pegando una sonrisa en su rostro como si no le molestara, a pesar de que algo estaba claramente muy mal—. ¿Te importa si lo intentamos de nuevo, entonces?

 

Fue un poco más fácil la segunda vez. Steve estaba fascinado con el dispositivo, y se alejó por completo luego de que Tony tomó la fotografía. Esperaba que Tony hubiera estado sonriendo. Ni siquiera sabía si _había_ estado sonriendo.

 

—Ahí —dijo Tony, guardando la cámara y dando un paso atrás—. Gracias. Y esa es tu primera selfie. Uh, una foto uno se hace a sí mismo. Y supongo que esa es tu primera jerga nueva aprendida del futuro. Eso es terrible, lo siento, debí haber elegido una palabra menos complicada. Prometo no publicarla en ningún lado, si estas preocupado al respecto.

 

—¿Quiere decir que no... lo enviarás por correo?

 

—No, sí, es decir, algo parecido. —Tony agitó su mano—. Podrías chequear el Diccionario Urbano. Espera, no lo hagas.

 

Steve sintió que apenas podía seguir una palabra de cada cinco.

 

—Yo… Um.

 

—Por ahora estaré ocupado —dijo Tony, mostrando una sonrisa final mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Comenzaré con tu tarjeta de Avenger. Debes experimentar con las computadoras. Si necesitas comida, estoy seguro de que tenemos algo. Jarvis lo sabrá. Fue un placer conocerte.

 

—Encantado de conocerte también. —correspondió Steve, viendo como Tony desaparecía por el pasillo.

 

Bien.

 

Eso fue... eso fue...

 

No tenía idea qué fue eso, aparte de saber que Tony Stark era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en toda su vida y que el guardaespaldas robot de Tony podría o no haber sido su alma gemela. Y él no tenía idea de qué hacer con ninguna de esas cosas. Probablemente estaba confundido. Había estado en el futuro por dos días, apenas. Por supuesto que estaba confundido. Demonios, seguía pensando que Rick era Bucky, lo cual obviamente no era cierto. Iron Man no podría ser su alma gemela. Era ridículo, imposible. Incluso si hubiera sido humano, las palabras no deberían haber coincidido; Iron Man le hubiera avisado, de seguro. 

 

Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de querer que sea cierto.

 

Si Bucky hubiera estado aquí, se habría estado retorciendo de risa.

 

**... **

**... **

 

—Significaría mucho para mí —murmuró Tony, imitando nasalmente sus palabras anteriores, mientras entraba al taller. Jesús. También podría haber dicho que _'he estado enamorado de ti desde que era muy joven y, oh, en realidad eres mi alma gemela_ '. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

 

Él no había estado pensando, ese era el problema.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana, tomó el cable de alimentación más cercano, se desabrochó la camisa con una sola mano y conectó la pechera. Podría ser un idiota enamorado, pero al menos esta noche no sería un idiota enamorado muerto. Casi había dejado que Steve lo tocara. Steve podría haber sentido la pechera de metal. Eso lo hubiera delatado.

 

Iron Man era un héroe. Iron Man era valiente, desinteresado y noble. Iron Man nunca hubiera construido bombas para el mejor postor. Iron Man nunca se hubiera emborrachado y despertado desnudo, salvo por su muñequera, con desconocidos cuyos nombres no podía recordar y que no le importaban. Iron Man no podía ser el hombre que había hecho eso. Y Tony Stark era... bueno, no era alguien quien le agradara a Tony, casi siempre. Así que fue lo mejor, realmente, si nadie nunca pudiera descubrirlo y concluir el asunto acerca de los dos.

 

Había pensado que era malo antes, el que ya no podía tocar a nadie más. Había aprendido a moverse ágilmente, a no aglomerarse con nadie en las fiestas, a no sentarse ni a estar demasiado cerca, a alejarse de un abrazo a modo de saludo. Entonces la gente pensó que ahora era frío y poco amable. De eso se trataba el negocio. Ese era el precio. Y en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales, bueno, eran necesariamente breves, superficiales, llevadas a cabo en la oscuridad, y se había vuelto realmente bueno en menospreciar a las personas. No era justo, pero ¿quién había dicho alguna vez que la vida era justa? Él lo había estado manejando, mas o menos.

 

Y ahora su alma gemela estaba ahí, y no estaba seguro de poder manejarlo en absoluto.

 

Dios, estaba mucho peor con el traje, era mucho más difícil resistir a la tentación de tocar a Steve, abrazarlo, besarlo, contarle todo, desnudar su brazo y mostrarle que todo lo que debía haber estado pensando era correcto. Solo Dios sabía lo que Steve pensaba que estaba sucediendo aquí. _No importa lo que él piensa que implique esta situación_ , Tony se dijo, _siempre y cuando no sepa la verdad_.

 

Muy pronto Steve iba a descubrir todos sus pecados, gracias a las maravillas de Internet. Al menos eso debería reducir algo de... la intensidad... de la situación, cuando Steve descubriría que en realidad no quería estar con él.

 

Bufando entre dientes, Tony encendió la computadora más cercana y encontró los archivos CAD* de la tarjeta Avengers. Él tenía razón; las tarjetas de comunicaciones eran complicadas, especialmente con los sustratos flexibles en las pantallas. Esto iba a llevar toda la noche. Pero era para su alma gemela, pensó, y su pobre corazón roto empezó a bombear pesado y rápido en su pecho.

 

Sacó su teléfono para transferir la foto de identificación y la firma a la computadora, y miró pensativamente la foto que se había tomado con Steve. Steve sonreía educadamente, confundido, era el rostro de alguien que nunca antes había visto un teléfono inteligente en toda su vida, pero que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. La cara de Tony en la imagen era una gran sonrisa alegre, como si esto fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado alguna vez, y de alguna manera había estado mirando a Steve. Si alguien más lo viera, fácilmente se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

 

Imprimió una copia de todos modos.

 

** … **

**... **

 

Steve tomó el dispositivo que se parecía más a una máquina de escribir, con la esperanza de que fuera el más familiar y, por lo tanto, el más fácil de usar. Había una nota garabateada con letra apresurada y desordenada pegada al exterior de la caja que le decía cómo encenderla. Como Tony había prometido, una vez que había hecho eso, una película comenzó, y él tenía razón, era bastante fácil de aprender.

 

En unos pocos clics más, descubrió tanto Wikipedia como Google. Décadas de historia se extendieron ante él. Decidió no leer sobre Tony o los Vengadores; parecía invasivo, grosero, eran sus asuntos privados. Si ellos quisieran que supiera algo de ellos mismos, entonces se lo contarían. 

 

Laboriosamente, Steve picoteó letras en el teclado: _James Barnes_.

 

Bien. Bucky había sido famoso, al parecer. Ahí estaba él, en una imagen descolorida y sobreexpuesta. Por la extraña forma en que estaba encendida, probablemente había estado parado al lado de Toro. ¡He hicieron películas sobre él, películas completas! Todos ellos las tenían, los Invasores, tenían sus películas. A Bucky le hubiera encantado eso.

 

Y luego encontró un artículo sobre su desaparición, y la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Steve. La misión había sido desclasificada hace mucho tiempo; había mapas del curso del avión, de su ubicación sospechosa. Nadie había encontrado el cuerpo de Bucky. Tendría que haber estado muerto cuando golpeó el agua, había dicho un científico, y Steve negó con la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de no imaginarlo.

 

Debió haber vivido, pensó Steve, entumecido, vivió el tiempo que era suficiente, de alguna manera, para que alguien, una o un ruso, lo sacara del agua para decirle algo, y él pueda escuchar esas palabras incomprensibles de su alma gemela, aquellas que Bucky le decía que estaban en ruso.

 

Tal vez fue suficiente de buscar acerca de los Invasores por esa noche.

 

No podría haber dicho con exactitud, lo que le hizo escribir: _Arnold Roth_.

 

Resultó que había muchos Arnold Roth en el mundo, pero Steve recordó la fecha de nacimiento de Arnie. El primer resultado fue un obituario. Veinte años atrás, decía, y la garganta de Steve se cerró. Su amigo más viejo, y él se había perdido toda su vida; vio a Arnie salir por la puerta y nunca regresó. Demonios, Steve le había mentido acerca de quién era la única vez que lo había visto en Lehigh después del suero, después de que Arnie se había alistado. Él tenía que hacerlo.

 

 _Le sobrevive su compañero y alma gemela Michael Bech_ , decía el obituario, y Steve leyó la oración, volvió a leer la oración y se acercó para tocar las palabras en la pantalla. Había una foto, también, Arnie ahí lucía como un hombre de mediana edad, tomado de la mano con otro hombre que Steve no conocía, mientras sonreían.

 

Arnie lo había hecho. Él había cambiado de opinión. Él había encontrado a su alma gemela. Él había sido feliz después de todo. Eso fue... eso fue algo. Había llegado a tener eso, incluso si Steve no hubiera estado allí para verlo.

 

Eso valió algo.

 

 _'Quiero eso'_ , dijo algo en la parte indigna y celosa de la mente de Steve; él cerró de golpe la computadora portátil y cerró los ojos.

 

** … **

**... **

 

Tony fue el último en entrar a la reunión, chasqueando un poco más ruidoso de lo que debería haber sido, con la nueva tarjeta de comunicación apretada en su guantelete izquierdo. El derecho aún estaba un poco lento al responder. Hmm. Él había querido arreglar eso; él simplemente no tuvo tiempo. Quizás esta noche.

 

—¡Oye, Cap! —Gritó, y la cara de Steve se iluminó como una estrella que se convertía en supernova—. Un presente para usted de parte del Sr. Stark.

 

Deslizó la tarjeta de Vengadores sobre la mesa, y Steve la levantó, girándola de un lado a otro, flexionándola suavemente, hurgando en ella para que la pantalla incrustada se encendiera.

 

—Oh, esto es como el teléfono que me dio —dijo Steve, luciendo satisfecho, pero no tan sorprendido como debería por el hecho de que Tony lo había hecho del tamaño y el grosor de una tarjeta de crédito y, en realidad, flexible. Tony necesitaba mostrarle una tecnología de consumo común para que pudiera impresionarse adecuadamente—. Dile gracias de mi parte, Iron Man. Esto es muy interesante.

 

—Claro. —Tony levantó la mano y se encogió un poco cuando la articulación su la muñeca se bloqueó. Definitivamente iba a arreglar eso.

 

—Tony no me dio un teléfono —dijo Giant-Man, alegremente, claramente no se estaba quejando.

 

—No necesitabas uno, guapo —señaló Wasp.

 

Tony finalmente desdobló su mano y apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa.

 

—Bueno, creo que Steve es especial.

 

Maldición, maldición, maldición, necesitaba no decir cada pensamiento que flotaba en su cabeza, porque ahora Steve lo miraba de nuevo con una sonrisa, y eso simplemente no iba a funcionar.

 

Jan aclaró su garganta.

 

—De acuerdo. Vengadores, ordenemos esta reunión, porque alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Tony sabía que había una razón por la que la habían elegido como su líder.

 

La reunión continuó como solía hacerlo; Steve estaba tomando notas asiduamente con un lápiz y un bloc de notas. Él estaba realmente comprometido con la organización. Fue impresionante. Para la próxima semana, pensó Tony, probablemente terminarían convirtiéndose en el líder de los Avengers. Evaluaron el plan que habían presentado para ayudar al alienígena, hablaron sobre cómo pudieron haberlo mejorado, si Namor no hubiera aparecido; Giant-Man bromeó, y Steve puso cara de dolor. Tony iba a tener que preguntarle acerca de Namor en algún momento.

 

—¿Hay alguna noticia del quinjet? —Thor preguntó.

 

¿Qué le importaba, pensó Tony, si Thor podía volar?

 

—Todavía no estoy seguro. Te avisaré cuando el jefe tenga una actualización.

 

—Intentaremos no chocar este —dijo Giant-Man, aunque Tony no lo encontró particularmente tranquilizador.

 

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Steve. Estaba haciendo girar el lápiz entre sus dedos—. ¿Sabemos...? ¿Hay otras personas o entidades que hayan sido amenazas antes o enemigos, de quienes nosotros- yo- debo estar consciente?

 

Tony vio como Wasp y Giant-Man se miraban y por acuerdo mutuo, silencioso, no mencionaron a Hulk.

 

—Están en los archivos de los Vengadores —dijo Giant-Man—. En las computadoras, tu cuenta debe poder acceder a ellas.

 

Permisos de usuario. Maldita sea. Había estado _realmente_ distraído por la presencia de Steve, ¿no?

 

—Puedo conseguirte acceso a esos archivos —ofreció Tony tímidamente—. Hay informes sobre todos a los que nos hemos enfrentado. Todos los que nos han perseguido antes de formar los Avengers, también. —Sus propias notas eran un poco desordenadas y confusas, en realidad. Nunca pensó que otras personas las iban a necesitar—. Somos tan recientes que no puedo decir con certeza si es probable que alguien nos guarde rencor, o a usted, o quizás nuevos problemas. Probablemente los ninguno.

 

—Eso es alegre —dijo Jan, abatida, con el mentón en sus manos.

 

—Y bien... —Tony miró alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Algún otro asunto oficial? Hablen ahora.

 

Nadie dijo nada, pero la esquina de la boca de Steve se crispó.

 

—Bien. —Tony aplaudió, ligeramente; los guanteletes sonaron y rasparon—. Llegó el momento de relajarse. Todos fuera de la sala.

 

Salieron de la habitación, Giant-Man y Jan hablando animadamente sobre uno de los proyectos de Giant-Man, y Thor le dio a Tony una mirada de soslayo al entrar al comedor, porque nadie podía pasar por alto que nunca antes se había quedado para la cena con los Vengadores, incluso si él hubo comprado su parte.

 

—No puedes comer.

 

—No —admitió Tony—, pero decidí quedarme esta vez. Por la unión del equipo y todo eso.

 

Thor lo miró de nuevo, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que Thor estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero Thor solo sonrió.

 

De acuerdo, entonces quería estar cerca de Steve. ¿Y qué? La unión en el equipo todavía era importante. Él estaba bastante seguro.

 

La pizza llegó poco después, y después de establecer que, sí, Steve había comido pizza antes, Tony se dejó caer en una silla, puso las piernas sobre la mesa y observó a todos los demás disfrutar de la comida. Él se inclinó hacia atrás. La silla crujió en señal de protesta.

 

Jan lo miró especulativamente.

 

—¿Cuánto pesas?

 

—Lo suficiente. —Tony agitó una mano—. ¿Por qué, Wasp, vas a tirarme?

 

—Podría —dijo ella, desafiante con su mirada—. Pero me preocupa más la silla.

 

Conocía a Jan Van Dyne desde el punto de vista social, por supuesto, y casi le hizo reír al recordar, bueno, antes, aquellas veces cuando tenían una cortés y elegante conversación en las reuniones, con champán en la mano. En esos tiempos, estaba muy lejos de ser un superhéroe siquiera. Todavía no estaba seguro de si Iron Man debería admitir reconocerla.

 

Giant-Man tomó la última pieza del pepperoni antes de que Thor pudiera tomarlo.

 

—Lo rompes, lo pagas. Eso fue lo que Tony me dijo cuando le conté cómo estuviste ahí cuando-...bueno, sabes que solo fue un pequeño accidente de laboratorio. 9

 

—Tenía tus _hormigas_ sobre mí, Ant-Man —Tony se estremeció. Aquel había sido... un mal día. Y, de todos modos, había pagado toda la limpieza del laboratorio después de aspirar la armadura muy, muy bien.

 

Mientras Giant-Man intentaba defenderse, Jan comió de la pizza del plato de Giant-Man. Steve los estaba mirando ambos, Tony se dio cuenta. Bueno, él no sería el primero en preguntarse si ellos eran almas gemelas. Tony se había estado preguntando lo mismo. Jan y Giant-Man estaban siempre tan cerca. Pero él no era tan carente de tacto. Si lo fueran, y quisieran decírselo a los demás, lo harían. Se suponía que sería así fácil, al menos en su caso.

 

Por supuesto, no era fácil para él, pero nada nunca lo era, ¿verdad?

 

—De todos modos —dijo Tony, extendiendo sus manos—. No estoy preocupado. Tengo dos cheques de pago, ¿recuerdan? Puedo reemplazar un par de sillas.

 

Un par de sillas... una mansión... un avión o cinco. Muy similar, realmente.

 

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Jan—. Steve, ¿qué te parece la comida?

 

Steve había acabado cuidadosamente una pizza entera y estaba mirando esperanzado, pero voraz, las otras cajas.

 

—Oh, es genial —dijo felizmente, como si la pizza le hubiera hecho el día, como si todo fuera lo suficientemente simple para que esa afirmación tuviera alguna posibilidad de ser cierta—. Gracias.

 

—Gracias, Iron Man —dijo Jan, brindando en su dirección con su lata de Cola—. Fue su turno de traer los bocadillos.

 

Y entonces, Steve le sonreía como si solo fueran ellos dos, como si hubieran estado en una cita, Tony hubiera pagado la cuenta y se estuvieran regresando a casa juntos, y de repente, algo frustrado y adolorido dentro de Tony, estaba tratando de tirar de ellos dos. Juntos. Sintió como si estuviera a unos cinco segundos de arrancarse el casco y abalanzarse sobre él, maldita sea la identidad secreta.

 

—Gracias —dijo Steve, casi tímidamente, y bajó la mirada—. Lo aprecio.

 

Esto iba a matarlo.

 

** … **

** … **

 

 

En los sueños de Steve, alguien estaba gritando. Cuando abrió los ojos en la oscuridad del futuro, en su nueva habitación, se dio cuenta de que era él. Esperaba no haber despertado a Tony. Tal vez Tony no estaba aquí; no lo había visto hoy, pero pudo haber venido a casa durante la reunión de los Vengadores. Él no quería que Tony se enterara de esto. Tal vez los Vengadores lo entenderían, pero Tony era... Tony era solo un civil. En el mejor de los casos, no entendería mucho el asunto, y en el peor, todo esto solo lo haría sentir horrible.

 

Ciertamente no iba a volver a dormir ahora. Se enderezó, encendió la luz y consideró sus opciones. Sabía que podía leer sobre la historia; había mucho de eso. Pero las computadoras eran cosas tan extrañas, y cuando el residuo de pánico, lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse dentro de él, Steve decidió que quería algo familiar. Probablemente había libros de historia en la biblioteca, y seguramente a Tony no le importaría si tomaba uno prestado.

 

Se levantó de la cama, se puso una camiseta, los pantalones y el puño, en caso de que se encontrara con el mayordomo en el pasillo, y bajó las escaleras.

 

Una cálida luz dorada se derramó por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca, y cuando Steve la abrió vio a Iron Man sentado en un escritorio, el brazo derecho del hombre de hierro apoyó la palma hacia arriba en la brillante madera oscura, un círculo, un brillante resplandor de su mano, y él se inclinaba sobre ella con un destornillador. Las herramientas que Steve no reconoció cubrieron el resto del escritorio.

 

Lo último de la pesadilla olvidada se disipó, y Steve sonrió.

 

—Hola, Cap —dijo Iron Man, sin levantar la vista. Giró el destornillador, y unas pocas piezas de metal brillante al lado de la brillante... cosa... en su palma, cayó sobre la mesa—. Es fantástico verte por aquí.

 

Sin pensar realmente en ello, Steve acercó una silla al otro lado del escritorio.

 

—No podía dormir.

 

—Malos sueños, ¿eh? —Iron Man levantó la vista, entonces, y Steve casi podía jurar que los ojos brillantes simpatizaban—. Sí, he pasado por eso algunas veces.

 

¿Desde cuándo los robots soñaban?

 

Steve miró la intrincada disposición de metal y cables.

 

—¿Que estás haciendo?

 

Iron Man flexionó los dedos, o lo intentó. Dos de ellos no se movieron.

 

—Oh, nada grave. Solo algunas reparaciones nocturnas. Namor fue un poco rudo con el traje.

 

—¿No deberías despertar al Sr. Stark para eso? —Recordó la insistencia de Tony de que él mismo era el que arreglara a Iron Man, aunque se suponía que era positivo que Iron Man pudiera arreglar las cosas más pequeñas por sí mismo.

 

—Nah —dijo Iron Man—, el jefe necesita dormir. Además, ya soy bastante hábil con esto. Reparaciones de armaduras menores, puedo hacerlas. Él es el que hace las cosas más complicadas. Él es el ingeniero, solo yo soy el mecánico.

 

Steve observó como Iron Man comenzaba a quitar aún más piezas, pequeños cables, cajas y varillas de metal. Steve hizo un gesto mirando hacia la parte brillante, que seguía brillando sin importar cuántas otras piezas quitara.

 

—¿Que es eso?

 

—¿Ésto? —Iron Man tocó el objeto brillante con el destornillador—. Esto, mi amigo, es un repulsor. El mayor invento de Tony Stark. —Parecía casi tan orgulloso como si lo hubiera inventado él mismo.

 

—¿Y... Qué es?

 

—Es un montón de cosas. Estabilizador de vuelo para el traje. Arma de energía. Una cera para el piso y un postre relleno. —La voz era perfectamente inexpresiva. Luego hubo un crujido estático, y Steve se dio cuenta de que Iron Man se reía de su propia broma incomprensible.

 

—Fingiré que sé por qué fue gracioso.

 

—Es lo mejor que te queda hacer, probablemente —dijo Iron Man, alegremente—. De todos modos, ya no es un chiste muy bueno.

 

Steve miró la creciente pila de piezas metálicas.

 

—¿Puedo ayudar?

 

Iron Man hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando en ello.

 

—Claro. Puedes ayudar a quitarme los tornillos. Están un poco magnetizados, yo también soy un poco... —hizo un gesto con su mano libre—, magnético. —Luego se rió de nuevo.

 

Steve nunca habría pensado que el ruido similar a una radio rota era tan encantadora hasta antes de ayer, pero estaba claro que estaba dispuesto a reconsiderar muchas cosas.

 

—Tal vez sea tu personalidad —ofreció, con la esperanza de que Iron Man entendería la broma, el cumplido, y se daría cuenta, bueno. Tal vez hubiera sido útil si alguna vez hubiera aprendido a flirtear.

 

El ruido esta vez fue más bajo, más burlón.

 

—¿Crees que alguien me daría la hora* en esta cosa? Difícilmente.

 

Steve estaba a punto de responder, cuando las palabras de Iron Man lo shockearon, como un golpe en el pecho, quitándole el aire. _'En esto'_ , había dicho. _'El traje'_ , lo había llamado. _'La armadura'_ , la había llamado. Como si hubiera un hombre ahí dentro. Una armadura, un caballero en brillante armadura.

 

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, aturdido, tratando de recuperarse.

 

Si Iron Man fuera humano, entonces tal vez podría ser su alma gemela. Tal vez las palabras coinciden. Pero ¿por qué no le había dicho? Steve se imaginó una muñeca misteriosa, sus propias preguntas confusas escritas allí, justo debajo de la capa de metal con la que Iron Man estaba jugueteando, o el brazo que arreglando. Justo ahí. Casi podía tocar las palabras. El puro poder de la fantasía lo hizo estremecerse de deseo.

 

Iron Man inclinó la cabeza, curioso.

 

—¿Cap? ¿Estás bien?

 

—Yo- sí. Sí. —Steve tomó otras respiraciones—. Tengo una pregunta, en realidad. Es un poco tonta.

 

Iron Man extendió su mano libre de par en par, invitando.

 

—Dime.

 

Steve tomó aliento.

 

—Pensé que eras un robot, pero no lo eres, ¿verdad?

 

—¡Dios no! —El tono, tan cerca como Steve pudo entenderlo, sonó consternado, y luego llegó una risa crujiente—. Yo... oh, Dios, lo siento, no me estoy riendo de ti, soy yo, yo solo... debes haber estado tan confundido. No tenía idea, sino, te lo hubiera dicho. —Él acurrucó su mano libre en un puño y lo golpeó contra el casco; sonó—. Aquí Shellhead, ese soy yo. Juro que hay una cabeza dentro de este casco. Y, tengo un cuerpo también, bajo todo esto. No es como si fuera solo un cerebro flotante dentro de una jarra. 

 

El peso en el pecho de Steve se aligeró.

 

—¿Así que eres... un hombre? —El pausó—. ¿Una mujer? —Tal vez el traje podía hacer que la voz suene como cualquier cosa.

 

—Esa es pregunta muy progresiva —dijo Iron Man, sonando divertido—. Pero no, es la primera opción, soy un hombre. Y eso es todo lo que te diré; tengo una identidad secreta, ya sabes.

 

La creciente sensación de esperanza en Steve, comenzó a marchitarse.

 

—¿Nadie lo sabe? Seguramente podrías decirle a los Vengadores. No le diríamos a nadie.

 

Iron Man negó con la cabeza y recogió una de sus herramientas de nuevo.

 

—El señor Stark lo sabe. Y eso es todo, y así será. El señor Stark y yo así lo acordamos.

 

Sabía que la identicard protegía sus identidades, pero de alguna manera, no parecía justo. Todos los Avengers sabían quién era, y Steve recordó que Wasp había dicho algo acerca de cómo su identidad era bastante fácil de descifrar, aunque no había dicho nada más. Giant-Man era un desconocido, pero al menos Wasp sabía quién era. Al menos un Avenger lo sabía. Thor era un poco misterioso, cierto, porque aparentemente nadie sabía a dónde iba cuando no estaba con los Vengadores, pero bueno, era un dios. Probablemente podría ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera.

 

—¿Y si un villano ataca a tus amigos? ¿A tu familia? ¿No quisieras que lo supiéramos para que podamos ayudarte?

 

El tono de Iron Man se tornó sombrío.

 

—No tengo muchos amigos, Cap. No tengo familia. Solo soy Iron Man. Es mejor así, realmente.

 

Una fuente de chispas se disparó desde el guante y Steve saltó alarmado.

 

—¡Whoa! —dijo Iron Man, y las chispas se apagaron mientras Steve las miraba—. Oye, está bien. —Las palabras, bajas y calmantes, fueron dirigidas a Steve—. Mira, es totalmente inofensivo. No es la gran cosa. Nada se incendió. Puedes sentarte de nuevo.

 

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al señor Stark? —Steve preguntó, con incertidumbre.

 

—No, estoy bien. —Sin embargo, Iron Man no se movió para recoger la herramienta otra vez—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

 

—Estaba pensando —dijo, y en realidad no lo había estado, pero el plan se desarrolló mientras hablaba—, que si Tony sabe quién es usted, puede arreglar el traje contigo. O puede quitar partes sin que nada se prenda.

 

La risa sonada y siseada sonaba triste.

 

—Ojalá pudiera. No funciona así.

 

—¿Qué? Por qué?

 

—Soporte vital. —Iron Man golpeó con un dedo de metal contra sí mismo—. Si la energía se apaga, entonces muero.

 

La fragilidad lo horrorizó. Imaginó que la energía se apagaba, Iron Man se sofocaba. ¿Sabían los Avengers? ¿Iron Man le había dicho a alguien?

 

—¿No puedes quitártelo?

 

Iron Man negó con la cabeza.

 

—No.

 

Incluso si Iron Man —el hombre del traje— fuera su alma gemela, no podría tocarlo. No podrían hacer nada. Steve apartó aquel pensamiento indigno. ¿Por qué debería siquiera preocuparse por algo así? Era obvio, de todos modos, Iron Man no quería un romance en absoluto; él había rechazado cuidadosamente todos los intentos de coqueteo de Steve. Podrían ser solo amigos. Y hubieran sido amigos de todos modos, fueran o no almas gemelas. Quizás no importaría.

 

—Lo siento.

 

Iron Man se encogió de hombros, crujiendo platos de metal.

 

—¿Y eso por qué, Cap?

 

 _¿Eres mi alma gemela?_ él quería preguntar. Quería quitarse la muñequera y mostrarle las palabras. No importaba si podía tocarlo. Ni siquiera importaba quién era. Fuera quien fuera, Steve sería feliz. No era como si ya lo conociera, después de todo. Pero no podía simplemente preguntar eso de la nada. Acababa de despertarse cuando lo había conocido. Había estado confundido. Podría haber escuchado mal.

 

Iron Man le hubiera dicho. Iron Man no tenía razones para no recordarlo. Y si fueran almas gemelas, seguramente Iron Man pensaría que eso era más importante que esconder su identidad ¿no? Entonces no era verdad; pero eso no explicaba por qué se sentía atraído hacia él como por nadie más. Ciertamente, no se sentía así por el resto de los Vengadores. O cualquier persona, alguna vez, realmente.

 _'Excepto que ahora consideras que Tony Stark es increíblemente atractivo'_ , señaló una parte de su cerebro seguro no del todo evolucionada. Pero eso también podría ser confusión, es solo su cuerpo exhausto y desconcertado, brindando todas las respuestas posibles. Ni siquiera había visto a Stark desde el día en que se mudó, y eso fue hace unos largos días. Simplemente podría haber sido una anomalía momentánea. 

 

Era un desastre, eso es lo que era.

 

Confundido, le dio las buenas noches a Iron Man.

 

Cuando se fue a la cama otra vez, soñó que estaba una vez más de pie en la biblioteca con Iron Man, sacando cada pieza de armadura lentamente hasta que todo lo que quedaba era solo el casco. Extendió sus manos a través del frío metal, lo levantó y se despertó, jadeando, enredado en las sábanas y con una media erección.

 

No estaba seguro de que fuera mejor que las pesadillas.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

El asunto, pensó Tony, es que era fácil amar al Capitán América. Eso parte no fue una sorpresa. Todos amaban al Capitán América. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se corriera la voz de que él había regresado, y la conferencia de prensa con los Vengadores había sido algo hermoso; Cap los había _encantado_ , con sus sonrisas destellantes como una estrella de cine, hablando tan sincero y honesto sobre lo que le gustaba del futuro, sobre las vacunas, los derechos civiles y el período que se había perdido. Incluso había conseguido que los periodistas de las columnas de chismes sedientos de sangre sonrieran cuando él, luciendo tiernamente incómodo ante la pregunta, les mencionó un par de celebridades atractivas y, por supuesto, éstas ya habían estado muertas durante años.

 

Él fue infaliblemente amable con todos los que conoció. De hecho, ayudó a las ancianas a cruzar la calle. Intentó, con diferentes niveles de éxito, dar indicaciones a los turistas. Posó para cada fotografía, firmó cada autógrafo y se arrodilló para hablarles a todos los niños con una camisa de Cap, incluso si él solo fuera a tomar una taza de café, que por supuesto lo hizo con el uniforme completo. Simplemente irradiaba bondad, verdad y sinceridad, de una manera que Tony ni siquiera podía comenzar a concebir o cuantificar; si Tony pudiera vivir una vida que fuera una fracción patética, tan amable y desinteresada, se consideraría afortunado.

 

En el campo, fueron perfectos juntos. No era que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo, o que siempre abordaran el problema de la misma manera, pero Cap siempre lo estaba presionando, siempre haciéndole las preguntas correctas que lo harían considerar algo dos veces, para apuntalar sus tácticas. Cap fue excelente en tácticas; él era el líder nato que todas las historias habían contado. Y en las peleas, bueno, la primera vez que Tony soltó una ráfaga repulsora, Cap la había desviado perfectamente con su escudo sin que tuvieran que discutirlo, Tony pasó unos buenos cinco segundos con la boca abierta de pura admiración. Ellos _encajaban_.

 

Observó celosamente los entrenamientos diarios de Cap y deseó poder unirse a él, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era la práctica cuerpo a cuerpo con el traje y no podía tener eso. Pero hubiera apostado cualquier cosa que Cap hubiera sido el mejor compañero de entrenamiento alguna vez.

 

Oh, a veces estaban en desacuerdo, y maldición si Cap no tenía una tendencia obstinada, pero al final siempre hablaban después, planeaban y lo hacían mejor, y de verdad lo hicieron, hablaban, siempre lo hacían. Tony no estaba seguro si era el lazo que los empujaba a la reconciliación, pero él lo tomaba.

 

Tony se había encontrado con una soldado una vez, en una de las excursiones de Stark Industries relacionadas con la defensa, que estaba unida platónicamente a otro miembro de su unidad, y cuando habían terminado de beber juntos después de las demostraciones de armas, Tony le preguntó cómo era eso para ella, si hubo problemas, si a ella le gustaba.

 

—La amo, todo el tiempo. —Había dicho la mujer—. No siempre es fácil, no siempre estamos en total acuerdo, no siempre me gusta lo que hace, a veces hay dificultades; pero la amo, siempre, y sé que ella me ama, me ha apoyado mucho. Será para siempre.

 

Era así con él y Cap. Excepto que tal vez la parte platónica, no era tan platónica, pero Cap no necesitaba saber eso cuando no podía suceder, ¿o sí? Cap ni siquiera necesitaba saber que eran almas gemelas. Entonces él no se apegaría ni se encariñaría. El Capitán América no podría apegarse a él. Esto ya era bastante arriesgado. 

 

Así que esos eran él y Cap, y si solo iba a ser eso, ya era más felicidad de la que Tony había esperado tener en toda su vida, incluso si la mitad de esta se la pasaba frustrado por el sublime deseo.

 

Sin embargo, lo que realmente sorprendió a Tony fue que era igual de fácil amar a Steve Rogers. No era que Steve fuera una persona diferente, sino el Capitán América... bueno, el Capitán América ya era casi mítico. Y Steve era la base. Steve era igual de bueno, incluso mejor, y Steve era _real_.

 

Era la persona matutina más odiosamente alegre que Tony había conocido. Cantaba en la ducha en horas impías; podías escucharlo todo el camino por el pasillo. Cuando Tony finalmente se levantaba de la cama en aquellos días que había dejado suficiente espacio libre para dormir toda la noche; a menudo, no había nada que mostrara que Steve había estado en la casa excepto por una pizca de semillas de su bagel en el mostrador de la cocina.

 

Parecía tan agradecido cuando Tony finalmente arrastró algunas cajas con cosas que una vez le pertenecieron, y no preguntó dónde las había conseguido o por qué Tony las tenía y en realidad no era una obligación tenerlas. Luego una conversación incómoda con las palabras: " _He tenido una gran admiración por ti desde la infancia; y tal vez coleccioné una gran cantidad de recuerdos relacionados contigo_ ". Tony sospechaba que Steve lo sabía de todos modos y fue lo suficientemente amable como para no señalarlo.

 

Steve se lanzó a aprender sobre su nuevo mundo con una tenacidad que Tony solo podía admirar; y ahora incluso le gustaba Radiohead*. Tony todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a eso. Claro, había sido culpa de Tony, pero realmente no había pensado que se le quedaría. Steve aprendió todos los lyrics de "Karma Police"* y luego le dijo que la risa de Iron Man era como una radio desafinada. Tony todavía estaba tratando de averiguar si eso era un cumplido.

 

Aunque no le gustaba "Creep"*, Tony lo había puesto en el estéreo para que lo escuchara, Thom Yorke* había llegado hasta la parte que decía: "No pertenezco aquí"*; y Steve se había acercado silenciosamente, y había apagado el estéreo, tal vez poner esa canción había sido una mala idea.

 

Inesperadamente, Steve tenía un perverso sentido del humor, seco e inexpresivo; y le gustaba intentar convencer a Tony de que nunca había oído hablar de cosas que, de hecho, se habían inventado antes de su tiempo en el hielo. Tal vez solo le gustaban las explicaciones. Tony aún no estaba seguro.

 

A Steve le encantaba la ciencia ficción y la fantasía, y Tony estaba un poco celoso de que él estuviera leyendo a Tolkien por primera vez; aún así, cuidadosamente, mantuvo los spoilers y las películas lejos de Steve hasta que hubo terminado su lectura. Estaba emocionado de descubrir que había más obras de Lensman*, y Tony pensó, en privado, que Steve habría sido el mejor Lensman de la galaxia. Tony le entregó _Starship Troopers_ * y luego _The Forever War_ *, y dos días después Steve le agradeció calladamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos, quizás hasta se haya desvelado leyendo o la lectura haya tocado su corazón. 

 

A veces veía a Steve acurrucado en una de las sillas mullidas de la biblioteca, agarrando un libro, una tableta o un bloc de dibujo, y su cuerpo se acomodaba torpemente en el espacio como si lo hubiera acogido, esperando estar más delgado. Steve siempre estaba leyendo, dibujando o trabajando intensamente, medio sonriendo a sí mismo por lo que estaba viendo, por lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Y Tony siempre lo miraba y pensaba _el resto del mundo no podía verte así_ ; y _me hace muy feliz el tener ese privilegio_.

 

Cuando él estaba como Iron Man, solía levantarse y despeinar un poco el cabello de Steve. Le gustaba ser Iron Man. Steve conocía a Iron Man. Steve apenas conocía a Tony Stark, y eso estaba bien para él. Cuando era Iron Man, ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Steve, lo rodeaba con un brazo y le ayudaba en la batalla. Lo tocaba cuando era Iron Man, porque cuando era Tony, no podía. Así era como funcionaba.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

Era, había descubierto Steve, increíblemente fácil perderse mientras buscaba cosas en Internet.

 

La búsqueda había comenzado simple. Tenía curiosidad acerca de cómo se veían las muñequeras en estos días. Había notado, pensó, una tendencia: la gente era más... despreocupada... acerca de ellas. Ahora no solo había en colores oscuros y sobrios. Algunos de ellos seguían siéndolo, sin duda, y cualquiera que vistiera mangas largas estaba bien, por supuesto; por ejemplo, los hombres con traje aún parecían tan profesionales como siempre, aunque parecía que había menos de ellos. —Nunca había visto a Tony con otra cosa que no fuera un sastre—. Las muñequeras que Tony le había provisto y había encontrado en su tocador; le había provocado un extraño escalofrío de deseo totalmente inapropiado, al pensar en Tony escogiéndolas para él, eran negras, perfectamente respetables y discretas.

 

Pero el resto de la gente en las calles de Nueva York en estos días parecía considerar las muñequeras como una especie de accesorio, como cualquier pulsera sin sentido. Había de colores brillantes, todos los colores, colores múltiples, lentejuelas, llamativos estampados de leopardo. Como si quisieran que las miraras; se suponía que no debías mirar, ¿verdad? Steve no estaba tan seguro de que la costumbre todavía se sostuviera. Incluso Wasp a veces usaba una hermosa muñequera con cuentas colgantes que era más como una obra de arte, cobre reluciente con forma de alambre. Ella era una diseñadora de modas, había dicho, y le tendió la muñeca para que él mirara el diseño del brazalete, momento en el que Steve casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

 

Demonios, incluso había muñequeras de los Avengers, vendidos por ambulantes en cada esquina. Tenían uno en azul brillante con su escudo en él; Steve había hecho una doble toma.

Y misteriosamente, alguien había comprado un conjunto de esas muñequeras de Avengers, y los había dejado en la sala de reuniones. Iron Man nunca tomó ninguna, Thor aparentemente no tenía alma gemela —él había dicho que los asgardianos no tenían— y Wasp tenía sus propios diseños, pero Giant-Man las usó todas indiscriminadamente. Y a menudo.

 

—Tengo muchos accidentes en el laboratorio. —Había dicho Giant-Man, que parecía un poco distraído y parecía chamuscado, cuando se presentó a la reunión de los Avengers con un periódico doblado en bandas de goma sobre el brazo—. Fue solo una explosión muy pequeña.

 

—Hoy obtienes la mejor muñequera. —Iron Man le había arrojado la muñequera con, naturalmente, el casco de Iron Man bordado, en rojo brillante y dorado; y Steve había intentado no estremecerse visiblemente cuando Giant-Man la colocó justo debajo de la mesa.

 

Así era como vivía la gente ahora. Tendría que adaptarse. Este era el futuro. 

 

Así que ahí estaba él, sentado en su habitación, mirando la "Historia cultural de las almas" en Google, y sintiéndose ya furtivo cuando se encontró con la imagen.

 

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. Una de las damas de la foto era una cantante famosa, decía el pie de foto, y allí estaba ella, con el pelo blanco como rubio, casi sin nada. Ella estaba en topless, pero no era como si nunca hubiera visto fotos de mujeres desnudas antes. Eso no era lo sorprendente. Ella estaba inclinada cerca de la otra mujer, una morena, también en topless, y sonreían, el uno al otro, a la mitad de la cámara. Desde la iluminación, Steve sospechó que se suponía que era artística para alguna página de pura pornografía. Pero eso no era lo que le estaba secando la boca. Nunca había visto imágenes así de sucias que se acercaran remotamente a esto.

 

Extendían los brazos hacia la cámara y él podía leer las palabras de ambas. Querido Dios. La muñeca de la mujer rubia decía: " _sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?_ "; la muñeca de la morena fue una respuesta: " _por supuesto que sé quién eres_ ". Y allí estaban, ellas eran almas gemelas, ambas mostrando sus muñecas delante de Dios y de todos. No podía cerrar la imagen, y oh, Cristo, se estaba poniendo duro...

 

—Así que has descubierto que hay mucho porno en Internet —dijo Tony desde algún lugar detrás de él, y Steve casi se cae de la silla.

 

Lanzó la tableta a la cama.

 

—Yo... yo no... —tartamudeó, pero ni siquiera podía darse la vuelta y mirar a Tony.

 

—Oye, es un país libre —dijo Tony, y Steve todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero la voz de Tony era tranquilizadora—. Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saberlo. Lo que haces en tu propio dormitorio es asunto tuyo. Pero tengo que decirte, que pensé que eras el tipo de persona que cerraría la puerta primero, al menos. Oye. —Tony se calló, y Steve pensó que tal vez estaba imaginando que Tony sonaba decepcionado—. Esa es la famosa foto de... estabas buscando algo, ¿no?

 

Aliviado, Steve exhaló.

 

—Sí, lo estaba. No sabía que encontraría eso.

 

Y luego se giró, vio a Tony, y eso fue quizás más impactante de lo que había sido la imagen. Tony estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo, y estaba, por primera vez, solo en camisa. La camisa que llevaba era mucho más bonita que las camisetas que la mayoría solía usar en estos días, ya que todavía era un botón abajo, pero era de manga corta. Podía ver los brazos de Tony. Y el brazo derecho de Tony estaba... era...

 

Intentaba no mirar, pero sospechaba que estaba fallando. El brazo derecho de Tony estaba cubierto por lo que tenía que ser el brazalete más grande que Steve haya visto antes, una tela negra y elegante que iba desde su muñeca hasta más allá de su codo, terminando donde comenzó la manga de la camisa. Estaba _allí mismo_ , _tan grande_ y era tan difícil no mirar, y se sentía como diez tipos diferentes de pervertidos por no ser capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza, cuando Tony Stark era el alma gemela de otra persona.

 

Tony lo miró con una media sonrisa inescrutable, como si supiera exactamente lo que Steve estaba pensando, lo que quería ver.

 

—Entonces —dijo débilmente Steve—, eres zurdo. —Las palabras siempre estaban en la muñeca de tu mano no dominante.

 

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de par en par; él rió.

 

—Es muy posible que sea lo más diplomático que alguien me haya dicho.

 

Tony levantó su mano derecha un poco, y ahora los ojos de Steve no pudieron evitar sentirse atraídos por el movimiento. ¿Tony estaba haciendo esto a propósito? ¿Tony quería que lo mirara? ¿Era así como la gente se comportaba ahora?

 

—Sí —dijo Tony, con un suspiro, sin bajar su brazo—. _Alguien_ tenía que venir y escribirme sus palabras en todo el brazo cuando tenía cinco años. Una de las muchas razones por las que no tengo muchas camisas de manga corta. —Parecía molesto, y más que nada, cansado. Su rostro estaba abatido—. Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo. Te garantizo que ya he escuchado de todo antes.

 

Estaba esperando los insultos, se dio cuenta Steve. Alguna mofa. Como si pensara que Steve querría lastimarlo. Como si no pudiera concebir que alguien no quisiera lastimarlo por ser diferente.

 

Un fragmento de una frase, medio recordada, flotó en la mente de Steve.

 

—Tu alma gemela debe amarte mucho.

 

Tony se congeló donde estaba, con el brazo todavía en el aire y la boca abierta.

 

—¿Qué? —Lo que sea que estaba esperando que dijera Steve, no era eso.

 

—Tu alma gemela debe amarte mucho —repitió Steve—. Es algo que la gente solía decir a veces, cuando alguien... cuando las palabras de alguien ocupaban mucho espacio. —Se sintió un poco ridículo al repetirlo. Era solo un viejo cuento para las mujeres—. Solían pensar que si tus palabras eran más grandes, era... mejor. Que tu alma gemela te amaba más. Pero luego hubo estudios, le preguntaban a la gente cuán felices eran y la gente descubrió que eso no era cierto. Creo que dejaron de decirlo. Eso fue lo que escuché. Era anticuado incluso cuando era un niño. ¿La gente ya no lo dice ahora?

 

Tony seguía mirándolo, aturdido. Su mandíbula abierta un poco, parpadeó un par de veces como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas, y Steve no tenía idea de cómo sus palabras podrían haberlo afectado tanto. Era solo un dicho. Había estado tratando de hacerlo sentir _mejor_.

 

—No, nadie dice eso más —dijo Tony finalmente, y luego, en voz baja, lo suficientemente bajo como para que un humano normal no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar—. Pero deseo a Dios, que ojalá lo hubieran dicho.

 

Oh. Eso fue todo. Nadie le había dicho a Tony que estaba bien, que era normal. Nadie le había dicho que esto era, de alguna manera, positivo. El corazón de Steve estaba ansioso. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que estaba bien, pero Tony no quería que nadie lo tocase.

 

—Lo siento —dijo Steve, y lo dijo en serio.

 

La sonrisa de Tony no llegó a sus ojos.

 

—Está bien. No creo en las almas gemelas, de todos modos.

 

Ahora Steve fue el atontado. ¿Cómo podría alguien decir algo así? Su mirada se posó automáticamente en el brazo de Tony.

 

—Me parece que ya tienes una buena cantidad de pruebas.

 

—Así no. —Tony negó con la cabeza—. Sé que la gente tiene sus almas gemelas. Quiero decir... personalmente. Para mí, yo no creo. —Con otra sacudida de su cabeza, indicó dónde estaba la tableta de Steve, culpablemente arrojada. Y él cambió el tema—. ¿Sabías que es falsa?

 

Steve echó un vistazo a la fotografía, las dos mujeres juntas, congeladas en esa pose reveladora.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Tony le había explicado cómo las fotografías alteradas funcionaban en estos días; aparentemente era muy fácil para cualquiera. Pero este se veía tan real para él—. ¿Es... el cuerpo de otras personas, con sus rostros?

 

—Las palabras son falsas —dijo Tony, y su boca se crispó como si estuviera tratando de sonreír, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo—. Era una verdadera foto, pero se cubrieron las muñecas con maquillaje. Escribieron nuevas palabras encima de ellas. En realidad no son almas gemelas. Ellas intentaban posar inquietas, sorprendidas. Pero cuando llegó el momento, no pudieron. No sé qué es lo que eso te dice sobre la sociedad moderna. Quizás que todos somos cobardes.

 

Absurdamente, hizo que Steve se sintiera mejor al saber que todavía existían algunos límites.

 

—Tal vez me dice que algunas cosas todavía son sagradas.

 

—Optimista —dijo Tony, sonando cariñoso pero luciendo cansado del mundo, como si fuera él quien tenía casi un siglo de edad—. ¿No has oído nada? Ya nada es sagrado. Solo sé que es falso porque he visto la muñeca de una de ellas.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—No era mi chica —aclaró Tony, como si esta fuera la parte importante—. La de ahí, en mis, ah, días más hedonistas. Ella no fue la única. Vamos, ¿no puedes decir que nunca...? —La pregunta se apagó.

 

—¿Me estás preguntando si alguna vez me he acostado con alguien o si he visto las palabras de otras personas? —Steve respondió, a medio camino de escandalizarse, todavía tratando de pensar claramente. 

 

—Sorpréndeme —dijo Tony, en un tono que sugería que no esperaba en serio una respuesta.

 

—No sexo. —Steve pensó que bien podría decir la verdad; él estaba, después de todo, esperando por su alma gemela. Eso era lo correcto—. Sí vi unas palabras ajenas. Una vez.

 

Tony parpadeó un par de veces.

 

—Esa no era la manera en que me imaginé una respuesta tuya. Pensé que estarías completamente dedicado a tu alma gemela. ¿A menos que fuera tu alma gemela? —Hizo la pregunta de una manera extraña, llanamente, como si ya supiera si la respuesta sería no.

 

—No. —Recordó las letras extranjeras, caracteres rusos, que se deslizaban por la muñeca de Bucky—. No era mi alma gemela.

 

—Los historiadores piensan que han decidido quién es tu alma gemela, ¿sabes? —Tony levantó un pie y lo apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

 

Había estado evitando leer cosas sobre sí mismo. Acerca de lo que la gente pensaba de él. Cómo pensaban que pensaba, qué significaba su vida para ellos.

 

—¿Ellos creen?

 

Tony asintió.

 

—El consenso era bastante sólido: Barnes y ninguno de ustedes podría haberlo replicado en esos momentos. Quizás salieron algunas grandes películas. Hermanos de armas y todo. Algunas de ellas los pintaban incluso un poco románticos.

 

—No era Bucky.

 

—Oh, acabas de hacer que todos los departamentos de historia y varios productores de Hollywood estén muy tristes.

 

—Vi sus palabras —dijo Steve, cortante. Él no quería hablar de esto. Para todos los demás, Bucky llevaba años muerto, su dolor era más nuevo—. Era mi mejor amigo. Pero no era él.

 

Tony alzó una ceja, y tardíamente Steve se dio cuenta de que probablemente hubiera sido menos escandaloso si hubiera dicho que se había acostado con Bucky. No es como si lo hubiese hecho, de todos modos.

 

—Ok, ok —dijo Tony—, entonces, soy un bastardo entrometido. ¿Quieres hacerme una pregunta personal y embarazosa? ¿Para igualar mi perjuicio? —Él levantó sus manos—. No me avergüenzo fácil, sin embargo. ¿Qué tal, chismes en su lugar? Tal vez te has preguntado sobre Giant-Man y Wasp. 

 

En realidad, sí, se preguntó bastante. 

 

—¿Son ellos...? —Comenzó, y no sabía cómo terminar. _¿Son almas gemelas? ¿Están juntos?_

 

—Te refieres-

 

La sonrisa de Tony era solo de lado lascivo y lo hacía sentir incómodamente cálido. Luego, Tony sacó su brazo derecho y se pasó dos dedos de la otra mano por la muñeca, por encima del brazalete, de ida y vuelta, en una lenta caricia, allí mismo, en público, donde cualquiera podía pasar y verlo. Era lo más obsceno que Steve había visto hacer a nadie, y eso incluso contando con todas las veces que se había topado con gente en todo tipo de situaciones. No podía evitar pensar que quería que Tony lo tocara así.

 

—En realidad, no lo sé —dijo Tony, mientras Steve intentaba recordar cómo armar una oración—. Tal vez lo son, tal vez no lo son, tal vez no lo sepan porque sus muñecas de repente solo dicen " _Hola_ ". Espero que nos lo digan, al equipo, algún día.

 

—Oh —dijo Steve, estúpidamente, todavía su mirada fija en la muñeca de Tony.

 

—Y aquí estoy, avergonzándote otra vez. —Afortunadamente, Tony no repitió el gesto—. Tu turno otra vez.

 

Steve se inclinó hacia adelante.

 

—¿Por qué no crees en almas gemelas? ¿En tu alma gemela?

 

Esa no era la pregunta que había querido hacer. Había querido preguntar por qué Tony los había ayudado, por qué Tony estaba allí, o incluso, en el más vergonzoso de los casos, si Iron Man le había hablado de él. ¿Iron Man sabía que Steve era su alma gemela? No debería preguntar sobre los sentimientos de Tony como si creyera que podría tener alguna oportunidad con él, cuando el alma gemela de Tony era otra persona, cuando su propia alma gemela era otra persona. ¿Cómo podía seguir amando a Tony tanto?

 

Tony desvió la mirada; Steve, de alguna manera, había encontrado la única pregunta que él no quería responder.

 

—No tienes que-

 

—No, lo justo es lo justo. —Tony tomó aliento, de manera irregular—. No has buscado nada sobre nosotros desde que nos conociste, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre tus compañeros Vengadores? ¿Sobre mí?

 

Steve negó con la cabeza.

 

—Pensé que si había algo que querías que yo supiera, me lo dirías.

 

—Sí. No tanto. —Los ojos de Tony estaban encapuchados, ensombrecidos—. Deberías saber esto de mí, entonces: no soy un buen hombre. —Lo dijo con absoluta convicción, y repentinamente, Steve sintió el deseo cruel de lastimar a cualquiera que le hubiera hecho creer eso—. Nací en la riqueza, en el poder, y he vivido una vida de excesos. He hecho todo lo depravado y corrupto que puedas imaginar. Al menos dos veces. —Steve imaginó a Tony en una imagen con aquellas mujeres, su muñeca desnuda como la de ellas, colgada en Internet, para cualquiera, y no pudo decir si eso lo excitó o lo horrorizó—. Mis padres murieron hace un par de años. Heredé Stark Industries. Realmente no creo haber limpiado todo mi desastre aún. 

 

—Eso no te hace malo.

 

Tony levantó una mano.

 

—Hicimos muchas cosas, la compañía; pero el más copioso dinero se obtenía con los contratos de defensa. Armas. Diseñé misiles. Construí más armas. Hice bombas. Las vendí. Realmente no me importaba a quién se las estaba vendiendo. No tenía mucha conciencia, se podría decir. Y pagué. —Su mirada se centró en algo muy lejano—. No hace mucho estuve en el extranjero en una zona de guerra y tropecé con una de mis propias minas terrestres. No era bonita. Fui hecho prisionero por un hombre que quería que construyera armas para él. Digamos que fue una llamada de atención del cosmos o quién sabe.

 

El primer pensamiento que Steve tuvo, completamente irracional, fue que Tony entendería sus propias pesadillas.

 

—¿Lo hicieron? ¿Qué te hicieron?

 

La sonrisa de Tony era sombría.

 

—No tenían que hacer nada excepto dejarme sangrar. Me habían herido bastante mal. Si no salía de allí, iba a morir sin atención médica.

 

—Pero saliste.

 

—Construí a Iron Man. Solo no, tuve ayuda. Y solo escapé porque el hombre que me ayudó, cambió su vida por la mía. —La voz de Tony era distante—. Piloteé el traje yo mismo. Casi me mato al hacerlo. Tengo un corazón débil, ¿sabes? —Él se rió, bajo y morboso, y el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Steve, se erizó—. No estoy seguro de cuánta vida le queda a mi corazón; en estos días, he tenido algunas visitas cercanas de la muerte.

 

—Tony

 

—Así que aquí estoy, ayudando a los Vengadores tanto como puedo, diciéndome a mí mismo que me hace menos monstruoso. Que de alguna forma puedo expiar toda la muerte que he causado. ¿Crees que alguien se enamorará de esto? ¿De lo que he hecho? ¿De como he vivido? ¿Crees que es un cuento de hadas, donde el verdadero amor siempre gana al final? 

 

—Tu alma gemela te amará. —Esa era la verdad. Esa siempre era la verdad. Tony no era un monstruo. Su alma gemela podrá ver eso.

 

Tony se rió.

 

—Realmente no debería. Y aunque lo hiciera, no creo que me agradezca el morir joven cuando mi corazón finalmente se dé por vencido. Mejor le ahorraré el dolor.

 

—¿Así que no vas a buscarla? ¿No lo vas a intentar? ¿No querrías tenerla en tu vida de todos modos, y si la situación se invirtiera, si esa persona estuviera en tu lugar? Yo sí lo haría. —Oh, Bucky se hubiera reído si hubiera escuchado a Steve discutiendo esto, recordaba la suposición del hospital y la enfermera—. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la conozcas? ¿Solo vas a ignorarla? ¿Pedirle disculpas, decirle que ya decidiste esto por los dos?

 

—Esa persona estará mejor sin saber que existo —dijo Tony, su voz sonando con dureza—. Y esa es mi respuesta. Desde que me lo preguntaste.

 

Y luego él se fue.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

Bien. Realmente la había jodido, ¿no?

 

Primero hubo coqueteo, un coqueteo horrible, porque aparentemente cuando estaba involucrado su _alma gemela_ , Tony ni siquiera intentó dar un paso al frente para tratar de llevarlo a su juego; solo hubo gestos molestosos y discusiones acerca de todas las modelos con las que alguna vez había estado. Encantador. Especialmente cuando Cap era puro como la nieve. No es que hubiera esperado algo diferente de él.

 

Y, por supuesto, Steve no tenía ni idea de que era él, por lo que probablemente parecía un gilipollas incluso de solo intentarlo, porque, por lo que Steve pensaba, ambos tenían por almas gemelas a otras personas.

 

Y de alguna forma, había terminado desparramando todo su jodido corazón, que era una de esas cosas que la gente siempre decía que pasaba cuando estabas alrededor de tu alma gemela; y que afortunadamente él había logrado restringir por completo alrededor del Cap, mientras estaba en el traje, los hábitos que había desarrollado como consecuencia de ser Iron Man ya estaban profundamente arraigados.

 

Steve acababa de preguntarle, y, bueno, si alguien necesitaba una ilustración del por qué el alma gemela de Tony estaría mejor de no tenerlo, definitivamente, era su propia alma gemela. Steve probablemente estaba horrorizado. A Steve podría gustarle Iron Man, pero no podrá amar a Tony Stark.

 

Hora de recargar. Se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó la camisa y se conectó. Había logrado mantener ese detalle en secreto de todos hasta ahora, incluso si tener un débil corazón, era noticia pública. E incluso si no fuera por él como Iron Man, no querría que Steve supiera nada sobre la pechera, de todos modos. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su alma gemela, el cenit de la perfección física humana, ante la necesidad de Tony de llevar una placa de metal gigante y cargarla a diario? Era patético.

 

' _Estaba dispuesto a estar contigo cuando creía que eras un robot_ ', una voz dentro de su mente sonaba terriblemente cerca de lo razonable. _'A él no le importa, a otras personas podría importarles, pero a él nunca. Incluso si él no fuera tu alma gemela, aun así, él no te juzgaría. Ese es el tipo de hombre que él es.'_

 

Tony se sirvió un trago. Él tenía razones. Buenas razones. Estaba seguro de ello.

 

El día siguiente resultó ser peor. Al menos era un tipo diferente de "peor". Hulk había vuelto y se había metido con los Cuatro Fantásticos. Y en lugar de ignorarlo y dejarles lo que era claramente un asunto de los Vengadores; —Richards, Reed Richards, iba a tener que recordar ese nombre—, los Cuatro Fantásticos se habían unido a la pelea y habían sido incapaces de evitar que Hulk llegara a la mansión. Y mientras Tony no podía culparlos por su entusiasmo y amabilidad, sí significaba que tenía varios agujeros de tamaño Hulk en su mansión.

 

Mientras los Avengers se comprometían a disolverse temporalmente hasta que Stark pudiera arreglar la mansión, Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el casco del traje y observó un gran trozo de adorno ornamental que se desprendía del techo. La buena noticia era que probablemente no hubo daños estructurales importantes, ¿verdad? Los pisos inferiores seguían intactos.

 

Tony se preguntó cuándo su vida se había convertido en algo en que las palabras "buenas noticias" y "probablemente sin daños estructurales importantes" pertenecían a la misma oración.

 

Estrechó la mano de Steve y le dijo que había sido un placer luchar con él. Dios, si solo supiera.

 

Observó como Steve le daba palmaditas a Rick en la espalda, los veía alejarse y lo oía hablar:

 

—¿Recuerdas esos trucos acrobáticos que prometí instruirte?

 

Suspirando, Tony medio sentado, medio desplomado sobre la escalera astillada, que crujió pero no se rompió, cerró los ojos. Iron Man consiguió un descanso de los Avengers, pero Tony Stark tenía que arreglar la maldita mansión, rápido. ¿Cuantos chismosos podrían llegar? ¿Cómo iba a vigilarlos? Incluso los trabajadores tendrían que mantenerse alejados de las cosas delicadas y secretas; afortunadamente, no había daños en el sótano, pero eso no significaba que no intentaran husmear. Y tenían que poder hacer la restauración sin entrar en las zonas más secretas. Echaba de menos ese techo ya. Y luego estaba Steve, y todo lo que le había dicho ayer sobre las almas gemelas.

 

—Ve avanzando, Rick —escuchó a Steve decir—. Nos vemos allí en un minuto o dos.

 

Se escuchó el ruido de alguien que se abría paso entre los montones de escombros, y luego las escaleras junto a él crujieron con un peso adicional.

 

—¿Iron Man? —La voz preocupada de Steve estaba muy cerca—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Tony abrió los ojos.

 

—Bien, bien. Yo- — _Tuve una conversación realmente horrible contigo anoche y lamento haber dicho todo eso_ —. He tenido un día realmente largo, ¿sabes? Con Hulk.

 

—Así que cuando pregunté en la primera reunión si había alguna amenaza que probablemente enfrentaríamos de nuevo, nadie dijo: "Hay un gran hombre verde que solía ser un Vengador y solía ser el compañero de Rick y está lo suficientemente enojado como para poner agujeros en la mansión...?"

 

Tony hizo una mueca.

 

—Sí. Lo siento. Todos... todos nos portamos mal, entonces, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera querido decírtelo. Yo no quise, tampoco.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

¿De verdad no sabía la respuesta?

 

—Eres el _Capitán América_. No te habría dado la mejor impresión. —No podían decirle al Capitán América que antes de que apareciera, habían tenido algunos graves problemas entre el personal.

 

Los ojos de Steve se suavizaron.

 

—Oye, Shellhead —dijo, y fue mitad reproche, mitad burla—, soy tu compañero de equipo, eso es lo que soy. Si hay información que necesito saber, _solo dímelo_. No lo ocultes solo porque creas que no me gustará.

 

Detrás de la máscara, Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—Debidamente apuntado, Winghead.

 

La mano de Steve fue hacia una de las pequeñas alas en su capucha, cubriéndola, protegiéndola.

 

—¿Winghead?

 

—Sí —dijo Tony desafiante, con el alias en los labios antes de que su cerebro realmente terminara de procesarlo—. Winghead.

 

La sonrisa irónica de Steve parecía más que un poco avergonzada.

 

—Yo mismo diseñé este uniforme.

 

—Oh, lo sé —le aseguró Tony—. No creas que no sé por qué no dejas que Wasp haga un rediseño o dejas que el señor Stark lo rearme. Además, todos los Vengadores tienen sobrenombres. Es una tradición. Una nueva tradición.

 

Al menos logró no decirle que creía que las alas eran adorables.

 

—Si es una tradición, ¿cuál es el apodo de Wasp? —Steve sonaba sospechoso.

 

—Uh

 

—Bien. —Steve todavía tenía una mano sobre el ala—. Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer para asegurarme de que ese apodo nunca salga de esta habitación?

 

El cerebro de Tony amablemente le proporcionó una serie de imágenes mentales muy, muy vívidas a modo de sugerencia. Trató de ignorarlas.

 

—Atrápame.

 

Lanzó un grito y saltó las escaleras, pateando los chorros de las botas tan pronto como hubo suficiente espacio libre para no arruinar las escaleras más de lo que ya estaban, y luego estuvo flotando varios metros en el aire. Afortunadamente, los techos eran altos. Miró a Steve, sintiéndose aturdido, mareado con inesperada alegría. Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de hacer algo así, pero estar cerca de Steve, cuando podía ser Iron Man, cuando podía ser mejor que él mismo, simplemente lo hacía muy _feliz_.

 

Steve lo miró, pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de resolver algo en su cabeza, y luego saltó. Saltó directamente de las escaleras, un salto de pie, nada que un humano promedio hubiera intentado... y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de los tobillos de Tony.

 

—¿Como esto? —Steve dijo.

 

El traje se enloqueció por unos segundos tratando de lidiar con el peso extra y la distribución desigual, sumergiéndose, bamboleándose torpemente, y Tony desvió rápidamente más energía hacia los repulsores para que no terminaran buceando. Steve giró en el aire, aún pegado a las piernas de Tony, y Tony hizo una mueca al imaginar lo que los jets de la bota podrían hacerle a la cara desprotegida de alguien. A la cara de Steve.

 

—¡Mantente alejado de los repulsores!

 

—Hecho —dijo Steve, sonando completamente despreocupado, y luego, con los dos aún colgando en el aire, comenzó a escalar.

 

Steve tenía sus manos sobre él. Podía verlo pero no podía sentirlo, no podía sentir nada de eso por el traje, pero Steve lo estaba abrazando. Los brazos de Steve estaban alrededor de las piernas de Tony, su cintura, sus músculos flexionados mientras se levantaba, y Dios, era _hermoso_ , era fuerte, era guapo; y era de Tony, era todo de Tony; pero nunca podría ser.

 

Eventualmente, Steve consiguió un pie, y luego el otro, se balanceó sobre las botas de Tony, y se las arregló para pararse completamente, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tony, uno apoyado en su hombro. Tony no estaba seguro de que Steve necesitara ayuda, pero de todos modos lo rodeó con su propio brazo. Para sostenerlo. _Sí, Stark, sigue diciéndote eso_.

 

—Te atrapé —respiró Steve, y sus ojos brillantes bajaron casi tímidamente.

 

Él podría quitarse el casco ahora mismo. Él podría quitárselo y besarlo. Su alma gemela. Pero él no podía.

 

—Sí —admitió Tony—. Lo hiciste.

 

—Puedes seguir llamándome así —agregó Steve—. Es lindo.

 

Tony se rió débilmente.

 

—Claro, Winghead.

 

** … **

**... **

 

—La transmisión llega desde Nueva York —dijo Iron Man, desde el asiento del piloto en el nuevo quinjet—. Es Rick Jones. Hay supervillanos en las calles.

 

El resto de las cabezas de los Vengadores se levantó, aunque lentamente. Giant-Man parecía agotado, cubierto de tierra; la elegancia habitual de Wasp había desaparecido; incluso Thor parecía un poco peor por el desgaste. Steve no quería pensar en cómo se veía. Todavía estaba un poco tembloroso debido a que Iron Man lo derribó de la roca, con los nervios en carne viva y punzantes. En cuanto a Iron Man, su pintura estaba un poco rayada, pero si el hombre dentro del traje estaba cansado, no lo demostraba. El traje probablemente lo estaba manteniendo en posición vertical.

 

Pero eran los Vengadores, y este era su deber, y si eso significaba que más criminales superpoderosos en Nueva York seguían directamente a los hombres de lava y a Hulk nuevamente en Arizona, entonces que así sea. Esto era para lo que había sido hecho. La gente los necesitaba.

 

Steve se aclaró la garganta.

 

—¿Cuál es la situación?

 

—No es buena —transmitió Iron Man, su voz mecanizada apretada y tensa—. Tres de ellos, todos a la vez, tenemos al Caballero Negro.

 

—Ya luchamos contra él —dijo Wasp.

 

—Sí —añadió Giant-Man, un poco malhumorado—, y nos derrotó.

 

—Hombre Radiactivo-

 

Thor dejó colgar su martillo de la punta de sus dedos.

 

—Sí, él es el único enemigo al que me he enfrentado que fue capaz de resistir el poder de Mjolnir.

 

Había un patrón aquí. Tres enemigos, cada uno de los cuales probablemente había peleado y vencido a un Vengador, esto podría ser un problema.

 

—Dosímetros —dijo Giant-Man, con urgencia. Lo que sea que fueran—. Iron Man, dime que tenemos algunos.

 

—Tenemos algunos —confirmó Iron Man, y luego volvió su atención a las comunicaciones—. Y el tercero es... —La voz de Iron Man se cortó por completo; cuando volvió, rebosaba consternación—. Oh. No. No, no, no.

 

Steve comenzó a desabrocharse las correas, su cuerpo obedeciendo un impulso atávico: _él_ _necesita mi ayuda_. Como si realmente fueran almas gemelas, cuando no podrían serlo, no podrían, porque si fuera así, Iron Man se lo hubiera dicho. 

 

—¿Hombre de Hierro?

 

—Estoy bien. —Tendió una mano extendida, no como una amenaza; el repulsor era tenue. Pero él no sonaba bien—. Es solo que también está Melter.

 

Un nombre como _ese_ , y _Iron Man_... no tenía que ser un genio como Tony Stark para ver el problema.

 

—¿No fue bien antes?

 

Iron Man negó con la cabeza.

 

—Tuve suerte. Solo se cortó uno de mis brazos, pero me quitó todo el brazo izquierdo del traje. No sé exactamente qué hace, porque no se derritió, pero hay partes de mi traje que absolutamente deben permanecer donde están. —Su voz temblaba de miedo—. Esto no se trata solo de mi identidad. El traje se queda o muero.

 

Steve podía imaginarlo con demasiada facilidad: un rayo golpeando a Iron Man, el traje desapareciendo, el hombre que había estado dentro respirando el último aliento.

 

Los otros Vengadores miraban a Iron Man con la misma cantidad de horror. Iron Man no les había dicho eso, entonces.

 

—Va a estar bien —dijo Steve, con confianza, el tono que mantuvo para los discursos, para levantar el ánimo antes de una batalla, porque eso era lo que hacía—. No tienes que enfrentar esto solo. Ninguno de ustedes lo enfrentará solo. —Echó un vistazo al jet y vio que las caras se iluminaban, solo un poco—. Somos los Vengadores. Somos un equipo. Ahora será diferente. Podemos hacer esto.

 

—Podemos —repitió Wasp, y Giant-Man le sonrió.

 

Iron Man miró a Steve, por encima del hombro.

 

—Me pregunto qué tienen planeado para ti, Cap. Hay un tipo malo para que cada uno de los demás recreemos This Is Your Life, pero parecen haberse olvidado de traerte un regalo.

 

—Todos mis enemigos han muerto hace mucho tiempo —respondió Steve.

 

Thor levantó la cabeza; su mirada era penetrante y de algún modo con cierto presentimiento.

 

—Esperemos que sí.

 

Giant-Man, mientras tanto, había estado hurgando en algunos de los suministros, y ahora estaba recortando algún tipo de insignia para los uniformes de todos.

 

—Traten de no acercarse demasiado al Hombre Radioactivo —dijo Giant-Man, lacónicamente—. Eso sería malo. Si esta insignia cambia de color, sería una señal de que las cosas están mal.

 

Iron Man se volvió y su casco se inclinó como si estuviera mirando al Cap arriba y abajo.

 

—Sin embargo, deberías preguntarte si el suero aumentó tu tolerancia a la radiación, ¿no?

 

—No lo descubramos —sugirió Steve—. Muy bien, gente, este es el plan: nadie enfrentará a ningún enemigo solo. Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Nuestros oponentes presumiblemente querrán enfrentar al Vengador que ya han vencido antes, así que los atraeremos y luego los sorprenderemos con uno al que no se han enfrentado; Wasp, Giant-Man, Thor: contra Black Knight. Iron Man y yo derribaremos a Melter, y luego todos encontraremos al Hombre Radioactivo. 

 

Cuando en realidad aterrizaron, bueno, había una frase que incluía las palabras "sin plan" y "sobrevive al contacto del enemigo" que encajaba bien aquí. Ninguno de ellos veía a nadie más, y todos estaban atrapados en la mansión hasta que Iron Man encontró el solvente y los intercambió, en un revés, hacia los enemigos.

 

Pero luego estaban en las calles otra vez, los tres villanos delante de ellos, y Steve sabía que el plan todavía era aceptable.

 

—¡Black Knight! ¡Adelante! —gritó por las comunicaciones.

 

—¡Lo tengo, Cap! —Wasp avisó, y luego ella se encogió y voló, volando hacia el caballero con su caballo alado.

 

Giant-Man miró por encima del hombro, sonrió, y luego comenzó a crecer, más alto y más alto. Él empezó a correr.

 

Thor balanceó su martillo y luego, como Wasp, se elevó por el aire.

 

—Sí, Capitán.

 

El jinete a caballo giró en la montadura y miró a sus perseguidores; cualquier emoción en su rostro fue oscurecida por el casco, pero de inmediato tiró de las riendas del caballo y se alzó al aire, el cabello volando con grandes movimientos de alas emplumadas, más rápido de lo que Steve hubiera creído posible. Rápidamente, demasiado rápido, doblaron la esquina en el bloque más cercano y desaparecieron de la vista.

 

—¡Le estamos siguiendo! —El Giant-Man salió disparado, cada vez más grande. Sus pasos eran enormes.

 

—¡Continúen! —le gritó Steve—. ¡Mantenme al corriente!

 

Vislumbró las ráfagas de energía de Wasp mientras volaba y se zambullía, antes de que todo el grupo se perdiera de vista.

 

—¡Oye! —Wasp estaba gritando, riendo, una burla astuta—. ¿Nos recuerdas? Bueno, estamos de vuelta, y nuestro amigo Thor nos ayuda ahora.

 

Sonó Mjolnir, puro como una campana, y Steve hizo una mueca y tuvo que cortar el comunicador justo cuando Iron Man, a su lado, se dobló con las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Tal vez debió decirle a Thor que se alejara de los comunicadores cada vez que hiciera eso.

 

—¿Estás bien, Shellhead?

 

Iron Man asintió con gravedad.

 

—Melter tiene que estar por aquí en algún lado. Súbete.

 

Dio un puñetazo enguantado a la palma de la otra mano y se escuchó el repiqueteo de los repulsores que comenzaban a encenderse.

 

—Te cubriré —dijo Steve, alzando su escudo en su brazo—. El vibranium del escudo, no es algo que cualquier villano pueda inventar, debería ser capaz de...

 

No vio la explosión hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

Iron Man estaba medio torcido en dirección al rayo de Melter, con una mano levantada para protegerse la cara, resplandeciente, y luego el guante desapareció, y Iron Man se tambaleó hacia atrás. Steve divisó un breve destello de piel desnuda hasta la mitad del brazo de su amigo, escritura negra, y luego Iron Man estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, acunando su brazo derecho contra su pecho.

 

Por las comunicaciones se escuchaban bajas respiraciones ásperas, el sonido de un hombre adolorido.

 

—Hice algunas mejoras en el armamento —dijo el hombre que solo podía ser el Melter—. ¿Te gustan?

 

Steve vio rojo. Deslizó su escudo en su mano, lo balanceó para arrojarlo, se viró-

 

Y fue entonces cuando la segunda explosión se estrelló contra Iron Man, mientras que el Hombre Radioactivo levantó una de sus manos, de forma imperiosa. Fuera lo que fuera, la energía derribó a Iron Man y lo lanzó por los aires, en un arco alto y peligroso. Steve podía ver los propulsores de arranque en llamas, cuando Iron Man trataba desesperadamente de controlar su vuelo. Pero debido a que le faltaba un guantelete, estaba desequilibrado, y lo único que hicieron los jets fue voltearse salvajemente de extremo a extremo, haciéndolo volar más rápido, más arriba...

 

Iron Man se estrelló contra la fachada de vidrio de un edificio al final de la calle, destrozándolo. No había nada en las comunicaciones sino el sonido del metal chirriante.

 

—Eso fue divertido —dijo el hombre radiactivo, con una alegría enfermiza y jubilosa, porque él acababa de hacerlo... _Iron Man-_

 

No podía permitirse estar distraído.

 

Steve lanzó su escudo, pero una ráfaga de energía lenta de la mano del Hombre Radiactivo lo envió navegando hacia atrás.

 

Melter miró el escudo con algo que parecía frustración. Así que su arma no funcionaría en el escudo, después de todo, pensó Steve, cruel y victorioso, y dio un paso adelante, con los puños apretados.

 

Pero los villanos comenzaron a retirarse. No, no exactamente. Estaban corriendo en dirección hacia donde los demás seguían peleando.

 

—Volveremos por usted, Capitán —se burló Melter—. Solo queremos ayudar a nuestro amigo, incluso tenemos ciertas prioridades.

 

Y luego se fueron, más rápido de lo que Steve hubiera pensado.

 

—¡Hay enemigos yendo hacia ustedes! —Steve llamó al canal del equipo y luego cambió al comunicador privado—. ¡Iron Man, Iron Man, informe! —Su voz tembló y se rompió en medio de la exclamación. Iron Man tenía que estar vivo. Tenía que estarlo.

 

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

 

Steve agarró su escudo y corrió.

 

El vuelo de Iron Man lo había llevado a una librería, afortunadamente, fue evacuada antes de la batalla. Steve saltó a través de una ventana rota, sobre vidrios rotos, sobre hileras de estanterías rotas y caídas, cada una de las cuales había derrumbado la caída de Iron Man. En la parte trasera de la tienda, siguiendo una larga fila de alfombras humeantes y arruinadas, una figura familiar estaba medio sentada, medio tumbada, apoyada contra la pared, reluciente de color rojo y dorado; y el corazón de Steve latía tan rápido que pensó que podría estallar mientras se apresuraba para acercarse a él.

 

—¿Iron Man?

 

Uno de los ojos brillantes de Iron Man parpadeó.

 

¿Debería quitarle el casco? ¿Podría él quitarle el casco? ¿Qué pasaría si Iron Man necesitaba el casco para respirar?

 

El brazo derecho desnudo de Iron Man —humano, herido, vulnerable— seguía acurrucado contra su estómago, ocultando a la vista las palabras que Steve había vislumbrado antes. Su brazo había sido abierto durante una parte de la pelea, probablemente por el vidrio, y estaba veteado de rojo, goteando sangre. Demasiada sangre. Él estaba sangrando dentro de su armadura.

 

Él estaba _sangrando_. Su corazón aún latía. Él estaba vivo.

 

—¿Shellhead?

 

La cabeza de Iron Man se levantó, y de los parlantes surgió una tos húmeda y agitada.

 

—¿Cap, dónde, cómo, qué pasó?

 

Steve deslizó una mano detrás de la cabeza de Iron Man, amortiguando reflexivamente a pesar de que estaba con casco.

 

—El Hombre Radiactivo te estrelló, directamente contra un edificio. Creo que te desmayaste.

 

—La computadora dice que no fue una radiación seria, solo una explosión de energía —dijo Iron Man, después de una pausa, aunque todavía parecía aturdido—. La radiación está dentro de niveles seguros. Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy listo para luchar, mierda.

 

La mano enguantada de Iron Man se deslizó débilmente al suelo, y su casco se movió mientras miraba hacia abajo a su otro brazo. A su brazo desnudo. Rápidamente lo apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, pero el ruido que entraba por los filtros del traje era un grito inarticulado de dolor.

 

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Steve, pero fue algo inadecuado para decirle, de alguna manera, porque Iron Man se retorció aún más duro.

 

—No- mis palabras-

 

Steve ya se estaba quitando los guantes y sacando la gasa y los vendajes de las bolsas de sus cinturones. Si Iron Man tenía una conmoción cerebral, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por él en ese momento —Steve esperaba que hubiera una forma de que se examinara la cabeza— pero podía arreglar esto antes de que su mejor amigo en este siglo muriera desangrado.

 

—Escucha, Shellhead —dijo, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara tranquila, razonable, amigable—. Sé que es personal... diablos, tampoco me gustaría que nadie vea mis palabras, pero sigues sangrando, mucho. Y parece bastante grave. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto ahora mismo. No hay elección; prometo que no le contaré a nadie las palabras que veré. Me lo llevaré a la tumba. Lo juro por mi escudo. Lo juraré por cualquier cosa que quieras.

 

Iron Man negó con la cabeza, violentamente.

 

—No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

 

—No voy a decirle a nadie-

 

—¡No quiero que _tú_ lo sepas! —La voz de Iron Man se había elevado en volumen, un grito ronco y aterrorizado.

 

Steve contuvo el aliento. Iron Man no quería que él lo viera. Él en particular. Porque era él. Tenía que serlo. Nunca se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? Pero tenía que ser cierto.

 

Iron Man era su alma gemela.

 

—Dame tu brazo. —El pulso de Steve latía vertiginosamente en su cabeza—. Cerraré los ojos. No miraré. Lo juro, _por favor_.

 

Cerró los ojos y le tendió la mano, y luego sintió el peso de otra mano, toda la calidez, el calor y la vida obstinada. Desenrolló la gasa y sujetó su punta al interior de la muñeca de Iron Man, sintiendo el pulso rápido e inestable del hombre bajo sus dedos, sintiendo la piel desnuda curvarse bajo su pulgar. Nunca antes había sostenido la muñeca de nadie.

 

Iron Man se estremeció bajo sus dedos. Estaba _vivo_ , era _real_ , después de todo no era un robot. Debajo del metal, era un hombre, y Steve estaba dolorosamente muy consciente de eso. Esto se sentía más allá de toda posible intimidad, como si se hubiera quitado la ropa, como si pudiera quitarse la piel.

 

Steve exhaló un aliento tembloroso, desenvolvió ciegamente una de las otras gasas y presionó con fuerza sobre el resto del brazo de Iron Man, esperando que la herida se coagulara. No podía decir sin mirar.

 

No sabía qué decir. Estaba abrumado con la sensación de esto. Así se sentía el tocar a tu alma gemela. Iron Man debería saber. Él seguro se sentía así también.

 

Despacio, torpemente, ató la herida, envolviendo el vendaje cada vez más alto alrededor del brazo de Iron Man hasta que sus dedos tocaron el metal del traje. Él se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por el súbito contacto impersonal después de la calidez de la carne.

 

—Eso está bien —respiró Iron Man, y Steve le ató el vendaje y deslizó su mano hacia abajo por el brazo de Iron Man, para colocar sus dedos en el punto de pulso en su muñeca, sobre el lugar donde todos tenían sus palabras. Nadie, sino solo un alma gemela, _se suponía_ que haría esto. Steve quería reír, llorar de alegría. Él tenía diez pies de alto; él podía enfrentarse al mundo entero.

 

Abrió los ojos.

 

Iron Man inhaló audiblemente, en una respiración aguda y sorprendida atravesando los filtros, pero él no apartó su brazo.

 

—Cuando esto termine, deberíamos hablar —dijo Steve en voz muy baja—, sobre el hecho de que sé lo que dicen las palabras en tu muñeca, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

 

Y sonrió.

 

El pulso en la muñeca de Iron Man, aún errático, se clavó con fuerza en las yemas de los dedos.

 

—Steve-

 

—¡Vengadores! —Una voz áspera gritó, y Steve ya se había dado la vuelta, levantando el escudo para proteger el lado herido de Iron Man, incluso antes de que pudiera ver a la figura montada sobre un caballo en la tienda en ruinas.

 

—Black Knight. —Steve regresó fríamente.

 

El caballero levantó una lanza; su caballo pateó el suelo.

 

—Mientras mis compañeros están enfrascados en su batalla, debo entregar un mensaje al conocido como Capitán América. Somos los Maestros del Mal, y les traigo un mensaje de nuestro líder. ¿Habrán escuchado, creo, del Barón Zemo? Él te espera en esta misma ciudad. Incluso ahora tu... nuevo ayudante, o como se diga... está bajo su control.

 

¿Zemo estaba _vivo_? Él había matado a Bucky, pensó Steve aturdido. Bucky estaba muerto por su culpa. Parecía que no podía moverse.

 

—Ese es tu enemigo del pasado, Winghead —dijo Iron Man, a su lado, sombrío y decidido—. Y, oye, Sir Lancelot, ¡aquí está el mío!

 

Hubo un gemido horrible y ensordecedor que habría hecho añicos el cristal si hubiera quedado algo que se rompiese. Iron Man levantó su mano blindada, la sostuvo con su mano desnuda, y luego la mitad del campo de visión de Steve se volvió azul-blanca y deslumbrante.

 

Black Knight recibió la explosión repulsora en el pecho, siendo lanzado hacia atrás, hacia la calle. El caballo se alzó, agitó sus alas una vez, y luego se fue para seguir a su amo.

 

Iron Man había girado su mano y estaba examinando el guantelete pensativamente.

 

—Creo que algo está realmente mal con las fallas. No es que no lo aprecie, pero eso fue una sobrecarga. —Parecía distante, distraído.

 

Zemo. Zemo estaba aquí.

 

—Tengo que hacerlo. —Steve comenzó, inarticuladamente, luchando por ponerse de pie—. Deberías reunirte con el resto del equipo, tengo que ir, tengo que...

 

Iron Man se puso de pie junto a él. La sangre empapaba la gasa, pero él estaba parado firmemente. Él estaría bien.

 

—Sé lo que tienes que hacer —dijo Iron Man, y Steve supo, de alguna manera, que estaba sonriéndole bajo la máscara—. Estoy bien. Me pondré al día con los demás. Golpea a esos nazis.

 

Levantó su escudo. Él iba a hacer esto. Iba a vengar a Bucky.

Y luego, al fin iba a hablar con su alma gemela.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

La sesión informativa fue un desastre.

 

La cabeza de Tony latía a un ritmo que solo él podía oír, y estaba dispuesto a apostar cualquier cosa a que la pegajosidad desagradable en su rostro, era sangre. Sin embargo, su brazo se había coagulado; eso era algo, había sido capaz de usar su único guantelete restante lo suficientemente bien como para ayudar al resto de los Vengadores a derrotar a sus oponentes. Acorralar al hombre radiactivo con ventaja, pensó, había sido una de sus mejores decisiones tácticas.

 

Steve estaba sentado frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Su capucha estaba remangada hacia atrás y la sangre enmarañaba su cabello; una de las balas de Zemo lo había raspado. Estaba mirando hacia Tony, con una expresión brillante, una sonrisa irreprimible, con tal intensidad, que Tony había sospechado que tenía una lesión en la cabeza mucho peor de lo que de seguro era. Y solo Tony sabía por qué estaba así.

 

Jan y Giant-Man se miraron y luego miraron a Steve, claramente esperando que él comenzara a hablar, como solía hacer.

 

—¿Cap? —Giant-Man dijo, vacilante—. ¿Estás... bien ahí?

 

La sonrisa de Steve era amplia y soñadora; Tony se sintió como un adolescente nervioso de nuevo.

 

—Estoy de maravilla.

 

—Yo, eh —dijo Giant-Man—. ¿Sabes qué? De acuerdo. Terminemos con esto lo antes posible para que todos podamos obtener la atención médica que necesitamos.

 

Thor se irguió orgulloso.

 

—¡Derribamos al enemigo!

 

—Sin bajas civiles —dijo Jan—, y solo un pequeño daño a una propiedad.

 

—Eso es de mi parte —Tony levantó su mano desnuda. Tendría que cambiar esos vendajes, notó distraídamente—. Derribé un letrero que decía "Barnes & Noble". —Su cráneo palpitó de nuevo e hizo una mueca.

 

Jan lucía severa.

 

—Estás planeando ir a un chequeo, ¿no? No te estamos pidiendo que comprometas tu identidad, pero-

 

—Sí, sí —dijo Tony—. No se preocupen, el Sr. Stark lo tiene todo bajo control, cuando se trata de mí.

 

No necesitaban saber que el plan del Sr. Stark involucraba una botella muy grande de fármacos marca Vicodin y un suministro de paquetes de hielo. Si no mejoraba pronto, consideraría otra ayuda, pero ya había empeorado antes y aún seguía vivo.

 

—Puedo pedirle a mi amigo Donald Blake-

 

Tony levantó una mano.

 

—Muy amable, Thor, pero no creo que lo necesite —dijo, incluso cuando su dolor de cabeza no estuvo de acuerdo con ello—. Entonces, ¿tenemos a todos bajo custodia?

 

Giant-Man asintió.

 

—La policía recogió a Zemo; el Hombre Radioactivo está contenido con seguridad; Melter no se derretirá en corto plazo; y el noble caballo de Black Knight desconcierta a los biólogos. Me gustaría tenerlo en mis manos, solo para ver cómo hace para volar.

 

—Giant-Man —dijo Jan en voz baja— tal vez hoy no, guapo. Ya tienes una colección de hormigas en las qué pensar.

 

Steve se movió, su expresión finalmente trataba de formarse en algo que no era una sonrisa aturdida.

 

—La policía no podrá retener a Zemo.

 

—Entonces yo-, quiero decir, hablaré con el señor Stark —dijo Tony, y se mordió la lengua. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso con lo que salía de su boca—. Estoy seguro de que él tendrá algunas ideas.

 

—Ayudaré en eso —se ofreció voluntario. 

 

Jan miró alrededor de la mesa.

 

—¿Hay algo más que alguien quiera mencionar, urgentemente, o deberíamos terminar la reunión antes de que Tin Man se desangre por los muebles de Tony Stark?

 

—¡Oye! —dijo Tony, indignado—. ¡El sangrado se detuvo hace al menos una hora!

 

—Pagaría mucho dinero si nunca más te vuelves a escusar así. —Jan sonaba cariñosa, al menos.

 

—¿En este tipo de trabajo?

 

Jan resopló pero no respondió.

 

Empujó su silla hacia atrás, y el resto de los Avengers también lo hicieron, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta; excepto por Tony, que todavía estaba sentado allí, y Steve, cuya mirada estaba fija en él como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera visto en su vida.

 

Tony tragó saliva. Simplemente no había forma de estar a la altura de eso, ¿estaba ahí?

 

—Casi no puedo creer que tenemos a Zemo. —Comenzó Steve, y esa no era la forma en que Tony esperaba que comenzara—. Él es culpable de la _muerte_ de Bucky, y juré que lo vengaría, y ahora lo tengo, Zemo está bajo custodia, y todo terminó así. —Él chasqueó los dedos.

 

—Ahí es cuando encuentras algo más por lo que vivir.

 

Steve sonrió débilmente.

 

—Sí, Shellhead. Es hora de seguir adelante. Tengo todo un futuro aquí, esperándome. Desde el momento en el que abrí mis ojos.

 

La habitación estaba en silencio; el latido errático del corazón herido de Tony, lo golpeó.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes, Cap? —se aventuró, suavemente.

 

—Creo —dijo Steve, callado pero firme—, que sabes exactamente cómo me siento.

 

Tony respiró profundamente y trató de calmar su corazón palpitando de manera salvaje.

 

—Podría tener una buena idea —admitió, deseando por primera vez en su vida que el filtrado vocal del traje no eliminara la mitad de la emoción de lo que decía—. ¿Pero por qué no me lo dices de todos modos?

 

Sin decir palabra, Steve le devolvió la mirada. Luego se levantó, caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta que estuvo al lado de Tony, y se upó hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la mesa, sonriendo, mirando nervioso a Tony; y luego apartando la mirada, quitándose lentamente el guante de la mano izquierda.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Steve todavía no dijo nada, pero su garganta funcionaba mientras tragaba duro. Debajo del guante, con la manga hacia arriba, había una muñequera oscura, a la vieja usanza, con cordones en lugar de elásticos. Probablemente fue incluso uno de los que Tony le había comprado, sintiéndose medio justificado y medio pervertido como lo había hecho, sabiendo que estaba comprando algo que tocaría la muñeca desnuda de su alma gemela.

 

Los dedos de Steve temblaban mientras desabrochaba los cordones, y luego el brazalete cayó.

 

 _"Eso es lo que íbamos a preguntarle"._ Fueron las primeras palabras de Tony para él, en su propia letra, las pulcras letras mayúsculas que usó en los planos que apenas escribía en la actualidad, remarcada oscura, en el suave y vulnerable hueco de la muñeca de Steve, en una piel lo suficientemente pálida como para nunca haber sido expuesta al sol.

 

Steve lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando.

 

Sus palabras. Tony lo sabía, por supuesto, desde que las había dicho, pero una cosa era sospecharlo, otra verlas, y otra cosa más saber que era este hombre el que los aburría, este hombre a quien había idolatrado durante años, con quien había soñado, que había luchado por lo que era correcto, que había salvado el mundo. En todas las fotos que Tony había colgado en su pared, en todas las películas que había visto, el Capitán América se había erguido orgulloso y alto, había luchado valientemente, había sido bueno, feroz y noble. Él había pertenecido al país, al mundo. Todos querían una parte de él y todo el tiempo Tony había estado atado a él, escrito en su piel, un secreto solo para él, y nadie lo había sabido. Él había sido de Tony desde el principio.

 

Imaginó una de las bobinas antiguas que le encantaban, superponiéndose a la realidad en una visión doble y vertiginosa: el Capitán América en blanco y negro, en un extraño momento informal, sonriendo a un amigo invisible fuera de cuadro, con la mano en la cara, ajustando su capucha. E incluso entonces, setenta años atrás, si se hubiera quitado el guante, si se hubiera subido la manga y desatado la muñequera, las palabras de Tony habrían estado allí, bajo el uniforme, bajo el mito.

 

Había querido mantenerse alejado. Había estado tratando de evitar esto. Pero no pudo; él lo sabía ahora. Quería estar cerca de Steve y quería que Steve lo _supiera_ y solo quería tocarlo con tanto deseo. Quería a su alma gemela. Dios, había sido un idiota. Debía tener esto. Tenía que. Lo mataría el tratar de mantener el resto de esto en secreto, pero no podía negarlo y marcharse. No podía hacerle eso a Steve.

 

—Sí —dijo Tony roncamente, aturdido—, sí. Ese soy yo.

 

Steve respiró una vez, corto y agudo, e hizo un pequeño ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta, el resto del sonido se ahogó en silencio. Todavía estaba mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, los ojos vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. También sonreía y le sonreía a Tony como si todo lo que había querido fuera estar sentado aquí en una sala de reuniones con un hombre maltratado y ensangrentado que vestía casi en su totalidad una armadura, como si este fuera su sueño hecho realidad aunque nada, posiblemente, podría ser como si alguna vez lo hubiera imaginado.

 

Tony alcanzó el extremo de la gasa en su brazo para desenrollarlo, para mostrarle a Steve la parte de sus palabras que eran realmente visibles con el guantelete apagado, pero Steve negó con la cabeza.

 

—No es necesario que me lo muestres —dijo en voz baja—. No ahora, estás herido. Puede esperar. Te creo, confío en ti.

 

Lentamente, deliberadamente, Tony extendió su mano desnuda y presionó dos dedos contra la muñeca de Steve, sobre las palabras. Fue un shock casi físico, como un circuito encendido, como un cable vivo bajo su mano. Estaba tocando la piel de su alma gemela, estaba tocando las palabras de su alma gemela, no había pensado que alguna vez sería así. No había pensado que llegaría a tener esto.

 

—Oh. —Steve se quedó sin aliento, un pequeño y tranquilo sonido, y sus ojos se cerraron. Estaba sonriendo, feliz, parecía que nada podía lastimarlo, toda la confusión y la inquietante tristeza que lo había ensombrecido desde que lo sacaron del hielo, completamente, había desaparecido—. Yo no-... Quiero decir, sabía que las almas gemelas hacían esto, pero no sabía cómo se sentía, oh, Dios.

 

Incluso con la armadura, se sentía crudo, abierto, desprotegido; pero al mismo tiempo sabía, en lo profundo de sus huesos, que estaría a salvo aquí. Esta era su alma gemela.

 

—Yo tampoco —dijo Tony, y era la verdad. Incluso antes, nunca había hecho esto, nunca había tocado a otra persona de esta manera. Existían algunas líneas que incluso él no había podido cruzar.

 

Y quería decirle eso a Steve, contarle todo, contarle toda la verdad. Él se sacudió mentalmente, estricto. Esa verdad particular solo significaría algo proveniente de Tony Stark, y... no podría. Eran los productos químicos, las endorfinas y las hormonas de unión, las que se agitaban alrededor de su cerebro, haciéndole sentir afectuoso y seguro, haciéndole sentir que esta era una buena idea, y realmente, en serio no lo era. Steve nunca debería saber quién era; demonios, si descubriera que Iron Man era Tony con el traje, probablemente lo dejaría en la banca permanentemente, por el inminente riesgo de su salud, nada más. Steve estaría feliz con Iron Man; un superhéroe, alguien _bueno_. Probablemente había una razón muy simple por la que nunca había visto a Steve mientras estaba fuera del traje desde la incómoda conversación sobre el pasado accidentado de Tony: a Steve no le gustaba. Steve podría querer a Iron Man, pero no iba a estar contento con Tony Stark.

 

Cuando Steve lo miró nuevamente, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas, que sus ojos se veían más negros que azules, oscuros por el deseo.

 

—Yo- —comenzó a decir, deteniéndose—. Ojalá pudiera-, solo, ¿estás contento con esto? ¿Conmigo? 

 

—Yo- sí. Sí, lo estoy. Pero- —Él se detuvo. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerlo, pero era tan difícil. Su lengua tropezó con las palabras—. Esto no va a ser fácil. Tal vez prefieres-

 

Steve lo interrumpió.

 

—No me lo dijiste —empezó, y ahora su mirada era penetrante—. Sabías de esto, y no querías decirme que sabías que coincidíamos, cuando estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para preguntarme si lo estaba inventado todo en mi cabeza. —Él hizo una mueca—. ¿Era yo? ¿Soy yo? ¿No me quieres?

 

¿Cómo podría alguien no querer a Steve Rogers?

 

—No es eso. —La voz de Tony se quebró, seca y dolorida—. Dios, realmente no es eso. Es solo que... no puedes saber mi nombre. No puedes ver mi cara. Mereces más que esto. Algo mejor que esto.

 

Steve lo miró, seguro, confiado, sin miedo, como si estuvieran caminando juntos hacia la batalla.

 

—No necesito saber tu nombre para saber quién eres. Eres Iron Man. Eres mi mejor amigo en todo este siglo, y uno de los más valientes y mejores hombres que he conocido.

 

—Podría ser feo —respondió Tony. Si Steve alguna vez lo había visto a él... bueno, ya no era tan vanidoso como antes, pero muchas cicatrices nunca iban a desvanecerse—. No lo sé. Podría ser repulsivo.

 

—No lo eres —dijo Steve, con absoluta certeza—. Eres mi alma gemela. Eres hermoso. Diablos, Iron Man, la _armadura es_ hermosa.

 

¿Cómo era Steve real, incluso?

 

—No puedes tocarme —dijo Tony, de repente, amargado. Sin duda, Steve querría a alguien que pudiera tocar.

 

Steve se removió un poco, como si algo sobre eso le hubiera dolido, lo hubiera lastimado en algún lugar profundo.

 

—No tenemos que hacerlo —dijo, y de repente parecía dudar, y ni siquiera fue lo que Tony había dicho; Steve estaba respondiendo una pregunta completamente diferente que solo él había escuchado—. No tenemos que tocarnos en absoluto. Siempre pensé que mi alma gemela no querría, quiero decir, la mayoría de los muchachos con almas gemelas hombres, no querían hacerlo, solo eran buenos amigos, ¿verdad? En la armadura, probablemente no sea posible... Entonces, amigos, eso es lo que quieres, así es como será, ¿verdad?

 

Tony vio cómo Steve parpadeaba un par de veces, húmedamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Steve Rogers desde hacía mucho tiempo, el chico escuálido de Lower East Side que debió haber crecido creyendo que nadie podía quererlo, que probablemente había estado tan seguro de que su alma gemela lo amaría solo platónicamente. Él seguramente estaba reaccionando como si hubiera pensado eso.

 

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —dijo Tony, incrédulo, y Steve apartó la mano como si hubiera sido quemado—. No, quiero decir- —Frustrado, Tony movió sus manos hacia un lado, una desnuda, una con guantelete—. Debajo de todo esto, soy solo un humano. Solo soy un hombre. ¿Crees que te miro y que no me está matando el que _no pueda_ , sabes cuánto pienso sobre eso? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he pensado al respecto?

 

—¿Iron Man? —Los ojos de Steve brillaban de esperanza.

 

Tony tomó una respiración profunda.

 

—Cierra los ojos.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Será mejor que la última vez, lo prometo.

 

Steve, obedientemente, cerró los ojos.

 

Tony tomó una respiración reconfortante y se puso de pie. Esperando que no estuviera cometiendo un error gigantesco, extendió la mano y cubrió los ojos de Steve con su mano desnuda, solo para estar seguro. Luego, con la otra mano, presionó la liberación del casco, se quitó el casco de la cabeza y besó a Steve.

 

Steve hizo un ruido de sorpresa con sus labios, pero luego su boca se abrió y le devolvió el beso, tan torpemente que Tony se preguntó si alguna vez había besado a alguien en su vida, pero tan perfectamente ansioso y ardiente en su inocencia, que Tony no lo hubiera querido de otra manera. Steve jadeaba, pequeños y suaves ruidos de placer, mientras Tony lo probaba, lento y persistente, saboreando la dulzura. Luego Steve rodeó con sus brazos voluminosos a Tony, se inclinó y Tony pensó que tal vez estaba equivocado sobre la inocencia del soldado cuando la lengua de Steve se deslizó en su boca, caliente y resbaladiza, lamiéndole como si quisiera estar dentro de él de cualquier manera posible. Los besos nunca se habían sentido así, como si besar fuera mucho más placentero que el mejor sexo de su vida. Tony gimió impotente, Steve gimió y tuvieron que parar esto.

 

Con dificultad, Tony apartó su cabeza y dejó caer el casco en su lugar.

 

Él dejó caer su mano y carraspeó.

 

—Estoy decente —dijo, coqueto y con el rostro perverso detrás del casco—. Puedes mirar de nuevo.

 

Steve estaba acariciando, aturdido, su propia boca, roja y húmeda, como si pensara que su rostro no podría ser del todo real.

 

—No estoy seguro si-; oh, Dios, Shellhead, lo que me has _hecho_ -, no estoy seguro de que alguien que bese así pueda llamarse decente. Oh. Oh, wow. Nunca creí que tú-, eso fue maravilloso. —Dio un feliz suspiro y luego entrecerró los ojos preocupado—. Eso no te lastimó, ¿verdad? ¿El quitarte el casco?

 

—Puedo pasar sin eso por un tiempo.

 

O ya sabes, mucho. Todo el tiempo. Qué mentira había dicho.

 

—Oh Dios. —Steve se relajó, pero solo por una fracción; su postura sobre la mesa todavía parecía nerviosa—. Sabes, no tienes que hacer esto solo para hacerme feliz. 

 

—Sí claro —dijo Tony, suavemente—, esa fue mi altruista y piadosa lengua dentro de tu boca.

 

La risa de Steve fue brillante y sonó.

 

—Por cierto, me gusta tu vello facial. Supongo que nunca me lo imaginé.

 

—Nunca antes habías besado a alguien con un bigote, ¿eh?

 

Él no iba a conectar esas características, ¿verdad? No era como si Tony fuera el único que tenía uno.

 

Steve negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es mi primera vez. Fue agradable —añadió, un poco tímido.

 

—Bien. Yo, ah, me gustó también. Los besos. Todo. —Aturdido, Tony extendió la mano, pasó su dedo pulgar desnudo por los labios de Steve, y Steve giró la cara hacia la palma de Tony, con la barba incipiente raspando la piel de Tony.  Steve le mordió el pulgar, con una ráfaga de calor y relámpagos que bajó por la espina dorsal de Tony para enterrarse profundamente en su vientre, y joder, este era un mal momento para llevar una armadura ajustada.

 

—Deberías irte —murmuró Steve, y luego se corrigió apresuradamente—. Quiero decir, no quiero que te vayas, pero al menos deberías ir para que te chequeen.

 

En este punto, Tony estaba flotando en tantas endorfinas, estaba bastante seguro de que no podía sentir ningún tipo de dolor, y su cuerpo le decía enfáticamente que besar a Steve de nuevo sería mucho mejor.

 

—Sí —reconoció Tony, dejando caer la mano a regañadientes—. Sé que debería hacerlo. Y tengo cosas que hacer ahora, lo siento, realmente necesito comenzar con la reconstrucción de guantelete de hoy mismo.

 

Steve frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Tú? Oh, quieres decir que vas a pedirle al Sr. Stark.

 

Mierda. Menuda manera de mantener tu identidad secreta en secreto, idiota. Tal vez era la lesión en la cabeza, después de todo.

 

—Sí, sí —dijo Tony, rápidamente—. Eso es lo que quise decir. Te veré tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo.

 

—Lo sé —acertó Steve, y luego, muy rápido, se inclinó y besó el casco—. Ve.

 

Esto no iba a terminar bien, pensó Tony, girando para subir las escaleras, todavía saboreando a Steve en sus labios, su mente aún aturdida por la emoción. No había forma de que pudiera terminar bien. Pero lo iba a hacer de todos modos, y demonios si era como una sentencia de muerte.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

La concentración de Steve por el resto del día fue completamente tornasolada. Él tenía un alma gemela. Él tenía a su alma gemela. Iron Man lo había besado. Iron Man había _tocado su muñeca_. No iba a poder dejar de pensar en eso pronto.

 

Se duchó. Lavó la sangre de su cabello. Pensó en cómo se había sentido la boca de Iron Man. Trató de escribir un informe para el archivo de los Vengadores. Se imaginó la mano de Iron Man, fuerte y con cicatrices, rozando su muñeca con las yemas de los dedos. No. Él claramente no iba a poder concentrarse en nada más por hoy. Se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría Iron Man con su trabajo; ahora mismo seguro estaba en el sótano con Tony, ajustando un nuevo guantelete. Él podría ir a verlo. No, no, él solo sería una distracción. Incluso si acababa de encontrar a su alma gemela, había límites.

 

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse unos sándwiches, descubrió que no estaba solo; Wasp y Giant-Man seguían allí, de pie, y cuando Steve entró, saltaron con la clase de rapidez culpable que sugería que habían estado haciendo algo. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Al menos todos estaban felices.

 

—No se molesten —dijo, sacando el pavo suizo de la nevera—. Sigan haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

 

Giant-Man tosió.

 

—No es realmente un espectáculo para espectadores.

 

Levantó la vista de la preparación de su sándwich y descubrió que las caras de Giant-Man y Wasp estaban de un rojo intenso.

 

—Oh —agregó Steve—. Bueno, entonces, me iré- —No podía pensar en una forma de terminar su oración.

 

Wasp sonrió.

 

—No te preocupes. Come tu sándwich. Podemos mantenernos alejados por un rato.

 

Y allí estaba él, imaginándose las manos de Iron Man otra vez; ahora probablemente con esa sonrisa tonta que se había estampado en su cara todo el día-

 

—¿Estás bien, Cap? —Giant-Man preguntó.

 

Wasp lo miró pensativa.

 

—¿ _Estás_ enamorado?

 

Steve casi se atraganta con su sándwich.

 

—Yo, uh. —No sabía si Iron Man quería contárselo al resto del equipo. No habían hablado al respecto. Pero él podía responder por sí mismo—. Sí —dijo, y supo que estaba sonriendo—. Sí, lo estoy.

 

—Oye —dijo Giant-Man—, bien por ti. ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Alguien que conocemos?

 

—Uhm —logró Steve, torpe e inarticulado; de alguna manera, nunca se había imaginado que así sería el momento en que le contaría a alguien que le gustaban los hombres. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensarlo, ser el raro Capitán América. Había imaginado alguna conferencia de prensa, alguna desaprobación oficial, todo el país consternado por algo que no tenía nada de malo, nada en absoluto, que seguro terminaría en que le dieran un azul boleto de autobús para que se fuera. Él no había imaginado que estaría aquí, así, mientras comía sándwiches con unos amigos—. Nosotros, uh, realmente no hemos dicho nada oficial todavía. Es muy nuevo. No se lo he contado a nadie más, acerca de él.

 

Los ojos de Wasp se abrieron de par en par, y luego sonrió radiante.

 

—Bueno, cuando estés listo, a mí me encantaría saber todo sobre él. Me gustaría conocerlo.

 

—¿Enserio?

 

—Te conozco —dijo, alzando un dedo hacia él—. Y quien sea con quien salgas, sin duda, será una persona maravillosa. No te conformarás con menos.

 

 _Él es mi alma gemela, y creo que él ya les agrada_ , Steve quería decir, pero no podía. No sin consultarle a Iron Man.

 

—Bueno —admitió Steve—. Él _me_ _gusta_ mucho.

 

Wasp se rió, y Steve aprovechó la oportunidad para terminar su comida y luego dejarlos a los dos en paz. Cuando se fue, oyó una risa silenciosa y alegre detrás de él.

 

Se metió en la cama, se durmió rápidamente después del largo día que había tenido y fue despertado bruscamente por un ligero golpe en la puerta. Él abrió los ojos. La única luz en la habitación se filtraba desde la ventana; todavía era de noche. Se sentó en la oscuridad, se puso una camisa y una muñequera antes de los pantalones, y abrió la puerta para encontrar a... Iron Man.

 

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mitad euforia y mitad pura adrenalina lista para el combate.

 

—¿Hay una misión?

 

—¿Qué? No, no —dijo Iron Man rápidamente—. Yo solo... te extrañé. ¿Puedo entrar?

 

 _Dios, sí_.

 

Steve dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto hacia el resto de la habitación.

 

—Se mi invitado. Por favor.

 

Iron Man entró. Las hendiduras de sus ojos brillaron blancas en la penumbra, y Steve observó, caliente y consciente de sí mismo, cómo su mirada se posó en la cama.

 

—Buen lugar.

 

—Gracias, me alegra que te guste —dijo Steve, consciente de que estaba empezando a balbucear—. El señor Stark lo eligió, pensé que había hecho un trabajo tan maravilloso, que decidí quedarme, de todos modos, probablemente no quieras hablar de él. No importa.

 

La risa de Iron Man era estática. 

 

—Oye, si eso es de lo que quieres hablar, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Estoy perfectamente feliz de colarme en la habitación de mi alma gemela en medio de la noche, acurrucarnos y hablar sobre mi jefe. Si eso es lo quieres. No te juzgo.

 

—Me imagino —le dijo Steve—, que bajo el casco, estás arqueando las cejas e intentando no reír más. —El beso lo había cambiado todo; se sentía como si tuviera permiso para pensar en el rostro de Iron Man ahora, en cómo podría verse, en la expresión que tenía.

 

—Tal vez —dijo Iron Man, y la voz artificial era burlona.

 

—Sin embargo, estaría muy feliz si nos acurrucamos —ofreció Steve. Se sintió un poco raro al decir eso, pero bueno, Iron Man era su alma gemela. Seguramente él también quería eso—. Eso suena bien.

 

Iron Man ladeó un poco la cabeza, pensativo.

 

—Por muy atractivo que parezca, probablemente, por ahora no sea una buena idea. Peso más de cuatrocientas libras con la armadura. La cama no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ambos.

 

—Oh —dijo Steve, decepcionado.

 

No tenía mucho tiempo para sentirse decepcionado porque Iron Man lo llevaba de regreso a la cama, de todos modos, con las manos enguantadas sobre los hombros. Suponía que eso significaba que Iron Man y Tony habían estado despiertos toda la noche haciendo un nuevo guantelete.

 

—Aquí —dijo Iron Man, y la voz filtrada del traje fue tranquilizadora—. Acuéstate de nuevo. Traeré una silla.

 

—¿Las sillas te sostendrán? —Steve se preguntó mientras volvía a la cama.

 

—Claro. El Sr. Stark me dijo que se aseguró de comprar sillas para la mansión que pudieran aguantar el peso del traje. No quería que rompiera más muebles de lo necesario. —Hizo una pausa mientras arrastraba la silla de Steve para reírse—. Supongo que no pensó que tu cama también tenía que ser fortalecida para eso.

 

—Ahora me estoy haciendo a la idea de que quieres hablar de tu jefe en la cama —Steve dijo, y Iron Man rió más fuerte.

 

Era un poco incómodo decir estas cosas, escucharlas, porque todo en lo que Steve podía pensar era en su desafortunada atracción por Tony Stark, y en cómo a Iron Man no le importaría si hablaban de él. Fue una fantasía horrible y pervertida. Steve tenía un alma gemela. Su alma gemela estaba aquí, por el amor de Dios. No debería estar engañándolo aquí, pensando en otra persona.

 

La risa se apagó, y hubo un suave clic metálico, luego otro. Steve viró la cabeza para ver a Iron Man buscando algo al borde de los guanteletes.

 

—¿Quieres ayudar a quitármelos? —Iron Man preguntó, suavemente—. No necesito que permanezcan encendidos todo el tiempo, y pensé que tal vez querrías-

 

—Sí —dijo Steve, al instante.

 

Iron Man se rió.

 

—Está bien —dijo, aún suave, gentil—. Si quieres, bien.

 

Steve liberó lentamente los guanteletes de sus manos, uno tras otro, dejando al descubierto los antebrazos desnudos de Iron Man. Su brazo derecho, el que había resultado herido en la pelea, estaba magullado en el exterior y cubierto con vendajes adhesivos de color carne. Steve pasó los dedos por las heridas, en el aire, justo encima de ellos, sin tocarse.

 

—¿Te sientes bien?

 

—Me siento mejor _ahora_ —dijo Iron Man, y luego exhaló estáticamente mientras Steve volteaba su mano—. Oh, ¿quieres mirar? Adelante. Soy tuyo.

 

La promesa en su voz hizo temblar a Steve.

 

Las palabras en la muñeca de Iron Man se extendieron a lo largo, comenzando en la base de la palma de su mano y yendo hasta el borde de donde comenzó el resto del traje. ' _¿Dónde estoy?_ ' Era lo que había, la pregunta, la misma que recordaba haber hecho, estaba en la caligrafía más limpia y formal de Steve, como si su alma hubiera querido causar la mejor impresión posible. Era grande, también; las letras ocupaban toda su muñeca, y aun así, la mitad del signo de interrogación había desaparecido bajo el borde de la armadura.

 

—Sí, lo sé, es extraño —dijo Iron Man, sonando... ¿autoconsciente?— Nadie más tiene palabras horizontales gigantes.

 

—Tu jefe probablemente sí —dijo Steve distraídamente, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, y ¿por qué estaba hablando de Tony Stark? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en el brazo de Tony Stark?

 

Iron Man se tensó; el tendón en su muñeca se destacó.

 

—¿Algo que quieras decirme acerca de ustedes dos, Winghead? —dijo, y su voz estaba en tono de broma, era demasiado informal, una ficción.

 

¿De verdad creía que Steve lo había mirado?, bueno, con la reputación que Tony dijo que tenía, tal vez Tony le hubiera _mostrado_ , y era mil veces peor, porque una parte horrible en él deseaba que pudiera ser cierto, que ojalá hubiera sucedido.

 

Steve se puso caliente. 

 

—No es nada. Yo solo- recuerdo haberlo visto una vez, con un brazalete en la muñeca, pero no, no como estás pensando, él no me mostró nada, y además era un brazalete enorme, más grande que eso, y yo estaba pensando que, probablemente, tendrían algo en común, si te preocupaba eso, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse. No creo que sea tan extraño. El tuyo probablemente todavía calce debajo de un brazalete normal, ¿verdad? —Estaba balbuceando de nuevo.

 

—Claro —dijo Iron Man, y pareció relajarse muy lentamente—. Sí, claro.

 

Steve exhaló con fuerza.

 

—De todos modos, me gustan. Ellas... tus palabras.

 

—¿Te gustan? —Iron Man sonaba satisfecho y tal vez un poco incrédulo.

 

—Las puse allí, ¿no?

 

Iron Man se rió.

 

—Sí. Sí, lo hiciste.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no habrían de gustarme?

 

Extendió la mano, tomó la mano de Iron Man sobre la suya, la levantó, y muy suavemente presionó un beso en donde empezaban las palabras. Iron Man se estremeció una vez, convulsivamente, su mano tembló, su cuerpo se dobló sobre sí mismo, y el sonido estrangulado del traje sonó como un grito ahogado.

 

—Oh —susurró Iron Man, ronco, lo suficientemente ronco como para que la voz del traje fuera casi puramente estática—. Oh, Dios. Eso se siente, oh, por favor, nunca te detengas.

 

—¿Nunca? —Steve respiró, entre besos, y la prisa de saber que Iron Man era su alma gemela, que estaba haciendo que su alma gemela se sintiera así, bueno, eso era mejor que nada.

 

—Mmm... Nunca. Me gusta cómo suena eso.

 

—Podría ser un poco incómodo en batalla —señaló Steve, plantando más besos por la muñeca de Iron Man.

 

—Nah. —Incluso la voz mecánica fue un suspiro feliz y entrecortado—. Puedo disparar a los malos con la otra mano. No hay problema.

 

Steve se rió, lo besó por última vez, y luego se alejó un poco, para trabajar en los cordones de su propio brazalete.

 

—¡Oye! —Iron Man se opuso, privado—. Vuelve, ¿qué estás... oh? —Debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que Steve estaba haciendo; su voz fue baja y fácil, y Steve se dio cuenta, con un estremecimiento de deseo reflejado, que esto estaba animando a su alma gemela— Oh. Hola, ahí. No dejes que te detenga. Definitivamente no me dejes detenerte.

 

Steve estiró su brazo recién descubierto, sintiendo que no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, que realmente podían estar así. Los dedos de Iron Man se movieron levemente sobre su muñeca y él jadeó, el placer lo abrumó, rompiendo las últimas defensas.

 

No podría haber dicho cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, solo que nunca quería que terminara.

 

No había pensado que podía mejorar, tampoco, pero entonces la mano de Iron Man se deslizó sobre la suya, presionando sus muñecas juntas, las mismas palabras tocándose, el gesto solamente reservado para las almas gemelas desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y era su alma gemela, finalmente, su alma gemela tocándolo justo allí, y era perfecto.

 

Estaba sin aliento, abrumado por la felicidad, más brillante que el sol. Él estaba flotando. Pensó que podría haberse excitado, era algo profundamente sensual, pero de alguna manera eso no importaba. Nombrar cómo se sentía no importaba. Simplemente _lo estaba_ , y él estaba feliz.

 

Después de un tiempo, Iron Man le acarició la muñeca otra vez, y eso también era bueno. Todo era bueno.

 

—Sabes —dijo Steve, viendo la mirada iluminada de Iron Man en su muñeca, mirando su mano moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás—, siempre pensé que serías un arquitecto.

 

—¿De verdad? —La mano de Iron Man se detuvo con curiosidad, por un instante—. ¿Por qué?

 

Steve se encogió de hombros un poco.

 

—La escritura. Eso era... por eso pensé que serías un hombre. Pensé que se parecía a cómo escribían los arquitectos, y supongo que ahora ya hay mujeres arquitectas, pero no lo habían realmente cuando yo era... más joven; quiero decir, estaba equivocado, obviamente, acerca de tu profesión...

 

—Hmm —dijo Iron Man, sin comprometerse—. ¿Decepcionado con tu superhéroe, entonces? Quiero decir, podría _intentar_ diseñar un edificio, si eso te haría feliz...

 

Steve se rió. Le gustó cómo Iron Man lo hizo reír.

 

—No, no, está bien. No estoy decepcionado. Créeme, estoy feliz.

 

—Pensé que serías viejo —dijo Iron Man, sonando tímido—. Un viejo muy confundido.

 

Steve envolvió su mano libre con la otra mano de Iron Man y sonrió.

 

—Tenías razón, sin embargo. Soy viejo. Y estaba terriblemente confundido cuando desperté.

 

—Nunca imaginé esto. —Era difícil de decir, pero su voz, pensó Steve, se había vuelto aún más suave—. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a decirte cómo siento esto.

 

—¿Bien?

 

Iron Man asintió.

 

—Realmente muy bien. No puedo- —la voz mecánica se rompió un poco—. No me merezco esto.

 

—Claro que sí, ya lo sabes, Shellhead —dijo Steve, e inclinó la cabeza para besar la piel expuesta de Iron Man otra vez—. Para eso existen las almas gemelas. Debemos amarnos unos a otros.

 

La mano de Iron Man apretó la suya.

 

—Me estaba preguntando... —comenzó—, quiero decir, no puedes tocarme mucho, pero mis manos están libres, y tú estás- —hizo un gesto vago al resto del cuerpo de Steve—, yo podría, eh... podría tocarte. Si quieres.

 

Durante unos segundos no entendió lo que su alma gemela estaba ofreciendo; y luego lo hizo, y se puso caliente por todas partes, imaginando lo que Iron Man podía hacerle, lo que nadie nunca le había hecho. Quería eso, lo hizo, pero...— No, gracias. Quiero decir, sí me gustaría, pero prefiero esperar. Hasta que pueda... hasta que ambos podamos. Juntos. —Quería poder tocar Iron Man. Él podía esperar por eso.

 

—Es posible que esperes por un largo tiempo, Cap. —Iron Man suspiró.

 

—Entonces esperaré. He estado esperando tanto... valdrá la pena.

 

Tal vez podría hablar con Tony sobre esto. Quizás podría explicarle. Seguramente cualquiera haría una excepción a la política de identidad secreta, al menos, para las almas gemelas. Incluso si Iron Man no pudiera quitarse el casco por mucho tiempo, quería verlo, saber su nombre.

 

—Está bien —dijo Iron Man suavemente—. Podemos esperar. Esto, sin embargo —levantó sus manos entrelazadas—, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

 

Steve asintió.

 

—Sí. Mucho. —De repente recordó haber encontrado a Wasp y a Giant-Man en la cocina, y no sabía si Iron Man se sentiría incómodo si les contara—. Creo que los otros Vengadores saben acerca de esto por mi parte, ellos no saben que eres tú, porque no sabía si te gustaría que yo les contara, entonces no lo hice, pero ¿podríamos?

 

—¿Quieres contarle a los demás? —Iron Man sonaba sorprendido—. ¿Sobre nosotros?

 

—No a todo el mundo —dijo Steve, rápidamente—. Todavía no, de todos modos. No hasta que pueda decirles mi nombre, porque soy yo, quien siente esto. Solo a los Vengadores por ahora, creo que deberían saberlo; no quiero que seas un secreto. No se sentiría bien. Cuando yo... antes, descubrí que ibas a ser un hombre, y supe que iba a ser algo más que amistad, no pude decírselo a nadie, y odiaba eso. Sé que es raro así, pero no está mal, no estoy avergonzado, y quiero que los demás lo sepan.

 

—Quieres decirles porque es lo correcto, y aún no estamos en segunda base —dijo Iron Man, con afecto, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Supongo que eso es lo que obtengo por asumir cosas del pasado. Estoy harto del armario, ¿eh? Sí, sí. Vamos a contarles.

 

—Está bien —correspondió Steve, y sonrió cuando Iron Man se apartó el cabello de la cara—. Deberías dormir un poco, Shellhead. Hemos tenido un largo día.

 

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas —dijo Iron Man—. Cierra los ojos.

 

Steve lo hizo, quería pedirle a Iron Man que lo besara de nuevo, pero ya se estaba quedando dormido.

 

Cuando se despertó, estaba ligero y Iron Man ya se había ido.

 

La silla había vuelto a su lugar habitual, pero Steve sabía que no había sido un sueño.

 

Sonriendo, bajó las escaleras, y descubrió que Tony Stark estaba en la cocina, con una taza de café. El otro hombre estaba vestido como si pensara que hacía frío: llevaba un pantalón de chándal oscuro y grueso y una sudadera gruesa, y sus hombros temblaban un poco. Estaba temblando. Estaba parado cerca de las ventanas, se alejó de Steve, recortado en la luz del sol de la mañana, para que Steve no pudiera ver mucho más sobre su apariencia.

 

Steve parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa, sintiendo como si la rutina ordinaria hubiera sido alborotada. Tony no solía levantarse en la mansión tan temprano; en realidad, Steve no había visto mucho de él desde la incómoda conversación sobre la foto que había visto en Internet.

 

—Buenos días. —Steve se sirvió un vaso de jugo—. Estás aquí temprano.

 

Tony se sobresaltó, como si no hubiera sabido que Steve estaba aquí, en absoluto. El café en su taza se derramó sobre sus dedos y él siseó.

 

—Hola Steve. —La voz de Tony sonó ronca.

 

Tony se volvió hacia él, lentamente, con cautela, y Steve lo miró horrorizado. Había enormes hematomas oscuros a lo largo de la mandíbula y el pómulo de Tony, y un vendaje se mantenía unido a ambos lados, de un corte profundo en la frente, coagulando oscuro y pegajoso. Tony parpadeó un par de veces, lentamente, y Steve solo pudo seguir mirándolo. Parecía... bueno, se veía bastante mal.

 

—¿Tony? —Steve casi se estira para tomarle un hombro, antes de recordar la reacción del millonario al tacto—. Dios mío, Tony, ¿qué te pasó?

 

Tony se rió débilmente.

 

—Oh, ya sabes. Tuve un accidente con una puerta, me golpeé.

 

Steve se cruzó de brazos. Él sabía de esas escusas, él algunas veces las había dicho.

 

—Y supongo que la puerta sabía usar una llave de manera experta y cruel.

 

—Puede decirse que sí. —Tony miró hacia otro lado, evasivo.

 

—Escucha —Steve comenzó, escuchando las palabras en eco mientras hablaba; estaba seguro de que él había estado en el lado receptor de docenas de este tipo de discursos, cuando se había negado a acusar a sus torturadores—. No necesitas encubrir a nadie, y de ninguna manera necesitas encubrir a alguien que te haya hecho eso en el rostro. Eres un hombre listo, lo _sabes_.

 

La risa de Tony estaba seca.

 

—Lo sé, créeme. No es lo que piensas. No me uní a ningún Club de Pelea. No hay abusones detrás de esto. ¿Podemos decir que fue un accidente desafortunado y dejarlo así?

 

Los detalles claramente no llegaron.

 

Iron Man era el guardaespaldas de Tony. Se suponía que Iron Man lo mantendría a salvo de cosas como estas. Ese era todo acerca del trabajo de Iron Man. ¿Había sucedido esto mientras estaban ocupados luchando contra Zemo y sus Maestros del Mal? ¿Los Vengadores habían estado pidiendo demasiado a Iron Man, tanto como para llevárselo cuando Tony realmente lo necesitaba? O peor, ¿había sucedido cuando Iron Man estaba con Steve? ¿Su propio egoísmo había resultado en que Tony fuera lastimado?

 

—Es por... —Steve comenzó, vacilante—. ¿Ocurrió cuando Iron Man estaba con los Vengadores? Sé que lo hemos estado pidiendo prestado más que antes, aún así, él es tu guardaespaldas. Si necesitas sus servicios, no te sientas cohibido de hacerlo, porque podemos arreglárnoslas sin él...

 

—No hubiera ayudado. —Curiosamente, Tony sonreía un poco, aunque nada de esto era divertido—. Además, él me contó lo que pasó, y sonó como si ustedes lo necesitaran mucho más que yo. Pero es muy amable de tu parte el decirlo.

 

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer-

 

—Yo se lo haré saber. —Tony tomó un sorbo de café y luego dejó la taza en el mostrador—. Felicitaciones, por cierto.

 

Steve estaba seguro de que la estúpida sonrisa había regresado.

 

—Oh, ¿Iron Man se lo dijo?

 

—Ujum. —Cualquier expresión facial que Steve estuviera haciendo, parecía deleitar a Tony—. Deberías ver cómo te ves ahora. Es como si la felicidad golpeara tu cara. —Él hizo un gesto de tristeza hacia su mandíbula—. Un golpe mucho mejor del que tuve.

 

—¿Entonces él habla de mí?—La mente de Steve estaba ocupada con las posibilidades. ¿Qué le dijo Iron Man a Tony sobre él?

 

—Sí, lo hace. Siempre lo ha hecho.—Tony pasó su pulgar y su dedo por su magullado mentón—. Él me dijo... no es que tuviera que decir mucho, realmente. Él... estaba terriblemente seguro.

 

Steve tomó una respiración profunda.

 

—Tu sabes quién es él.

 

Suspirando, Tony cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, parecía cansado, agotado; como si hubiera estado funcionando a punta de café más pura fuerza de voluntad, y ambos eran escasos. Sus ojos estaban muy azules a la luz de la mañana y también completamente inyectados en sangre.

 

—Me preguntaba cuándo íbamos a tener esta conversación. —Tony sonaba... triste—. Realmente esperaba posponerla el mayor tiempo posible.

 

—Sabes quién es —presionó Steve, tercamente.

 

—Por supuesto que sé quién es. —Tony suspiró de nuevo—. Hubiera sido muy difícil contratarlo sin saberlo. La decisión de mantener su identidad en secreto fue mutua, y créame, fue más difícil de lo que usted podría imaginarse. Sería... potencialmente desastroso... si su identidad fuera revelada. Por favor, no nos pidas que lo reconsideremos, a ninguno de los dos.

 

¿Qué asunto tenía Tony en todo esto? Iron Man era solo su guardaespaldas. No debería importarle lo que Iron Man hiciera con su identidad. Steve no iba a amenazarlo.

 

Steve extendió una mano, suplicando.

 

—Él es mi alma gemela. Sé que dijiste que no crees en tu alma gemela, y esa es tu decisión, pero por favor, cree en la mía. Esto no te hará daño. No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro. Mantendré su identidad en secreto absoluto.

 

Tony lo miró y, por un instante, Steve podría haber jurado que tenía los ojos llenos de angustia. Sus labios se separaron, y Steve se preguntó, si Tony había cambiado de opinión. Pero luego negó con la cabeza.

 

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta. —La voz de Tony estaba neutra, incluso, casi sin emoción—. ¿Conoces el verdadero nombre de Wasp?

 

—No, no me ha dicho que...

 

—Su nombre es Jan. Janet Van Dyne.

 

¿Cómo podía Tony violar la confianza de uno de los Vengadores? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Su voz se había convertido en algo más duro, más frío, casi cruel, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera aterrorizado. ¿De qué tenía que temer? ¿Y por qué estaría dispuesto a decirle el nombre de Wasp, pero no el de Iron Man?

 

—¿Qué-? —Steve comenzó—. ¿Cómo puedes, incluso-?

 

Tony levantó la mano. Estaba temblando, y él no pareció darse cuenta.

 

—Voy a contarte cómo lo sé. Hay un punto para eso. Pon atención. —Las palabras fueron pronunciadas, duras—. En primer lugar, Jan es famosa. De la alta sociedad. La conozco. Hemos estado en los mismos círculos sociales durante años. Y su atuendo de Wasp no tiene máscara. No es difícil.

 

—Pero Iron Man es tu _guardaespaldas_. —Steve se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos apretadas en puños. Él tomó algunas respiraciones tranquilizadoras—. ¿Qué tan reconocible puede ser? No es como si hubieras contratado a un compañero multimillonario o famoso. Entonces, ¿cómo eso puede ser relevante?

 

Tony solo lo miró, negándose a defenderse; la ira se deslizó de él como si hubiera estado golpeando el escudo de Steve.

 

—No lo es, supongo. Lo que es relevante es la otra razón por la que lo sabría, incluso ella usara una máscara. Y es que tengo acceso general a los servidores de los Avengers. 

 

—No sé lo que eso significa.

 

—Puedo leer sus informes —dijo Tony, con los ojos fríos y pálidos como el hielo—. Tengo sus transcripciones de comunicaciones. Y aunque no las tuviera, hubo testigos, así que pueden imaginar a otras personas sabiendo estas cosas, de todos modos.

 

Tony... ¿leyó sus informes? ¿Steve había estado en las comunicaciones ayer, cuando rescató a Iron Man? ¿Lo habían grabado? ¿Tony había estudiado minuciosamente cada una de sus palabras? Steve se sintió enfermo. Para un hombre que valoraba tanto su propia privacidad, Tony parecía querer invadir la de los demás.

 

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

 

—Ha habido un par de ocasiones en las que Wasp ha sido herida o ha desaparecido en el campo de batalla. Y Giant-Man la llamó _Jan_ , como reflejo. Después de eso, bueno, sería bastante fácil de deducir. Especialmente con los comentarios que ha hecho sobre su profesión. Como lo mencioné, ella ya es famosa... —Tony dio un paso adelante, apuñaló al aire con un dedo. Su mirada era un arma, pero sus ojos todavía estaban tensos de miedo—. No puedes decir lo que no sabes. ¿Puedes mirarme ahora, y con honestidad prometerme que, si tu alma gemela cae en batalla y crees que él podría estar herido o _muerto_ , que tú nunca, nunca, ni siquiera una sola vez, te sentirás tentado a llamarlo por su nombre?

 

Steve tragó saliva. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido.

 

—Sí —dijo Tony, y la palabra fue la mitad de una risa triste—. Yo tampoco lo creo.

 

Tony pasó junto a él y salió de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera de despedida, y todo lo que Steve pudo hacer fue preguntarse qué le había asustado tanto.

 

**... **

**... **

 

Él necesitaba disculparse. Claro, estaba arruinando por completo cualquier plan que tenía para mantener sus dos identidades lo suficientemente separadas como para que no hubiera la posibilidad de fallo, pero no podía meterse en el traje y sostener la mano de Steve —Dios, él era todo un cliché de alma gemela adolescente, una telenovela; pero no se había dado cuenta de que eran clichés hasta ahora—, y luego tuvo que enfrentar a Steve sin la máscara, como Tony; y hacer que Steve lo mirara como si quisiera llorar o darle un puñetazo o tal vez ambos, porque él no le diría quién era Iron Man. Simplemente no podía lidiar con su alma gemela mirándole así, incluso si su alma gemela no sabía que era él.

 

Tuvo su oportunidad unos días más tarde, cuando, al pasar por los pasillos, escuchó el sonido bajo de la televisión, y luego Steve gritó:

 

—¡Afuera! ¡Ha salido!

 

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia la entrada.

 

—¿Disfrutando del juego?

 

La cara de Steve se detuvo por un instante, pero luego se movió en lo que parecía una decisión consciente de sonreír.

 

—Ey

 

—¿Quieres compañía?

 

—Es tu casa —dijo Steve con determinación, y esa no era la reacción que Tony había deseado, en absoluto—. Puedes estar donde quieras.

 

Yendo a la cocina, Tony agarró lo primero que vio, una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, y se dirigió hacia atrás, sosteniéndola a la defensiva frente a él. Los ojos de Steve se movieron cuando lo vio en la puerta, pero esta vez no dijo nada.

 

—Estas son mis palomitas de disculpa —dijo Tony.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Mis palomitas de disculpa —repitió—. Porque te debo una disculpa, después de lo que te dije el otro día. Yo estaba... había tenido un día difícil, y no pasó como yo quería, lo expresé todo mal, y no debí; he hablado con Jan, porque fui un soquete, y me gustaría... me gustaría que volvamos a ser amigos. Si eso es posible.

 

Steve lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y había rastros de una sonrisa real en su rostro.

 

—Trae tus palomitas de maíz, entonces.

 

—También hay cerveza de disculpa en la nevera.

 

—Gracias, pero no deseo- —Steve se detuvo y frunció el ceño—. Si ese es el resto de la cerveza que trajo Thor después de la reunión, la semana pasada, ¿cómo puedes decir que es tu cerveza de disculpas?

 

—Un gran científico toma el crédito siempre que sea posible —replicó Tony, imitando pulir sus uñas contra su pecho.

 

Steve se rió entre dientes.

 

—Qué modesto —dijo, y el corazón de Tony se disparó en latidos desenfrenados al escuchar a Steve reír.

 

Tony se sentó con cuidado al otro lado del sofá. Realmente no podía reclinarse hacia atrás, porque la placa del cofre pectoral tenía una posición incómoda cuando le quitaba la capacidad de desplomarse. Pero al menos él estaba aquí. Miró hacia la esquina de la pantalla, tratando de leer los nombres del equipo.

 

—¿Y a quién estamos alentando?

 

—Lo curioso —dijo Steve, arrugando la nariz—. No estoy realmente seguro. El cronograma decía Giants vs. Dodgers, y pensé, bueno, si todavía tienen una rivalidad, al menos algunas cosas no han cambiado, pero... —hizo un gesto inarticulado con la mano hacia la pantalla.

 

—Oh, Dios. —Tony se rió y sacó las palomitas de maíz—. Lamento que nadie te haya hablado sobre el béisbol de California antes. Pero no te preocupes, esos equipos todavía se odian.

 

Steve metió una mano en las palomitas de maíz; entonces, sus manos se rozaron, y Tony vio como Steve se quedaba con los ojos abiertos ante el contacto, el pequeño escalofrío del vínculo que... él no tenía idea de que existía, no entre ellos. Tony quería agarrar su mano más fuerte, acercarlo, contarle todo, y ¿por qué había pensado alguna vez que era una buena idea? Era increíblemente difícil estar fuera del traje y mantener sus manos lejos de él.

 

Steve retiró su mano.

 

—Lo siento — dijo, y la palabra se relacionó con... ¿Vergüenza?—. No lo hice para... Tocarte.

 

—Puedo manejarlo —dijo Tony. Empezaba a preguntarse si usaba demasiado la máscara; tenía que recordar cómo mentir cuando la gente podía ver su rostro. Dios, eso fue algo horrible de pensar—. He pasado por cosas peores.

 

Steve seguramente lo _odiaba_.

 

—No estoy tratando de ser un imbécil —dijo Tony, para su horror, porque, aparentemente, mientras podía resistir a cualquier parte del vínculo que lo hiciera querer mirar sin parar a su alma gemela, aún no tenía defensa contra la parte que quería que desnude su corazón. Lo cual era peor. No era como si le quedara mucho a su corazón—. Créeme, no. Es solo que es- es complicado, y si Iron Man te lo dijera, sabrías de inmediato por qué no lo hace. Fue la mejor opción... de una mala lista de opciones. Lo que vale, lo siento.

 

Steve estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, tanto tiempo que Tony se preguntó si esa era su respuesta, simplemente ignorándolo. Luego suspiró.

 

—Está bien.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Está bien —dijo Steve nuevamente—. Acepté la disculpa. Si esto es lo que hay, entonces esto es lo que tenemos. Tendré que vivir con eso. Y lamento haberte obligado a hacerlo. Me gustaría que seamos amigos. Como dijiste.

 

Amigos. Al mismo tiempo no era suficiente y demasiado.

 

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Tony, ligeramente, bromeando— ¿tratando de estar en buenos términos con el jefe de tu alma gemela?

 

—Tal vez —dijo Steve, riéndose y tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz—. Y me gustaría estar en buenos términos con mi compañero de casa. El dueño de la casa, que también es el jefe de mi alma gemela. —Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Esto es tan increíblemente complicado.

 

 _No tienes idea_ , Tony estuvo de acuerdo.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

La vida continuó.

 

Él y Iron Man le dijeron a los Vengadores que eran almas gemelas. Jan les hizo una fiesta muy pequeña, solo Avengers, lo más destacado de lo cual, pensó Steve, fue ver a Iron Man tratando de beber aguamiel asgardiano a través de una pajita clavada en su máscara. Se robó cada momento que pudo con Iron Man, que venía a visitarlo todas las noches cuando no era necesario, simplemente sentado allí, hablando, tomados de la mano en la oscuridad. Lentamente él y Tony Stark comenzaron a ser mejores amigos también. Era una amistad cautelosa, y Steve sospechó que hubiera sido mejor si él no fuera... bueno, honestamente, si no se sintiera tan atraído por Tony. Tal vez esta atracción se desvanecería.

 

La mansión Avenger comenzó a ser el anfitriona de nuevos y variados superhéroes; Steve se sorprendió mucho cuando regresó de América del Sur y descubrió que los otros cuatro Avengers se habían ausentado temporalmente, dándole el mando a un arquero llamado Hawkeye y un par de hermanos mutantes, Quicksilver y Scarlet Witch. Se había quedado mirando, consternado, cuando Iron Man le dijo que se iba: ¡habían luchado tan bien juntos! ¿Cómo podría pelear mejor con alguien que su alma gemela? ¿Cómo podría pensar en renunciar a eso? Pero luego recordó haber visto la cara magullada y ensangrentada de Tony Stark, Iron Man había sido incapaz de protegerlo porque había estado con los Vengadores. Ese era su deber.  Steve entendió eso.

 

Los otros Vengadores les habían dado discretamente tiempo para despedirse. Escuchó a Giant-Man y Wasp diciéndoles a los nuevos Vengadores que les dieran un poco de espacio, porque Cap y Shellhead eran almas gemelas.

 

—Oye —dijo Iron Man, dándole un incómodo abrazo acorazado, y luego, como se había convertido en su costumbre, quitándose uno de sus guanteletes, tocándolo piel con piel en el único tipo de beso que habían logrado desde la primera vez día—. Todo irá bien. No es que yo no estaré cerca. Solo habla con el Sr. Stark si me necesitas. Él siempre sabe cómo encontrarme, y te lo juro, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para venir si me necesitas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

—Bien —dijo Steve, pero su garganta se tensó por la palabra. Sabía que Iron Man lo amaba, sabía que Iron Man en realidad no lo estaba dejando... pero se sentía así, y de repente él era el chico desgarbado que nunca iría a una cita, nunca tendría un alma gemela que lo amara como él quería, porque ¿quién lo haría?

 

Iron Man debe haber visto algo en sus ojos, porque el casco se inclinó, como si estuviera desplomándose, tratando de encontrar su mirada. Tenía un lenguaje corporal expresivo, el único tipo de lenguaje que funcionaba con la armadura, supuso Steve, y Steve había aprendido a leerlo lo suficiente.

 

—Aww, no, Winghead —dijo Iron Man—. No-oye, no seas así. Está bien. —Pasó una mano por el costado de la cara de Steve, y Steve se estremeció a pesar de sí mismo—. Shh. Cierra los ojos para mí.

 

—¿Por qué? —Steve preguntó, incluso cuando los estaba cerrando.

 

—Porque quiero besarte.

 

Hubo un silbido y un clic en el casco que se soltó, y luego el aliento de Iron Man fue cálido en su rostro, su bigote arañando la piel de Steve, sus labios suaves en la boca de Steve. El beso fue suave, fácil, tierno, y Steve se apoyó en él, dejando que Iron Man lo sostuviera por unos segundos, saboreando cada momento para recordarlo, porque esta era su alma gemela aquí mismo, besándolo. No era perfecto, no podía serlo, Iron Man se iba, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para consolarlo, y eso hizo que Steve se calentara más de lo que cualquier palabra podría haberlo hecho.

 

El pensamiento flotaba en su cabeza para poder abrir los ojos; él podía ver Iron Man. Si los abriera ahora, sabría cómo era su alma gemela y traicionaría toda la confianza que se le había depositado.

 

La gente pensaba que el Capitán América era perfecto. Steve Rogers no lo era. Porque más que nada, él quería hacer eso.

 

Demasiado pronto, Iron Man retrocedió, y Steve escuchó el casco volver a su lugar.

 

—¿No tan largo? —preguntó, preocupado, abriendo los ojos. Iron Man nunca había dicho realmente que necesitaba el casco para respirar, pero seguramente esa era la razón por la que nunca se lo quitaba.

 

—Estoy bien —respondió Iron Man, su voz casi tan suave como el beso—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Steve sonrió.

 

—Lo estaré. Me alegro de que todavía tengas el bigote, por cierto.

 

—¿Te gusta? Ha crecido en mí —dijo Iron Man, y luego se rió de la horrible broma.

 

Steve rodó los ojos.

 

—¿Por qué te aguanto?

 

—Me gustas. El universo lo dice. —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado con suficiencia. Steve nunca podría decir cuánto de lo que decía Iron Man era broma cuando decía esas cosas de almas gemelas.

 

Steve ahuecó su palma al lado del casco de Iron Man.

 

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora continúa antes de decidir que me tomaré un permiso para poder seguirte.

 

Definitivamente había cosas para mantenerlo ocupado. Sus enemigos se volvieron extraños: el Espadachín, el Mandarín, el Circo del Crimen. Kang el Conquistador regresó para atormentarlos de nuevo. Zemo regresó también. Doctor Doom, el Coleccionista, Black Widow. Terminó tomándose algunas breves ausencias para tratar con viejos enemigos, una vez que los nuevos miembros del equipo —y siempre parecían haber nuevos miembros— se habían adaptado. Wasp y Giant-Man, ahora Goliath — cuyo verdadero nombre, habían aprendido, era Hank— habían vuelto. Algunos días se preguntó si Tony Stark incluso había conocido a todas las personas que vivían en su casa ahora. Pensó que tal vez Tony dormía la mayoría de las noches en una de sus fábricas. Había contratado un guardaespaldas adicional y a otro asistente personal, Steve supo, pero eso no pareció reducir su carga de trabajo; cada vez que Steve lo veía, parecía como si Tony tuviera cincuenta cosas que hacer y anduviera ocupado en hacerlas.

 

Con la nómina constantemente cambiante y las amenazas en constante evolución, Steve comenzaba a sentir que estaba tan delgado como Tony solía estarlo. Estuvo a punto de chocar con él un día en la sala, viéndolo salir prácticamente disparado, solo por el hecho de que Tony saltó hacia un lado con una agilidad que él no sospechaba que tenía, golpeándose con fuerza en la pared con un ruido sordo. Él hizo eso para que no tuviesen contacto, Steve ya lo sabía. Si Tony no hubiera mencionado el problema detrás de eso, cuando se conocieron, podría haber pensado que era personal.

 

—Whoa —dijo Steve, extendiendo una mano en caso de que Tony necesitara el equilibrio; Tony no la tomó—. ¿Estás bien ahí?

 

Tony asintió, un poco distraído, organizando la gavilla de papeles medio arrugados que casi había soltado. Mirándolo, Steve sintió una vez más una oleada de deseo, la misma cosa que había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo que ya había eliminado. No quería pasar los dedos por los pómulos de la cara de Tony, besarlo mucho y profundo, ver sus ojos bañarse en alegría. Él no quería eso. Él tenía un alma gemela. Algo estaba _mal_ con Steve.

 

—Estoy bien —dijo, mirando hacia arriba y comenzando a sonreír, amplio, satisfecho y real, no como su expresión en muchas de las imágenes que aparecían en los sitios de noticias. Steve adoraba esa sonrisa, y se odiaba por eso. Pero luego la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Tony—. ¿Pero _tú_ estás bien?

 

Steve no podía decirle la verdad.

 

—Bien —dijo—. Simplemente cansado, supongo. Mucha gente desagradable a quienes combatir. No esperaba que tanta gente que conocía desde la guerra estuviera viva, incluso después de mí. 

 

—No tienes que pelear con todas las personas que conoces.

 

—No —estuvo de acuerdo Steve—. Uno de ellos, por ejemplo, es Nick Fury. Quien no es mi enemigo. ¿Por qué rayos lo pusiste a cargo de SHIELD? ¿Y cómo es que todavía está vivo? Fue terriblemente cauteloso al respecto.

 

Tony agitó una mano desdeñosa.

 

—En orden inverso: ciencia, y porque pensé que sería un buen reto para ti. Además, pensé que el ex líder de los Comandos Aulladores sería una buena opción, dado que el antiguo líder de los Invasores ya había sido considerado. 

 

—Suena razonable. —¿Tony había hecho eso por _él_? Fury no había sido uno de sus mejores amigos; pero darles puestos de comando a los amigos de alguien, era algo extraño de hacer si querías hacerlo sentir cómodo. Aun así, a Tony _le gustaba_ Steve. Despiadadamente, él aplastó el pequeño destello de felicidad ante aquel pensamiento.

 

Se recordó al presente; Tony lo miraba con ojos claros y serio.

 

—Sabes, está bien tomar otro descanso, Cap. Los Avengers, lo que has hecho aquí... es algo bueno lo que has hecho, y es más grande que tú, o Iron Man, o Wasp, o Goliat, o cualquier persona. Van a continuar sin ti. Al irte no significa que no puedas regresar. Todavía estarán aquí cuando estés listo.

 

El discurso no habría sonado fuera de lugar de la boca de un Vengador. Steve medio sonrió. Parecía algo que Iron Man podría haber dicho.

 

—Quiero quedarme hasta que uno de los Avengers originales tome el mando —admitió Steve—. Me sentiría mejor, entregándole el equipo a uno con ese mérito. ¿No podrías pasarle la voz a Iron Man cuando lo veas?

 

—Está un poco ocupado. —Tony parecía culpable—. He estado manteniendo su agenda bastante ocupada.

 

Steve trató de no suspirar.

 

—Está bien. —Esperaba que Iron Man tuviera tiempo para venir, incluso si no podía tomar el control del equipo, que tal vez podrían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, que estar en la presencia de su alma gemela le levantaría el ánimo, pero no.

 

—Piensa en tomarte un descanso —recalcó Tony, y había una expresión indefinible de tristeza en su rostro; Steve no podía leerlo, en absoluto—. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, incluso si no eres un Vengador activo. Llámalo dispensación especial. Yo... me preocupo por ti.

 

Tony extendió la mano y rozó una mano firme sobre el hombro de Steve, como si el gesto de alguna manera hubiera sido reflexivo y familiar, y luego se fue.

 

Steve lo miró, confundido. Tony no tocaba a la gente. Tony había dicho que no tocaba a la gente. Tony prácticamente se había lanzado contra la maldita pared para evitar tocarlo hacía cinco minutos, y ahora, ¿ahora, había puesto su mano en el hombro de Steve? ¿Qué está pasando? La parte más horrible, la parte en la que apenas podía pensar, era que Steve quería que lo hiciera de nuevo. Para seguir tocándolo.

 

Se retiró de los Vengadores al día siguiente, después de que Hank confirmara que sus poderes estaban en toda su fuerza. Prácticamente salió furioso de la reunión. Alquiló su propio departamento. Quizás necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Tal vez necesitaba algo de espacio.

 

Incluso sentado, solo, en su nuevo departamento, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo estaba Tony. Era natural, por supuesto. Había estado pensando en Iron Man, siempre estaba pensando en Iron Man, y Tony Stark era la única forma de contactarlo. Pero eso solo lo hacía todo más complicado.

 

También vigilaba a los Vengadores, volviendo cuando necesitaban su ayuda. Black Panther se había unido, y se había producido una lucha masiva con una de las creaciones de Hank profundamente equivocada: Ultrón. Y luego, de alguna manera, los Vengadores se encontraron un androide, la Visión, como un nuevo compañero de equipo.

 

Iron Man había bromeado sobre eso la siguiente vez que se vieron al término de la batalla, lo que resultó ser el mayor fiasco fue Hank, o mejor dicho Yellowjacket, y luego la boda de Jan. Habían celebrado una segunda recepción después. Una con menos serpientes y menos daños y derrumbes. 

 

—Uh —Iron Man le dio un codazo en el costado con su codo metálico, después de que Visión caminara junto a ambos para hablar con Reed Richards.

 

—¿Recuerdas cuando creías que era un robot? 

 

Steve se sonrojó.

 

—No me lo recuerdes.

 

Iron Man sorbió champaña a través de una pajita.

 

—Bueno, pensé que era tierno. Me gustabas.

 

—No hubieras sido el primer androide que me hubiera gustado —dijo Steve, pensando en su gran amistad con Jim.

 

Riendo, Iron Man se llevó una mano al pecho con un falso golpe.

 

—¡Cap, y yo pensé que teníamos algo especial!

 

Y luego venían Jan y Hank, y Iron Man los felicitaba, y todo en lo que Steve podía pensar era en lo afortunados que eran, a pesar de todo. Deseó que él y Iron Man pudieran... bueno, no tenía sentido desear eso.

 

Muy poco después, todo salió mal.

 

Tony estaba en algún lugar de Nevada para ayudar a SHIELD con alguna especie de equipo de prueba; Iron Man no fue muy claro con los detalles, y no sabía cuándo regresaría, y lamentaba no haber podido pasar mucho tiempo con Steve recientemente, pero iba a cambiar eso. Él se lo prometió.

 

Steve seguía releyendo el correo electrónico de Iron Man y sonriendo con cariño.

 

Luego su correo electrónico se recargó. Hubo una explosión en Stark Industries.

 

Steve había vuelto a revisar los sitios de noticias con ahínco, con el corazón en la garganta, paseando y mirando por la ventana en la noche lluviosa. Tony Stark estaba bien, dijeron. Tony Stark había estado en la fábrica, pero ahora estaba recluido allí. Tony Stark le había asegurado a la prensa que no necesitaba atención médica. Ninguno de los artículos mencionaba a Iron Man.

 

Tony no devolvió ninguna de sus llamadas telefónicas.

 

Fue una completa sorpresa cuando Iron Man apareció al día siguiente, para ayudarlo a él y a Nick Fury a derrotar a algunos agentes de Hydra. Él solo... no parecía estar _bien_.

 

En las batallas, siempre supo cómo Iron Man maniobraría, confiando en que cuando volteara, lo vería, y Iron Man se aventuraría a ejecutar complicadas maniobras; con solo una palabra o dos, Steve sabía exactamente a dónde ir, cuándo saltar para que Iron Man pudiera atraparlo. Se entendían el uno al otro.

Pero esta pelea fue diferente. Iron Man no estaba donde pensó que estaría, y cada vez que Steve trataba de conectarse con él, simplemente estaba en nada.

 

Todavía les daban una lección a los matones Hydra, por supuesto, pero... algo estaba apagado.

 

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo Fury, con la brusquedad habitual.

 

—Oye, Shellhead —dijo Steve, agradecido, pasando un brazo por los hombros acorazados de Iron Man, caminando con él lejos de la escena de la batalla—. Hombre, ¡estoy contento de verte! ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuándo regresarías? ¿O al menos comunicarme si estabas bien?

 

Iron Man no se apoyó en él. Iron Man no lo arrastró a un callejón, se quitó un guantelete o dos, y pasó las manos por todas las partes de él a las que podía alcanzar, después de la batalla, como muestra de alivio al haber sobrevivido a la explosión de la fábrica. Iron Man solo siguió caminando.

 

—Ah, ya sabes cómo es —dijo Iron Man. Su voz era un poco más mecánica. ¿Tal vez él había cambiado algo en el traje?—. Quise sorprenderte.

 

Steve comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo.

 

—Está bien —dijo, lentamente—. He vuelto a la mansión por un tiempo. Deberías venir.

 

—Tal vez —dijo Iron Man, y fue lo suficientemente amigable, con la cantidad correcta de entusiasmo, pero fue visceralmente _incorrecto_ , de una manera que horrorizó a Steve, con un aspecto horrible que no pudo expresar con palabras.

 

Nadie más había mirado a Iron Man como si sospechara que algo podría estar mal. Se preguntó si solo estaba siendo paranoico.

 

Observó a Iron Man caminar delante de él, luego encendió los jets de las botas y voló en el cielo.

 

Hubo algo mal. Así no era como se comportaba Iron Man. Excepto que en realidad así era, era como hablaba, y claramente su comportamiento reflejaba que este no era el lugar para una reunión íntima. Todo había sido como Iron Man se podría haber comportado. Pero no se sentía del todo bien.

 

—¿Cap?

 

Se dio cuenta de que Fury había estado diciendo su nombre durante mucho tiempo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

Él frunció el ceño.

 

—Nada. Nada que usted pueda entender.

 

Al día siguiente, le dejó a Tony otro mensaje, preguntándole si le había hecho algo al traje, si lo había alterado de algún modo, si algo había sucedido en la explosión. Tony nunca devolvió la llamada. Y Iron Man no vino.

 

Esa noche se estaba preguntando si debería intentar llamar a Tony otra vez, cuando sonó la tarjeta de los Vengadores, una llamada para encontrarse. Ya no era técnicamente un Vengador. Aunque debería acudir al llamado de todos modos, pensó, pero no podía emanar fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie. Algo estuvo mal con _él_ , tal vez realmente mal. Pero tenía que luchar, los Vengadores lo necesitaban...

 

El comunicador emitió un pitido de nuevo, era el patrón que significaba que el que estaba en el sótano, había cambiado a la línea privada.

 

—¿Cap? —La voz vacilante de Hank apareció en el comunicador—. Tú- realmente necesitas venir. Los guardias de la fábrica de Stark Industries en Long Island nos llamaron. Dijeron que había una pelea y que Iron Man estaba tratando de matar a Tony Stark.

 

No podría ser cierto. No estaba sucediendo.

 

_Oh Dios. No. No. No Iron Man. No Tony._

 

No recordaba lo que le dijo a Hank, o incluso lo que hizo, solo era consciente de los golpes aterrorizados de su corazón; pero de alguna manera estaban allí, en la fábrica, el resto del equipo golpeando los pasillos delante de él. Alguien a su izquierda, Goliath, tal vez, estaba diciendo algo indistinto sobre cómo los guardias dijeron que Tony se había puesto el viejo traje de Iron Man, el primero, y estaba tratando de defenderse.

 

Tony había dicho que ya se había puesto el traje antes, cuando lo construyó por primera vez, recordó Steve. " _Casi me mato_ " había dicho, y le había contado a Steve sobre sus problemas cardíacos, y había hecho una sonrisa horrible y embrujada. Tony no podría sobrevivir a ello, incluso sin pelear con Iron Man.

 

Iron Man no era un asesino. Steve lo sabía en lo profundo de sus huesos. Iron Man no mataba a la gente. Él no. Él era su _alma gemela_. Steve recordó las manos desnudas de Iron Man en su muñeca, la estática de la risa de Iron Man, el sabor de su boca. Iron Man no podía estar haciendo esto. Todo esto estaba mal, y aún asi, de alguna manera, estaba sucediendo.

 

Había lágrimas deslizándose por la cara de Steve. Él las ignoró, y siguió corriendo.

 

Y luego estaban en el piso de la fábrica, donde una enorme tina de metal fundido burbujeaba, al rojo vivo. Encima de ella, una pasarela se extendía a lo largo de la fábrica, y allí estaba la lucha. Iron Man arremetió sus repulsores con toda su fuerza, precisos y mortales. La otra figura, con un traje dorado y masivo, que Steve nunca había visto antes, se dobló y se hundió contra el borde de la pasarela, disparando con una sola mano, una descarga mucho menos poderosa. Su otra mano se aferró a su pecho.

 

 _No_.

 

Tony —porque era quien debía ser el hombre del traje dorado—, se puso de pie lentamente y apretó los puños como si aún estuviera decidido a seguir luchando hasta el último aliento, incluso cuando los repulsores en sus palmas parpadeaban y parecían agotarse de poder. Era valiente, Steve pensó, Dios, no tenía idea de lo valiente que era Tony, pero no iba a ser suficiente para detener a Iron Man, cuyo traje era más ligero y tenía mejoras incalculables de tecnología, Iron Man, quien tenía la ventaja de usar el traje todos los días, Iron Man, quien era un luchador entrenado, Iron Man, quien _no podía estar haciendo esto_.

 

Iron Man le dio una patada a Tony, le dio un puñetazo una, dos veces, y luego lo levantó físicamente con el traje como si no pesase nada.

 

—¡No! —Clint gritó.

 

—¡Iron Man, detente! —gritó Hank.

 

Steve intentó agregar su voz, pero cuando abrió la boca, no salió ninguna palabra.

 

Apretados en el borde de la pasarela, donde la barandilla de seguridad se había roto, justo encima de la tina, estaban los dos hombres: Iron Man en rojo y dorado, triunfante, sosteniendo a Tony con el traje dorado por encima de su cabeza. Se quedaron allí por un segundo, inmóviles. Seguían siendo figuras en una escena terrible, y luego Iron Man arrojó a Tony hacia adelante-

 

La mano de Tony, con los guanteletes dorados, buscó uno de los cables de suspensión, lo envolvió, lo sostuvo, y se aferró para salvarse la vida.

 

Iron Man, llevado por el impulso de su lanzamiento, se lanzó sobre el costado de la pasarela y cayó, treinta pies cayendo en el aire y luego dentro del metal fundido, hundiéndose, sin dejar rastro.

 

 _No._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **4-F:** en el sistema de registro para la milicia de los EEUU, es la clasificación que les dan a los no aptos para el servicio militar.
> 
>  ***** En el **retcon** , cambiaron algunas cosillas, entre las cuales, aumentaron la edad de Buck hasta 16 [aunque sigue siendo un crío, supónganse que un crío más joven no podía ponerse a matar nazis con su pistola, en los tiempos antiguos era algo tomado con menos escándalo de lo que sería ahora; en el nuevo milenio, no estamos en época de guerra, activamente]. Si os fijáis en los cómics clásicos, durante todas esas décadas, fue más niño incluso, algo así como Damian Wayne.
> 
>  **SAS:** Special Air Service, o Servicio Aéreo Especial; un cuerpo de las fuerzas especiales británico.
> 
>  **Subby:** Así era como Bucky le decía juguetonamente a Namor, a éste no le agradaba, pero igual le seguía diciendo así.
> 
>  **If I have a Hammer** **by Pete Seeger:** Canción de 1949, entre una de las tantas melodías que apoyaban al progresismo.
> 
>  **Las rodillas de la abeja:** “Bee's Knees” que significa “el colmo de la excelencia” y era una frase usada con frecuencia durante la década de 1920.
> 
>  **CAD:** Computer-Aided Design, o diseño asesorado para computadora.
> 
>  **Dar la hora** : No sé si habrán escuchado de esto, pero suele decirse que cuando un desconocido o alguien te “pregunta la hora” casualmente, es porque está buscando como entablarte una conversación, generalmente ya sea por interés o empezar un coqueteo sutil, y si no rehuyes o le sigues el juego, le ‘darás la hora´. Lo he visto en varias series, y películas, aunque no creo que sea así en Latinoamérica.
> 
>  **Karma Police** y **Creep** es una canción del grupo **Radiohead** , cuyo vocalista es **Thom Yorke**.
> 
>  **No pertenezco aquí:** “I don’t belong here” es una parte de la canción Creep.
> 
>  **Lensman:** es una serie de novelas de ciencia ficción del escritor estadounidense Edward Elmer "Doc" Smith. (1934 – 1960)
> 
>  **Starship Troopers:** es una novela de ciencia ficción escrita por Robert A. Heinlein. (1959)
> 
>  **The Forever War:** es una novela militar de ciencia ficción del escritor estadounidense Joe Haldeman. (1974)


	2. Parte 2

** … **

**... **

 

 

Él no podía respirar.

 

Él no podía respirar.

 

El pecho de Tony dolía más de lo que le había dolido en su vida, peor de lo que le había dolido cuando la mina terrestre había volado cerca, peor que en los últimos minutos antes de que primero se hubiera puesto el cofre. La placa pectoral del viejo traje no había sido suficiente para alimentar las armas, el traje y su corazón. Se arrastró hacia la pasarela con la última fuerza en sus entumecidas manos.

 

Ataque al corazón. Por supuesto, era un ataque al corazón. La metralla probablemente también se estaba moviendo. Iba a morir.

 

Al menos, al menos había derrotado al Life Model Decoy*.

 

_¿De verdad crees que el Capitán América te quiere?_ el LMD le había preguntado, riendo, cuando se había puesto el traje de Iron Man. _Estás roto. Yo soy perfecto. Él nunca sospechará nada. Lo conocí y él nunca lo sospechó. Él me amará más de lo que nunca te hubiera amado_.

 

El sudor goteaba por su piel húmeda.

 

Él siempre había sabido que así era como iba a ser. Al menos había hecho algo bueno con su vida, ¿verdad?

 

Debió haberle dicho a Steve. Dios, debería haberle contado todo a Steve. Muy tarde ahora. Steve descubriría la verdad cuando nunca volvería a ver al verdadero Hombre de Hierro.

 

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose, viendo al equipo de los Vengadores —Goliath, Vision, Wasp, Yellowjacket— corriendo hacia él, gritando cosas que no podía entender acerca de cómo Iron Man podría haberse atrevido a atacarlo. Fue muy complicado de escuchar.

 

Detrás del resto del equipo, congelado, en estado de shock y horror, con la cara completamente blanca, estaba el Capitán América. Él había estado llorando.

 

_Él piensa que maté a su alma gemela_.

 

Tony se quitó el casco de la cabeza.

 

—No —dijo, o trató de decir. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Dolía mucho. Trató de tender una mano, pero no parecía haber suficiente fuerza para hacer algo más que levantar el brazo débilmente.

 

—Relájate. —Alguien, ¿quizá Hank? estaba diciendo, pero aun así, su voz era tensa. Estaban preocupados por él—. No intentes hablar.

 

—Debo... explicar —Tony jadeó—. Vieron... LMD... fuera de control...

 

El LMD era un reemplazo. Trató de explicar. Las palabras debieron haber llegado, porque un pequeño atisbo de esperanza brilló en la cara de Steve y corrió hacia adelante, empujando a los otros Vengadores, apartándolos a un lado, como si no le importara nada más en el mundo.

 

—¿El verdadero Iron Man está en una misión especial? —Goliath preguntó.

 

Steve estaba allí, justo en frente de él, extendiendo sus manos. Estaba temblando, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados, como si no se atreviera a esperar algo así, que hubiera algo bueno en esto.

 

—¿Iron Man está bien?

 

¿Que si está bien? Tony quería reírse. Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué morir dolía tanto? Suponía que a un hombre como él no se le debía una muerte indolora. Al menos esto sería rápido.

 

Intentó seguir mirando a Steve, mirarlo a los ojos, pero todo seguía yendo y viniendo.

 

—Él- —Tony jadeó por aire, pero no encontró ninguno—. Él... quizás no... regrese...

 

_Soy Iron Man_ , intentó decir. Las palabras no salieron. _Lo siento. Te amo_.

 

Su corazón latió un último latido arrítmico cuando la metralla se retorció en su pecho, mandando agonía a través de su cuerpo, y luego todo se volvió negro.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

El hospital olía a antiséptico. Eran paredes blancas, bastante iluminadas. El pitido de los monitores cardíacos. Palabras como _paro cardíaco_ y _daño tisular_ y _no es un buen candidato para un trasplante_. Y Tony Stark, inconsciente en una habitación protegida por SHIELD, pálido y moribundo. Uno podía ver cómo la vida se alejaba de él.

 

Los Vengadores habían venido a sentarse, en vigilia. Lo sentía, pensó Steve, estúpidamente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que _le gustaba_ Tony, ahora que lo perderían para siempre. Claro, había pensado que era guapo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no, sin pensar que parecía haber ignorado la verdad más básica: le gustaba Tony. Él había sido un amigo. Probablemente su mejor amigo en este siglo además de Iron Man.

 

Y ahora estaban aquí, para verlo morir.

 

Hubo un ruido de alguien que discutía con los agentes de SHIELD, y Thor, que había estado ausente del grupo, intervino, arrastrando detrás de él a un caballero confundido y airado por el viento, con una bata blanca. Thor debió haberlo llevado adentro.

 

—Siguiendo el consejo de Donald Blake —dijo Thor—, he traído al Dr. Santini, un especialista preeminente en estos asuntos. ¡Él dice que aún puede haber esperanza para nuestro amigo caído!

 

El doctor alisó su cabello y comenzó a explicar algo que Steve no estaba entendiendo, acerca de hacerle a Tony un corazón completamente nuevo con tejido sintético. Parecía complicado; el médico hizo hincapié en que era completamente experimental, y que no había garantía de que el nuevo corazón de Tony no le fallaría, pero que en su opinión no había otros caminos que ofrecieran casi la misma posibilidad de éxito.

 

Y luego todos miraron a Steve.

 

—Eres su representante de atención médica —dijo Clint.

 

—¿Soy qué?

 

—¿No lo sabías? Él me lo contó; has debido de llenar un formulario, seguro. Tú eres... —Clint se encogió de hombros—, la persona que él quiere que pueda tomar decisiones médicas por él, en caso él no pueda. Él pensó que el Capitán América sería el mejor para eso.

 

Steve tomó una respiración confundida y sorprendida. Claro, Tony lo había hecho firmar algunas cosas cuando se estaba estableciendo por primera vez en el equipo, pero había supuesto que era todo el papeleo por haberse iniciado como Avenger. ¿Tony había hecho esto y no se lo había contado? ¿Por qué Tony lo había elegido?

 

Aún así, sabía lo que Tony querría. Él querría vivir. Tony había estado financiando la investigación de este hombre sobre ese mismo tema, al parecer. Quería lo que sea que le diese una mejor oportunidad, incluso si era nuevo, incluso si no había sido probado. Era un hombre que había construido una armadura y la había piloteado fuera de una zona de guerra. Él querría esto.

 

—Hazlo —dijo Steve.

 

Decía algo sobre sus vidas como Vengadores, y lo siguiente que vino fue una visita repetida de Kang El Conquistador. Steve realmente no tenía energía para preocuparse. Todo terminó rápidamente, de todas formas.

 

Y luego, cuando estuvieron sentados durante horas en un pasillo, la mitad de los Avengers se desplomaron contra la pared y en sillas incómodas, sin saber nada sobre la operación, Steve comenzó a preguntarse acerca de todo el asunto. E incluso podría ser pesimista. Hubo muchas formas en que esto podría salir mal. ¿Y dónde estaba Iron Man? ¿Por qué no había venido a salvar a Tony? ¿Por qué no estaba él aquí, ahora?

 

Steve suspiró e inclinó la cabeza contra la pared.

 

—No entiendo por qué Tony lo hizo —murmuró—. Lo sabía, tenía que saber que meterse en ese traje lo mataría. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no esperó a Iron Man o a alguno de nosotros?

 

Thor levantó la vista.

 

—¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo que él?

 

Steve extendió sus manos en señal de frustración.

 

—Sí, pero yo soy... Él no es súper humano. No es un Vengador, excepto en el sentido honorario. No le pedimos a nadie que corra este tipo de riesgos.

 

—Tony Stark —dijo Thor, con gravedad—, tiene un espíritu guerrero tan grande como el tuyo o el mío. Luchó bien y con valentía, y debemos honrarlo por ello. Él sabía lo que estaba eligiendo cuando lo hizo.

 

—No debería verse obligado a hacerlo —dijo Steve, y de repente su rostro estaba caliente, con lágrimas. Estaba tan cansado, afligido por un hombre que podría morir, y todo lo que sentía lo invadió sin poder controlarlo. Cerró los ojos, pero todo lo que pudo ver cuando lo hizo fue a Iron Man, el LMD, que sostenía a Tony sobre su cabeza, a punto de dejarlo caer. Vio a Iron Man cayendo dentro del metal fundido. ¿Y si hubiera sido el verdadero Iron Man?

 

Deseaba que Iron Man estuviera aquí.

 

Él se dejó caer, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Vagamente sintió el peso del brazo de alguien sobre su espalda, sobre sus hombros, frotándose en círculos. No recordaba quién estaba sentado a su lado y particularmente no tenía ganas de alzar la cabeza para mirar.

 

—Fuerza, Avenger —dijo alguien. Jan. Era Jan—. Estamos contigo. Te apoyamos.

 

A través de su mirada estrecha, alguien con botas azules, Clint, le dio un golpe en el pie.

 

—Oye, si no hay noticias en media hora, podemos salir de aquí, huh, escabullirnos por la parte trasera, ya sabes, evitar aglomeraciones de chismosos ahí afuera. Te compraré una cerveza. Muchas cervezas.

 

—¡Clint! —Jan dijo, en desaprobación. 

 

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Steve dudando, mirando hacia arriba.

 

Clint se estiró.

 

—Es una gran idea. Así te olvidas de tus problemas. Escucha, a todos nos gusta Tony también, ¿sí? Y sé que ustedes dos son muy cercanos.

 

¿Acaso todos podían darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tony?

 

—No es así, yo ya tengo un alma gemela.

 

—Vaya forma de interpretarme —Clint resopló—. Noticias rápidas: está permitido preocuparte por personas que no son tu alma gemela. Shellhead no va a molestarse contigo por eso, cuando regrese. Y realmente, Cap, necesitas un descanso. Cualquiera aquí también.

 

Y luego, una mujer joven y menuda, asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, a través de los matorrales.

 

—Vengadores. El Dr. Santini quiere hablar con el Capitán América.

 

Steve se puso en pie de un salto.

 

—¿Cómo está Tony?

 

Ella sonrió cansada y lo condujo por el pasillo.

 

—Ha sido un éxito. Está durmiendo ahora. Es posible que desee preparar la conferencia de prensa ahora. Hubo algunas complicaciones: el médico le dará los detalles.

 

Tony estaba vivo. Esa fue la parte importante. Todo lo demás seguro estaría bien.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

Después de salir del hospital, pasaron unos días hasta que tuvieron que hacer otro viaje no deseado al Egeo, cortesía de Madame Masque y sus asociados, antes de que Tony lograra ver a Steve nuevamente. Pero finalmente, él podría colarse en la habitación de Steve una vez más. Apenas sería contado como discreto por la noche, ahora que la mansión estaba habitada por mucho más que solo los dos; y todos en el piso podían oírlo pasar ruidosamente por el pasillo. ¿Y qué? Todos sabían que Steve era su alma gemela.

 

Steve abrió la puerta y lo metió dentro incluso antes de que estuviera en la entrada.

 

—Oh, Dios, Iron Man —dijo, sin aliento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Tony, poniéndose de puntillas y enterrando su rostro donde se unían el casco y el hombro. Tenía que ser incómodo. Por la forma en que le temblaban los hombros, Tony pensó que en realidad podría estar llorando contra el metal—. Estás bien, estás bien, dime que estás bien.

 

—Estoy bien —dijo Tony en voz baja, levantando las manos para frotar la espalda de Steve a pesar de que no podía sentirlo con los guanteletes puestos. Él quería tocarlo. Lo quería tanto, con un dolor que casi era físico—. He oído que has tenido algunos malos días, ahora último.

 

Steve soltó una carcajada.

 

—No tienes idea, Shellhead. Pensé que estabas _muerto_ , y luego Tony, su corazón, él dijo que _no podrías_ volver.

 

Tony vio como Steve se atragantaba con una explicación, sintiendo su propio pecho apretarse como si fuera un espejo de las emociones de su alma gemela. Parecía que Steve se preocupaba por él incluso cuando 'era' Tony, tal vez un poco más de lo que había pensado, pero eso no significaba que lo haría feliz saber la verdad. Querer que alguien no estuviese muerto, estaba muy lejos de quererlo como si fuera su alma gemela. Él no podía decírselo. No podía.

Y si alguien lo llamaba por su nombre de casualidad, mientras era Iron Man, bueno, ya tenía muchos enemigos, en cualquiera de las dos identidades, y el conocido y simple Tony Stark era mucho más frágil estos días, si los enemigos de Iron Man o de los Vengadores quisieran llegar a ellos a través de él. Había visto el conjunto más reciente de registros de misiones; mientras él había estado mal, los Vengadores realmente habían preferido dejar ir a Kang, para estar de vuelta en el hospital. Era inaceptable. Y eso fue algo que ellos hicieron por Tony Stark, el hombre que no tiene nada que ofrecerles, sino solo dinero sucio. Ni siquiera podía imaginar en cuánto peligro se pondría el equipo, innecesariamente, si se supiera la verdad. Y ellos no deberían. Él no podía hacerles eso.

 

Incluso su nuevo corazón podría ceder en cualquier momento, había dicho el médico. El riesgo no valía la pena. Pero él deseaba tanto poder hacer _algo_. Incluso si no podía decirle la verdad a nadie.

 

—Conocí al LMD, ¿sabes? —Steve lo miró; su cara estaba surcada de lágrimas.

 

—¿Lo conociste?

 

Steve asintió.

 

—Nos ayudó a mí y a Fury a luchar contra unos agentes de Hydra. Algo no estaba bien. No creo que alguien haya notado que no eras tú. Y creí que estaba alucinando, volviéndome loco.

 

Tony estrechó sus brazos alrededor de Steve y recordó al LMD diciéndole que Steve se había enamorado de él. Ese maldito cubo de pernos había estado completamente equivocado. Quería reírse.

 

—Oye, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando pensaste que era un robot?

 

La risa de Steve fue más dura de lo que debería ser, dada la broma.

 

—¿Cuál período?

 

—Ambos. —Tony se encogió de hombros—. Pero estuviste en lo cierto la segunda vez. Siéntete orgulloso.

 

—Tony dijo que construyó el LMD para que fuera tu reemplazo. —El tono de su voz de repente fue oscuro, y Tony sabía hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos—. ¿Sabes si él me lo envió?

 

—No —dijo Tony, horrorizado—. ¡Dios no! —Hizo una mueca y bajó sus expectativas sobre la opinión que Steve tenía de él fuera del traje—. Era para enviar al LMD a misiones. Me dio un tiempo de descanso. Él nunca hubiera querido engañarte así.

 

Si es que no consideraban cómo estaba engañando a Steve ahora mismo. _Sí, esa es una gran justificación, Stark._

 

—Si estás seguro... —dijo Steve, pero estaba temblando en los brazos de Tony.

 

—Soy yo, realmente —dijo Tony—. ¿Quieres cortarme? Los LMD no sangran. Lo que sea que necesites para convencerte.

 

Steve negó con la cabeza.

 

—He visto suficiente sangre. Solo... si tienes alguna charla con él, ¿podrías decirle que no vuelva a hacerlo? No más robots. Ya hemos tenido suficiente.

 

—Creo que está bastante seguro acerca de eso.

 

Steve solo lo abrazó más fuerte, luego retrocedió, inquisitivo.

 

—¿Podemos...? —Se veía un poco incómodo al tener que preguntar— ¿al menos puedes quitarte los guanteletes? Si quieres, de verdad me gustaría tocarte. Al menos una parte de ti.

 

Tony estaba a punto de golpear los lanzamientos de guantelete cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba usar la armadura. No necesitaba tener la placa pectoral puesta todo el tiempo. Él podría, finalmente, tocar a Steve. Es cierto, tendría que mantener su identidad oculta de alguna manera, pero... podría tocarlo. Todo en su cuerpo se realineó en una enorme y vertiginosa oleada de necesidad, deseo e incredulidad.

 

—¿Iron Man? —Steve preguntó, cuando dejó de moverse.

 

—Tengo otra oferta —dijo Tony, aturdido, esperando que la sangre corriendo vertiginosamente por su cuerpo, no significara que su nuevo corazón estaba muriendo en este mismo momento—. Tal vez te gustará. Recientemente, el Sr. Stark... hizo algunas mejoras tecnológicas a la armadura... para mí, en cierto modo.

 

—¿Por eso estabas apartado tanto tiempo? —Steve murmuró—. ¿Para ser un conejillo de indias?

 

Tony no lo corrigió. Steve estaba, en cierto sentido, en lo correcto.

 

—Hizo muchas cosas. El resultado es que la armadura ya no es mi soporte vital. Ya no. Puedo vivir sin ella.

 

Steve contuvo el aliento, y la mirada en sus ojos fue pura y pura alegría, como si alguien le hubiera entregado todo lo que siempre había querido envuelto en papel de regalo.

 

—Puedes quitártelo —respiró—, oh, estoy tan feliz por ti. Debes estar tan feliz de al fin poder hacerlo.

 

¿Y no era justo el cómo Steve pensaba primero en sus sentimientos antes que en sí mismo?

 

—Sí —reconoció Tony, incómodo—. Es agradable. —Realmente agradable, de hecho, dejando a un lado las mañanas en las que se despertó en pánico de que estuviera muriendo porque ya no sentía un peso aplastante sobre su pecho, tan irónico como eso—. Pensé que podría ser agradable para ti también. Para nosotros.

 

Steve estaba sonriendo y sonriéndole como si no pudiera creerlo.

 

—¿Estás diciendo que te quitarás la armadura? ¿Por mí? ¿Ahora mismo? —Su sonrisa era cegadora—. Pero tu identidad, a menos que...

 

—Todavía será un secreto —dijo Tony, y se sintió como si algo le clamara en el interior para decirlo, ello le quitó un poco la luz a Steve.

 

Steve se recuperó lo suficiente, pero su sonrisa brilló un poco menos.

 

—Tienes algún tipo de plan, entonces.

 

—Tengo un plan bifurcado —dijo Tony, y levantó dos dedos ilustrativamente—. La parte no negociable del plan es: no puedes verme. Lo siento. Los ojos vendados, luces apagadas. La otra: tampoco puedes oírme.

 

—¿No puedo? —La cara de Steve estaba empezando a lucir apagada, solo un poco.

 

Tony negó con la cabeza.

 

—No sin los filtros vocales. Pero hay dos formas de lograrlo. O bien con el casco puesto y sigo hablando; o me lo quito, pero permanezco en silencio. Tú eliges.

 

—Si mantienes el casco puesto, ¿puedo ver el resto de ti?

 

Tony lo consideró. Por aproximadamente medio segundo. Ver las cicatrices en su pecho sería toda una revelación, aunque esperaba que Steve no fuera capaz de deducir nada solo tocando; algo que si sería el ver completamente las palabras en su brazo, lo cual había evitado con cautela, Steve no había visto más allá de la primera pregunta, en el brazo de Iron Man; después de que Steve hubo visto el tamaño de la muñequera de Tony, mucho menos. Dos personas zurdas con sus palabras más allá del codo derecho, sería demasiada coincidencia. Steve no era estúpido.

 

—No. Lo siento. No puedo arriesgarme.

 

Pero incluso esto no lo desilusionó por completo; Steve todavía lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados.

 

—Pero puedo tocarte. Tocar todo de tí.

 

—Sí. —Tony suspiró; los parlantes del traje crepitaron—. Sí, Winghead. Esa es la oferta.

 

—¿Y qué...? —preguntó Steve, vacilante, como si no quisiera ser el que lo dijera en caso de estar equivocado, como si pudiera estar equivocado al respecto—, ¿...qué haremos, silenciosamente en la oscuridad?

 

—Lo que quieras —dijo Tony, y en el traje estaba temblando, y Dios, Steve era el virgen aquí, ¿no debería ser él el asustado?—. Todo lo que quieras. Pídemelo y te lo daré.

 

—Sí —respiró Steve, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, el azul casi negro—. Quiero todo, por favor.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

La presión sobre su cabeza se relajó cuando Iron Man terminó de atar la improvisada venda en sus ojos, tapando toda la luz. Steve sonrió. Se preguntó si debería estar nervioso; recordaba a la gente hablando en susurros, soldados intercambiando historias sucias, acerca de cómo sería estar con tu alma gemela. Todo lo que podía sentir era excitación baja y apretada en su vientre, extendiéndose a través de él como justo antes de una pelea.

 

—¿Cuántos dedos estoy sosteniendo?

 

Steve se encogió de hombros.

 

—No puedo verlos.

 

Dedos metálicos rozaron su mejilla, brevemente.

 

—Excelente. —Iron Man hizo un ruido que sonó como un aliento siseante; Steve se preguntó si Iron Man estaba nervioso—. ¿Por qué no te acuestas en la cama, y te acomodas mientras me quito la armadura? —Las palabras sonaban un poco tensas.

 

Steve retrocedió con una mano hasta que encontró la pared, y se echó hacia atrás en dirección a su cama y se tumbó, con la cabeza aproximadamente sobre la almohada.

 

—Estoy bastante seguro de haber leído esta historia... —dijo Steve, sonriendo cuando se le ocurrió la idea—, cuento de hadas, mito, lo que sea, aquel en el que el alma gemela de la chica protagonista, es misteriosa, y le dice que solo pueden estar juntos de noche, en la oscuridad, cuando ella no podía verlo.

 

Hubo un clic familiar, era el sonido de los guanteletes desbloqueándose.

 

—¿Terminó bien?

 

Steve se rió.

 

—Sí. Eventualmente. Aunque serías un oso o un Cupido, según la historia.

 

—¡Ay! —Dijo Iron Man, con la misma risa irónica que Steve había llegado a amar—. Soy cien por ciento humano. Lamento decepcionarte.

 

—Nunca podrías —dijo Steve, con todo lo que tenía en su corazón.

 

La risa de Iron Man se sacudió, como un ladrido en desacuerdo.

 

—Creo que sí podría, pero ahora definitivamente, no es el momento de discutirlo.

 

Hubo unos pocos sonidos más, y un fuerte golpe. Eso fue nuevo. Steve comenzaba a sentirse... no vulnerable, exactamente, porque confiaba en Iron Man con su vida, pero solo... solo... era frustrante no poder verlo, no saber dónde estaba.

 

—¿Shellhead?

 

—¿Sí? —La voz de Iron Man sonó un poco lejana. Hubo otro ruido pesado, seguido por el silbido de algo mecánico.

 

—¿Puedes seguir hablándome? —preguntó, inestable—. Cualquier cosa. Dime lo que estás haciendo.

 

La respuesta de Iron Man fue instantánea y tranquilizadora.

 

—Claro. Esa fue una de las piezas del brazo en este momento. —Otro clunk—. Y el otro brazo. Ahora las botas. Perderé unos centímetros de altura cuando salga de esto. Muy triste.

 

—Ya eres más alto que yo —señaló Steve.

 

—Ah —dijo Iron Man—, pero no lo soy... uh, quiero decir, creo que no lo soy... cuando estoy fuera de la armadura. Adiós botas. ¿Te he mostrado los patines incluídos? Te gustarán los patines, en serio.

 

—¿Realmente tienes patines? —Steve no pudo averiguar si Iron Man estaba bromeando.

 

—Realmente. —Iron Man se rió, encantado, y luego se oyó el ruido de algo pesado que caía sobre otra cosa—. Son de propulsión a chorro. Uff... Ese era el chapado en la cadera. Ah, oh, y el chapado en la ingle. Oh Dios, eso se siente mucho mejor... Uhm. —La voz mecánica sonó aliviada y se disculpó.

 

Steve repentinamente imaginó la realidad de la situación; la armadura había estado muy ajustada, después de todo. Él hizo una mueca.

 

—¿Ha sido una tortura todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos?

 

—No mucho —le aseguró Iron Man, con el sonido de un último ruido metálico. Probablemente la placa pectoral—. En este punto, la mayoría de las veces no me pongo duro mientras uso la armadura. Creo que mi cuerpo descubrió que no es muy agradable. —Hubo una pausa—. Estoy, eh, recuperando el tiempo perdido, bastante rápido, por esa parte. Ya que preguntaste qué estaba haciendo.

 

Era una dicha saber que él le estaba haciendo eso a Iron Man. Steve sonrió, aturdido, en medio de la oscuridad. Por supuesto, sabía que Iron Man lo quería, Iron Man lo encontraba atractivo, lo _sabía_.

 

—Desearía poder verte —dijo Steve, el deseo de repente se volvió melancólico dentro de él.

 

—Tal vez algún día —correspondió Iron Man, muy suavemente.

 

La cama crujió y el colchón se inclinó junto a él. Steve extendió la mano y sus dedos rozaron el algodón de una camisa, el áspero lazo de un cinturón. Le sobrevino de repente la idea de que bajo la brillante armadura, Iron Man era solo un hombre, un hombre que vestía ropas ordinarias, un hombre que podría haber visto caminando por la calle y quizá le haya sonreído, sin saberlo. Lo llenó de una oleada de intenso anhelo, una repentina imaginación de cómo podría haber sido todo.

 

—Todavía vestido, ¿eh?

 

—Así estás tú —señaló Iron Man. Pero no se movió para desvestir a ninguno de ellos, no es que Steve pudiera decirlo, y Steve se preguntó si Iron Man había visto algo en su rostro, alguna expresión que no podía ver o controlar.

 

—¿Iron Man? —Steve se aventuró, cuando no había dicho o hecho nada, y la oscuridad nuevamente comenzó a abrumarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Una mano rozó su brazo, los dedos se deslizaron sobre su muñeca, cerrándose con fuerza, deslizando el pulgar sobre sus palabras. Era una intimidad familiar, y era aún más íntima en la oscuridad, cuando no había nada más que el toque para enfocarse. Steve se estremeció.

 

—Me perdí en mis pensamientos por un segundo —dijo Iron Man—. No puedo creerlo, solo quiero hacer que esto sea bueno para ti.

 

—Ya lo es —dijo Steve, las palabras sin aliento, gracias al pulgar de Iron Man acariciando ligeramente su muñeca—. Ven, acuéstate aquí. Hay espacio.

 

La cama se hundió de nuevo, y luego un cálido cuerpo presionó todo el suyo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Iron Man, lo acercó más y le pasó una mano por los hombros para... oh, ahí estaba el casco. Dejó la mano donde estaba, contra el cuello desnudo de Iron Man, el pulso vibraba bajo sus dedos. Podía sentir la garganta de Iron Man mientras tragaba. El aroma del metal estaba sobre él, y su piel estaba un poco húmeda por el sudor; probablemente hacía calor dentro del traje. Era tan _real_ que Steve se preguntó si tal vez había pasado por la realidad y salido por el otro lado, si tal vez lo estaba soñando, si tal vez había inventado todos estos pequeños detalles. Tenía que ser real. Podía tocarlo, finalmente podía tocar al hombre bajo la armadura.

 

—Hola —murmuró Iron Man, e incluso a través de los filtros su voz era un poco incómoda. Consciente de sí mismo—. Me tienes.

 

Steve deslizó su mano hacia abajo, con la palma de la mano, raspando los primeros botones de la camisa de Iron Man, hasta que su mano se posó sobre el corazón de su alma gemela.

 

—¿Puedo... podemos... quitarnos esto?

 

—Por supuesto. —Incluso la voz mecánica sonaba un poco tensa, y el corazón de Iron Man latía un poco más rápido bajo su palma, pero sus dedos se alzaron para enredarse con los de Steve, desabrochándose hábilmente la camisa. Iron Man hizo una pausa con los últimos botones—. Deberías saber que... hay algunas cicatrices. Muchas cicatrices. No es nada bonito.

 

—Está bien —dijo Steve, firme y gentil. ¿Era por eso que Iron Man había querido que tuviera los ojos vendados? No le importaba. Iron Man era hermoso. Él estaba seguro de ello—. Es parte de ti. No me molesta. A menos que te duela si lo toco, no quiero lastimarte.

 

Iron Man rodó y la cama se hundió como si estuviera sentado, probablemente quitándose la camisa y la muñequera. Steve decidió que esta era una gran oportunidad para quitarse su propia camisa, la cual, después de cierto trabajo, logró sin quitarse la venda de los ojos.

 

—No, no duele- —comenzó Iron Man, y luego su voz se cortó en un silencio siseante, una respiración sorprendida—. Oh, hola. ¡Mírate! —La voz sonaba alegre, cálidamente aprobatoria.

 

—¿Te gusta? ¿Cómo me veo? —Sabía que sonaba incierto.

 

Dado que la gente, luego del suero lo había encontrado atractivo, él lo sabía. Pero se había sentido extraño apreciarlo; realmente no había sido él, su cuerpo, solo el que le habían dado para cumplir con su deber. Estaba complementando los diseños de otra persona. No sabía lo que quería que Iron Man pensara. No quería que a Iron Man le gustara solo por su cuerpo, pero aún deseaba que le gustara. Simplemente no sabía si uno venía sin el otro, en estos días.

 

Una mano ahuecó su mandíbula

 

—Steve —dijo Iron Man, de repente—. Está bien. No se trata de... bueno, estaría mintiendo si dijera que los músculos no me impresionaron, pero me hubiera gustado tocarte antes. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Diablos, sé que...  —La voz filtrada sonaba avergonzada—. Había fotos.

 

—¿De mí?

 

—Sí, Winghead. —La mano alborotó su pelo justo encima de la venda de los ojos, donde hubieran estado las alas si hubiera estado usando el uniforme—. Todo tú. Te ahorraré los detalles de mi despertar sexual, pero basta con decir que aparecieron varias y repetidamente. También podría haber tenido algunas fotos de ti antes del suero.

 

Iron Man había gustado de él. Antes de siquiera haberlo conocido, a Iron Man _le gustaba_. 

 

—Eso es... —Steve sonrió, cálido, como si el sol estuviera enfocado solo en él, en algún lugar entre avergonzado y excitado, flotando en la ambigua sensación—. Gratificante.

 

La mano de Iron Man descansaba sobre su estómago, y Steve se puso aún más caliente, la sangre le palpitaba al tocarlo. Sí, eso era gratificante, de acuerdo. Se resistió al impulso de moverse, de levantar las caderas, de dejar que su alma gemela lo tocara allí mismo, donde nadie más lo había hecho.

 

—Pero no te hubiese encontrado si no hubieras tenido este cuerpo, para sobrevivir tanto tiempo en el hielo, como lo hiciste —comenzó Iron Man—, así que estoy muy agradecido de que...

 

Steve lo detuvo.

 

Impaciente por tocar, Steve arrastró a Iron Man hacia él, pasando sus manos por los lados de Iron Man, a lo largo de los planos de su pecho, las cicatrices retorcidas y llenas de baches. Se preguntó qué había sucedido; la cicatrización fue masiva y cualquier cosa que la causó debió haber sido increíblemente dolorosa, y su corazón gritó con simpatía. Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Iron Man, tensos, con músculos nervudos. Él era fuerte; usar la armadura debió haber exigido eso de su portador. Algo en Steve brillaba, caliente y necesitado, al imaginar la fuerza de Iron Man contra la suya.

 

Presionó besos contra la piel de Iron Man donde fuera que pudiera alcanzar: sus cicatrices, su hombro, el hueco de su cuello. Agarró la mano de Iron Man, presionando su boca ciegamente contra las palabras estaban en su muñeca, hasta que Iron Man tembló y no hubo ningún ruido de él excepto un ronco jadeo.

 

—Creo que... —murmuró Steve—, ya terminé de hablar. —Deslizó dos dedos hasta el borde del casco—. Quítate eso y bésame ahora.

 

Quería que Iron Man lo besara, lo tocara, siguiera besándolo hasta que no recordara nada más, no pudiese pensar en nada más que en esto.

 

El casco hizo clic, y Steve metió los dedos debajo del borde donde se había aflojado, levantándolo lentamente y alejándolo. Extendió su mano contra la parte posterior del cráneo de Iron Man, pasando los dedos por el pelo empapado en sudor, que se enroscó un poco, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Se preguntó de qué color era el cabello de Iron Man, de qué color eran sus ojos. ¿Iron Man respondería si le preguntara?

 

Dejando que el casco se le escurriera de los dedos al costado de la cama, Steve retiró su mano, torpemente, hasta que finalmente rozó la cara de Iron Man. El bigote le picaba la piel. Podía sentir que, bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la boca de Iron Man estaba un poco abierta. Podía sentir que Iron Man sonreía, y luego Iron Man presionó un beso en el centro de la palma de Steve. Steve se estremeció; la sensación lo estaba iluminando por todas partes, corriendo por sus nervios como el fuego.

 

La cabeza de Iron Man se deslizó entre sus manos. Steve sintió, una fracción de segundo, el aliento contra su rostro antes de que Iron Man lo besara, caliente, pesado y completamente abrumador. Una de las manos de Iron Man estaba enredada con la suya y la otra estaba enredada en su pelo cuando Iron Man presionó su cabeza contra las almohadas y lo besó como si hubiera nacido para eso, como si nunca hubiera querido nada más que esto.

 

Oh, Iron Man ya lo había besado antes, y lo había disfrutado en ese entonces, pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Este fue un beso con intensidad, con intención, un beso que le decía: _sé a dónde va esto y sé que deseas esto y déjame mostrarte cuán feliz deseo hacerte_. Iron Man retrocedió lo suficiente como para que Steve respirara antes de volver a inclinarse, lamiendo los labios de Steve, mordiendo, y Steve solo podía sofocar su placer y alcanzarlo en la oscuridad, sus hombros, su espalda, cualquier parte.

 

Iron Man lanzó una risa encantada contra su boca y fue real, humano, el primer sonido que le había escuchado hacer fuera del traje, un sonido con su voz real, y ese era su propio tipo de alegría, yendo directamente hacia Steve como la bebida más dulce, como la luz del sol brillante, Dios, él deseaba que Iron Man le _hablara_.

 

Iron Man lo besó y lo besó, y Steve flotó soñador a través de los besos, saboreándolo una y otra vez, lento y pausado, pero apasionado. Había un objetivo, pero no tenían prisa, y todo era tan bueno que apenas podía soportarlo. Sentía que Iron Man lo estaba besando durante horas, aquí en la oscuridad, y nunca quería que terminara.

 

Y entonces Iron Man cambió de posición, deslizándose sobre él, medio encima de él, su peso presionando a Steve en la cama, y oh Dios, él estaba duro, los dos lo estaban. Steve ya no pensaba con claridad. Era solo una colección de instintos, de sensaciones y sentimientos, y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, rechinando contra Iron Man, que gemía y presionaba hacia atrás.

 

—Oh —respiró Steve, y apenas reconoció su propia voz, baja y rota de deseo—. Por favor, sí, así, solo tócame, oh, por favor.

 

La presión sobre él disminuyó, y se oyeron unos pocos ruidos reconocibles: una cremallera siendo desabrochada, un cinturón deslizándose, una tela cayendo al suelo. Era Iron Man desvistiéndose. Luego regresó. Las manos levantaron las caderas de Steve, y obedientemente siguió el gesto, arqueándose en su lugar mientras le quitaba la última ropa.

 

Piel contra piel, Iron Man estaba allí, humano, vivo y real, y sus bocas se encontraron una y otra vez, desordenadas y urgentes. Iron Man deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, lo acarició rápido y sabiondo. Era mil veces mejor que sus propias manos solitarias, mejor que nada, porque era su alma gemela, y Steve se arqueó y se dejó llevar. Iron Man, claramente experimentado en esto, siguió besándolo, aunque la coordinación de Steve fue invertida, aunque no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse besar, tocó y tocó debajo de la tela de la muñequera de Iron Man, donde estaban sus palabras. Y entonces el beso de Iron Man estaba al ritmo de todo, su lengua lamiendo la boca de Steve, y detrás de la tela, Steve cerró los ojos y se vino, viendo estrellas en la oscuridad.

 

Iron Man presionó ligeramente otros besos contra la boca de Steve.

 

—¿Puedo hacerte eso? Quiero tocarte —susurró Steve—. Por favor. ¿Puedo tocarte?

 

Por supuesto, Iron Man no dijo nada. Él le habría dicho si no hubiera querido eso, ¿verdad?

 

Con los dedos de Iron Man atrapados en la mano de Steve, la levantó. Iron Man la besó, sintió el aliento contra su piel, y luego el recorrido de los labios de Iron Man, las suaves cosquillas de su bigote; y después Iron Man llevó la mano de Steve hasta su pecho lleno de cicatrices, hasta su estómago, una sugerencia sin palabras para que se moviera más.

 

No creía que fuera a ser tan bueno como Iron Man, pero cuando envolvió sus dedos en la longitud de la erección de Iron Man, descubrió que parecía estar equivocado. Iron Man lo amaba. Y él fue vocal. Steve sospechaba que si se lo hubiera permitido, Iron Man estaría hablando, pero él estaba gimiendo y suspirando con cada pequeño empujón que daba contra su mano, y cuando Steve lo apretó un poco más fuerte, Iron Man gimió, enterró su rostro contra el hombro de Steve, y murmuró algo contra su piel, que podría haber sido su nombre, antes de levantar la cabeza y jadear, suaves gemidos entrecortados arrojaron calidez contra la cara de Steve.

 

Steve volvió la cabeza en la oscuridad, trató de besar los labios de Iron Man, falló, le mordió la mandíbula suavemente y siguió la línea hasta el fondo de su garganta. Iron Man echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo su cuello, y gimió como si fuera lo mejor que alguien le hubiera hecho. Cuando Steve, embriagado por el nuevo poder, mordió con un rudo beso contra la suave piel del cuello de Iron Man, Iron Man se estremeció, gimió nuevamente y se posó sobre las manos de Steve.

 

Logró besarlo un par de veces más cuando Iron Man, temblando, colapsó sobre él. Steve pasó su mano libre por el pelo de Iron Man, por la parte posterior de su cuello, abrazándolo. Su alma gemela.

 

—Te amo —dijo, sonriendo en la oscuridad, y después de unos segundos, Iron Man levantó la muñeca de Steve y la besó, justo donde estaban las palabras.

 

Fue suficiente respuesta.

 

 

 

 

**... **

**... **

 

En lo que respecta a decisiones estúpidas impulsivas, Tony reflexionó a la mañana siguiente, pudo haber sido peor. Claro, eso hacía que toda la dualidad de identidades fuera más difícil de manejar, porque no había forma de que no volvieran a hacer eso, ahora que ya habían comenzado, pero Tony descubrió que no podía cuidarse ahora mismo, porque esa había sido, con toda sinceridad, la mejor noche de su vida. Aparentemente, cuando todos habían dicho que el sexo con tu alma gemela era increíble, tenían razón. Sabía que había sido cínico sobre esto en algún momento, pero todo lo demás comenzó a sentirse como si hubieran sido un mal sueño, junto a los recuerdos muy reales de Steve Rogers en sus brazos, no había comparación. Sonrió de nuevo, solo pensando en ello.

 

Había sido como... Dios, ni siquiera tenía palabras. Como cuando compilaba un código y todo funcionaba, al instante. Como la primera vez que saltó fuera del quinjet, arrojándose al cielo, en una gloriosa caída libre, segundos antes de que los jets de arranque en sus botas del traje se encendieran y luego estuviera volando.

 

Tony se estiró desganado y con una lasitud adormecida. Era una buena mañana. Hubo sexo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había acostado con alguien? Desde antes de conocer a Steve, sin duda. Abajo había café. Steve estaba afuera en su carrera matutina; tal vez Tony tomaría una o dos tazas de café, se arreglaría, y vería si cuando Steve volviera, Iron Man podría convencerlo de que volviera a la cama en lugar de hacer todos esos asuntos importantes de los Vengadores que probablemente tenía que hacer.

 

Él consideró la probabilidad de eso y frunció el ceño.

 

Bueno, al menos podría tomar el café.

 

El único ocupante en la cocina era Clint, que lo miró y levantó una ceja extrañamente sospechosa.

 

—Stark.

 

Tony sintió que su boca se torcía en una estúpida sonrisa antes de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Al parecer, hoy iba a ser un _idiota_.

 

—Barton —regresó, cautelosamente, con lo que esperaba, fuera un mínimo de moderación.

 

Clint aún lo miraba.

 

—Veo que _alguien_ se acostó contigo —dijo, y lo hizo sonar como una especie de amenaza.

 

Oh. Ok. Los chupones que Steve había dejado. Se había sentido increíble.

 

Resistió el impulso de cubrirlos con sus manos, y en cambio bajó la vista, inclinó la cabeza y le dio a Clint su mejor sonrisa seductora.

 

—¿Qué pasa, guapo? ¿Celoso?

 

Clint resopló.

 

—Apenas. —Y luego extendió las manos y se apoyó en la construcción central de la cocina, definitivamente era una amenaza: lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, el resto de él era como un depredador rastreando a su presa—. Escucha. No hay forma de decir esto, y que probablemente no te lo tomes en serio, pero solo lo diré: es acerca de Steve. Detente. Solo _detente_ , Stark. No sé por qué estás haciéndolo, no me importa por qué crees que lo estás haciendo, pero tienes que pararlo ahora.

 

Tony parpadeó.

 

—¿Qué hay de Steve? ¿Parar qué?

 

Clint lo miró como si fuera la persona más tonta de la Tierra.

 

—A él _le gustas_.

 

—¿Por qué no debería gustarle? —Tony dijo, confundido—. Soy genial. Soy maravilloso. —Si tuviera más días como hoy, incluso podría comenzar a creer realmente en eso.

 

Mientras susurraba aire entre los dientes, Clint se levantó y caminó alrededor.

 

—Cuando estabas en el hospital, estaba hecho un desastre. Lloraba demasiado. Sus expresiones, la angustia, parecía algo más que amistad, tal como yo lo veo.

 

—Solo soy su amigo. —Tony intentó decirlo alegremente, pero algo terrible y helado se concentró en su estómago—. Realmente. Creo que sabría si me acostara con él. También estoy bastante seguro de que Iron Man me golpearía en la cara. Me gustaría evitar eso.

 

—Tú coqueteas con él. —La voz de Clint era fría.

 

La réplica de Tony fue automática.

 

—Coqueteo con todos.

 

¿Realmente lo hacía? Bueno, claro, un poco, pero no era como si él lo hiciera en estos días. No era como si realmente quisiera acostarse con alguien, excepto, su alma gemela. Dios, su yo pasado estaría horrorizado por lo romántico que era ahora.

 

—Sí —dijo Clint, con voz acerada—. Sí. Justo como entraste y me coqueteaste hace un momento. Solo, mira, sé que no lo haces con verdaderas intenciones. Veo esas fotos tuyas estos días en las ceremonias de galas y premios de tu sociedad, posando con actrices y, a diferencia de las imágenes en las que solías estar antes, estoy seguro de que solo eres cortés. No es serio. Estás coqueteando. Pero, amigo, Stark, veo la forma en que Steve te mira y veo cuando hablas con él y estoy bastante seguro de que él piensa que lo haces en serio, así que... ¿A qué _diablos_ crees que estás jugando?

 

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó Tony, pero no salieron palabras.

 

—Él tiene un alma gemela —siseó Clint—. Tiene a Iron Man. No sé cómo lo manejan, y sinceramente, realmente no quiero saberlo, pero estoy seguro de que no son solo buenos amigos, si entiendes lo que digo.

 

Tony trató de contener un encogimiento de hombros y otra media sonrisa despreocupada; pensó que tal vez se acercaba más a "mueca de rictus aterrorizada". A Steve no le gustaba. Steve no podría quererlo. Si Steve descubriera quién era, todo se derrumbaría.

 

—Es un mundo nuevo y valiente —dijo arrastrando las palabras, y no podía pensar en un momento en el que se odiara a sí mismo tanto como ahora—. ¿Y si a él le gusto? Incluso las almas gemelas no son exclusivas en estos días, ¿o me vas a decir que nunca te has acostado con alguien que no fuera tu alma gemela? ¿Te estás guardando para el matrimonio?

 

Clint apretó los puños.

 

— _Jesucristo_ , Stark. No se trata de mí. Steve es de 1945 y honestamente no puedes echarle un vistazo y decirme que no crees que ese chico haya sido criado con cuentos de hadas acerca de su alma gemela, su único amor verdadero, la única persona con la que debería querer estar en toda su vida. Así es como funciona para él. No digo que así deba ser para todos, pero así es para él. Eso es lo que aprendió. Eso es lo que espera de la vida.

 

Se acordó de Steve, mientras besaba y lo besaba, diciéndole que lo amaba...

 

—Bueno, no puede ser así —señaló la boca de Tony, su mente en piloto automático—, si le gusto como dices...

 

—Maldita sea —dijo Clint, espeso, pero estaba abriendo los puños—. ¿Me escucharás, genio? Probablemente ni siquiera _sepa_ que le gustas, porque no se le ha ocurrido que gustarle otra persona más sea una opción, pero he visto cómo se ilumina su cara cuando entras a la habitación. He visto la forma en que él habla de ti. Y algún día, pronto, especialmente si sigues coqueteando con él, se dará cuenta. Y no sabrá qué hacer cuando se dé cuenta de que puede gustarle alguien que no sea su alma gemela. Una mañana, va a volver de correr y lo verás, tú con tus chupetones por todo el cuello como si tuvieras dieciséis años otra vez, y agitarás tus pestañas hacia él y le dirás la misma estúpida línea que me dijiste a mí; y uno de estos días va a funcionar, será en serio para él, y eso va a _lastimarlo_.

 

Tony tenía la boca seca.

 

—Estas imaginando cosas.

 

—No lo creo. —Clint lo miró hacia abajo—. Hablando como Avenger, me conviene que el Capitán América esté estable. Y lo mismo para Iron Man, que probablemente no estaría encantado de escuchar sobre esto. Hablando como alguien que considera a Steve como un amigo, y sé que él es tu amigo también, realmente me gustaría ahorrarle ese estrés. Jesús, Stark, no es difícil. Solo elige a alguien más. No me interesa quién. Pero no le hagas esto a Steve.

 

Clint tenía que estar viendo cosas. Alguna cosa. Cualquier cosa. A Steve no le gustaba. Eso no era posible, no iba a ser posible. Steve podía tener a Iron Man, porque Iron Man era todo lo que Tony no era, bueno y noble, un hombre cuyo pasado no era tan oscuro. Steve no podía tener ni querer a Tony Stark.

 

—No hay nada entre nosotros —dijo Tony fríamente, el miedo se transformó en enojo—, y nunca pasará nada. Estoy tan contento de que te preocupes por su virtud.

 

Clint articuló algo que se parecía mucho a " _imbécil_ " mientras se alejaba, y Tony subió las escaleras antes de que realmente empezara a temblar.

 

Tony se subió la capucha de su sudadera, que tenía el efecto secundario de cubrir los chupones en caso de que alguien más viniera a hacer más observaciones brillantes, y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Clint estaba equivocado y eso era todo. No iba a lastimar a Steve, porque Steve no lo quería. No cuando era Tony. Y Tony no podía mantenerse alejado de él en ninguna identidad. No podía. Se sentía horrible de solo pensarlo.

 

Hubo un ruido crujiente detrás de él, eran pisadas de pies en las escaleras, y se volvió para ver a Steve, de regreso de su carrera matutina, sonriéndole, sonrojado y sudando y, de acuerdo, realmente necesitaba no seguir ese pensamiento ahora. El pecho de Tony se tensó, y podría haber sido felicidad, o podría haber sido la unión de sus almas, o podría haber sido un fallo cardíaco; y realmente quería que esta no fuera su vida.

 

—¿Tony? —Steve preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

 

—Bien —dijo Tony—. Ha sido... una larga noche.

 

Steve se pasó una mano por el pelo.

 

—Dime, después de que me duche, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?

 

_No. No_.

 

—Claro, por supuesto. — _Maldición_ —. ¿No prefieres esperar a Iron Man?

 

Steve sonrió cuando Tony dijo "Iron Man". Tony sabía exactamente por qué era esa sonrisa, brillante y amplia y llena de todo lo que Steve recordaba de una noche apasionada con alguien que no sabía que estaba parado frente a él, y Tony se sentía como diez mil tipos de gilipollas.

 

—Nah, él no está muy interesado en comer en público. Además, estoy seguro de que lo veré pronto —dijo Steve, con toda la confianza del mundo, y Tony se mordió el labio para evitar gemir.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

Lo más extraño fue esto: ahora Tony lo tocaba.

 

La primera vez que sucedió, él había salido por la puerta y Tony lo había abordado para hablar sobre algunas mejoras que había estado haciendo en el equipo: mejor alcance para las comunicaciones, más tela a prueba de balas que él quería poner el uniforme de Steve, un rediseño muy sutil de la armadura de Iron Man. Steve se había dirigido rápidamente por el pasillo y Tony le había pasado un brazo por los hombros, reduciéndolo, acercándolo más, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la calidez del costado de Tony presionándolo todo contra él. Fue amigable. Casual. Como si fuera algo que siempre habían hecho. Una chispa brillante de excitación surgió a través de él al tocarlo, un placer desproporcionado al contacto, y Steve no entendió por qué.

 

—Bien, te dejaré seguir con tu día —dijo Tony, enérgicamente, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro una última vez, y luego Steve estaba afuera en la luz del sol parpadeando y preguntándose qué había pasado, recordando todo acerca de otras veces, Tony incluso había saltado para evitar tocarlo.

 

No fue solo Steve lo que Tony tocaba. No todos los Vengadores eran físicamente demostrativos, y Tony probablemente no los conocía a todos muy bien, pero conocía a Jan, y Jan abrazaba a cualquiera que se detuviera. Tony la abrazó cuando estaba en la mansión. Ahora cada vez.

 

Pero era Steve quien tocaba más a Tony. Hubo codazos ocasionales aquí y allá para señalarle cosas, hombro con hombro mientras bebían su café de la mañana. En una ocasión, Steve se había detenido a la mitad de una tarde de informes para estirarse y quitarse los nudos del cuello, y Tony se había acercado para amasar ligeramente los molestos músculos, sin haber formulado comentarios ni nada. No es como si pensara sobre eso a menudo. Tal vez sí. Se había sentido tan bien cuando Tony lo tocaba, piel contra piel. Era como cuando Iron Man lo tocaba, pensó, esa misma calidez brillante que se sentía de alguna manera más allá de lo físico, y se sintió culpable por atreverse a hacer aquella comparación con su alma gemela. Tony no era su alma gemela. No podría serlo. Entonces era que Tony solo tenía buenas manos. Él trabajaba con sus manos; por supuesto que sabía cómo usarlas. Y, bueno, él era... experimentado. Tal vez era posible aprender a tocar a otras personas de esa manera, para hacer que se sintieran como si las tocara su alma gemela; ¿qué sabía Steve al respecto? De cualquier forma, no significaba nada.

 

¿Pero por qué Tony lo tocaba? ¿Por qué estaba tocando a otros? Era un rompecabezas con piezas faltantes. Tal vez la cirugía de corazón le había dado una especie de perspectiva nueva de la vida. ¿Tal vez la repentina experiencia cercana a la muerte, lo había convencido de que valía la pena tocar a la gente, y que pasar por la vida tan solo, lo hería? Era la única solución que Steve podía encontrar para este cambio repentino, pero de alguna manera todavía no se sentía del todo bien.

 

Había estado entrenando con la bolsa pesada del gimnasio, cuando Tony se le acercó.

 

—Hola, Steve —dijo Tony detrás de él, y al principio Steve casi no podía ubicar su voz porque Tony nunca, nunca pasaba por ahí. Steve nunca lo había visto en el gimnasio.

 

Él estabilizó la bolsa, dejó caer las manos y se giró. Tony vestía una camiseta blanca, ¿alguna vez había visto a Tony usar camisetas antes? Había una gran muñequera de gran elasticidad que le cubría el brazo como otra manga y pantalones oscuros holgados. Estaba sonriendo y rebotando sobre sus pies, emocionado, como un niño con un secreto.

 

La camisa ajustada le sentaba muy bien, pensó Steve, admirándolo culpablemente. Tony era más musculoso de lo que Steve había supuesto que sería un ingeniero, y... tenía que dejar de mirar. Tony no era su alma gemela. Por el amor de Dios, acababa de pasar la mayor parte de la noche pasada con los ojos vendados y había coqueteado con Iron Man fuera de su armadura, abrazados y besándose y... bueno. Fue sorprendido con el repentino recuerdo sensorial de una de las manos de Iron Man enroscándose en su cadera, acariciándolo, y de alguna manera se superponía con lo que estaba viendo ahora, y estaba simplemente _mal_.

 

—Ey, Tony —dijo Steve, deliberadamente casual—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 

Tony se pasó la mano por el pelo.

 

—Oh, yo, eh- me preguntaba si me podías hacer un favor.

 

¿Por qué no lo haría? Haría cualquier cosa por Tony. _Y ese era el problema, ¿no?_

 

—Claro, por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas?

 

Tony cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

 

—Quería saber si podrías entrenar conmigo. Quizás me enseñes algunos movimientos. Después de lo que pasó con el LMD, creo que sería una ventaja el poder protegerme cuando Iron Man no esté allí, soy el mejor luchador absoluto que conozco.

 

Tiene sentido. Se preguntó por qué Tony nunca se lo había pedido antes. Por supuesto que estaría feliz de ayudar a Tony.

 

—¿Ahora?

 

Tony asintió.

 

—Si no estás ocupado.

 

Steve señaló vagamente hacia su pecho.

 

—¿Y tu... tu corazón? —Recordó lo que el doctor le había dicho acerca de ejercitar el nuevo corazón de Tony. No podía imaginar cómo se sentiría si empujara a Tony demasiado fuerte, si hacía que el cuerpo de Tony rechazara el tejido sintético.

 

Tony rodó los ojos.

 

—Puedo soportarlo, Wing-... Steve, vamos.

 

—Está bien —dijo, y Tony lo siguió hasta las esteras—. El estiramiento primero.

 

Resultó que Tony en realidad no era tan malo. Él podía boxear. Happy le había enseñado un poco, dijo, y tuvo una agilidad y audacia inesperadas cuando se lanzó y trató de aprovechar las pequeñas aberturas que Steve le dejó, las que no deberían haber tenido suficiente espacio para aprovechar. Era casi como si pudiera anticiparlo. Le recordaba tanto a luchar con Iron Man, la forma en que trabajaban tan bien juntos en el campo. Steve recibió un golpe en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza con consternación, riéndose por dentro. Tenía a Iron Man en su mente, de acuerdo.

 

—Ya sabes —jadeó Tony, su camisa comenzó a empaparse de sudor—. Sé que estás conteniéndote, súper soldado.

 

Steve parpadeó.

 

—Tony, en realidad, no quiero lastimarte. Por supuesto que me estoy conteniendo.

 

Tony balanceó sus brazos, suplicando.

 

—Sí, ¿y crees que si alguien viene detrás de mí, está garantizado que será un humano común? No digo que necesites usar tu fuerza como si fueras a traspasar la pared, pero me gustaría ver a lo que podría enfrentarme.

 

Él tenía un punto. Steve se balanceó, más rápido que un humano normal, y Tony rió y saltó hacia atrás, fallando el golpe por centímetros, aterrizando con los pies muy abiertos, las manos aplastadas de una manera extraña, Steve suponía que estaba ayudando a Tony a equilibrarse por sí mismo.

 

—¿Como eso? —Steve preguntó.

 

—Exactamente —dijo Tony, y con una determinación en la mandíbula, que Steve recordaba de aquellos días en los que abordó matones de dos veces su tamaño, regresó al rango de Steve como si no tuviera miedo de nada que Steve pudiera hacer. Steve sonrió con admiración.

 

A medida que la pelea era más rápida, el estilo de pelea de Tony comenzó a... deslizarse. No había una palabra mejor para eso, y algo al respecto era inquietantemente familiar. Tony estaba golpeando más ligero, moviéndose más lento, pero no parecía lo suficientemente cansado como para que Steve lo atribuya a la fatiga; parecía que, honestamente, esperaba que los golpes fueran efectivos. La única comparación que podía hacer Steve era a la inversa: en las semanas posteriores a Rebirth, había tenido que volver a aprender todo sobre cómo moverse en su nuevo cuerpo, cuánta fuerza usar incluso en las tareas más simples. La primera vez que había tenido que llamar a una puerta, en realidad la había traspasado con el puño. Tony peleaba exactamente de la manera opuesta; era como si esperara ser más fuerte de lo que ya era.

 

Tal vez todavía estaba débil por la cirugía, pensó Steve. Quizás él solía ser más fuerte.

 

Cogió el puño desnudo de Tony con una mano y lentamente lo bajó.

 

—¿Listo? —Tony preguntó, una sonrisa desafiante se curvó en sus labios.

 

Steve pensó en eso. Tony parecía un poco cansado, pero no estaba exhausto, y probablemente ya habían tenido suficiente tensión como para pensar que cayendo sería más fácil ahora.

 

—No, solo pensaba que podíamos variar. Mostrarte algunas otras cosas también.

 

—Suena bien para mí. —Tony miró hacia abajo—. ¿Las tomadas de mano también están incluidas? Porque tengo que decir que si es así, mis otros instructores me han privado cruelmente.

 

Todavía tenía su mano alrededor del puño de Tony. Oh. Maldita sea. A toda prisa, él la soltó.

 

—Podríamos practicar tiros y caídas —dijo Steve, agradecido de que su boca siguiera diciendo cosas adecuadas, cuando el resto de su cuerpo no estaba yendo tan bien en eso—. Probablemente deberías aprender cómo caer correctamente.

 

—Puedo caerme —dijo Tony, divertido—. Pruébame.

 

Moviéndose con la suficiente lentitud como para advertir a Tony, Steve levantó las manos, se abalanzó y empujó los hombros de Tony con fuerza. Tony puso una pierna detrás de él, volvió a ponerse de rodillas, y el impulso lo llevó a través de un rodillo hacia atrás, perfecto y de nuevo a arrodillarse. Tony sonrió torcidamente y se apartó el cabello de los ojos.

 

—Está bien, sí —dijo Steve, honestamente sorprendido—. Conoces algunos trucos.

 

—¿Puedo saltar hacia la lección avanzada? —Tony abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró de una manera que Steve sospechaba, se suponía que era una parodia de flirteo, pero que desafortunadamente le estaba yendo demasiado bien—. Juro que soy un aprendiz rápido.

 

Steve dio un paso atrás y sonrió.

 

—Claro, Tony. Aquí tienes un ejercicio avanzado: túmbame en el tapete. De seguro puedes hacerlo.

 

La sonrisa de Tony se correspondió con la suya, repentinamente salvaje, combativa, y se dejó caer en cuclillas.

 

—Oh, lo haré.

 

Tony estuvo quieto por unos segundos, midiéndolo, y luego se precipitó sobre él; Steve lo esquivó fácilmente. Los siguientes pases fueron similares. Y luego Tony se metió dentro de su guardia, rápido y duro. Él no trató de empujar a Steve; debía saber que no iba a ganar basado en la fuerza. Pero él se estaba inclinando con todo su peso, avanzando poco a poco, y de repente, tenía una pierna entre la de Steve y algo que Steve sintió al tocarla, caliente, vertiginoso y desenfrenado, y se relajó de sorpresa.

 

Tony aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar de su pie hacia atrás y golpear los pies de Steve debajo de él.

 

No iba a ser tan fácil. Caían juntos o no caían juntos. Steve agarró a Tony, dobló sus manos alrededor del pecho de Tony, las acercó y rodó ambas antes de perder el equilibrio por completo. Tony dio un gruñido de sorpresa cuando golpeó la colchoneta con Steve encima de él, pero antes de que Steve pudiera inmovilizarlo, empujó hacia arriba y cayeron sobre la alfombra juntos, aterrizando uno al lado del otro en una maraña de extremidades.

 

Cuando se detuvieron, Tony tenía un brazo y una pierna sobre el costado de Steve. Él ni siquiera se movía. El peso de él era cálido y sorprendentemente cómodo. Habiendo metido su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Tony cuando ellos rodaban, Steve levantó su cara del hombro de Tony y levantó la vista. Tony incluso olía bien. Dios, no, él no debería pensar eso.

 

Los ojos de Tony brillaron de un azul vivo, eléctrico, y su boca se dividió en una sonrisa triunfante y feliz.

 

—Gané. —Parecía dirigirse al techo.

 

Steve levantó una ceja.

 

—¿Cómo...?

 

—Te tumbé en la alfombra —dijo Tony—. No dijiste que tenías que ser tú primero o de manera permanente.

 

Fue entonces cuando Steve se echó a reír y no pudo parar, porque ¿cómo era posible que Tony encontrara una escapatoria en todo? Y Tony le devolvió la sonrisa, Tony estaba riendo y estirando su cabello. Steve se agachó para tocarlo, y cuando los dedos de Tony rozaron la parte posterior de su cuello, Steve se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que estaba duro.

 

Era adrenalina, se dijo a sí mismo. Estas cosas sucedían. No significaba nada. No significaba que le gustaba Tony, excepto que sí, que sí. Hubiera actuado así alrededor de Iron Man. Se _sentía_ así alrededor de Iron Man. Exactamente así. No se suponía que debería suceder. No se suponía que fuera así. Se suponía que no podía sentir esto por nadie más que no fuera su alma gemela. Tal vez el suero lo había roto. Tal vez los años congelado le habían hecho algo. Tal vez él despertó estando mal.

 

—¿Steve? —Preguntó Tony, y sus ojos estaban sombreados por la preocupación.

 

—Creo que hemos terminado por hoy —logró Steve, alejándose—. Probablemente quieras ir a las duchas —dijo, e incluso mientras lo decía se dio cuenta de que la sola idea de querer ver a Tony en la ducha, sería una idea muy, muy mala.

 

Tony se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

—Nah, tengo una mejor en el piso de arriba que estoy planeando aprovechar —dijo, y Steve estaba decepcionado e intensamente agradecido—. Gracias por la clase. Nos vemos, Cap.

 

Y luego Tony se había ido.

Tumbado en la alfombra, Steve miró al techo e intentó decirse a sí mismo que no estaba pensando en el cuerpo de Tony, presionado contra el suyo.

 

Esa noche sacó la computadora portátil, abrió la página de búsqueda y tipeó algo que nunca antes había considerado que existía, con un espantoso y asqueroso temor retorciéndolo: _¿es posible tener dos almas gemelas?_

 

¿Qué pasaría si Tony verificaba su historial en internet? Peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si Iron Man lo hiciera?

 

Tragó saliva y presionó enter.

 

En el mundo que había dejado, estas cosas eran simples. Lo ideal, era una unión romántica entre un hombre y una mujer, y ciertamente estas eran las más comunes. Un número menor de personas tenía almas gemelas platónicas —por lo general, pero no siempre, del mismo sexo— y la ambición adecuada para ellas era casarse con alguien más cuya pareja de almas también sea platónica. La cantidad de personas con alma gemela romántica del mismo sexo era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que Steve nunca hubiera conocido a nadie, además de Arnie, que tuvo uno, lo suficientemente pequeño como para que mucha gente lo viera como una desafortunada aberración. Steve siempre había estado seguro de que estaban equivocados al respecto.

 

Resultó que se habían equivocado sobre muchas cosas.

 

Había mucha más gente con almas amorosas románticas del mismo sexo de lo que alguna vez había sospechado: al parecer mucha gente lo había escondido en su época, nunca se habían casado, se habían casado con alguien cuyo parentesco del mismo sexo era tan "platónico" como el suyo para proporcionar cobertura. Ahora, vivían o se casaban entre sí. Abiertamente. Hubo almas gemelas completamente platónicas que se casaban de todas maneras, o que nunca se casaron con nadie, que estaban perfectamente satisfechas de ganarse la vida de esa manera. Incluso había personas, como supuso, como Tony, que rechazaban por completo la idea de las almas gemelas y, por lo que Steve podía ver, vivían felices con quien quisieran. Incluso las personas con muñecas en blanco, y ahora tenían marchas, multitudes de personas, brazos desnudos levantados hacia el cielo, manos en puños, se manifestaban, decían a todos que eran normales, que merecían ser tratados igual que todos. Era increíble, toda esta historia, y gran parte de ella había estado ocurriendo antes, la gente así siempre había existido, y él nunca se había enterado.

 

Y lo que era aún mejor, era que mucha gente ahora estaba bien con eso. No solo al tolerarlo, sino al aceptarlo, verlo como un nuevo y brillante futuro, un cambio para bien, una cosa de la que enorgullecerse. " _Todos somos personas_ ", una mujer joven insistió en un video, " _y como vivamos nuestras vidas, no está mal_ ". Steve vio ese video dos veces.

 

Y luego encontró a la gente que decía tener dos almas gemelas. Decían que podría suceder. Decían que no estaba mal ni era extraño. Sólo diferente. Hubo personas que pensaron que podían tener dos porque sus palabras podrían haberse aplicado a dos personas. Hubo personas que juraban tener las palabras de dos personas. Y hubo personas que simplemente habían decidido que eso debía ser verdad.

 

" _No importa para quién son mis palabras, o las palabras de quién estén escritas en mi muñeca_ ", alguien llamado Danny escribió en un tablero de mensajes. _"Amo a Luke y a Misty, de todos modos. No es diferente. ¿Por qué debería decir que mi amor por uno de ellos es mejor o más real solo por unas palabras en mi muñeca? Si no tuviera palabras, los seguiría amando. Si el universo, Dios, lo que sea, si algún poder superior escogió a uno de ellos para mí, eso no significa que no tenga otra opción. Tengo mucho amor para todos."_

 

Tenía sentido, pensó Steve. Todo sonaba tan simple. Tal vez ese podría ser él. Él, Iron Man y Tony. Tal vez si él hablaba con ellos, explicaba la situación. Tal vez le dirían que estaba bien. Quizás podrían hacer esto.

 

Aunque se sentía egoísta de parte de él; ¿y si Iron Man no lo quería así? ¿Qué pasaría si se sintiera descuidado o no amado? Él odiaría hacerle eso a él. Él era su alma gemela. Steve no quería herirlo, en absoluto, y especialmente no quería ser él quien lo lastimara. Sería cruel hacer esto, pensar solo en su propio placer. Una sola alma gemela debería ser suficiente.

 

Y luego recordó a Tony. Tony no creía en las almas gemelas... pero él no había encontrado a la suya, aquella para quien eran sus palabras. A quien él estaba destinado. ¿Y supongamos que si encontrara a su alma gemela, cambiaba su opinión sobre todo esto?

Steve podía imaginarla: sería una mujer como esas elegantes damas de la alta sociedad con la que Tony siempre era fotografiado en los eventos, alguien delicada y bien educada. A ella le gustaría Tony por quién era, quién era en realidad, no su dinero y su fama. Sería alguien que sonreiría por todas las bromas de Tony, alguien que estaría encantada de que su alma gemela fuera brillante e inteligente, que pudiera construir cosas increíbles, que fuera valiente, que diera tanto de sí mismo para ayudar a otras personas. Tony necesitaba a alguien que fuera así. Y Steve no podía quitarle esa oportunidad. Él no podía solo ofrecerse y pretender, arrogantemente, ser lo mejor para él, más que su propia alma gemela que aún no conocía. Él no podía hacerle eso.

 

Él tenía Iron Man. Él amaba a Iron Man. Tenía que ser suficiente.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

La vida de Tony había comenzado a calmarse. Es cierto que había entidades empeñadas en destruir la Tierra, y si nunca volvía a ver a Ultrón sería muy pronto, pero eso nunca iba a cambiar. Gracias a que no tenía que preocuparse por una placa pectoral, ya no corría el riesgo de perder la vida una vez a la semana debido únicamente a que se le olvidó recargarse. A él le estaba empezando a gustar. Se sentía libre. Y él necesitaba esa libertad. La Guerra Kree-Skrull, por ejemplo, había sido un poco más... abarcadora de galaxias, que sus asuntos habituales. Pero también habían conseguido más Avengers, de vez en cuando, para ayudarlos a soportar la carga de sus misiones últimamente: Black Widow. Moondragon, por un momento. Bestia. Aquella vez que los Guardianes de la Galaxia habían pasado volando. Cap parecía llevarse muy bien con Falcón, y Tony, para su desconcierto, se había hecho rápidamente amigo de Ms. Marvel.

 

En cuanto a su relación con Steve... bueno, eso dependía de cuál de las relaciones estaba hablando. Steve y Iron Man eran geniales, siempre habían estado bien, continuarían estando así, y se habían recuperado de todos los desacuerdos en los Vengadores con total facilidad. El sexo siempre fue una ventaja ahí. Incluso si Steve no podía verlo, incluso si tenía que mantener la boca cerrada todo el tiempo, seguía siendo increíble cada vez, y estaba estúpidamente agradecido de que una versión de él tuviera eso.

 

No tenía idea en dónde clasificar a Steve y a Tony Stark la mayor parte del tiempo. Oh, Steve era su amigo, y claramente, Clint se había equivocado cuando le había dicho a Tony que Steve quería algo más, porque ese no podía ser el caso, aunque a veces parecía que Steve lo estaba evitando. Extraño, furtivo, culpable y querido Dios, fue lo más terrible ver al Capitán América sintiéndose _culpable_. Él no sabía cómo aliviarlo, entonces no lo intentaba. Y no era como si Steve hablara con Iron Man acerca de Tony, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

 

La última vez que había visto a Steve, fuera del traje, fue un poco después de ese desastre con el embajador de Carnelian. Ni siquiera podía nombrarlo sin estremecerse. _Dilo, Stark, mataste al embajador de Carnelian. Fue tu mano. Tu repulsor._ Iba a tener pesadillas por el resto de su vida. En algún lugar, en las profundidades de su borracha desesperación, había querido decirle a alguien, a cualquiera —Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Jarvis—, que era Iron Man, solo para que alguien entendiera por qué y cuánto ya no deseaba ser Tony Stark. Pero no podía decirles, ni contarle a Steve, así que no se lo contó a nadie. Él nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Había dicho algunas excusas raras, aquellas veces que hizo que Happy se pusiera el traje. Siempre les había dicho —y al menos siempre se había asegurado de que Steve supiera que no era él, después del asunto con el LMD—, que el "verdadero" Iron Man no podía estar allí.

 

Hubiera preferido ser Iron Man. Hubo algunos resbalones y llamadas cercanas, pero se dio cuenta de que volar borracho era una muy mala idea. Entonces Iron Man, en general, no tenía un problema con la bebida. No, eso era asunto de Tony.

 

Steve lo había encontrado en la cocina en medio de la noche, recogiendo cada botella que tenía en la mansión y vertiéndolas metódicamente por el desagüe, una tras otra.

 

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Tony.

 

Steve levantó las manos, indefenso, tranquilizador.

 

—No estoy preguntándote sobre eso. Solo... ¿quieres ayuda?

 

Tony bufó.

 

—Bastante seguro de que la sobriedad es un viaje que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta, pero puedes ayudar a derramar las botellas, si quieres.

 

Steve recogió una botella de whisky que le había costado... bueno, más de lo que a Tony le gustaría pensar ahora, y la derramó en el fregadero. Tony intentó no mirarla acabarse. Él solo imaginaría el sabor si lo hiciera.

 

—¿Quieres que le diga al equipo? —Preguntó Steve, repitiendo el proceso con otra botella, y cuando Tony retrocedió a la oscuridad seductora y horrible de " _quieres decirles que soy un jodido borracho_ ", Steve se apresuró a tender una mano sobre su brazo—. No, no así. No les diría que fuiste tú. No les diría las razones. Simplemente les diría que en la mansión no queda nada de licor ahora. Si eso ayudaría.

 

Tony parpadeó para salir de la miseria que se avecinaba y recordó que Steve había vivido durante la Prohibition *****.

 

—Gracias, pero no. Son adultos, y deberían poder hacer lo que quieran. Beber lo que quieran. Viven aquí.

 

—Vives aquí también —dijo Steve con seriedad, con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes—. Es tu hogar, y deberías sentirse bienvenido. Me hiciste sentir bienvenido cuando no tenía nada, cuando no tenía a dónde ir. Podemos hacer lo mismo por ti.

 

Tony negó con la cabeza.

 

—No voy a decirles que nadie puede traer alcohol a la casa porque yo no puedo-, porque no puedo lidiar-... 

 

Se ahogó con el resto de la oración, y maldita sea, no iba a llorar, y sus manos temblaban como si aún tuviera el maldito DTs*, y no quería hacer esto aquí, ahora, no frente a Steve.

 

—Shh —dijo Steve, y luego Tony fue envuelto en cálidos y fuertes brazos—. Ven aquí, Tony. Todo está bien.

 

No había luz en la cocina, solo la luz de la luna. Steve parecía gris en las sombras. El mundo era algo liminal, no del todo real, un sueño que no existiría en la mañana, un secreto entre los dos, y eso hacía que estuviera bien que enterrara su rostro en el hombro de Steve y respirara dentro y fuera, largas respiraciones llorosas que estaban a medio camino de las lágrimas. 

 

La mano de Steve le frotó la espalda en amplios círculos.

 

—Está bien —repitió—. Creo en ti, Tony. Eres fuerte. Puedes hacer esto. Estás haciendo esto. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

 

Dios, Capitán América, orgulloso de él, ¿no era eso un sueño? Era todo lo que siempre había querido cuando era un niño. Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, todavía era todo lo que quería.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí, solos en la oscuridad, con Steve sosteniéndolo.

 

—Debería irme —dijo Tony, de repente incómodo, avergonzado de necesitar esto—. Tal vez pueda volver a dormir ahora.

 

Si hubiera sido el mes pasado, se habría servido una bebida. Si hubiera estado en el traje, le habría preguntado a Steve si podía ir con él en la cama. Pero no lo estaba, estaba solo.

 

Con una última palmada reconfortante en los hombros, Steve lo liberó.

 

—Todo bien. —Él sonrió, suave y amable, y Tony casi pudo fingir que se lo merecía—. Sabes dónde encontrarme si alguna vez necesitas algo. Cualquier cosa, Tony. Lo digo en serio.

 

Se fue, y Tony intentó no pensar en eso, porque no era el tipo de cosas en las que podía pensar como si realmente hubieran sucedido.

 

Y luego, un día, se encontró invitando a Steve a una gala benéfica.

 

—Va a ser en la mansión de todos modos —dijo Tony—. Usaremos el primer piso, por la noche. Vives aquí, estarías aquí, podrías estar allí abajo. —Steve no pareció convencido, y mostró su mejor sonrisa, la que siempre guardó para Steve; era tan fácil sonreír a su alrededor—. Es un acto de caridad para los niños enfermos —él intentó.

 

Steve suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

 

—Es amable de tu parte pensar en mí, Tony, pero ya estuve en Avengers Relaciones Públicas. He hecho cosas que no se suponía que fueran Avengers PR, pero en eso se convirtió en el momento en que entré a la sala. Este es tu evento, y si aparezco, de repente todo será sobre mí, sobre el Capitán América, sobre lo que Capitán América apoya, cuando no debería serlo en absoluto. La gente debería querer ayudar porque es lo correcto.

 

—Entonces no seas el Capitán América —dijo Tony, y Steve lo miró sin comprender, como si no pudiera concebir no ser el Capitán América—. Nadie fuera de los Vengadores sabe quién eres sin la capucha. Sé Steve por la noche. Ponte un sastre. Le diré a la gente que eres mi guardaespaldas si quieres. No habrá manos que estrechar, ni fotos para las que posar. Solo hazme compañía.

 

Sería casi como una cita. El tipo de cosa que le gustaría hacer si estuviera con Steve, realmente con él, fuera de la armadura. Él lo vestiría, bailaría con él. Encantarlo. Impresionarlo. Estarían en las páginas de sociedad al tomarse de las manos. _Él es mi alma gemela_ , diría, y luego, si Steve les decía quién era en realidad, probablemente los pondrían en la portada. Esto era lo más cercano a eso.

 

Steve suspiró de nuevo, pero algo en sus ojos se había suavizado.

 

—Está bien. —Su boca se había curvado en la menor sonrisa posible—. Solo por ti.

 

La mansión se había transformado.

 

Había música suave, luces sobrias, la élite de Nueva York se reía educadamente, gesticulaba con sus gafas, todos estaban allí para ver y ser vistos. Tony vio a un par de personas en una conversación animada de pie frente a la pintura que una vez le había encargado al equipo, la que estaba colgada allí para tapar un agujero que Hulk había hecho en la pared, ya que nunca habían encontrado el papel tapiz de repuesto. Deseó no haber decidido celebrar esta reunión en la mansión. Sentía incómodamente que sus mundos colisionaban.

 

Tony estrechó la mano del empresario que se acercó a él, con una perfecta sonrisa falsa pintada en su rostro, moviendo la boca en piloto automático mientras le agradecía por venir, le preguntó sobre su compañía, habló sobre los nuevos planes de Stark International, y lo dejó con la sensación, con suerte, de aquel brillo cálido y difuso de " _Tony Stark me prestó atención_ ".

 

Se giró para ver a Steve detrás de él, de pie, discretamente contra la pared, vistiendo un traje oscuro que era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros guardaespaldas. Lucía muy bien, lo suficientemente agradable, tanto que mirarlo con el traje, hizo que Tony quisiera desnudarlo. Tony deseó haber podido tenerlo con un esmoquin real, pero entonces la gente lo habría tomado por uno de los invitados, y Steve había sido lo suficientemente claro como para saber que él no quería ser eso. Steve no parecía aburrido, al menos. Nadie, salvo Tony, le había dicho una sola palabra en toda la noche, y parecía que le gustaba el anonimato.

 

—¿Disfrutas de tu tiempo fuera de ser el centro de atención? —Preguntó Tony, y se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba sonriendo, porque Steve le devolvía la sonrisa.

 

—Es interesante —dijo Steve, pareciendo dar el sentido real a la pregunta—. Es un poco más divertido cuando no todos me miran. ¿Cómo lo haces?

 

—Años de práctica. —Tony le respondió; y luego Jan estaba allí, abrazándolo, con su habitual exuberancia; y Tony sonrió, había un invitado que en realidad estaba feliz de ver.

 

—¡Tony! —saludó Jan alegremente, sonriéndole.

 

—¡Jan! ¡Genial verte! Buen vestido —correspondió, porque así era; era una pequeña reminiscencia de uno de sus uniformes, si se pudiera decir que algo que era reluciente y largo, era eso. El negro y el dorado predominaban en la iridiscencia—. ¿Lo diseñaste tú misma?

 

—Por supuesto —dijo, y luego miró más allá de Tony, hacia Steve, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Nuevo guardaespaldas, ¿no? No conocía a este. —Sus ojos brillaban; ella estaba siguiendo el juego ahora.

 

—Solo por esta noche —dijo Tony—. Estoy probándolo. Si me gusta, lo contrataré para siempre.

 

Steve le tendió una mano.

 

—Steve Rogers, señorita. —Su boca temblaba como si estuviera tratando de no reírse.

 

—Y dígame, ¿alguien le ha dicho que se parece al Capitán América? —Jan preguntó.

 

—Quizás una o dos veces —dijo Steve, perfectamente inexpresivo, con una mirada grave durante unos segundos, y luego se sonrieron el uno al otro.

 

Tony se encogió de hombros cuando Jan lo miró como si no pudiera creer que realmente hubiera hecho esto.

 

—Lo convencí —admitió Tony—. Quería un rostro amigo alrededor. —Y, ok, quería a alguien cuya presencia le recordara que no bebiera. Pero él no podía decir eso. Aunque pensó que tal vez Steve lo había adivinado.

 

Jan colocó una mano cómplice en el brazo de Steve.

 

—Steve, será mejor que te pague lo que le paga a Iron Man por estos eventos. Vas a aguantar cerca de un horario de trabajo y algo más.

 

—Iron Man —dijo Tony, con gran dignidad—, es un empleado asalariado. Steve está aquí por los entremeses y por el placer de mi compañía, por supuesto.

 

—Odio ser yo quien te diga esto —dijo Steve, sin parecer demasiado arrepentido—, pero el personal de seguridad no recibe entremeses.

 

—Bien, entonces, solo por el placer de mi compañía.

 

La sonrisa de Steve prácticamente brilló.

 

—¿También tienes guardaespaldas reales? —inquirió Jan.

 

—Por supuesto. —Tony estiró su cuello para ver—. Happy en la puerta. Le di a Iron Man la noche libre. Realmente no podía poner un traje sobre otro traje, ¿o sí?

 

—Al menos nos tienes a los dos si algo va realmente mal. Recuerda la vez que apareció Hulk...

 

Tony levantó sus manos.

 

—No hablamos de esas cosas aquí, ustedes dos. Mi fiesta, mis reglas.

 

Jan hizo un puchero.

 

—Aww, Tony.

 

—Traumatizarás a los otros invitados o lo confundirás.

 

—Está bien —dijo Jan, sin inmutarse, y luego entrecerró los ojos hacia el otro lado de la habitación—. Lo que sea que te haga feliz. ¿Es acaso-...? Discúlpenme por un minuto, por favor. Volveré más tarde. En algún momento.

 

Después de que Jan se hubo ido, Tony se volvió hacia Steve y levantó una ceja. Steve estaba sonriendo, un poco triste.

 

—No esperaba ver a Jan —dijo Steve—. No estoy seguro de que el guardaespaldas secreto como identidad, haya sido una buena idea.

 

_No lo asumas hasta que lo intentes_ , Tony quería replicar.

 

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Oye, ¿de verdad quieres entremeses? —Preguntó Tony, recordando tardíamente que el metabolismo de súper soldado de Steve probablemente lo apreciaría—. Puedo conseguirte algo si tienes hambre.

 

—Creo que llamaría la atención esas consideraciones para tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

 

—Soy _excéntrico_ —dijo Tony, con convicción—. Se me permite alimentar a mi nuevo guardaespaldas con una bandeja completa de esas empanadas en miniatura, si quiero. O podemos saltearnos el resto de esta fiesta y beber toda la cola del mini refrigerador en el taller. Incluso podría darte un sándwich, si juegas bien tus cartas. Si quieres ser diligente y hacer algún trabajo, puedo mostrarte algunas especificaciones acerca de algo que estoy haciendo, prototipos para Iron Man. Deberías ser capaz de decírselo a los Vengadores, Tigra es lo suficientemente nueva como para no saber mucho sobre cómo lucha Iron Man, ¿verdad? 

 

—Creí que dijiste que no hablarías del taller. —Los ojos de Steve se iluminaron, provocando.

 

—¡Un poco! ¡Solo un poco! Casi no cuenta.

 

—En realidad, voy a tomar algo de aire. —Steve señaló vagamente en dirección al jardín, que estaba cerrado a los invitados de la fiesta; la noche estaba demasiado fría para que fuera cómodo salir—. Asumo que estarás a salvo sin mí. —Todavía estaba sonriendo.

 

—Eres un horrible guardaespaldas. Quiero que sepas eso.

 

—Piensa que soy quien protege un punto de entrada actualmente vulnerable —dijo Steve, y desapareció entre la multitud.

 

Tony rodeó la habitación, haciendo una pausa para obtener un vaso de agua con gas de la barra. Él podría no estar bebiendo de nuevo, pero estaba condenado si iba a hacer esto sin algo en su mano; se sentía desequilibrado sin ello. Vadeó entre la multitud. Sonrió. Él dio la mano a varios. Agradeció a todos por venir. Jan lo abrazó de nuevo. 

 

Pero se sentía como si estuviera desequilibrado, perdiendo algo, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que, después de haber saludado a todos los que estaban en la fiesta, estaba echando de menos a Steve. Seguía esperando darse la vuelta y verlo, y era desconcertante no hacerlo. Se sintió mejor cuando Steve estaba allí. Más estable. Tal vez era una cosa del alma gemela, aunque no estaba seguro de si debería funcionar cuando Steve no sabía que era el alma gemela de Tony. Esta situación no sucedía mucho, porque ¿por qué las almas gemelas no sabrían quiénes eran? Era difícil decir lo que era normal.

 

No lastimaría a nadie si fuera y viera a Steve solo por un momento.

 

Cuando se abrió camino hacia el jardín, Steve era la única persona allí, sentado al otro lado, en uno de los bancos, mirando el cielo contaminado por la luz. Sonrió y se movió para hacer espacio cuando escuchó a Tony venir, aunque la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el vaso en la mano de Tony.

 

—Es solo agua —dijo Tony, y Steve sonrió de nuevo. La aprobación se sintió cálida dentro de él, como algo realmente físico.

 

—Entonces está bien.

 

Sopló un viento frío cuando Tony dejó el vaso y se sentó en el banco, que ya estaba helado. Él se estremeció.

 

—Pensé que ya habías tenido suficiente del frío.

 

—Puedo soportarlo —dijo Steve, casi distraídamente, de nuevo mirando al cielo. Podía haber sido un súper soldado, pero la temperatura hacía que su rostro se sonrojara un poco, tiñendo su piel de rojo, y sus ojos se veían extraños, demasiado pálidos—. Tuve algunas pesadillas, cuando me desperté por primera vez. Pero no soñé con hielo. Realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien, o mucho antes de eso.

 

Hasta este momento preciso, Tony no había contemplado la horrible idea de que Steve recordara algo de eso. Se imaginó a Steve cayendo, hundiéndose, sumergido bajo el hielo y luchando por respirar.

 

—Eso está bien, ¿verdad?

 

Steve se encogió de hombros. 

 

—Tal vez. Acabo de reemplazarlos con sueños diferentes. —No compartió, lo cual fue algo bueno, porque no había forma de que Tony explicara sus inconscientes visitas semanales, donde a veces tenía pesadillas con el asunto del asesinato del embajador de Carnelian—. No estoy seguro de que sea una mejora. 

 

El viento sopló de nuevo, y Tony siguió temblando. Hacía frío. Demasiado frío como para que los súper-soldados permanezcan aquí mucho tiempo.

 

Cuando Tony exhaló un aliento castañeante, Steve lo miró.

 

—¿Tienes frío? Aquí, ven aquí, déjame...

 

Steve lo acercó para un incómodo abrazo medio lateral. No ayudó por completo, pero las partes de él que estaban tocando a Steve comenzaron a sentirse un poco más cálidas. Y luego la mirada de Steve recorrió el resto del jardín, buscando algo, no encontrándolo.

 

—¿Miedo a los paparazis?

 

—No —dijo Steve, demasiado rápido—. Bien quizás sí.

 

—Ninguno de esos está aquí esta noche, excepto ese chico del Daily Bugle —dijo Tony, extendiendo la mano y acariciando el brazo que lo rodeaba para tranquilizarlo—. Y él está dentro. Además, ¿qué va a imprimir Jameson? ¿"Tony Stark se sienta en el banco con un guardaespaldas no identificado"?

 

Steve parecía un poco dudoso.

 

—Él podría.

 

—Confía en mí —dijo Tony sombríamente—, esto no está ni cerca de lo peor que he hecho en este tipo de fiestas. No estaría ni cerca de lo peor que hay de mí en fotografías. —Él hizo una mueca—. Todavía no me has buscado en Internet, ¿has visto alguna de esas fotos?

 

Steve negó con la cabeza.

 

—Te lo dije. Si quisieras que yo supiera algo, me lo dirías. No es asunto mío.

 

—Mucha gente haría de eso un negocio. 

 

—No soy la mayoría de la gente —dijo Steve, con toda determinación—. Y no me importa.

 

—Debería.

 

Steve se inclinó, animado.

 

—¿Por qué? No va a hacer que piense menos de ti. Ninguna de esas cosas podría. Sé que eres valiente y generoso y, diablos, si quisieras formar parte del equipo, encontrarías alguna manera de hacerte un vengador en el campo. Eres uno de los mejores hombres que conozco, _me gustas_ , Tony, y yo no voy a dejarte ni irme a ninguna parte. —El tragó—. Soy tu amigo. Si me consideras así.

 

La cara de Steve estaba muy cerca de la suya, su mirada fija en la de Tony, sus ojos amplios y oscuros. Estaba demasiado cerca, más cerca de lo que debería estar, en el espacio personal de Tony. Tony se obligó a alejarse, a moverse, a regresar, pero se quedó paralizado por esa mirada: determinación obstinada, nerviosismo y... ¿deseo?

 

Steve lo quería. Oh Dios. Steve no podría quererlo. Él no podía. Esto no podía estar pasando.

 

Clint había tenido razón después de todo.

 

Impotente, su mirada se posó en la boca de Steve, mientras Steve se humedecía los labios. Unas pulgadas más cerca y se estarían besando. Uno de ellos solo tenía que inclinarse, un poco más cerca, un poco más cerca aún.

 

El aliento de Steve se reflejó en él, visible en el aire frío de la noche, cálido contra la cara de Tony, y muy lentamente, ambos comenzaron a inclinarse el uno hacia el otro. Steve giraba la cabeza un poco para que sus narices no chocaran, deslizando una mano hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tony. Sería tan fácil hacer esto. Steve estaba justo allí, mirándolo, finalmente mirándolo, porque podía verlo, y la anticipación torció su calor por todo Tony porque eso era lo que siempre quiso, que Steve lo viera, que supiera que era él, para que Steve lo mirara, lo quisiera; pero Steve no sabía la verdad, y esto estaba mal.

 

Tony tomó aliento.

 

—Esta es una mala idea —dijo Tony, y todo se detuvo.

 

Steve se apartó de él como si hubiera recibido un disparo, se dobló sobre sí mismo y se alejó para no tener contacto. Su rostro se había vuelto ceniciento, sombrío y culpable.

 

—Lo siento. —La voz de Steve era ronca. Adolorida. Se pasó la mano por la cara—. No sé lo que estaba pensando. De hecho, no estaba pensando. No debería haber hecho eso.

 

—Está bien —dijo Tony, reflexivamente, aunque realmente no era así, y quería tocar a Steve, calmarlo, ¿y ese no era el problema ahora mismo?—. Es tan culpa mía como la tuya — _mucho más la mía, de hecho_ —; pero nos detuvimos, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos bien. Nadie aquí hizo nada. Nadie va a hacer nada de lo que se arrepienta después. Eso es lo último que quiero hacerte. Sé que tienes un alma gemela.

 

La cara de Steve se derrumbó en la miseria.

 

—Él me encanta.

 

—Lo sé. —Dios, claro que lo sabía—. Por supuesto que sí.

 

Steve viró su rostro, con su perfil áspero en la noche, a la luz que brillaba desde la mansión.

 

—No _debería_ sentirme así —dijo, bajo y desdichado, y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar—. No puedo pararlo. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Pienso en ti cuando estoy con él.

 

Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que. A la mierda su identidad secreta, que se joda todo, y Steve probablemente lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que Steve se sentara allí y se sintiera miserable porque creía que estaba enamorado de otra persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando así? Probablemente desde que se conocieron. Tony no lo sabía. Él no había tenido la menor idea.

 

—Lo busqué en Internet —continuó Steve—. Hay personas que piensan que tienen dos almas gemelas. No sé, ni siquiera sé cómo te sientes por mí, pero yo... —su voz era ronca, miserable—. Iba a hablar con Iron Man. Luego a hablar contigo, pero tienes a tu alma gemela esperándote, y decidí que no podía hacerte eso. Ni a tu futura alma gemela. A mi alma gemela.

 

Tenía que decir algo. _Soy tu alma gemela_ , podría decirle. _Soy Iron Man_. Él podría mostrarle sus palabras ahora. No podía dejar que Steve se sintiera así. Tenía que hacerle saber la verdad.

 

Tony metió los dedos debajo de la manga de su chaqueta, debajo de la tela de su muñequera, apretada contra su piel.

 

—Steve-

 

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Steve, interrumpiéndolo, levantándose del banco, sin mirar a Tony a los ojos—. No puedo seguir aquí. Me tengo que ir. Lo siento.

 

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Steve se había ido.

 

Tony lo vio alejarse en medio de la noche, y luego dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

 

Quería una maldita bebida.

 

**... **

**... **

 

Steve no podía irse a casa; su hogar era Tony, su hogar era Iron Man, y en estos momentos, su hogar no estaba seguro, pero no sabía a dónde más ir. Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, con la cabeza gacha. Encontró un restaurante, uno antiguo, pero no lo suficientemente viejo, con todos los parches en los asientos y las tablas de formica. Pidió tazas interminables de café negro, apenas saboreándolas mientras las bebía, tomándolas lo suficientemente calientes como para quemar su boca.

 

No podía creer que hubiera hecho eso. Casi besó a Tony. Qué diablos, parecía correcto, tan correcto que ni siquiera lo había pensado, como si estuviera con Iron Man. Y lo hubiera hecho, si Tony no lo hubiera detenido. Al menos uno de ellos había estado pensando con claridad. Probablemente había significado que Tony no lo quería, y ahora había arruinado por completo su amistad con alguien que era uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en su vida a causa de un beso estúpido y egoísta. Un beso que ni siquiera habían tenido.

 

Tony probablemente era un besador fantástico, pensó Steve amargamente.

 

Y lo peor de todo es que todavía tenía que decírselo a Iron Man. No podía mantener esto en secreto.

 

Bebió más café.

 

Miró la calle, los autos que pasaban, el amanecer que se aproximaba, y finalmente dejó veinte sobre la mesa y se fue. No había justificación para quedarse por más tiempo.

 

Ya amanecía cuando llegó a la mansión. Las áreas públicas aún parecían un poco torcidas desde la fiesta, pero el lugar estaba vacío; la gala había terminado hacía un tiempo. Nadie más estaba despierto todavía, y Iron Man no parecía estar cerca. Bajó al gimnasio vacío y golpeó la bolsa pesada hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero ni siquiera podía perderse en esa sensación.

 

Estaba en su habitación, con el uniforme puesto, secándose el pelo después de la ducha antes de ponerse la capucha, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

 

Steve tragó saliva.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¿Puedo entrar? —Iron Man preguntó—. Tengo... Tengo algo de lo que realmente necesito hablarte.

 

Ah. Lo mismo con Steve.

 

Sería mejor si terminaba con esto ahora. No tenía sentido alargarlo. Él abrió la puerta. Iron Man lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en la armadura. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Iron Man miró alrededor de la habitación, lentamente, concentrado en cada detalle, como si de alguna manera pensara que esta era la última vez que iba a verla. Entonces su mirada iluminada se centró en Steve y suspiró.

 

—Escucha, Steve —dijo Iron Man—. Tú eres, eh... Probablemente quieras sentarte para escuchar esto.

 

Sonaba triste y de alguna manera desesperado, como si la tensión en su voz fuera demasiado para el modulador. _Él sabe_ , se dio cuenta Steve, sumido en una triste desesperación, sabiendo que todo lo bueno que tenía, estaba por terminar. 

 

—Tony te lo dijo —dijo Steve, resignado. Por supuesto que sí.

 

Iron Man echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un movimiento de sorpresa.

 

—Eh- sí, de alguna manera. Sé lo que sucedió anoche.

 

—Diría que puedo explicarlo, pero no puedo. —Steve bajó la mirada, miserablemente, al suelo—. No tengo una explicación. No tengo una defensa.

 

—No tienes que explicarte —dijo Iron Man, y una de sus manos rozó los brazos de Steve. Steve no levantó la vista—. No estoy enojado contigo. Es... es natural. Perfectamente natural que te guste, que lo quieras.

 

¿Iron Man iba a decirle que entendía? ¿Iron Man iba a decirle que tenía sentido que él quisiera estar con alguien que pudiera ver? ¿Alguien que no tenía una identidad secreta? Él amaba a Iron Man. Él de verdad lo amaba. Pero él también amaba a Tony. Él no podía tener ambas cosas.

 

—No puedo hacerte esto —dijo Steve, sin poder hacer nada.

 

Iron Man comenzó a reír, lento y triste.

 

—Gracioso —dijo, y Steve levantó la vista—. Eso es exactamente lo que venía a decirte. —Su voz era dura, enojada—. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo. No contigo.

 

¿Qué? Iron Man no había hecho nada malo. Todo había sido culpa de Steve.

 

—No comprendo.

 

Iron Man respiró hondo, tan fuerte que los filtros vocales lo captaron y lo soltaron. Se quedó muy quieto, inmóvil en el traje, y de repente Steve recordó el día que se habían conocido, la voz de Iron Man, la primera voz que había escuchado al salir del hielo, la forma en que Iron Man había estado tan quieto en ese momento, el momento en el que debió descubrir que eran almas gemelas.

 

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —dijo Iron Man. Las palabras fueron medidas, como si hubiera estado ensayándolas por un largo tiempo—. Algo que nadie sabe. Debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba... tenía miedo. Oh, tenía todo tipo de racionalizaciones, pero al final, todo se resume en miedo. Y lamento lo mucho que te he lastimado. Realmente lo siento mucho.

 

—¿Shellhead? —¿Qué estaba pasando?—. No eres el único que tiene algo de lo que arrepentirse.

 

—Deberías saber —continuó Iron Man, como si no hubiera escuchado—, que estoy completamente preparado para renunciar definitivamente a los Avengers. No será instantáneo, porque necesitaré algo de tiempo para transferir los servicios y equipamientos de la armadura a otro lugar, pero después de decirte esto, podré estar fuera de tu vida. Para bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

 

—Eso es lo último que quiero —Steve comenzó.

 

Su tarjeta Avengers sonó.

 

—¡Vengadores, reúnanse! —gritó, en una pequeña aproximación a la voz de Thor.

 

Iron Man miró la tarjeta.

 

—Este es el peor momento.

 

—¿Tregua? —Steve ofreció—. Mira, Iron Man, lo que sea que tengas que decirme, puede esperar hasta después de la misión, ¿verdad? Lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo. — _No puede ser peor que lo que hice._

 

—Ni siquiera sabes cuán malo puede ser —dijo Iron Man, con otro suspiro sibilante—. Está bien. Tregua. Vamos a salvar al mundo por última vez.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

Iban a _Nueva Jersey_ , a todos los lugares abandonados por la mano de Dios, para luchar contra alguien que se hacía llamar el _Hombre Molécula_.

 

Bueno, eso no podría ser demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?

 

Podrían salvar a Nueva Jersey en un par de horas, fácil. Eso le dejaría suficiente tiempo para arruinar su vida después.

 

** … **

**... **

 

 

Steve comenzó a sospechar que podrían haber subestimado la dificultad que esto implicaba, cuando descubrieron que el Hombre Molécula había puesto un campo de fuerza casi impenetrable alrededor de su guarida. Cuando finalmente entraron, resultó que, definitivamente, lo habían subestimado.

 

Fue entonces cuando su escudo desapareció de sus manos. Vaporizado.

 

—¡Mi escudo!

 

A su lado había gritos de consternación similares: Thor gritó por su martillo, el Silver Surfer por su tabla. El grito enojado de Iron Man era medio modulado, mitad humano, ya que su armadura presumiblemente desapareció, y algo en su voz era tan familiar...

 

No había tiempo para pensar en nada de eso, porque la única razón por la que el Hombre Molécula los había despojado de sus armas, era para atacarlos, y si Steve iba a permanecer allí mismo, bien podría haber fijado un objetivo sobre sí mismo. Se agachó y rodó, y fue algo bueno, porque el Hombre Molécula agitó su varita mágica, y de alguna manera las paredes tenían _tentáculos_ , y los otros Vengadores habían desaparecido.

 

Aunque no había oído gritar a Tigra. Tal vez ella había escapado. Tal vez ella estaba trayendo refuerzos. De repente los Cuatro Fantásticos podrían descubrir cómo atravesar el campo.

 

Él podría obtener otro escudo, se dijo a sí mismo. De algún modo. Tony le había construido todas esas réplicas de acero cuando había estado tratando de aplicar ingeniería inversa a la aleación de vibranio. Tal vez Tony podría hacerle un nuevo escudo. Se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Lo importante ahora era derribar al Hombre Molécula y recuperar al resto de los Avengers.

 

El Hombre Molécula no sabía que todavía estaba allí. La varita colgaba flojamente en las manos del hombre.

 

Steve saltó hacia adelante y arrebató la varita del agarre sin resistencia del Hombre Molécula.

 

Lentamente, el Hombre Molécula se volvió hacia él.

 

—Has escapado de las paredes. —No parecía particularmente preocupado por el hecho de que Steve sostenía lo que claramente era su arma principal.

 

—Estaba preparado. Sabía que ibas a atacarnos. De lo contrario, no nos hubieras desarmado.

 

Steve levantó los puños y se tensó por otro ataque. Consideró echar fuera al Hombre Molécula, pero eso no le devolvería su escudo, ni recuperaría a los Vengadores. Tenía que encontrarlos primero.

 

Aún así, noquearlo no podría ser tan complicado. ¿Y dónde estaba Tigra?

 

—¿Falta algo, Capitán? —su adversario dijo, en tono suave.

 

—Sí —dijo Steve, apretando los dientes, dando vueltas, buscando debilidades—. Mi escudo.

 

Hombre Molécula parecía encantado.

 

—Estaba hecho de tantas moléculas interesantes. Nunca había visto algo similar. El martillo y la tabla también fueron emocionantes. Pero, pfff, ¿esa armadura? Tan aburrida. Solo metal y circuitos. —Se rió y Steve quiso golpearlo en la cara en nombre de Tony y Iron Man, en todo caso—. Tú y tus amigos están indefensos, Capitán. Y con los Vengadores fuera del camino, todo el planeta será mío. Lo separaré todo. ¿Crees que Galactus fue una amenaza? No me has visto aún.

 

Era la broma estándar de los villanos. Steve casi pone los ojos en blanco. No era nada que no pudiera manejar. Incluso sin su escudo. Él tenía la varita.

 

—¿Cómo vas a hacer todo eso mientras yo tenga esto?

 

Steve rompió la varita en dos y dejó que los pedazos cayeran al suelo.

 

—Oh, Capitán, Capitán. —El Hombre Molécula chasqueó—. Simplemente me gustaba la varita. El poder está en _mí_.

 

Steve lo miró, estupefacto.

 

Y fue entonces cuando los tentáculos se envolvieron alrededor de sus brazos, sus piernas, su garganta, no podía respirar...

 

Él perdió el conocimiento ante el sonido de la risa del Hombre Molécula.

 

Cuando despertó, yacía sobre una chapa de metal inclinada, con más metal angulado por arriba, picos gigantes que combinaban con los picos en los que estaba tumbado, como los engranajes de una máquina gigante. Esto realmente no parecía, pensó desarticulado, un buen lugar en el que estar. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía moverse. Parecía que cualquier campo de fuerza que hubiera estado activo afuera, estaba aquí también.

 

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? —Era la voz de Tigra. Ella no había escapado, después de todo.

 

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? —Preguntó el Hombre Molécula, burlándose—. Voy a aplastarlos.

 

Definitivamente, este no era un lugar en el que quisiera estar. No sabía lo que The Surfer y Thor podían soportar, pero no iban a sobrevivir a esto. Iron Man no iba a sobrevivir a esto. Estaban desarmados, restringidos, e iban a ser _aplastados_.

 

Escuchó a Tigra suplicar al Hombre Molécula que no los matara, que no la matara.

 

Hombre Molécula hizo una pausa pensativa.

 

—Vives. Ellos mueren.

 

La mitad superior de la trituradora bajó, reluciente, como una guillotina, y Steve cerró los ojos.

 

No lo tocó.

 

El metal debajo de él estaba desapareciendo, y cayó a través de la trituradora, hacia abajo, cuando por encima de él las mitades de la trituradora se cerraron con un estruendoso sonido metálico. Entonces él todavía estaba cayendo, pero a su alrededor había aire, y había gente que caía junto a él, los Vengadores, y luego golpeó el suelo con fuerza, el aliento se sacudió.

 

Junto a él, Silver Surfer ya estaba de pie, y le ofreció a Steve una mano.

 

—Desintegré una parte de la trituradora. Ahora estamos directamente debajo de ella, en el nivel inferior.

 

Steve inclinó la cabeza.

 

—Gracias, Surfer.

 

El equipo. Tenía que calmar al resto del equipo. Detrás del Silver Surfer, alguien rubio —¿Thor?— se estaba levantando del suelo, y su ropa parecía haber cambiado. De hecho, se veía como... Donald Blake. Exactamente como Donald Blake.

 

Bueno, Steve pensó, estúpidamente, que eso explicaba cómo Don siempre sabía dónde encontrar a Thor.

 

Eso dejó a Iron Man... sin su armadura. Demasiadas identidades secretas, pero no había forma de evitar esto. Solo esperaba que Iron Man no estuviera demasiado enojado por la forma en que esto estaba sucediendo, la invasión de su privacidad, el hecho de que no podían evitar ir contra lo que Tony le había pedido que no hiciera. Por otro lado, esta mañana, Iron Man había ofrecido abandonar a los Avengers, por lo que las cosas no podrían empeorar demasiado entre ellos, ¿o sí?

 

Quería ver la cara de Iron Man. Lo había deseado tanto. Pero no había querido que fuera así.

 

Dejando a Don y a Silver Surfer conferenciando, Steve se dio la vuelta.

 

Iron Man yacía acurrucado de costado, de espaldas a Steve, con los brazos levantados alrededor de su rostro para amortiguar su cabeza en el rellano, y poco a poco se estaba desenvolviendo, soltando los dedos de su rizado cabello oscuro. Era más alto de lo que Steve había pensado que sería; debe haber sobreestimado el tamaño de la armadura. La piel de la espalda de Iron Man estaba pálida, marcada por cicatrices que, al parecer, le rodeaban las costillas. Se hizo más gruesa a medida que avanzaba; debe haber sido desde donde comenzó la cicatriz en su pecho. Steve pudo darse cuenta de esto porque Iron Man llevaba ropa interior roja diminuta y nada más. Fue... bueno, en otro contexto, hubiera sido extremadamente halagador. Honestamente ya lo era.

 

—¿Iron Man? —Steve preguntó, vacilante—. ¿Estás herido?

 

Iron Man se puso en pie y muy lentamente se giró.

 

Y luego era Tony, mirándolo.

 

Tony era Iron Man. Iron Man era Tony.

 

Tony le sonreía, pero la sonrisa era temblorosa, como si temiera lo que Steve pudiera hacer, realmente temeroso, como si hubiera estado construyendo toda la situación en su cabeza. Probablemente lo haya hecho.

 

Steve estaba vagamente consciente de que su boca se había abierto.

 

—Siempre fuiste tú —susurró Steve, asombrado—. Solo eras tú.

 

Todo tenía sentido. Nunca lo sospechó. Tony no había construido el traje para dejar que alguien más lo piloteara. Tony no había querido decirle quién era Iron Man, incluso cuando le dijo quién era Jan. Iron Man le había vendado los ojos, nunca había dejado que Steve escuchara su voz real, porque lo habría reconocido al instante. Por el amor de Dios, aparte del fiasco del LMD y un puñado de veces Iron Man le había dicho que sería feliz fingiendo ser él mientras se iba a una misión importante, ¡Steve no estaba seguro de haber visto a Tony y su supuesto "guardaespaldas" en el mismo lugar!

 

La sonrisa de Tony todavía era débil, pero había una llamarada de esperanza en sus ojos.

 

—Oye, Winghead —dijo, suavemente, con cariño, y Steve había soñado con escuchar la voz real de Iron Man, filtrándose. Se había preguntado cómo sería. Y ahora resultó que él lo sabía desde el principio—. ¿Recuerdas que dije que tenía algo que decirte después de la misión?

 

—¿Sí? —La voz de Steve era débil en sus propios oídos.

 

Tony extendió los brazos a los lados, mostrándose. Estaban totalmente desnudos —eso era realmente lo menos por lo que preocuparse aquí— y estaba el escrito, las palabras, todo el camino hasta su brazo derecho, más allá del codo, eran más extensas, las palabras que le había mostrado Iron Man continuaban. Su pecho estaba cubierto de algunas cicatrices, las mismas cicatrices que Steve había sentido en la oscuridad sobre el cuerpo de Iron Man. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Tony sin camisa.

 

Su corazón, Dios, era su corazón, ¿de acuerdo? Todos sabían del corazón de Tony, y ya había sido lo suficientemente preocupante cuando pensaba que el estilo de vida que Tony llevaba, era relativamente tranquilo, pero pensar que él había estado luchando junto a ellos, día tras día...

 

—Esto era lo que iba a decirte.

 

La sonrisa de Tony se estaba desvaneciendo ahora, las manos subían como si estuviera preparándose para un ataque. Como si pensara que Steve podría lastimarlo.

 

—Esas son... —Steve se aclaró la garganta— ¿esas siguen siendo mis palabras? ¿Todas esas son mis palabras? ¿Las que te dije cuando nos conocimos...?

 

Tony miró su brazo como si no hubiera notado que estaba desnudo. Era la misma pregunta que había visto en el brazo de Iron Man: ' _¿Dónde estoy?_ ' Pero luego las palabras continuaban, todo el camino hasta el brazo de Tony: ' _¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién es usted?_ ' Era su letra. Él recordó haberlas dicho. Fue lo primero que le dijo a Iron Man.

 

—Me aseguré de que la armadura cubriera el resto —dijo Tony, con los ojos azules llenos de culpa—. Lo hubieras... Lo hubieras deducido si veías que las palabras de 'Iron Man' eran del mismo tamaño que las mías.

 

Steve descubrió que estaba sonriendo.

 

—Eres mi alma gemela —respiró. Había amado tanto a Tony como a Iron Man porque eran el mismo hombre. Fue tan simple.

 

La sonrisa de respuesta de Tony todavía temblaba, incrédula.

 

—Si eso es lo que quieres. Si puedes perdonarme.

 

—Sí —dijo Steve, al instante—. Y también sí. Y me gustaría que te quedaras en el equipo. —Había dolido, sí, pero... no podía insistir en que no era lo que necesitaban ahora. Ellos necesitaban mantenerse juntos. Tony podría explicarlo todo cuando no estuvieran en peligro. Y, por supuesto, todavía quería estar con él. Más allá de todo lo demás, estaba eso, y tal vez era la parte más importante. Él pauso—. Esta no es la forma en la que pensabas hacer esto, ¿verdad?

 

—Pensé que estaría usando más ropa, para empezar —dijo Tony, un poco avergonzado—. Pero te vi entrar a tu habitación y solo... tenía que hablar contigo, y tuve que ponerme la armadura a toda prisa. —Él se encogió de hombros.

 

—Todavía hablaremos de esto más tarde, ya sabes —dijo Steve—. No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora. Tenemos que encontrar a Tigra y acabar con Hombre Molécula.

 

—Tienes algunas prioridades, Cap —dijo Tony, una queja totalmente graciosa, justo el tipo de cosas que Iron Man habría dicho, y ahora Steve sabía por qué—. Salva al mundo primero. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

 

—Me amas.

 

Tony sonrió.

 

—Sí. Sí, te amo.

 

Él le tendió la mano, y Tony la tomó.

 

** … **

**... **

 

Ellos salvaron al mundo. De nuevo.

 

El Hombre Molécula derrotado incluso volvió rehacer la tabla de Surfer, el martillo de Thor y el escudo de Steve, quien rápidamente lo sostuvo contra sí mismo como si nunca hubiera querido dejarlo de nuevo, mucho menos en las manos de aquel villano. Para ser sincero, Tony se sintió un poco celoso. Se mostró menos feliz cuando resultó que el Hombre Molécula no pudo reconstruir ninguno de los circuitos de su armadura, por lo que le dio un traje de ocio rojo y dorado en su lugar. No, simplemente no. Era mejor que usar la camisa de Don alrededor de su cintura, pero eso no decía mucho.

 

Lo primero que hizo cuando regresaron a la mansión, fue cambiarse con ropa real, y una armadura de repuesto. Se colocó el casco mientras salía del taller para la sala de reuniones, se sintió un poco tonto, después de todo, los Vengadores ahora sabían quién era. Pero se llevaría a cabo una sesión informativa, y no parecía correcto asistir sin la armadura. Se esperaba que Iron Man apareciera.

 

Cuando cruzó la puerta, descubrió que era el último en llegar: Thor, Tigra y Steve se habían distribuido a lo largo de la mesa, donde fácilmente se pudieron haber acomodado diez personas más. El equipo se estaba volviendo demasiado pequeño.

 

Steve levantó la vista, y su sonrisa fue cálida y suave.

 

—Oye, Tony —dijo, en voz baja, casi con incertidumbre, como si no supiera si se le permitiría decir su nombre.

 

La reacción reflexiva de Tony fue una ola de pánico instantáneo, asfixiante, _oh Dios, estoy en el traje, lo descubrió_ , antes de tomar una respiración profunda y recordar que Steve ahora lo sabía. Él sabía. Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien.

 

Pero debió haber hecho algún ruido de consternación, porque Steve lo miraba con curiosidad, preocupado.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí —dijo roncamente—. Solo... olvidé que sabías que yo...

 

No se molestó en terminar la oración porque estaba seguro de que solo iba a sonar peor si lo hacía.

 

—Está bien —dijo Steve, todavía sonriendo—. Mira, te guardé un asiento.

 

Tony miró hacia la mesa casi vacía.

 

—Me guardaste muchos asientos.

 

Steve extendió la mano y palmeó el asiento a su izquierda.

 

—Te guardé un asiento en particular. ¿A menos que prefieras...?

 

—No, no —le aseguró Tony, sentándose en el asiento ofrecido e intentando no reflexionar sobre cuán alegre se sintió por ese simple gesto, que lo hizo sentir como un adolescente enamorado, patéticamente en busca de alguna señal del objeto de su afecto—. Este es bueno. Genial.

 

—Bien —dijo Steve, volviendo su atención a la mesa en general—. Esta reunión es convocada.

 

Comenzó de manera bastante razonable, ya que revisaron el esquema básico que, casi con certeza, figuraría en todos sus informes, hasta la captura del Hombre Molécula.

 

—Cuando mi martillo fue arrancado de mi mano —entonó Thor—, regresé de nuevo al cuerpo de Donald Blake, y de esa manera fue capaz de vencerme.

 

—Él me quitó mi armadura. —Tony suspiró—. Y luego me ató. Tengo que decir que realmente no me gusta la esclavitud con tentáculos.

 

Y luego vio como la cara de Steve se calentaba. Oh, eso fue lindo.

 

—No me metió a la máquina aplastante. Yo... Le gusté —dijo Tigra, con un escalofrío, y Tony se preguntó cómo lo aguantó. A ella no le había ido bien frente a Ghost Rider recientemente, y esta la debacle de las identidades a un lado... bueno, era una semana bastante normal para los Vengadores. Ella necesitaba poder acostumbrarse. Estaba un poco preocupado.

 

—Intenté detenerlo —Steve continuó, determinado, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Tony había dicho—, pero identifiqué erróneamente su fuente de poder y también fui capturado por los... tentáculos.

 

—No es un fetiche que te agrade, ¿uh? —Tony murmuró. Pero murmurar nunca fue muy silencioso cuando estaba en el traje.

 

Steve le lanzó una mirada. Su rostro todavía estaba rojo brillante.

 

—Continúa.

 

—Y luego —dijo Tony, impaciente—, el Surfer nos dejó caer por el suelo y todos tuvimos algunas revelaciones emocionantes que, estrictamente hablando, no son relevantes para la misión.

 

—Supongo que no —dijo Steve, y un haz triste pasó por su rostro—. ¿Quieres... quieres los detalles redactados?

 

Él se dio cuenta de lo que Steve estaba ofreciendo. Lo que Steve estaba tratando de ofrecerle.

 

—No —dijo—. Quédense, por favor. Tengo algo que decir en esa nota más tarde. Otro asunto.

 

Steve sonrió aliviado.

 

—Está bien. ¿Y luego...?

 

Repasaron cómo habían unido fuerzas con Tigra, otra vez, cómo habían sometido al Hombre Molécula, cómo éste se había entregado porque Tigra lo convenció de conseguir ayuda psiquiátrica. Hizo un cambio en la pelea.

 

—Y eso es todo —dijo Steve—. ¿Algo más que agregar a la agenda?

 

Tigra levantó una mano.

 

—Me gustaría... me gustaría retirarme —dijo, y todos la miraron—. Quiero decir, del equipo. Agradezco la oportunidad que me han dado aquí. Ha sido genial. Pero sé que no estoy en el mismo nivel que... ustedes tres. Tal vez algún día lo esté.

 

Steve asintió, como si hubiera esperado esto. Tal vez sí.

 

—Lamentamos verte partir. Has sido un miembro valioso. Por supuesto que apoyaremos tu decisión, pero espero que vuelvas alguna vez. Siempre eres bienvenida.

 

Tigra dejó su tarjeta de comunicación sobre la mesa.

 

—Gracias, Capitán.

 

—Desliza eso hacia aquí —dijo Tony—, lo dividiré, lo desmantelaré para los nuevos.

 

—¿Pegarás la foto de otra persona? —Tigra preguntó, bromeando—. ¿Una falsa tarjeta de Avenger?

 

Tony se rió entre dientes.

 

—Claro. El próximo Avenger estará encantado con ese toque extremadamente personal, y me ahorrará algo de trabajo.

 

—Tú los haces —dijo Steve lentamente, al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado, como si lo hubiera olvidado, como si acabara de descubrir que el tipo sentado a su lado luchaba en el equipo y además mantenía el equipo en orden.

 

—Sip —dijo Tony, alegremente—. Ese soy yo. Tu ingeniero residente. Hago muchas funciones por aquí, tanto metafóricas como aquella donde visto de rojo brillante. 

 

Como si fuera una señal, su nariz comenzó a picar. Era una de las peores cosas de estar en el traje, que si había algún tipo de incomodidad simplemente tenía que soportarla, porque no había forma de quitársela. Pero él podía ahora. Sonrió... Libertad.

 

—Disculpen. La nariz me pica. Un segundo.

 

Se quitó el casco y lo puso sobre la mesa. Rascarse la nariz con los guanteletes era un poco menos satisfactorio y más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, pero cuando levantó la vista, Steve lo estaba mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, como incluso después de verlo en la guarida del Hombre Molécula, no había asimilado todo el asunto de Tony-Iron Man hasta ahora, viéndolo debajo de la armadura.

 

—Todavía soy yo —dijo Tony, suavemente, sonriendo, escuchando su propia voz inalterada, un poco más delgada debido a que ya no resonaba en el casco—. Hola.

 

—Hola —Steve devolvió, tan suavemente, mirándolo; como si nunca quisiera mirar hacia otro lado, como si no pudiera, y con cada segundo que pasaba Tony sospechaba que Steve estaba olvidando que estaban en medio de una reunión y, Dios, Steve estaba mirándole la _boca_ y lamiéndose los labios.

 

Tony tosió.

 

—Como estaba diciendo. Esto encaja con la partida de Tigra, pero lo iba a decir de todos modos: necesitamos más Avengers. Estaba pensando en una reunión informal, una reunión abierta, una contratación abierta, tan pronto como podamos programarla. Reunimos a todos los que creamos que puedan estar interesados, a toda la vieja pandilla. Ojalá que no lo resulte de la misma manera que Moondragon lo hizo.

 

Ella convocó a un grupo mixto de Vengadores y X-Men y los hizo pelear entre ellos. No había sido uno de los mejores días de los Avengers, y la mitad del equipo se había ido.

 

—¡A favor! —Thor estalló. Tony sospechaba que solo le gustaba secundar las cosas en las reuniones, pero el apoyo fue apreciado.

 

—Podemos contactarlos individualmente —señaló Steve—. No hay necesidad de reunirlos, especialmente si no quieres recordarles lo que hizo Moondragon. —Sus ojos seguían abiertos, como si no pudiera creer que Tony estuviera diciendo estas cosas que pertenecían al estilo de Iron Man.

 

—Hay una necesidad, en realidad. —La sonrisa de Tony salió más nerviosa de lo que pretendía—. Quería anunciar algo de una manera relativamente privada y controlada, y realmente solo quería tener que hacerlo una vez.

 

La boca de Steve se abrió y luego se cerró.

 

—Oh —dijo, asombrado—. Bueno, definitivamente podemos hacer una reunión para eso. ¿Estás... seguro?

 

Tony asintió.

 

—Estoy seguro. Deben saber quién soy. —Steve sabía y no se había alejado, nada parecía aterrador ahora. No cuando Steve estaba con él. Debería haber hecho esto hace años—. Es importante.

 

—Tony —respiró Steve, encontrando su mirada y sonriendo, y Tony se dio cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo, se había perdido la oportunidad de escuchar a Steve pronunciando su nombre, su nombre en ese tono de voz, todo maravillado, con felicidad y deseo; como si hubiera hecho algo, algo bueno, algo perfecto.

 

—Vamos —sugirió Tony, cuando Steve lo había estado mirando durante al menos diez segundos y no había dicho nada más.

 

Steve miró sus notas, que habían estado patas arriba todo este tiempo.

 

—Uh Yo... ¿Irnos...?

 

—Totalmente a favor —dijo Tony, al instante.

 

Thor parecía un poco molesto por haber perdido su oportunidad de manifestar sus inmediatos y entusiastas apoyos.

 

—Yo también estoy a favor —dijo de todas formas. 

 

—Necesito... —comenzó Steve, pareciendo no saber dónde estaba—, hablar contigo, Iron Man. En privado.

 

Tony tuvo el tiempo justo para tomar el casco y meterlo debajo de un brazo antes de que Steve lo cargara, lo sacara de la silla y subiera los tramos de las escaleras, cruzando el vestíbulo y yendo por las escaleras principales. Con armadura, Tony era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo. Steve no.

 

Habían llegado al pasillo del segundo piso cuando Tony pensó en intentar preguntar.

 

—Steve, ¿qué-?

 

Y entonces Steve lo empotró contra la pared, lo suficientemente brusco como para arañar la pintura con la parte posterior de su armadura, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los Vengadores, aún en el sótano, pudieran oírlos; luego se puso de puntillas y lo besó, boquiabierto, resbaladizo, caliente y necesitado, metafóricamente convirtió la espina dorsal de Tony en agua. Si no hubiera estado en el traje, sus piernas no hubiesen soportado seguir en pie. Tony gimió contra la boca de Steve.

 

—Pensé que querías hablar —murmuró Tony, cuando se separaron.

 

—Sí. —Los ojos de Steve estaban tan oscuros que el azul casi había desaparecido—. Hablaremos... Después.

 

Tony claramente había influenciado en él. Había sido una mala influencia. Una gran y maravillosa influencia.

 

—¿Tu habitación o la mía?

 

—Tu habitación —dijo Steve, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para dejarlo avanzar; Tony los condujo a ambos al final del pasillo y empujó la puerta de su habitación para abrirla.

 

Él arrojó el casco a la silla más cercana.

 

—Hogar, dulce hogar.

 

Había demolido la pared contigua; era más grande que el resto de los cuartos de los Vengadores, y estaba dividido ordenadamente en una sala de estar y un dormitorio, todo en elegantes estilos modernos. Tony había dejado que el diseñador de interiores tuviera rienda suelta; no era como si esta habitación realmente se sintiera como la suya. El taller era suyo. Este era el lugar donde se desmayaba algunas veces.

 

Steve miró a su alrededor con interés, mientras empezaba a quitarse los guantes del uniforme, y fue entonces cuando Tony recordó que probablemente él no había estado allí antes.

 

—Siempre me preguntaba dónde dormía Iron Man.

 

—Aquí no. —Tony se rió entre dientes—. No aquí, y no lo suficiente. Siempre estuve demasiado ocupado, por lo general, caía sobre el catre en el taller de abajo, si estoy arreglando la armadura. A veces en la oficina, allá en Stark Industries. Si estaba aquí, con tiempo libre, siempre preferí dormir con...

 

_Contigo_. Se interrumpió, por hábito, aunque sabía, que como lo dijo, Steve no lo juzgaría, que no le importaría; de hecho, Steve apreciaba haberlo escuchado.

 

La sonrisa de Steve fue suave.

 

—Te gusta mi cama, ¿eh?

 

—Tú duermes ahí.

 

La puerta se cerró de golpe, atronadora, mientras Steve lo empujaba hacia atrás contra él, besándolo tan intensamente como lo había hecho en el pasillo, pesado y al mando, con una fuerza que era vertiginosa. Tony se preguntó si Steve realmente podría follarlo y traspasar la puerta, y luego se preguntó si eso realmente debería ser tan excitante como lo era, porque, querido Dios, qué idea. Jadeó en la boca de Steve, adolorido por una necesidad repentina.

 

Las manos de Steve se extendieron sobre la cabeza de Tony, una mano se curvó en la parte baja de su cráneo, la otra en el costado de su cuello. El pulgar de Steve trazó un ligero camino, de ida y vuelta, sobre la línea de su mandíbula y Steve echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, jadeante. 

 

—Quiero verte —susurró Steve, prácticamente rogando, desesperado—. Tony, por favor, Tony, déjame mirarte.

 

Steve estuvo con los ojos vendados en momentos anteriores, por supuesto, y sabía que Steve —aunque lo había aceptado como una parte necesaria por la identidad secreta— no gustaba en su totalidad de ello, en sí. Pero recién ahora, Tony se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto lo había estado privando. Steve _realmente_ deseaba mirarlo.

 

—Te gusta mirar, ¿eh? —Tony murmuró—. ¿Fantaseas con mirarme? ¿Crees que nos veríamos bien juntos? ¿Era lo que te gustaba pensar?

 

Las manos de Steve se tensaron y él se estremeció, en una ola de excitación de cuerpo entero. Su boca se abrió, y claramente quería decir que sí, pero el único ruido que provino de él fue un gimoteo entrecortado. Fue lo más maravilloso que Tony hubo visto, sabiendo que Steve —su _alma gemela_ , Dios, su alma gemela—, se había desarmado, con solo unas pocas palabras.

 

—Shh, está bien —dijo Tony, y levantó sus manos aún con la armadura hacia los brazos de Steve, apartando las manos de Steve. El gemido de Steve ahora era casi lastimoso—. Tranquilo. Podemos hacerlo. Definitivamente podemos hacerlo. Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, lo prometo. Pero primero debes dejar que me salga del traje, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Está bien —Steve hizo eco, aturdido, sonando como si estuviera respondiendo más al tono que a las palabras—. Está bien. Déjame ayudarte.

 

Antes de que Tony pudiera preguntarle cómo planeaba ayudar cuando no sabía cómo quitar el traje, Steve estaba pulsando los botones de liberación de la armadura como si hubiera hecho eso cientos de veces. Los guanteletes cayeron al suelo, y, bueno, Steve lo había visto quitarse eso antes, pero no el resto.

 

—Se supone que el método de expulsión no es obvio —dijo Tony, asombrado, mientras Steve levantaba rápidamente su brazo hacia él y golpeaba uno de los botones en la parte inferior. Esas cosas estaban ocultas. Bien escondidas. Él las había hecho así, de todos modos—. Sería, uh, una falla de diseño importante, si lo es.

 

—No es obvio —le aseguró Steve, mientras arrojaba toda la pieza del brazo por la dirección donde había ido el casco—. Acabo de... pasé mucho tiempo investigando. Nadie más se habría dado cuenta.

 

Había sabido todo este tiempo, se dio cuenta Tony, cómo sacarlo de la armadura. Lo había sabido y no le había dicho nada. Él había estado esperando por este momento.

 

Steve deslizó dos dedos a lo largo del brazo superior de Tony, a través del espacio entre la punta de la manga de su camisa y el comienzo de su muñequera.

 

—Oh —dijo, con un puchero decepcionado—. ¿ _Llevas_ ropa?

 

—No estaba seguro de si iba a tener suerte —dijo Tony honestamente—. Y me puse la armadura. —Y luego sonrió, atrevido, tentador, lleno de encanto—. Todavía uso aquella ropa interior, si te gustó.

 

—Oh, sí me gustó —dijo Steve, su voz ronca de deseo—. ¿Vas a enseñármela?

 

Tony golpeó los botones de liberación en sus caderas, dejó caer la placa de la ingle, y rápidamente bajó la correa de sus pantalones sobre sus caderas hasta que pudo agarrar la delgada tela de su ropa interior con su pulgar y levantarla para que Steve pudiera verla por sí mismo.

 

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres un espectáculo? Te daré el mejor espectáculo que hayas tenido.

 

Tony aplanó la palma de su otra mano contra su cadera, se metió el pulgar en los pantalones y empujó un poco hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto una pulgada de piel.  Steve estaba mirándolo, hipnotizado, rastreando cada movimiento que hacía. Cuando él no se movió, Tony tomó una de las manos de Steve, y se la puso sobre su propia cadera. Steve estaba temblando, casi imperceptiblemente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

—La participación de la audiencia es muy alentadora —dijo Tony, acariciando la parte posterior de la mano de Steve a la ligera, con la esperanza de que entendiera la indirecta.

 

Steve empujó un indeciso pulgar más allá de la cintura de los pantalones de Tony, contra su piel desnuda, y Tony gimió, incluso con ese pequeño toque.

 

—Tu puedes... —ofreció Tony—, puedes tocarme, todo lo que quieras. Donde quieras.

 

Steve sonrió y lo miró de arriba abajo.

 

—Todavía tienes la mitad de la armadura puesta, Tony.

 

Apartó el resto en diez segundos, y cuando bajó y se quitó las botas, Steve estaba mirándolo, en vez de levantarse.

 

Y luego se inclinó y besó a Steve, rápido y _descaradamente_ _atrevido_ , el tipo de beso que a Tony le gustaba, húmedo y con suficiente lengua, donde la intención era inconfundible. Steve estaba jadeando ronco y áspero, cuando Tony se detuvo.

 

—Cama... —dijo Tony—. Vamos...

 

Empujó a Steve todo el camino a través de la habitación hasta que Steve estuvo sentado al borde de la cama, mirándolo. Su respiración era pesada, e incluso en los gruesos pantalones del uniforme obviamente se notaba que estaba duro.

 

—Tony, ¿qué-?

 

—Shh —dijo Tony—. Solo siéntate ahí. Disfruta del espectáculo. Ponte cómodo. —Hizo un gesto significativo al regazo de Steve. Dios, tenía un bulto sobresaliente y grande. Tal vez Steve podría follarlo ahora. No lo habían hecho así antes. No era que no hubieran podido ingeniárselas para hacerlo aún con la venda en sus ojos, pero tuvo esta idea de que Steve quería esperar para ciertas cosas, al menos hasta que pudieran verse.

 

Y luego Tony comenzó a desnudarse.

 

Nunca se había considerado particularmente agraciado; sabía que era encantador, aunque eso era algo que hacía más con palabras, con sus expresiones, que con todo su cuerpo. Pero Steve lo estaba mirando, embelesado, mientras deslizaba una mano por su torso, una vez más, enredando los dedos en los botones. Cuando deslizó su mano hacia abajo para palmear su adolorida polla, fue Steve quien gimió.

 

—¿Te gusta? —Tony preguntó—. ¿Quieres mirar?

 

Steve gimió.

 

Mantuvo una mano sobre su polla, frotando su pulgar sobre ella, desabrochando los botones de su camisa con la otra mano, sintiendo que el deseo se elevaba en él mientras trazaba sus propias yemas sobre su piel desnuda, dejando que la camisa cayera al suelo. Si Steve notó las cicatrices —y tuvo que notarlas, ¿cómo no podría?—, no le importó; los ojos de Steve estaban fijos en él, su respiración era rápida y superflua. Al otro instante, él se quitó la muñequera, dejándola caer también, mostrando su muñeca, pasando un dedo a lo largo de las palabras en ella.

 

—Eres tú —dijo Steve, bajo y asombrado—. Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú, aquí.

 

Tony le sonrió.

 

—Siempre —dijo, y luego, lentamente, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó.

 

Cuando levantó la vista, Steve todavía estaba mirando fijamente, con los puños apretados y aflojándolos como si quisiera hacer algo con sus manos.

 

—Tócate —sugirió Tony—. Tócate a ti mismo y piensa en todas las cosas que podríamos estar haciendo. Sé que te las haré. —Deslizó su mano, y luego la longitud de su muñeca, sobre su polla dura, apenas oculta en la ropa interior, frotando sus palabras contra sí mismo, frotándolas contra su apretada erección. 

 

—Esa es la cosa más obscena que he visto en mi vida —dijo Steve, y cuando Tony levantó la vista, su cara se había puesto candente por la excitación o tal vez por la vergüenza. O ambas. Pero sus manos, temblando, estaban desabrochando su uniforme, y Tony sonrió. Todo bien, entonces.

 

—Puedo hacerlo más obsceno —dijo Tony, con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que me corra en mi muñeca? ¿En la tuya?

 

Steve gimió, bajo y sin importancia, y Tony pensó que tal vez era un sí.

 

—¿Teniendo una buena vista? —Tony sonrió, y supo que no tenía que fingir nada—. Perdón por haberte vendado los ojos. Sabes, estaba pensando que una de las cosas que más disfruto, es hablar. Probablemente te hayas dado cuenta de que nos perdimos eso. Así que pensé que, mientras admirabas la vista... —palmeó su propia polla de nuevo, solo para ver a Steve con los ojos vidriosos—. Podría sugerir algunas cosas que podrían gustarte. Soy un poco tímido con las cámaras, sobre este tipo de cosas, pero tengo la impresión de que realmente disfrutaría de unos espejos.

 

—¿Espejos? —Steve dijo, y se había quitado la mitad superior del uniforme, los pantalones desabrochados, y estaba mirando a Tony como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra antes.

 

—Ajá —Tony se quitó la ropa interior y se acarició ligeramente, jadeando, porque incluso ese toque era casi demasiado—. Es un tipo de excesos decadentes ahora, realmente te perdiste el apogeo de su popularidad, lo siento, ya no hacen espejos en el techo, y tal vez son un poco, ah, mmm, pintorescos en estos días, pero creo que realmente te gustaría, oh Dios. —Iba a venirse de solo seguir diciéndolo—. Podría-mmm-obtener muchos de ellos. Mirarnos desde todos los ángulos. Dondequiera que mires, nos verías. Apuesto a que te gustaría. Podrías- mhmm. Podrías follarme si quisieras; y obtener las mejores vistas desde cualquier ángulo de la casa.

 

Y entonces Steve estaba extendiendo la mano hacia él, tirando de él hacia la cama, gimiendo, claramente cautivado por la fantasía.

 

—¿Puedo... dijiste, podemos hacer eso de todos modos? —Las palabras estaban rotas—. Dios, Tony, eres hermoso —añadió, y sus manos recorrieron los brazos de Tony, su pecho, la línea de músculo en sus caderas.

 

—Cualquier cosa —dijo Tony—. Cualquier cosa, sí, por supuesto, me encanta la idea.

 

Steve todavía tenía puestas las botas, los siguientes minutos fueron una pelea desorganizada, y el piso terminó cubierto de cuero brillante, la ropa de Tony y relucientes piezas de metal, pero finalmente Steve estaba sentado junto a él en el borde de la cama, mirándolo, desnudo, su mirada extrañamente vulnerable, y Tony recordó que haber tenido a Steve con los ojos vendados, significaba que nunca había visto gran parte de su rostro.

 

—No he hecho esto antes —dijo Steve, lento y vacilante; y Tony no sabía si Steve estaba tratando de auto reprocharse porque no tenía experiencia, o que no le agradaba la idea de que Tony ya la tenga.

 

—Está bien —dijo Tony, yendo con la primera opción, bajo y calmante, y había acertado; Steve se relajó un poco—. Es fácil. Lo más fácil del mundo. Ya lo verás. Solo haz lo que te haga sentir bien.

 

Puso su mano en la cara de Steve, acarició su mejilla ligeramente con la yema del dedo, y cuando Steve se estremeció, se inclinó y lo besó. El brazo de Steve rodeó su espalda y luego Steve los jaló a ambos, gentilmente, Tony encima de él. Las manos de Steve se deslizaron por la espalda de Tony, en el chapuzón de la base de su espina dorsal, sobre su trasero, y Tony se estremeció y se balanceó hacia adelante, y Dios, Steve estaba allí, caliente y duro contra él, sosteniendo sus cuerpos juntos, arqueándose contra él, al ritmo.

 

—Eres natural —Tony jadeó, y quiso que sonara cariñoso, afectuoso, un alivio de la voz de la experiencia. Su voz era baja, entrecortada, completamente subsumida por la necesidad. Bien, eso funcionó también.

 

Steve inclinó su cabeza y lo besó de nuevo, desordenado, mojado y perdiendo su boca al principio, besándolo fuerte y profundamente como si quisiera follarlo con su lengua, y la idea de eso envió una vertiginosa lujuria en espiral a través de Tony, Dios, él quería todo, no podía recordar haber deseado algo a tal magnitud en toda su vida.

 

Buscó la mesita de noche hasta que encontró el lubricante.

 

—Condones, si quieres — agregó, pasando a Steve el lubricante—, pero estoy limpio y lo último que escuché era que no podías tener ni obtener ninguna enfermedad, y nunca volveré a dormir con nadie más en mi toda mi vida. —Ya estaba mareado por el placer, tan relajado, tan malditamente _feliz_ que sentía que podía confesarle cualquier cosa, todo, Steve no iba a juzgarlo.

 

—Alegra oírlo. —Steve estaba sonriendo como si Tony le hubiese hecho el día, el año, la vida. Tony rodó sobre él y Steve examinó el lubricante un poco dudoso—. ¿Cómo puedo...?

 

—Desliza los dedos hacia arriba —dijo Tony, vertiendo algo en los dedos de Steve—. Entonces mételos, o puedo prepararme, si prefieres.

 

Rodó sobre su espalda, arqueó las caderas, y Steve deslizó una mano debajo de él, frotando ligeramente con un dedo, dando vueltas y más vueltas, haciendo que el placer se cerrara y apretara en sus entrañas. Tony rodeó su propia polla con su puño, lentamente, preparándose para sentirlo, mientras Steve empujaba un dedo hacia adentro y el estómago de Tony se revolvía con la extraña sensación.

 

—Oh —respiró Steve, y su rostro estaba tan cautivado que Tony realmente deseó haber podido tomar una foto—. Así que así es... es increíble.

 

Trabajó con su dedo, Dios, tenía manos grandes, entrando y saliendo y luego más entrando y saliendo; y Tony jadeó y se arqueó fuera de la cama, buscando más, y de repente todo pasó de _'no malo_ ' a _'jodidamente maravilloso'_ , tan bueno, que era casi mucho como para ser placer, y Steve mantuvo su dedo justo _ahí_ , y Tony se empujó contra él, una y otra vez, abierto, resbaladizo y ansioso por más.

 

—Joder —Tony respiró—. Sí, ¿ves? Ya está perfecto. Podrías follarme ahora, vamos, tus dedos son lo suficientemente grandes, ya estoy listo...

 

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Steve, pero ya se estaba masturbando con su mano libre.

 

Tony se rió y pudo sentir que se apretaba cuando lo hizo.

 

—Si pones otro dedo dentro mí, me correré. Hazlo.

 

Y entonces Steve deslizó su mano, preparándose, levantando una de las piernas de Tony. Hubo una presión contundente, caliente, pesada, más grande que los dedos, justo donde él quería, y Tony exhaló cuando Steve se empujó dentro de él, enorme, perfecto y golpeándole todo, correctamente.

 

—Oh, joder. —Las palabras se sintieron como un puñetazo, desaparecieron con el aire—. Oh, Dios. Steve...

 

Steve se había detenido, apenas dentro de él, y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, obsesionados por la lujuria, temblando visiblemente por el esfuerzo de permanecer quieto.

 

—¿Puedo-... estás bien? ¿Está bien? —Su voz era poco más que aliento—. Estás tan... se siente... ni siquiera puedo describirlo. ¿Puedo moverme? Por favor di que puedo. No estoy seguro de poder _seguir_ aguantando-

 

Era su primera vez. Tony recordó, consideró la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Steve, consideró cómo se sentía ahora, como si todo lo demás que habían hecho hasta ahora, hubiera sido una pálida imitación de esto; y luego sonrió y tiró sus caderas hacia abajo, empujando la erección de Steve más _adentro_ y con fuerza, perfecto, oh dios, y cuando apretó su interior, vio a Steve quedarse sin aliento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió algo sin palabras y extático.

 

— _No puedo_ —dijo Steve, temblando, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Tony, su piel dorada brillando—. Tony, oh, es tan rico, eres tan bueno, si me muevo, si me muevo, voy a... no puedo...

 

Correcto. Definitivamente era su primera vez. Tony giró la cabeza y besó la oreja de Steve, su mandíbula, el latido de su garganta. Llevó su mano al hombro de Steve, luego a su brazo, luego entrelazó sus dedos, las palabras en la muñeca de Steve presionando contra las suyas, un tipo diferente de placer, suave, consciente y correcto, y Steve se estremeció al sentirlo. Estaban juntos, sus cuerpos tan cercanos como sus almas, Steve embistió todo dentro de él.

 

—Continúa —dijo Tony, persuadiéndolo—. Ve por ello. Puedo venirme más tarde.

 

Steve levantó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, ya rojo, resbaladizo e hinchado por los besos, como si lo quisiera desesperadamente, pero sentía que tenía que contenerse.

 

—Tony-

 

—Tan duro como quieras —dijo Tony, y pudo sentir su boca curva, desafiando a Steve con su sonrisa—. Puedo tomarlo. Quiero que entres en mí y te vengas, ah- por favor.

 

Se apretó de nuevo y eso fue todo, Steve cerró los ojos y se clavó en él, rápido, duro, estableciendo un ritmo palpitante, ahí, exactamente donde quería, la polla de Steve golpeándole justo cuando Steve se quedó sin aliento y dentro de él, un empujón más, dos, tres, temblando justo al borde. Los dedos de Steve, aún entrelazados con los suyos, se tensaron convulsivamente y Steve gimió, se acercaba, cerró los ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante y Tony lo besó, besó cada centímetro de piel que pudo alcanzar, pasando su mano libre sobre la espalda de Steve, cuello, a través de su cabello con sudor.

 

Cuando Steve levantó la cabeza, sonrió, aturdido, embriagado de placer, sonriendo como si nada pudiera hacer que dejara de sonreír, y finalmente sus ojos se enfocaron en Tony.

 

—¿Se sintió bien? —Preguntó Tony, no del todo capaz de mantener la sonrisa de su cara.

 

Steve se rió débilmente.

 

—Mucho —murmuró, y luego aún estaba sonriendo, encantado—. Dame- dame un minuto y te lo compensaré.

 

Antes de que Tony pudiera intentar siquiera decir algo auto-abnegado y noble como _'no tienes que hacerlo'_ , Steve se deslizó fuera de él y bajó por la cama, acurrucándose con su cabeza en la cadera de Tony, separando las piernas de Tony con una mano.

 

—¿Puedo? —Steve preguntó.

 

A lo que se refería, Tony no tenía ni idea, pero definitivamente estaba preparado para eso.

 

—Todo lo que quieras.

 

Steve miró a lo largo del cuerpo de Tony, hambriento, necesitado, y luego deslizó dos dedos en el agujero aún resbaladizo de Tony al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la boca sobre la polla de Tony y de repente, Tony estuvo rodeado por el calor húmedo y los dedos dentro, exactamente donde los quería.

 

—Joder —jadeó Tony, tratando de no empujar y asfixiar a Steve—. Eso es- oh Dios, lo haces tan bien. Dios mío. Perfecto. Manos perfectas, boca perfecta, Dios, no puedo creer que nunca hayas... No puedo creer que soy el único- 

 

No habían hecho esto antes, nada de eso. Simplemente se habían masturbado con las manos, porque a pesar de estar bastante seguro de que Steve lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera preguntado, se sentía demasiado extraño como para hacerlo cuando Steve tenía los ojos vendados.

 

Esto era todo menos impersonal. Steve tenía su polla dentro de la boca y miró a Tony, se apartó un poco y sonrió, con los ojos brillantes, como si nunca hubiera querido hacer otra cosa más que chuparlo, como si su boca estuviera hecha para esto, como si supiera exactamente cómo se sentía Tony y quisiera llevarlo hasta el límite, hasta donde no hubiera nada más que los dos, nada más que placer.

 

Steve estaba meciéndose un poco cuando estaba recostado contra él, como si se estuviera frotándose contra él, seguramente duro ya y aún así concentrado en hacerlo sentir bien, y esa era probablemente la cosa más excitante que Tony había visto en toda su vida.

 

Y entonces Steve empujó sus dedos dentro de Tony exactamente hacia la derecha, retorciéndolos, frotándolos exactamente donde tenían que sobar y empujando su boca hacia abajo como si ni siquiera necesitara respirar. Tony sintió que el placer se elevaba dentro de él, subiendo rápido, alto y brillante, absorbiendo todo, como elevándose hacia el sol...

 

—Voy a —jadeó—. Steve, me voy a venir-

 

Steve levantó la boca, no del todo, y envolvió su mano libre alrededor de la base de la polla de Tony, acariciándola con rapidez y apretado, al mismo ritmo que los dedos dentro de él. Sus labios todavía apretaban la cabeza de la polla de Tony, y la lamió una vez más, justo _ahí_ , sus ojos se enfocaron intensamente.

 

_Él quiere ver_ , se dio cuenta Tony, se estremeció y se puso duro, luego se corrió dentro de los labios de Steve, en su rostro, en su propio estómago, y luego su pierna estaba caliente y húmeda, Steve gemía y lamía sus labios como si quisiera tragarlo todo mientras se corría otra vez, porque él había _visto_ a Tony en pleno orgasmo...

 

Drenado, Tony se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y Steve se arrastró hasta la cama para unirse a él, arrojando un brazo muy pegajoso sobre su pecho. Eran un desastre. A Tony realmente no le importaba. Podrían permanecer atrapados juntos por resto de sus vidas. En realidad, pensó, somnoliento, esa sonó como una muy buena idea. Pegados entre sí. No de una manera adhesiva. Sino la parte de juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Almas gemelas.

 

—Quédate —dijo Tony, cerrando un brazo sobre el de Steve—. No te vayas.

 

—No estaba planeando irme —dijo Steve—. Estoy aquí.

 

—Múdate conmigo —dijo Tony en voz baja, comenzando a quedarse dormido—. De veras quédate. Arrastra tus cosas por el pasillo. Compraré muebles nuevos. Te conseguiré lo que quieras, ¿sí?

 

Steve lo besó.

 

—Solo te quiero a ti. Todo tú. Tony, Iron Man. Eso es lo que quiero.

 

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

—Me tienes.

 

** ………………………………………………… **

** ………………………………………………… **

 

En la cocina de la mansión hay un panel de corcho, en el que se anclan los restos habituales de cualquier vida: cartas, avisos, calendarios, tarjetas navideñas, trozos de papel con números de teléfono, menús para llevar, etc

Los garabatos caricaturescos de superhéroes son, posiblemente, una característica menos habitual, pero también hay algunos así, todos hechos con el mismo estilo y por el mismo artista. En la esquina inferior del tablero, casi oculto por un memo garabateado que recuerda a los residentes etiquetar su comida con sus nombres a menos que quieran que Thor o Clint se las coman, hay una fotografía.

 

Está arrugada en los bordes, arrugada por el medio, como si el dueño anterior lo hubiera guardado en una billetera. Es una selfie de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, posando torpemente, un poco —demasiado— separados; el borde de la cabeza de Steve está fuera de marco. Tony parece unos años más joven que ahora, y la foto claramente precede a la ahora marca registrada Van Dyke; Steve siempre se ve igual. El uniforme de Steve es un lío descolorido, su capucha está retraída y tiene rasguños en la cara; se ve un poco aturdido, los ojos demasiado abiertos, como si no supiera exactamente dónde está o incluso qué día es, pero su sonrisa confusa es feliz y brillante. Tony, siempre apuesto y listo, viste un traje de negocios. Su rostro luce nervioso, pero con una especie de entusiasmo por la situación. Él también sonríe, como si estuviera tratando de contener la felicidad, pero desde entonces ha cedido, no es la sonrisa que muestra a la prensa. Esta es real, le está sonriendo a Steve, que está mirando a la cámara y no puede ver la expresión de Tony.

 

Al lado hay una fotografía mucho más nueva, brillante, como si acabara de imprimirse. Esa no es una selfie. Steve y Tony están uno al lado del otro en uno de los sofás de la mansión, tumbados con cansancio después de la batalla, apoyándose el uno en el otro, tocándose desde el hombro hasta el muslo. Steve está en su uniforme, la capucha una vez más estaba echada hacia atrás, el pelo desordenado. Tony usa jeans y una camiseta del MIT desteñida, con una muñequera casi hasta la parte superior de su brazo derecho y un reluciente guante repulsor en su izquierda. Están tomados de la mano, los dedos entrelazados; el brazo izquierdo de Steve se encuentra entre el brazo derecho de Tony y su cuerpo. El interior de sus brazos se presionan uno contra el otro, codo a codo, en un gesto íntimo representado en el arte, la literatura y la cultura occidental durante los últimos dos mil años. El significado es inconfundible. Tony tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, apoyada en el hombro de Steve, y parece estar profundamente dormido, completamente confiado. Steve está despierto, apenas. Sus ojos están medio cerrados, está mirando a Tony, y está sonriendo, suave y gentilmente.

 

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Life Model Decoy:** (LMD) es un androide ficticio que suele ser usado en las historias de Marvel, tanto dibujitos como cómics.
> 
> **Prohibition:** “La prohibición” fue un período de tiempo durante el cual se impuso la ilegalidad de la fabricación, almacenamiento en barriles o botellas, transporte, venta, posesión y consumo de alcohol, incluidas las bebidas alcohólicas. En EEUU, fue desde 1920 a 1933.
> 
> **DTs:** Delirium tremens o "delirio tembloroso", que incluyen los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia del alcohol.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> El título fue inspirado por una frase de la canción "Hang By, Hang By" de Razorlight:
> 
> _Iron Man's sick of being Tony Stark_   
>  _And the Silver Surfer's lost his silver heart_   
>  _But you can see my secret identity_   
>  _Just slipping off the page into your hands._
> 
>  
> 
> _(Iron Man está harto de ser Tony Stark_  
>  _Y el Silver Surfer ha perdido su corazón de plata_  
>  _Pero usted puede ver mi identidad secreta_  
>  _Sólo escapándose de la página en tus manos.)_
> 
>  
> 
> \-------
> 
> No se olviden de dejar sus respectivos kudos a la historia [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626499), y al arte [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627066).
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
